Remnants Of The Forgotten Hunt
by Count chaos
Summary: When a unknown energy disturbance and an increase of Grimm occurs in Forever Fall forest, teams RWBY, JNPR, and CFVY are sent out to investigate. However, all they are dissolving corpses of the Grimm and bloody youth who wears a strange symbol on his clothes and apparently has amnesia. The three teams take him back to Beacon, but only time will tell if they made the right decision.
1. Something Old, Something New

**Welcome to a brand new story of RWBY X Bloodborne! I do hope you enjoy this brand new series that I am working on as well this prologue.**

 **I don't own RWBY or Bloodborne. Please enjoy this story to your heart's content.**

* * *

 **Remnants of The Forgotten Hunt**

 **Prologue: Something Old, Something New**

* * *

A stiff breeze brushed through the many dark red leaves that covered the landscape of Forever Fall forest and caused several of them to scatter on the wind. They elegantly danced in the air for a short time before slowly fluttering down onto a figure slumped against the side of a dead log. The red leaves gently caressed the figure's body, but the person didn't seem to notice them. Instead the only thing the figure could feel was the warm trails of crimson liquid leaking down from atop his head. The person lifted a hand towards their face and trailed two fingers across a cheek. Pulling them back, the figure stared at the dark red blood that coated their fingers. Blinking at the crimson liquid, the figure wondered briefly as to why there was blood tricking down the side of their head. Suddenly a memory aroused in their mind as the figure slowly lifted his eyes from the blood smeared fingers and looked at scenery around him. Broken branches covered the forest's floor, scattered red leaves where torn apart and trampled upon, deep vicious claw and slash marks from a sharp object covered a few trees around him, and dark streaks of red were splattered across the area till they formed a trail that led to his slumped form.

The figure blinked at the sight before him and remembered that half of the damage that he now saw was partly because of him. Wait, was it because of him? If that were true, how did he managed to do so in the first place? He blinked again as the thoughts swam furiously in his cranium while his mind pounded and felt hazy as he tried to recollect if he did actually contributed to that damage that he saw. Yet all he could remember was that something ambushed him, though he couldn't remember what it was or why it had attacked him in the first place. As he tried to ponder the reason, his mind felt so hazy and struggled to form a single thought while his body ached with the need to rest. The idea to simply close his eyes and let the blissfulness of darkness take him was a pleasant one and something that he was sorely tempted to allow, but the figure knew he couldn't. At least not at this moment as he had no idea if whatever attacked him was still around in this strange red forest and was waiting for the chance to finish what it had started.

This thought prompted him to try to push himself off the log he was slumped on, but his body, half torn apart and bloody with multiple wounds, ached painfully and with every movement made the agony he felt was all the more unbearable. He was simply amazed that he could even move his hand to examine the blood on his head at all, but the figure guessed that was because he was in partly in shock. However, this didn't stop him as an intense need to run made him to try once more to force his body up, but like before it refused to cooperate and instead rewarded him with only more agony. As he gritted his teeth in painful agonizing determination, the figure never noticed the dark black smoke rising from some of the nearby bushes around him or the huge plume directly behind the log he was slumped against. Panting heavily, the young figure tried one more time pushing with all his might as the desperate need to run and search for something rang out inside his head until he suddenly stopped as his brow narrowed in confusion. What did he need to search for? Why was he so desperate to do so in the first place? Such questions plagued his mind as his body tiredly laid back down on the log as his vision started to become distorted and distant. He didn't notice this as he continued to ponder the questions that plagued his mind until another thought occurred to him just as the darkness of sleep was about to encroach on him. _"Who…Who am I?"_ was his last thought as his mind finally succumbed to nothingness.

* * *

"Are we almost at the drop point yet?" Ruby Rose asked the pilot of the bullhead that carried both her and her teammates. This wasn't the first time she had asked the question, but she couldn't help it. The mission that headmaster Ozpin gave them so suddenly filled her with both anticipation and curiosity. After all, the mission was simple: go scout out an area in Forever Fall where a sudden and massive energy surge appeared out of nowhere and to investigate as well destroy an increase of Grimm activity in the same location. From what she could understand from the mission briefing, the energy signature was strange, foreign, and something that no had seen before other than it was massive. It didn't take a genius to put two and two together that the energy surge and the Grimm activities were somehow connected. However, the question was what caused it?

This question, and many others for that matter, buzzed in the little huntress-in-training's head as she couldn't help but imagine all the possibilities that could be the cause of such a strange event. Thoughts ranging from the White Fang being involved—which she doubted at this point after Roman Torchwick's capture—to aliens from outer space swooping down and abducting Grimm for all kinds of experiments. Though she hoped, and venerably tried to avoid to even think for that matter, that those Grimm weren't getting the _infamous_ alien probe. While they may be monsters, even Grimm didn't deserve such a horrible fate like that.

These thoughts in turn caused her to feel a tad impatient as she flew on the bullhead which only increased the longer they sailed above the sea of red colored trees. "Not yet, Miss Rose." The pilot answered calmly though he would admit that his patience was starting to grow a little thin. "Just a little longer before we reach the designated landing area."

"Come on, Ruby." Yang Xiao Long said with teasing smile gracing her lips. "You been harassing the pilot for the last thirty minutes. Any longer and I'll start thinking you have a thing for him."

Ruby puffed her cheeks at her sister's teasing as she turned to glare at the blonde, but that only made the older sibling chuckle slyly at her little scythe-wielding sister's reaction.

"Oh please just sit down, Ruby." Weiss said from her seat as she examined Myrtenaster with delicate care and making sure that the dust inside of the rapier was perfectly calibrated. "There is no need to pester the pilot as it won't make the bullhead go any faster than it already is." She nodded her head over to the window on the side of the airship to emphasize her point as many of the red trees of Forever Fall disappeared out of eyesight before anyone could even admire their beauty.

"You need to relax a bit like Blake." Yang gestured over to her partner who had a book in the tight grip of her hands and focused intensely on the pages. "She knows how to keep calm and take a load off before starting a mission."

"That's because she is always like that." Ruby said childishly though she couldn't deny that her friends had a point. Still it didn't make the impatience she felt go away, but she would endure for her team and hopefully by the time they did reach their location the wait would be well worth it.

"Don't worry, Ruby." A familiar voice crackled through the little red hooded girl's earpiece. "I'm sure we'll find whatever made that weird signal around here."

"Yeah, kid." Another familiar yet more confident voice echoed in Ruby's ear. "You got to keep calm in these sort of missions otherwise you'll never find what you're looking for."

Ruby kept her pout for a moment before giving a sigh and turned to look out the right side window of the bullhead to see two other airships following close by her team's own. Both Team JNPR and Team CFVY were assigned to the mission as well due to the abnormal nature of the energy disturbance and amount of Grimm rushing towards said signal. Their headmaster thought it would be wise to send more than one team in case whatever caused the anomaly to be highly dangerous and also to swiftly eliminate all the Grimm in the air before things could get out hand. After all, no one wanted to have a large pack of Grimm starting to attack all the tourists and visitors to the Kingdom of Vale during the Vytal Festival.

"Oh, alright." Ruby conceded to both leaders of the JNPR and CFVY respectfully as she sat down beside her partner before taking out Crescent Rose and started to check it for dents or scratches like Weiss did with her own weapon.

"Cheer up, Ruby." Yang said as she walked over and rubbed her sister's hair affectionately. "Once we get there, you can kick as much Grimm butt you want."

"I'm just curious about what caused the energy reading." The younger sister said as she carefully loaded a few rounds into her baby.

"That is something that been bothering me as well." Blake said as she put a mark into her book before closing.

"At last she speaks." Yang said with a sly grin.

"I am being serious, Yang." The Cat Faunus carefully put her book into her pack before turning to address her team. "The energy reading wasn't dust created and it attracted all kinds of Grimm in the area. So what could have caused it?"

"I haven't the faintest of clues," The heiress admitted as she lifted her eyes from Myrtenaster to gaze at Blake. "However, we won't know anything until we get there so I suggest we just all prepare for whatever we may find."

"Oh! OH! What if it was done by aliens!?" Nora Valkyrie excitedly speculated over the com-device in their ears. "No wait, it's underground beings that have insect bodies and only come out of the ground once every ten-thousand years to try to take back the surface world."

"Nora…" Lie Ren, or more commonly referred to as Ren, sighed over her comrades insane amounts of imagination.

"Do you think that it could be the work of the White Fang?" Fox Alistair asked over the earpiece, but Blake shook her head.

"I doubt it after what happened in Mount Glenn and Torchwick's capture." The amber eyed girl said. "Their operation destroyed, but they also wouldn't risk trying to do that again after so much loss in resources and soldiers. Not to mention with the Atlas fleet hovering over the majority of Vale, the White Fang would simply try to stay out of their way for the time being unless they want a massive confrontation."

"Hmm…" Ruby hummed out as she agreed with her teammate's explanation. With Torchwick locked up and the White Fang operation in Vale diminished, there wasn't anything to worry about, was there? Except now this strange phenomenon happened a mere week and a half after the events at Mount Glen and no one had any real clue as to what was going on.

"We're coming up on the landing site!" Team RWBY's pilot said over the intercom of the Bullhead and thoroughly cutting off anything further thoughts or speculation on the matter. "Strap yourselves down, we're initiating landing procedures now." Ruby quickly put away Crescent Rose while Weiss sheathed Myrtenaster as Blake and Yang sat down in their seats and buckled up. The Bullhead started to shift and turn towards a clearing the Forever Fall while both team JNPR's and team CFVY's own airship mimicked the first before carefully landing on the soft red leaves that were scattered all over the ground. As soon as the engines stopped on each bullhead, all the huntsman and huntresses jumped out of the airships before quickly securing the area.

"The energy disturbance is about 2 kilometers north from our current location." One of the pilots told the students over the intercom of the Bullhead. "Sorry we couldn't get any closer, but this is the only clearly near enough to the anomaly that can actually fit all three Bullheads together."

"That's alright." Coco said as she adjusted her sunglasses. "We'll have some teammates stay behind before we leave so you guys don't feel so exposed."

"Much obliged, Ma'am."

Ruby peered through the scope of Crescent Rose towards the thick red forest, but didn't see anything out of the ordinary. If anything, everything around seemed rather peaceful. That made her feel a bit disappointed; even though they were still just a little far away from where the energy disturbance is along with the Grimm, she expected at least something to be out of the ordinary in Forever Fall.

"Alright then. Yatsu, you are going to stay behind and keep the Bullheads safe." The beret wearing teen ordered her friend whom merely gave a nod as he pulled out his sword and looked for a comfortable positon to stand guard. Being the senior team-leader out of the three teams, Coco had the most authority in the operation and could have ordered which other teammates from the other squads should stay behind. However, she wasn't too uptight about it and decided to wait and see who her fellow leaders would choose.

"Blake, could you stay behind with Yatsuhashi?" Ruby asked the cat Faunus.

"Of course and good luck with your search." Blake answered simply before moving to help set up a perimeter with giant swordsman.

"You stay behind too, Ren." Jaune said as he secured his sword and shield.

"Ok." Was all the reserved and quiet teen said before moving to take a position near one of the Bullheads.

"Take care, Ren!" Nora said in excitement. "If we find anything I promise to bring back a souvenir! Particularly an Ursa fur coat."

"You can't skin Grimm, Nora." The green clothed teen calmly reminded his overly eccentric partner.

"Sure you can!" The hammer girl said happily. "You just got to try really, really, REALLY, hard!" She grinned as she could already see herself dressed in a dashing line of black fur accompanied by a crown made of gold sitting comfortably on her head. After all, she was the queen of the castle and it was only fair to wear the finest of clothing. Although her partner didn't share her enthusiasm and instead merely sat on a log and paid close attention to the forest around him.

"Alright, ladies, gentlemen, Jaune and Ice Queen." Yang said with an excited smile on her face while her snow haired teammate glared at her. "Let's go to find out what the heck is making such a fuss in Forever Fall!"

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Coco smile before heading towards the bounder of the clearing and giving a sharp gesture for everyone to follow her lead. The assembled huntsmen and huntresses all rushed through the forest at a quick pace, but at the same time keeping an eye out for any kind of ambush from anything that lurked in the woods. As the minutes dragged on as they were nearly a third of the way to their destination however, Ruby notice something strange. There hadn't been a single sign of wild life since they landed and entered Forever Fall. No squirrels darted the forest floor, no birds jumping out bushes in startlement as the students of Beacon continued towards their target, and most of all she notice that other than the quick footfalls and crunch leaves under their boots, there wasn't any other sound in the forest.

This confused the young leader as she couldn't understand what could have silenced all the wildlife in the area or at least driven them away. Even if there were Grimm about, the wildlife shouldn't have fled for the soulless creatures didn't even care for them. That only met one other possible explanation to this eerie silence of the forest and the disappearance of its creatures.

"Guys, I think that whatever created this strange energy disturbance might be—AGHH!" Ruby started to say to her friends and teammates, but didn't pay attention to what was in front of her and tripped over something and fell to the ground with a thud.

"Ruby! Are you ok?!" Yang instantly shot over to where he little sister fell and started to see if she was alright.

"That's what you get for not paying attention, you dolt." Weiss told her leader, but her words had no actual bite in them as she went over to give Ruby a hand up.

"You ok, kid?" Coco asked as she and team stopped alongside Jaune and his team.

"Yeah, I'm alright." The young teen said as she took Weiss's hand and was lifted off the ground before looking around to see what caused her to fall. "I just caught my foot on… something…" The others gave confused looks turning their eyes to see what caused Ruby to trail off like that. They got their answer in the form of a Grimm Beowolf laying deep in a bush.

Or rather its decapitated and disintegrating head as small tendrils of smoke leaked out of it.

Jaune gave a yelp of surprise at the sight while others couldn't help but stare the _rotting_ head. However that quickly last only for only a moment as everyone whip their heads around them and really looked at the area they were in for the first time and saw something that amazed them. There were corpses of disintegrating Grimm everywhere. From a few Ursa with missing limps to multiple Beowolves with holes in their chests, the bodies were littered in bushes, crumbled on top one another, or simply wasting away as time went on.

That wasn't the only thing that the students noticed, for there were clear signs of battle all over the place as well. Claw and slash marks were dug into almost every tree in the area around the Beacon students while broken and smashed branches mingled together with the disintegrating bodies of the Grimm. Yet what really caught their eye was a dark red splatter that covered the already crimson floor. They would have missed it if weren't for the fact that the darken spot was quite big and started to trail off deeper into the forest. However there wasn't any sign of what caused the energy disturbance at all.

"Welp, looks like one half of our mission is already done." Yang observed at the carnage around her.

"Yes, but who could have killed so many Grimm?" Pyrrha asked as she walked over to one of the damaged trees before carefully checking out a deep slash mark that dark sticky sap started to leak out of the tree like puss from an infected wound. "These marks are made by something sharp, not like claw from a Grimm, yet also they also have a jagged feel about them. As if whatever weapon that was used tore right into it and yank out several splinters in the process."

"The Grimm also look like they were torn to bits." Velvet said as she walked up to one of the melting bodies and poked warily as it the beast would come back to life at any moment. "But I can't really say for certain. The Grimm are already half way through their dissolving phase and I can't examine their wounds properly."

"That's fine, Vel." Coco said as she casually lifted one the heads of the Grimm with her foot to and stared at the large cracked indented on its mask. "I wasn't expecting you to find anything accurate from them anyway seeing as they already decomposing. However, I would like to know who did this. You just don't slaughter a ton of Grimm and not leave a trail behind."

While the others were examining the dead Grimm and broken debris around them, Ruby walked over to the dark crimson splatter on the floor. She had a sick feeling that she already knew what it was, but the young huntress-in-training crouched down and dragged a finger over the dark covered red leaves. They were slightly stick and warm, but as she pulled back her fingers she saw the crimson liquid covering her own fingers. "Blood…" She muttered out before her eyes widened like large saucers. "It's BLOOD!" She immediately jumped back from the sinister splatter while simultaneously pulling out small white cloth from one of her small packs on her belt to wipe off the blood from her fingers.

Her classmates all turned towards her as soon as she screamed before looking at the offending dark splatter that got Ruby all riled up. Yang went over to the crimson covered puddle before dragging a finger over the crimson liquid and examined it. "It's blood alright and still fresh judging by how none of it is turning brown yet."

"Then that means whoever fought the Grimm must have their aura completely depleted." Weiss theorized as she stared at the crimson splatter. "The Grimm must have worn them down till finally they drew blood."

"I don't see a body though." Jaune observed a bit sickly now that he knew what the dark spot was. However, his eyes followed a trail from the splatter leading further into Forever Fall. "Whoever fought the Grimm must have fled deeper into the forest!"

"We have to go look for them!" Ruby said as she wiped the last of the blood off her fingers and tucked it back into her pack. "Someone is out there injured and possibly alone! If there are any Grimm left around here then we have to hurry and find them before it's too late!"

"I kinda doubt that there any Grimm around after seeing all this." Coco gestured to all the bodies around her. "But yeah, we need to find them. If they have depleted their aura then they might bleed out if we waste any more time. Nora, Yang! You two take the vanguard in case there are more Grimm around."

"Okie dokie!" The hammer maiden said enthusiastically as she quickly took point were her weapon in kept in gun form.

"Gotcha." The Brawler said as she joined the swordsman in front of the group.

"Alright then, let's move out." With that said, the students of Beacon carefully followed the bloody trail and went deeper into Forever Fall. The trail seem to disappear in the sea of red leaves at times, but thankfully, or rather fortunately, there was rather large blood blots on the ground to point them in the right direction. It was as if whoever was injured was trying to keep his wound sealed or stop the loss of blood, but couldn't seem manage that. As the young huntsman and huntresses continued onward, they could see the reason why as more dissolving Grimm bodies littered the ground and some of the trees were marked with blood. The sight only made some of the more sensitive members, mainly Ruby, feel a deep sense of dread as time slowly went by and no sign of whoever was attacked. However, this filled her with a deep determination to find whoever was hurt as quickly as possible and she quicken her pace as she followed the crimson path.

She nearly bumped into Yang and Nora once, but after moment her determination seemed to affect them as well as everyone else as they all picked up pace just as the blood trail only seemed to get thicker. Suddenly, the red-hooded girl did slam right into her sister's back as both she and Nora stopped dead in the path, causing the brawler to stumble forward a bit. "Ow!" The little reaper exclaimed as she rubbed her forehead after ramming directly her sister's muscular back. "What the heck, Yang!? Why did you stop? There is someone out there who is hurt and needs our help!" Many of the students behind Ruby held similar sentiments, but Yang merely pointed to something on the ground and their eyes drew towards it.

It was a blunderbuss. Or rather it was a blunderbuss as the muzzle was bent at a near ninety degree angle with deep scratches carved deep into the metal. The wooden stock was completely smashed in half while the remaining metal bits were scattered all around the wrecked gun. That was a bad sign as any for the huntsman and huntresses, but Ruby seemed to take it the worst. Without another word, the young reaper dashed past her sister and the hammer maiden and followed the blood trail while ignoring her teammates' surprised calls.

With her semblance in for full force the young teenager had tremendous lead from the other students and they abandoned caution at that point in order to catch up with the younger leader of Team RWBY so that she wouldn't get in trouble. However, it took them only a mere minute to catch up to her as she stopped right in front of a fallen log. "Ruby!" Weiss angrily called out to her partner as she and the rest of her classmates walked up to the scythe wielder in order to give her a piece of their mind. "Just what were you thinking!? You could have got ambushed by…Oh…" She stopped her rant as she saw why Ruby had stopped in the first place. The young reaper had found what remained of the huntsman who killed the Grimm.

The fallen huntsman, whose body was slumped against the log in front of students, looked to be a young teen, perhaps a few years older than ruby, and was rather tall looking. His skin looked to be of a pale color, a tad paler than Weiss's own complexion, and he had dark sapphire hair of medium size and most of it was pulled down to the right of his head. What little that wasn't pulled over was tied into small interesting looking braids with strange looking stone trinkets tied in them. However, his hair was caked in dark crimson blood that leaked down the side of his youthful looking head. Around his neck was a black bandana covered with crimson splatters and also eleven badges together by a large necklace that were all covered in a small amount of blood. His upper clothing, a duster with a strange stitched emblem—that looked like an upside down rune of some kind— and several belts attached to it along with a white shirt hidden inside, was torn apart on the right side of his body with a long bloody line trailing across his chest. The rest of his clothes were mostly trenched in blood with only his hat, which had a peculiar tricorn shape and a few red bird feathers stuck in it, spared of the crimson liquid as it lay close beside his left leg. His weapon, a clever that had a saw like design, was broken in half and laid right beside of him as if to show that he fought till he drew his final breath. That seemed to be case as more Grimm bodies were dissolving all around the fallen huntsman and a large Ursa body was slumped on the other side of the log.

Ruby looked at the scene before her in complete horror. Never had she seen something so horrible like this before in her life. The sight wanted her to make her sick up or at least cry for not making it in time for saving the young teen who sat slumped in front of her with his eyes closed and giving an illusion that he was sleeping peacefully. Yet she couldn't. The mere shock of what she saw just made her hold her breath for the longest time till she felt comforting arms wrapped around her. "It's ok, Ruby." Yang whispered soothingly in her ear. "This isn't your fault. You don't need to blame yourself for this." Another set of arms wrapped around the reaper and Ruby could already tell who they belong to.

"She's right, Ruby." Weiss said comfortingly. "Just take deep breathes now. In and out. In and out." The young teen finally let out the breath she been holding and obeyed the Ice Queen's instructions as she started to feel calmer as the seconds dragged on. She still felt remorse for not being able to save the young huntsman, but at least she was calm and of sound mind once more.

"Damn." Coco said as she removed her sunglasses as she knelt down beside the fallen young huntsman.

"We got here too late." Jaune cursed himself for not arriving earlier, even though he knew it wasn't his or anyone's fault, as he looked away from the tragic seen.

"Yeah…" The leader of CFVY said she stared at the young huntsman's face for a moment before looking down at the badges that he wore around his neck. She never seen anything like them before and didn't know any academy in Vale with something similar. Was he perhaps from another kingdom? If so, was he responsible for the strange energy reading that drew all the Grimm to him? Reaching out with a hand, Coco grabbed the saw looking badge and turned it over in her hand. Perhaps there was a name tag or something—

Suddenly, a dark gloved hand with blood coated golden plates on it grabbed the young brown haired girl's wrist and pulled her till her shocked face was directly in front of the young huntsman's own whose eyes were now completely wide open. "H-Help…me…p-please" He said weakly though his grip seem almost like iron as he held to her as if he was clinging onto dear life. Everyone gasped in surprise at what just happened. The young male teen wasn't dead after all!

"He's alive!" Ruby cried tears of joy at the sight before her while the others were simply mystified by how the young huntsman was even alive despite his bloody appearance.

"How the hell is he even alive even after he lost so much blood!?" Jaune exclaimed.

"Well, we didn't check to see if he had a pulse…" Velvet pointed out.

"That's beside the point at the moment." Coco said as she regained her composure and carefully placed her free hand on the boy's shoulder in order to comfort him. "Everything is alright now. You're safe." She then turned her head towards the others and said. "Someone get some bandages already and help me treat him!"

"Got some right here." Pyrrha said as she quickly went over to crouch down in front of the wounded huntsman who had let go of Coco at that point. The champion put down her gear before pulling out her emergency bag that she always kept on her person and dipped a had to retrieve the bandages.

"Nora, you go keep a look out for any Grimm that might be still around." Jaune ordered the orange haired girl who gave a nod before transforming Magnhild into its hammer form before going out to set up a perimeter.

"You go help her too, Yang." Ruby told her sister who nodded only once before quickly catching up with the hammer maiden. The young reaper then turned around headed over to the slumped huntsman who gave out a low hiss as Pyrrha started immediately wrap some of the pure white cloth over the more serious looking wounds covering his sides. The champion had to cut apart his shirt and duster in order to get to his bloodied flesh, but it allowed her to quickly and effectively help stabilize his condition without being inhibited by the ruined clothes. Ruby had taken a spot next to the young huntsman unoccupied left side and watched with great concern as the young huntsman's breathe started to quicken a bit. She could tell that he was going to hyperventilate at this rate and started panic at the thought of him dying just after he revealed that he was alive. However, a sudden thought popped in her head before she carefully reached out to grab the boy's blood stained glove hand and it tightly within both of her own.

"Can you tell me you name?" The young huntress asked him as she figured that if she got the boy to talk then perhaps his mind wouldn't focus on the pain. However the huntsman just continued to breathe heavily as his eyes continued stare almost dully at the dark crimson life fluid that covered both body and the hands of the one who took care of him. "Come on now, you have to a name don't you? Please. Tell me… please." The little girl begged as she started to feel desperate as the huntsman continued to be unresponsive to her attempts to help him. Yet just as she was about to repeat the question over, the boy's hand tighten around her own.

"I…I…don't re-remember…" He wheezed out as Ruby blinked at answer. He didn't remember his name? Did that mean he had amnesia? He managed to kill all these Grimm and didn't even know who he was? Ruby stared at the huntsman's face with increased worry clearly written all over her own expression before her eyes followed the trailing down his cheeks to up to his scalp. The reaper's eyes widen as she realized that perhaps one of the Grimm managed to hit him on the head and caused him to lose his memory. Yet before she could speculate further, the huntsman gave a groan as his grip seemed to loosen a bit which only made the young scythe wielder panic.

"H-Hey! Stay with us!" She told him as her grip around his hand became like iron. "U-Um! Ah! You may not know about this, mainly due to your more than likely amnesia, but there is this really cool band called the Achieve Men and apparently they are going to be appearing during the Vytal Festival this year. They are really awesome and probably play some cool songs in between matches at tournament, but I am sure you would like to watch the actual fighting as well listen to the music." She continued to talk about the various events during the Vytal Festival like the various food stands that sold the most delicious treats or the various carnival games that had some of best prizes throughout the year.

While she knew that young huntsman probably couldn't understand what she was talking about in his current state, but the young reaper continued to talk and talk till her mouth started to feel dry and sore. She continued to hold the one sided conversation with the wounded huntsman in order to keep him awake least he slip back into unconsciousness which only death awaited him. As she continued to talk, Coco left the boy's side before walking a little way from him and pulled out her scroll.

With a simple press of a button, little device came to life before she pressed an ear to it. "This is Coco Adel of team CFVY." She said. "We found a heavily wounded huntsman and is in need of medical help now! Get us an immediate Evac stat!"

"Roger that, Ma'am." One of the pilots of the Bullhead responded to the brown haired girl's demand. "We'll be there in a few minutes."

"Good." Was all the leader of team CFVY said before closing her scroll and turned back to the slumped huntsman. Pyrrha managed to bind together most of the more distressing wounds, albeit a bit painfully due to how the huntsman was positioned, but also some of the minor wounds along his legs and arms as well. Ruby continued to her conversation with the boy and even promised to take him to the Vytal Festival once he got better. The young huntsman himself continued to have a dull look in his eye, but Coco could see the spark of life glint in his eye and she knew that he was still continuing to hang on despite all odds against him.

At least for the moment anyway.

Jaune looked at the wounded huntsman in wonder as the youth clung to life with only the thinnest of threads. The knight couldn't deny that he was amazed by the sheer will power the young huntsman had to keep himself awake, but he could tell that it wouldn't last forever and if the Bullheads didn't arrive soon then there was little hope that their new charge would live much longer. Yet despite his concerns and worried thoughts, the young huntsman-in-training was troubled that while they managed to complete half their mission with the Grimm all disposed of, they have yet to find the actual source of the strange energy disturbance.

Unless of course, the wounded huntsman his partner tended to was somehow related to the disturbance. Who was this huntsman anyway and why was here? It was too much of a coincidence to say that he boy simply wondered into the forest for some of the unique red sap from the trees and only got caught up between the strange energy resonance and the pack of Grimm. And yet what if that were the case? Forever Fall wasn't a private area and anyone who was well equipped and prepared can enter it if they were careful. The knight sighed at the thoughts that swirled in his head as he couldn't make sense of what the heck was going on.

However as he continued to stare at the wounded huntsman who groan occasionally as Pyrrha tightened a knot on one the bandages, Jaune was simply glad that they managed to find him. No one deserved to die out in the wilderness alone, bleeding in agony, and waiting for the Grimm to come to finish him off.

Suddenly a loud thrumming sound was heard above the young huntsmen and huntresses as they all, except Pyrrha and Ruby who continued to focus on the slumped youth, looked up to see all three Bullheads hovering a few meters above the tree line. Just then, the lowest Bullhead made its descent down to the ground, careful not scrape any of the trees along the way despite how cramped the space the students were in. Thankfully it barely managed to fit in and just as it touched down, the copilot and Blake sprang out of the airship with a stretcher in their hands before rushing towards the wounded huntsman whose eyes now started to lid half way.

Without a word, the champion and young reaper carefully slung the young huntsman's arms around their necks before slowly pulling him off the ground. The youth hissed and grunted in pure agony as both huntresses half led and half carried him to the stretcher which thankfully was only a few steps away. They laid him on it just as the bloody huntsman finally lost consciousness once more before both the copilot and Blake carried him back to the Bullhead.

"Alright, I think we are done for the day." Coco said as she bent over to pick up the huntsman's feathered tricorn hat. "There isn't much left to investigate and with the Grimm eliminated then I say this is mostly a successful mission."

"What about the energy disturbance?" Velvet asked her leader.

"Unless there is something else that we haven't already found or noticed then we have nothing to go on or what exactly to look for." The black beret wearing huntress then looked at the hat in her hands and turned it over several times, making not of all the worn and torn details that went with its design. "If that huntsman we found had anything to do with the weird energy signature, I'm sure the headmaster will find out the truth. Until then, there isn't much left we can do unless all us want to stumble around Forever Fall till dark and get ambushed by several Ursa along the way." When no one said anything about the last part, Coco headed over to Ruby and handed her the hat. "Here. He is riding your ship so it's only fair that you hold on to do for him, kid."

"Oh, ok." Ruby said a bit worriedly as she took the hat.

"Cheer up, Ruby. He is going to be just fine now." At least the confident leader hoped that was the case. "He will probably be up and ready to go after a week of recovery. I mean, he did managed to cheat death up till now so I doubt he isn't going kick the bucket any time soon."

"Yeah, you're right." The younger huntress said as she started to head over to the Bullhead with the rest of her team following close behind. They all entered the airship without a word and took seats around the young unconscious huntsman who was tied down carefully in the middle of the ship. The young reaper continued to have a worried look on her face as she stared at the boy's seemingly peaceful face before feeling a hand rest on her shoulders.

"He'll be fine, Ruby." Weiss told her friend and partner. "Beacon has some of the best facilities in all of Remnant and he will be in excellent hands." The young scythe wielder nodded her head at her partner's words, but her eyes never left the youth's face as the doors the Bullhead closed before taking off into the sky.

Meanwhile, team JNPR already climbed into their Bullhead, which had landed just as RWBY's own had left, before starting to take off as well. Just as team CFVY's own airship was landing, Fox picked up the broken pieces of the young huntsman broken weapon while Velvet took a few pictures of the entire area for their report. After making sure they had everything they needed, team CFVY entered their Bullhead before taking off and heading back to their home at Beacon.

* * *

Ozpin looked over the report that the leaders of teams RWBY, JNPR, and CFVY all submitted to him for the fifth time after his students returned to Beacon three days ago. The reports themselves were short and to the point with the leaders of each team putting their own opinions on the outcome of the mission. Mister Arc focused on the destruction and death of the Grimm pack in Forever Fall, emphasizing how he was simply amazed it was all supposedly done by one huntsman. Miss Rose report mainly talked about how badly injured the survivor was when they had found him, how he supposedly had amnesia, and was concerned for his wellbeing. She even requested, though it was more like begging to the headmaster, that she visit him as soon as he was confirmed to be no longer on the thin thread of life and death just to make sure he was indeed alright. The last report by Miss Adel spoke briefly about both the carnage that had took place and the injuries of the survivor, but mainly focused on how all three teams couldn't find anything that actually points to what made the energy disturbance in Forever Fall. She pointed out that perhaps the young huntsman they saved could be related to it, but she wasn't too sure about that despite how much of coincidence it was. After all, she also mentioned how the forest wasn't exactly off limits to civilians so basically anyone could enter it if they were prepared to face any Grimm along the way.

Ozpin took a sip of coffee as he closed the reports on his desk Scrolls before pulling up the medical file on his new _guest_ that currently resided in his school's medical ward. Bloody and graphic images of the survivor's body appeared immediately on screen and the headmaster couldn't help but stare at the carnage that happened to such a youth. Without his clothes on, the boy's body was of a slender frame, but he was also packed with decently sized durable muscle that made up for his frailty. A black colored tattoo of a strange looking flower was inked right over his heart, yet despite how the unique design, which Ozpin made a mental note to inquire about its origins later, the headmaster didn't pay too much mind to such things at the moment.

The recent wounds on his side that once exposed flesh and muscle were now stitched together with precision and with the greatest of care. However that wasn't the only thing the enigmatic leader of Beacon Academy focused on. No, his eyes were drawn to the _other_ scars that decorated the teen's body.

Dozens of scar of various sizes covered nearly every inch of his body. Some look like the flesh was bitten into by a savage animal, others simply look like he had mauled by something with thick claws, huge burns of various degrees covered portions of his thighs, small electrical burns sheared and littered all over his back, sharp thick lines that obviously come from a bladed weapon darted all over his chest, and dust only knows what else could make such dreadful looking marks on his body. Yet the most incredible wound was the huge drawn out horizontal line across his chest, which also slightly cut into the flower tattoo, that look like it was about two inches thick. With all these old wounds, Ozpin was frankly impressed that the boy managed to survive so long.

The headmaster's eyes then turned to the notes that accompanied the horrible looking pictures. Even though he read them already like he did with the student reports, Ozpin was simply fascinated by what the doctors found in their treatment for the youth. After being received by the medical team of Beacon, the teen was immediately treated with only the most advance aura healing techniques. Upon doing so however, the doctors made a rather shocking discovery.

The boy's aura was still locked.

To stay that everyone, including Ozpin himself, was stunned by what they found out would be an understatement as they couldn't even fathom how the youth was still even alive. He should be dead with the wounds he received and having lost so much blood long before the Beacon found him. Not to mention the mere fact that the teen managed to kill off an entire pack of Grimm with no aura defenses was truly unbelievable. But here was a person that defied the impossible and Ozpin could only imagine how and what kept him alive before he was recovered.

After recovering from their shock, the doctors treating the boy were forced to traditional methods. Oh they could have tried to unlock his aura by force and helped heal him at a quicker pace, but they didn't dare do so. In his current critical condition the boy might die in the process due to how weak he was, so they opted to surgery and blood transfusions. Taking a sample of the boy's blood to see what type he was for the operation, the doctors made another discovery. His blood was filled with unknown mutations and pathogens that it puzzled the medical experts as to what they were looking at. It was unlike anything they seen before and couldn't even begin to describe what exactly was in the boy's blood. Despite the strange and unusual variables they were looking at, the doctors found out the teen's blood type and were quick to hook him up some fresh blood packs for the transfusion. And that was when they learn one last incredible and frightening discovery.

As soon as the blood from pack entered his system, the boy's wounds started to heal.

The old scars remained, but the wounds at his sides slowly mended themselves together as it was the most natural thing in the world. Small cuts faded away, the torn bits in his right side grew back slowly, and even the large wound that the doctors stitched up mended together till the flesh pressed tightly against the small strings the doctors used to seal his wound. Apparently from what the doctors could theorize, after recovering from their shock for the third time now, was that somehow the donated blood was triggered some kind of power or mutated response that allowed the crimson liquid to slowly heal the boy. Since then the boy had gone into a comatose-like state for the past three days now while his wounds healed at a rate that any normal human being would envy. In all his years as a hunter, Ozpin was at a loss of words; a thing that hadn't happen to him in a long time. However, his shock quickly slipped away into intrigued as the doctor's concluded their report by stating that the youth's wounds were almost completely healed and were going to be running tests on his blood to figure out just what was making him defy everything they knew about medicine and biology.

Closing the file, Ozpin turned his attention another file on the right desk scroll screen that showed the youth's blood coated clothing. Yet he paid little attention to how torn apart it was, or how Miss Nikos cut it apart in order to help keep the teen alive, but instead focused on the strange looking symbol stitched on the left front side of the duster. It was a strange marking, looking like an upside down trident with a dot at the bottom middle point. There wasn't anything like it in Beacon's library or in Vale's own data banks, but the headmaster felt something nagging at his mind as he continued to examine it. Almost like he had seen it somewhere before, but for the life of him, he couldn't remember where exactly.

His then drifted downward to the badges that sat on his desk. Like the strange mark on the youth's duster, all eleven badges were unique and unlike anything he had ever encountered before. Each one of them was incredibly well crafted, but some had look of age about them and slowly wearing away at the edges. They didn't represent any of the four kingdoms or any academy symbol that he knew of on Remnant, but they had the look of importance about them. Like they were made for a purpose or as a sign of status, but for the life of him, Ozpin didn't have the slightest clue. Yet that only made him more intrigued about them. Were they perhaps somehow related to that strange upside down trident symbol?

"In all my years, I never seen anything like this, Oz." General James Ironwood said as he stood before his friend's desk while examining the same reports the headmaster of Beacon just looked at. After being informed of the strange energy disturbance in Forever Fall, the good general wanted to send a team of his most elite soldiers to investigate, but Ozpin managed to talk him out of it by reminding him that he was only tasked with the security of the upcoming Vytal Festival and would cause a commotion if he overstepped his bounds. The general begrudgingly agreed to his friend's reasoning before waiting for the report of the three teams sent to investigate. What he got instead was a heavily injured survivor who was making a miraculous recovery in a matter of days and only brought more questions than answers.

"Never have I, James." Ozpin said as he took another sip of his coffee.

"Regenerating wounds with blood and having his aura still locked? Even with all of Atlas's technological advancements and fields of studies we haven't begun to achieve something like this."

"What about the badges? Did you find anything on them?" Ozpin asked as he took another sip of his coffee while his mind wandered back to the upside down trident symbol. Just where had he seen it?

"No. I checked all of Atlas's records and nothing even came close to these things." He casually took the saw looking badge in his left hand and stared at the strange branded engravings.

"Hmm… we may have to send an inquiry to both the headmasters of Haven and Shade academies about them." Ozpin then took one of the badges in hand, a curved blade like emblem with the same type of writing on it like the one in the good general's hand, and examined with a critical eye. "You don't make badges like these unless they have a certain purpose."

"Which is why I would like to request that you transfer your guest over to me, Oz." James put the badge back on the table as blue eyes met brown. "An unknown energy surge happens nearly right after Roman Torchwick's imprisonment and now a strange appears with unknown powers of regeneration and supposedly managed to take down an entire pack of by himself and with his aura locked. This seems all too much to be coincidence and I am sure I can figure out his true intentions given enough time."

"Perhaps, James. But from what Miss Rose's report told me, he wouldn't be able to tell anything even when he woke up."

"You mean his supposed amnesia?" James asked skeptically.

"Yes. Don't dismiss it as a hidden scheme so easily, James. After all, when my students found him he was in critical condition and couldn't even speak properly without laboring to breathe. Not to mention that I highly doubt that he allowed all those Grimm to maul him half to death just to be found by some random passerby or huntsmen."

"And all the slain Grimm? How do you explain that?" The general asked critically, but the headmaster took it all in stride.

"I honestly don't the faintest of ideas how managed to slay them all and survive, James, but until then I will have my staff take care of him till he awakens from his coma. Once he does then we can see if his amnesia is genuine or if he if is a threat to my students."

"And if he is a threat?"

"Then I'll shall leave him in your custody to find out the truth of the matter." Ironwood stared at his old friend for a moment before nodding once and seemed to be content with the decision. Suddenly the door to elevator opened and both headmasters turned to see Glynda Goodwitch entering the room.

"Headmaster… Ironwood." Glynda greeted both hunters while she gave the general an annoyed scowl although it was very brief as she turned her attention back to the gray haired headmaster of Beacon and walked over to place an assortment of folders on his desk. "I brought you the additional files about the badges, but… there wasn't anything new I could find on them."

"That's alright and thank you, Glynda." Ozpin said as he randomly grabbed one of the folders and started to skim through its contents though he doubted that he would find anything useful. After all, if Miss Goodwitch already looked through them thoroughly then there was little chance he would find anything she might have missed. After all, she was very observant when it came to things like these and especially now that her academy held an unknown guest. His eyes left the folder in his hand to once again to stare at the strange symbol on the youth's duster. The feeling that he saw that mysterious marking was stronger now as he narrowed his eyes in concentration. Where did he seen it before? It looked rather old and with it simple design it must have been from an era long forgotten. Suddenly a memory arouse in his head that made his eyes widened in recognition. A memory that included a dusty old crow who had sent him a field report little over a few years ago regarding about some ancient ruins he stumbled across at one point on his numerous missions. And with that memory came the upside down trident symbol that now appeared on this mysterious boy's clothes.

"Glynda," he said, "I want you to bring all the mission reports and files from Qrow in the last few years."

"Ozpin?" Goodwitch asked as she and Ironwood looked confused by their friend's sudden interest in old documents.

"Also get ahold of Qrow. First tell him that I apologize for not contacting him in so long, but then send him a picture of this symbol and ask him where he had seen it before. Tell him that he might have found something that might give us some insight about our new guest."

* * *

"And you're sure you haven't found anything at all?" Cinder Fall had a stern expression as she addressed the White Fang officer on her Scroll.

"Unfortunately not, Ma'am." The Grimm masked Faunus replied politely as the human remained silent and stared at him with her piercing amber eyes. Despite the fact that he was miles away from her and deep within Forever Fall, the lieutenant of the White Fang could feel a cold sweat starting to form on his brow. He knew that Cinder Fall wasn't someone you wanted to cross, even if she was a disgusting human. No, when you dealt with her you only prayed that her silence meant that she was only thinking over your answer in a good way and not in the bad. If it was the latter case, he only hoped that he had enough time to make a run for it or at the least receive a swift painless death.

"I see…. You can move your team out the area for now, but I want you to have surveillance cameras discretely hidden and sensors set up in case another anomaly like that happens in the future. Also, tell Mister Taurus that I would to talk to him later about the situation and of our… _pet_ project. Until then, you're dismissed."

Without another word, Cinder cut the video feed before starting to pull up files in her Scroll. It had been three days since the unknown energy surge in Forever Fall and the young amber eyed girl simply couldn't help but feel amazed and wary of things that happened. As soon as she was informed by the White Fang of disturbance, she knew that both the headmaster of Beacon and good General Ironwood wouldn't dare leave it alone. Though she had sent a team from the White Fang to do their own secret investigation since she knew she couldn't trust her foes to actually find anything useful. After all, they didn't even know she existed right under their noses. So she simply waited till they did all the field work and before using her special virus to hack into their data base to find out whatever they knew about the disturbance. Though that process had to done with slow and careful procedures. Even though her virus allowed her to find all matter of secrets that Atlas had as well of Beacon Academy, but if she acted too quickly and got into the fresh documents recklessly someone was bound to notice that their entire system was compromised.

Cinder had spent most of the first carefully maneuvering around hidden fire walls—courteous from the enigmatic and arrogant Ozpin she was sure of—and left not a trace of her invasion till she finally found what she was looking for. And oh did what she find truly made her intrigued. A mysterious teen with his aura locked and yet managed to regenerate flesh with just a simple blood transfusion? Now that wasn't something she expected Beacon to bring back from their little mission into Forever Fall. What's more the boy apparently slain an entire pack of Grimm before being overwhelmed by the soulless beasts and in turn apparently received amnesia.

However, what truly fascinated her and made her wary was when she pulled up picture of the boy's torn apart duster and zeroed in on the stitched symbol on its left side. Above all things she didn't expect to see was _that_ on a mysterious stranger that just suddenly appeared into Forever Fall especially after she started her little "pet project" there. Or rather what lay hidden and underneath the mountain base next to crimson colored forest anyway. She couldn't tell if fate was simply deciding to give deliver everything to her on a silver platter or if she was simply really lucky to receive someone who can possibly help her receive even more power than she could ever hope for. Both from what she stole from the Fall Maiden and that of this mysterious _cosmic_ powers that she learned a little over a year ago.

Speaking of which, she carefully put aside her Scroll before pulling her personal suitcase out from under her bed. The thing was locked up tight with three different dust activated locks that only recognize her own personal Aura. You could never be too careful when you were in enemy territory after all. With a flash of fire appearing in her hands, the locks made three sharp clicking sounds before the suitcase opened. She quickly rummaged inside for a moment before pulling out a thick wrinkly midnight black leather bound with near broken back. There were many old scratches and some of the corners of the hard cover were bent slightly in an angle and the writing for the title was so worn away that she couldn't even begin to imagine what it said. Thankfully the writing inside was preserved and still very legible, well mostly anyway, but that wasn't what she focused on. Instead her eyes stared at the upside down trident like symbol engraved in the middle of the cover. An identical match to the one of the mysterious boy's duster.

A small smile grew on her face as she could imagine the possibilities and knowledge the youth had to offer her, but Cinder knew that she couldn't get too ahead of herself. Assuming things would turn out the way you wanted them to all time usually lead to an early grave. First she had to confirm if this boy indeed had the knowledge she sought, but that was going to be a problem if what she read about him having amnesia turned out to be true. Recovering his memory would be a chore, but one that she knew would yield some interesting results. Not to mention even if he didn't have what she ultimately desired, which she highly doubted after seeing his unique regeneration abilities, it was something to help pass the time before the Vytal Festival that happened in a few months. After all, like any game of chess you had to plan your moves carefully and with adapt to any situation in order gain whatever you wanted and this was no different. Only this was much more _entertaining_.

"I do hope you wake up soon…" Cinder said as her attention to her Scroll and the open file that displayed the comatose youth sleeping on one the beds in the medical ward. "There is so much I want to you talk about."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well, I hope you enjoyed the start of this brand new story. I been thinking of doing another story for while now and while I debated between a crossover of either Fate X Undertale or Fate X World of Warcraft or Fairy Tail X Magi-which I will get to later!-I been inspired to do a combination of Bloodborne and RWBY lately due to the DLC from the game and the epic season that has been RWBY as of late. And after reviewing the entirety of both series, like replaying Bloodborne on NG+ on DLC levels and marathoning RWBY, I have come to the conclusion that both series can mix perfectly together to make a fantastic story! I already have the concept and format down for this story and I will try to get another chapter in like a week or so from now.**

 **As for my other stories, don't worry! For Faires in Azeroth Fans, I apologize for not making my deadline last month, but I been busy with college and researching for my new story. However I will definitely be getting a chapter done this month for you all to enjoy. Angel's New Beginnings fans, I am terribly sorry for no update in like months, but have no fear! I will be getting a update done either this month or the next as I been inspired by some really good vampire stories as of late and the new chapters of Seraph of the End have been very promising for me. That been said look forward to that. Lastly, Dangan Ronpa is still whenever I feel inspired or have the time to do so. Other than that, I do hope you all enjoy this new addition to my ever growing library of stories! I guarentte you will love it as you all be granted eyes and insight to learn the mysteries between Remnant and Bloodborne.**

 **Until then, please enjoy the start of this new story and feel free to send me some constructive criticism or comments about the story if you guys feel like it. I hope you all have a good day today and I will be seeing you all later!**

 **Sincerely, Count Chaos.**


	2. Chapter 1: Lost and Found

**I don't own RWBY or Bloodborne. Please enjoy this story to your heart's content!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Lost and Found**

* * *

Skidding across the long hallways that made up Beacon Academy, Ruby _walked_ at a very fast pace as she headed over to the medical ward of the school. It had been a week since the mysterious boy was brought back to Beacon and she hadn't heard anything about him since then. He was near death when she left him to the talented doctors and nurses of her school, but no one told her if he was alive or not. Even when she asked Ozpin, the headmaster gave vague answers that didn't assure her one bit. Thus she finally decided to find out if the boy that she helped save was ok and recovering from his dreadful experience. She even bought some flowers and a "get well soon" card for the visit before deciding to go the medical ward. Despite not knowing a thing about the boy, which was understandable with his amnesia, but she felt obligated to be there for him as he would no doubt feel alone and confused once he fully recovered. Which is why she was in her current situation with the gifts and the boy's tricorn hat in hand as she headed to the nurse's office.

She wasn't the only who felt that way however, well not to Ruby's extent of responsibility, and thus the rest of her team decided to go along with her. However, they were going at such a _slow_ pace that it almost made the young reaper groan out in frustration. "Will you just stop trying to run off like a madman, Ruby?" Her snow queen of a partner chided the black and red haired girl as they all powered walked down another hallway.

"Yeah, Ruby, it isn't like the kid is going to be any better if we get there any faster." Yang added as she met her sister's pace. It was only due to something very intense convincing from the rest of team RWBY that their young leader didn't rush off with her Semblance and cause a massive mess in their wake. They didn't want to spend the rest of their weekend locked in one of the Academy classrooms with a very angry Miss Goodwitch after all. Despite their complaints, Weiss, Blake, and Yang all could understand what Ruby was going through and they couldn't deny that they had similar feelings about the mysterious youth they found in Forever Fall. Although not to the degree that their leader was taking of course, but still sympathized none the less.

"Sorry…" Ruby apologized as she slowed down her pace a bit, but not too much. "It's just… I'm worried… we haven't heard anything about him in a week and I can only think of the worst possible outcomes!"

"…While it has been a while since we heard from him, I think the doctors or Ozpin would have told us if he died, Ruby." Blake said as she fingered the edges of her own "Get well soon" card she had bought for the boy. "Despite having his mysterious moments, I doubt that Ozpin wouldn't keep his death secret from us. He knows that would only hurt us even more than telling us the truth."

"She's right, sis." The blonde brawler said she laced the hand that held her own card for the boy around her little sister's neck. "I think the reason we haven't heard anything about him yet is because they didn't want to give us to panic if his condition is still serious."

"I highly doubt that would be the case." The heiress said as she held the white envelope that contained her card close to her chest. "With Beacon's famous staff and facilities, I believe that our mysterious stranger is currently on the road to recovery. The more than likely reason that they haven't told us is that they didn't want us to bother or harass him as he recovered."

"Oh really?" Yang had a playful glint in her eye. "Twenty Lien says that my theory holds water."

"Do you think that I would stoop so low?" Weiss said haughtily before sly smile grew on her face. "Make it fifty and you have a deal."

"You're on!" The brawler said with cocky smile as she and the heiress shook hands to cement their bet.

"Will you two stop thinking like that!?" Ruby chided both her partner and sister. "Look, I can understand all of your reasoning, but that isn't an excuse for you two make him some form of entertainment."

Both the Weiss and Yang looked at their leader for a moment before back to each other. "… Sorry, Ruby." Weiss apologized.

"Yeah, sorry sis." Yang said. "We're just trying to keep calm despite our own worries for the guy."

"It's ok…" Ruby accepted their apologies as she quicken her pace once more. "It's just…"

"We know, Ruby" Blake said she matched the young reaper's pace with her own. "We know and I can tell you now that boy is probably doing just fine. After all he managed to survive against impossible odds before we found him in Forever Fall."

Ruby didn't say anything to the Cat Faunus's words, but merely nodded in gratitude. They didn't wipe away the worry in her heart, but it did help lessen it enough for her to actually not consider using her extreme speed and abandon her team. Without another word, all four of huntresses-in-training continued on with their silent journey to the medical ward. Who knows? Maybe the strange youth they found had finally awoken from his coma.

* * *

"So you guys finally relearned how to use the damn send button." Qrow said sarcastically and perhaps a bit slightly drunk through the desk Scroll in Ozpin's office. "Not a word or peep from my good ol' friends, I was starting to think that maybe you all forgot about me and instead waste your time playing around with your precious Vytal Festival. While my ass is on the line trying to find the _Queen_ of the monsters out there behind your cozy walls." The gray haired headmaster expected something like this would happen as soon as the cynical scythe wielder returned their message. The professor took it in stride as he let Qrow get his irritation out of his system before he could start getting to the reason why they contacted him in the first place. However, the other people in his office didn't take too kindly to the dusty old crow's childish and immature behavior.

"Good to see you're drunk as ever, Qrow." Glynda remarked sarcastically as she adjusted her glasses.

"You been out contact for weeks, we had reason to believe that you been compromised." Ironwood general said levelly as the disheveled looking scythe wielder simply scoffed at the good general.

"Is that so? Well, it isn't easy trying to finding Intel our enemy if I keep sending reports at the most inconvenient of times. Which happened to be most of the damn time when I a knee deep in the places that would forever stain your tidy uniform, _Jimmy_. Also, thanks for asking if I'm alright. Cause, you know, I'm out here all alone risking my life to find out about things that would scare the piss out of any other sane man."

"Qrow…" Ironwood warned as his brow narrowed at the rude huntsman.

"And another thing, _Jimmy_ , I want to ask you about what the hell you are doing in Vale. There plenty of rumors going around where I'm scouting and they are all about your idea of being _discrete_ with bringing your fleet into Vale. Mind filling me in with what is going through your metal—"

"We're sorry that we haven't been in contact with you for a while, Qrow." Ozpin cut in before things could get out of hand between his two friends. It was about much as he expected from Qrow, but he didn't need senseless arguing at the moment. He leveled a serious gaze at the grizzled looking huntsman that appeared on his desk Scroll before saying, "As well keeping you informed about the current events that are going on in Vale, but that isn't why we called you."

Qrow looked rather surprised by how serious Ozpin and could tell that something was bothering his good friend. Did something happened while he was absent from Vale? "Alright… Why are all of you calling then?" His immature and rude tone was now replaced by one of composure and seriousness much like the headmaster.

"We're calling because we believe you have some information on this." Ozpin then pulled up a separate screen and displayed the strange upside down trident symbol to Qrow who narrowed his brow in curiosity.

"Oh? And how would I know something like that, Oz?" The scythe wielder asked as he didn't quite remember seeing anything like the symbol that he was now staring at through his Scroll.

"You sent me a report about some ancient ruins you come across on your travels a few years ago. They had this symbol engraved in a few of them."

"Oh! Those creepy old things." Qrow said in recognition as the memory of those almost completely buried appeared in his mind before he gave his friend an irrated look. "Okay, so what? You pulled me away from my very important work just to talk about a symbol from some ruins I just happened upon a few years back?"

"I bring this up because this symbol was found on boy who happened to appear in Forever Fall and apparently has some very _interesting_ abilities that would shock even you, Qrow." Ozpin then went into full detail about how his students found the half dead boy in the crimson forest. About the strange energy disturbance that happened at the same time a huge pack of Grimm showed up in the same area it occurred. And most importantly, the information about the youth's strange regeneration abilities, his locked aura, his supposed amnesia, and his biology. The headmaster of Beacon pulled all the imagery and reports that he gathered over the past week while Qrow studied them intensely. As Ozpin was finishing his summary of the recent events, the grizzled looking huntsman's irrated expression vanished completely as it was replaced by one of rare shock.

"As you can see we are at quite the loss at knowing who our mysterious guest is." Ozpin concluded. "All we could actually gather is that he is somehow related to this strange symbol and perhaps those ruins you accidently found. I had contacted both the headmasters of Haven and Shade academies about the symbol and their response was that they couldn't find anything, as of yet anyway. I also currently have Dr. Oobleck studying the files you sent to me years back about those ruins, but I would like to know if you have any clue about the identity of our guest."

"…I will be honest, Oz." Qrow said as he recovered from his initial shock. "I don't know much about the ruins or the symbol that I found all those years back, I didn't really have to study them thoroughly as I was in the middle of an assignment, and I don't know how much help I can be… However, I can say the ruins I stumbled upon were ancient. Like, really damn old, perhaps before coming of the Maidens or even the age of dust. I can't say for certain, but that's my best assessment judging how crumbled and weathered the buried ruins I found were."

"…I see." Ozpin said after a moment of silence. Despite how much of a long shot it was, the headmaster of Beacon was a little disappointed that Qrow didn't have any more information about his guest's origins. However that didn't mean that they still didn't have any leads about the youth. "Can you tell me exactly where you found these ruins? Your reports from back when you found them were only mere vague side notes."

"Let me think for a moment…" The dusty old crow narrowed his brow once more in thought. "I remember that the ruins stumbled upon were somewhere in Vale to north of Mount Glenn and near the northern coast of the kingdom." Suddenly Qrow's crimson eyes widen as a memory arouse in him. "Come to think of it, I think might have stumbled across similar ruins all over Remnant in the past. I didn't pay them much attention, playing them off as nothing special and I pressed for time with my past assignments, but I do remember seeing that upside down trident emblem on them."

"Are you sure, Qrow?" Ironwood asked a bit skeptically as this was the first he ever heard of more unknown ruins all over Remnant that bore that symbol that the youth carried on his duster.

"Sure as I can ever be, Jimmy."

"Do you remember where you found the other Ruins?" Glynda asked seriously.

"Yeah, I found two others in my travels. One is nearly completely buried in the dunes of Vacuo and the other one was mostly submerged in the endless swamps of Mistral. They aren't really that noticeable and it was by mere blind luck that I found them…. Hell, I would have drowned if I didn't stumble upon the one in Mistral's swamps. That or get eaten by crocodile Grimm. Those things are nasty. Anyway, it really isn't a surprise that none of the kingdoms discovered them."

"Hmm…" Ozpin hummed thoughtfully as his curiosity started to grow at the thought of these hidden temples in the kingdom. Then a sudden thought occurred to him before turning to Ironwood. "James, I could you send out some recon groups across Atlas? Tell them to look for anything that resembles the ruins that Qrow found and if they bare the upside down trident symbol."

"Wait a moment, Oz…" Ironwood said in confusion and weariness as he seemed to get an idea on what his friend was trying to imply. "What is your trying to imply? That the ruins are somehow connected together somehow and that is currently one somewhere undiscovered in Atlas?"

"That's exactly what I am thinking, James." The headmaster of Beacon said as he interlocked his fingers together and rest his chin on them. "Isn't it rather strange that three separate ruins all bare the same mark despite being continents apart and not to mention from an era long forgotten? An era that humanity barely survived due to the Grimm and couldn't properly form alliances without fear and mistrust. The mere idea of these ruins are connected suggests that perhaps that there existed a civilization long ago that somehow managed to survive long enough to grow to the point where they nearly all of Remnant. If not all if my theory that there exist similar ruins hidden somewhere in Atlas holds any water. And perhaps if we look deeper into this mystery we may solve the one that shrouds our current guest in the medical ward of my school."

"Wouldn't there be more evidence of such a huge civilization if that is the case?" Glynda asked with look that said she wasn't convinced by her friend's theory.

"Perhaps, but then again the age before Dust was one of darkness and despair. A time where many kingdoms rose and crumbled with no one even remembering their names as history marches on. It is likely that this civilization was no different." Ozpin then directed his attention back to the scythe wielder. "Qrow, I am going to put you on double duty for the time being. I can't really take you off your current assignment, since you are so close to finding what we all seek on our enemy, but when you have the time I want you to find out anything about the ruins that you found in Vale and of the strange symbol attached to them."

"Alright, but what about the ruins in Vacuo and Mistral?" Qrow asked. "I can't be there and search for Intel on our enemy at the same time."

"I'll contact both the headmasters of Haven and Shade academies to investigate the ruins in their respective kingdoms. Until then, do what you have to do, Qrow. And contact us immediately if you find anything about our enemy or the ruins."

"Ok, Oz." The dusty old cow said before ending the video feed to the meeting.

"This is just getting stranger the more we dig into this, Oz." James sighed as he walked over to the windows of the office and stared at the beautiful scenery down below.

"Indeed, James." Ozpin agreed as he got up to pour himself a cup of coffee from a nearby brewing machine. "Although, I have to admit that while we didn't learn much about our guest, we did find out about something before the age of dust."

"And that what worries me, Oz." The good general said as he turned back to his friend. "With our enemy currently moving around, the least we need is an unknown variable that just suddenly appears out of nowhere and brings to the table something we haven't the faintest clue to even comprehend."

"Life is always been like that, James." Glynda reminded Ironwood as she took a mug from Ozpin's offering hands and took one long sip, relishing the warm liquid that trailed down her throat. "You can't expect to know everything beforehand and then plan around it. As a general you should already know that."

"I know that, Glynda." James said softly. "But this is different. This youth defies everything we know about science, aura, and biology. And with this new revelation that he might have some ties to a long dead civilization or perhaps just found and took some interest into this forgotten kingdom and rediscovered some power from it, I feel the need to find out the truth now. I rather know what I am up against rather than wander around in the dark."

"Patience, James." Ozpin cautioned his friend as he took a sip from his own mug. "While I do share you sentiment to find some answers, we mustn't rush things otherwise we will fall over the ledge hidden in the dark. Not to mention our guest won't be able to help us until he has woken up and even then with his current amnesia state we will still have go about things slowly and with great care. We don't want to send the wrong message to our new charge if he turns out to be not a threat." As he took another sip, the headmaster's desk Scroll started to ring and within a second the words "Nurse's Office" appeared on screen. Putting his mug down on his desk, Ozpin answered the call. "Yes, what is it?"

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Headmaster, but Team RWBY is currently in the medical ward and has requested permission to visit your _guest_." One of the doctors from the medical ward said through the Scroll. "We called as per your instructions, but I don't think they are willing to listen to us if we told them that the boy's visiting hours are over. They are seem rather determined to see him one way or another."

Ozpin could hear Glynda gave out a sigh as she listened the doctor's report, but the gray haired headmaster knew it was only a matter of time until Ruby and her team tried something like this. With how many times she requested—begged—to know well the youth she found was, it was only an inevitability that she would go see for herself about his condition. However, that fact didn't make Ozpin irrated or annoyed like Miss Goodwitch, who was now muttering to herself about personally teaching Team RWBY patience and discipline. Instead, the enigmatic leader of Beacon saw an opportunity.

"Let them through." Ozpin told the doctor while both Ironwood and Glynda gave him startled looks.

"What?" They both asked him at the same time, but the headmaster ignored.

"Team RWBY is allowed to visit our guest as long as they don't disturb his rest and interfere with his treatment."

"Of course, sir." The doctor nodded at his decision before closing the feed to the Scroll.

"Would you mind telling me why you are allowing your students to someone who can possibly be a threat?" The good general demanded with Glynda silently sharing the same sentiment as her piercing gaze was directed at the headmaster.

"Whether or not our guest is a threat is still up for debate, but in his apparent amnesia ridden state there might be a way to eliminate that danger while also learning more about our mysterious stranger." Ozpin explained as he took his warm mug back into his hands and took a sip. "When the boy wakes up he will more than likely be confused and afraid. I believe that my students will help ease his fears since they, along with teams JNPR and CFVY, were the ones who saved him. Perhaps with that knowledge he will more comfortable around him and in turn allow us to help him regain his memories. Only then will we actually learn anything about him."

* * *

"… _You're not from around here, are you…?"_

"… _.Beasts all over the shop… you'll be one of them, sooner or later…"_

" _This is all your fault! You wretched outsider!"_

" _The screams of wimmonfolk, the stench of blood, the snarl of beasts… none of em's too uncommon now…"_

" _Turn back at once… This place, burned and abandoned by men, is now home only to beasts… Turn back."_

" _So, the hunt is on tonight?"_

" _The hours of the night are many, and the beasts more than I can count. A veritable hunt unending!"_

"… _Ha, a most frightful fate, oh my…"_

"… _You're nigh on a beast of the field, but here you are, treading a measure with the gods…"_

" _Ah… Kos…Or some say Kosm. Do you hear our prayers?"_

" _Ah! You were by my side all along… my true mentor, my guiding moonlight!"_

" _You! You are not wanted here!"_

" _Smash him! Cut him! Grind him up! Spill his blood!"_

" _More blood!"_

" _Beast! O' Foul Beast!"_

" _Blood! Blood! Blood! Blood! BLOOD! MORE BLOOD! FEAST ON HIS BLOOD!"_

The voices continued to rage all around the youth as he was swam in an ocean of darkness; formless and alone except for the constant murmurs and shrieks that penetrated every fiber of his soul. He didn't know where he was nor did he have time to actually think of how he got there. The youth couldn't even do anything except listen to the voices in that pitch black expanse that seemed to swallow him up. The voices themselves were varied and kept changing every passing second he was in this strange and very welcoming place. Some were calm and collected as they spoke while others sounded like they were blood thirsty and raving mad. However, the youth noticed one thing they all had in common. They were all talking about him. He didn't know how or why, but after listening to the voices for what seemed like an eternity, the boy just knew for sure that they all were voicing their thoughts at him.

He would have gone made like any sane normal person would have after listening to such madness for a long time, but the youth would take them over the _other things_ that occurred in this mysterious place he was in. Sometimes the voices would grow silent and then the pitch blackness would slowly die away as things started to appear in the boy's vision. And while what he saw was very brief, he desperately wished that he could never see the things he saw again. Mangled bodies littered a sea of blood, with organs pulled out and smash together into crimson pulp, and creatures, red stained half dead looking beasts, chewing and gorging their mouths, which were filled to the brim with sharp flesh piercing fangs, while screams plagued the youth's ears.

Some of the creatures had a variety of dirty looking fur as well long skin ripping claws that cut deep in the flesh of the bodies he reluctantly saw. Some other creatures were strange looking as well, simply looking like beasts made out shadow and darkness, but had bone white masks with red paint—at least he hoped it was paint—traced all over them. However, the creatures that horrified him the most were the ones with thousands upon thousands of eyes, tentacles, and limbs that were so grotesque in shape the youth could only imagine what kind of insane god would create such beings. But that wasn't what truly terrified him. No, what struck true fear and horror in the boy's very soul was the fact that while other creatures continued to dine on the endless sea of mangled flesh in blissful ignorance, the ones with eyes were all staring at him.

They could see _him_.

If he had a mouth his scream would joined the countless upon countless of others that echoed in that horrifying bloody landscape. Thankfully to the boy's sanity the imagery lasted not too long and disappeared back into the emptiness of that black abyss around him. The voices returned as well, but strangely to the youth, who had seen things that he knew would forever scar him, they were comforting. He knew that they were human, at least he hoped so, and weren't the creatures. They were the anchor that kept him sane, but as time went on, the boy knew that sooner or later even the voices would drive him mad.

At least that was what he thought until he heard a new voice that overwhelmed all others in the pitch blackness that surrounded him.

" _Hello good hunter…"_ A sweet gentle voice echoed throughout the abyss and for a moment the darkness seemed to lessen into something else. The sound that came from the voice was warm and calm like how a mother would soothe her children when they were hurt or confused. It was comforting and the youth felt the tension and fears that had been building up inside him ever since he first saw those awful imagery start to ebb away. Wait, hunter? Was she talking about him?

" _Let the echoes become your strength. Let me stand close… now shut your eyes…"_

" _Welcome home good hunter… What is it you desire?"_

"… _Would ever think to love me? Of course. I do love you. Isn't that how you made me?"_

As the sweet motherly voice continued speak, the youth notice the abyss around him was indeed starting to fade away and a murky light started to appear. For an instant, the boy feared that the horrifying imagery was returning and with it the voice would disappear. He knew it would return, at least he hoped like the others, but still the mere thought of actually listening to something that offered him respite was a comfort that he desperately tried to hang onto. However, the image that appeared wasn't the bloody sea of gore, but rather something else entirely.

All around him the blackness died away and was replaced by thick murky fog. At first he couldn't see anything past the gray veil, but after a moment the mist lessened a bit and a shadow started to appear. It was huge and seemed reached up to the sky above him, but the boy still couldn't see what it was. Yet he could tell by it shape that it was some kind of building. Yet that wasn't all, as the mist continued to lessen other shadowy shapes started to show up. Most were small and strange looking as they moved around in a peculiar fashion. However the last shadow was a rather tall, but seemed human in shape and for a moment the youth thought he heard what sounded like breathing coming from the figure.

Seeing this new and strange shapes in the still pretty dense mist should have made the youth feel scared and wary like the previous imagery had, but that wasn't what he felt. Instead the youth felt safe and warm. He didn't know why, but as the images started to clear up, he felt his fears melt away like butter on a hot piece of bread. Moreover the boy felt something odd well up inside of him the longer he stared at the shadowy shapes. It was like he knew whatever made up the figures before him, but he couldn't possibly say where or when he had seen them. Yet how was that possible if he couldn't even see them clearly?

As he tried to peer in the mist to get a better look at the strange figures, the youth notice something else happening around him. A sudden bright light appeared above him and while it didn't melt the away the fog, the youth felt somehow drawn to it. Prompting him to go towards it. Calling him forth as it started to shine ever more brightly as he started to _move_ towards it in his formless state of being. Beckoning him to awaken. Wait, what? Awaken from what?

" _Farewell, good hunter…"_ The sweet pleasant voice said, but it now seemed closer to him. Almost like it was right behind him. The youth wanted to look back, to see who the voice belong to, but the now blinding light in front of him continued to pull him forward and away from the mist and the figures that it enveloped. _"…May you find your worth in the waking world.…"_ With those warm comforting words swimming in his mind, the youth felt his being now totally enveloped by the blinding light and as the world around him disappeared, the boy awoke.

* * *

"Here he is, but keep in mind that he is currently still in treatment and in a coma, so don't expect too much." The doctor who was in charge of the medical wing they were in explained as he opened the door to Beacon's newest _guest_.

Despite this, Team RWBY was grateful that they could finally check up on the boy the rescued in Forever Fall. Ruby in particular was practically bouncing up and down at the thought of seeing how well the boy was doing after learning that he survived the ordeal in Forever Fall. Walking inside of the room, all four of the huntresses-in-training saw the pale teen now dressed in the standard patient attire and currently sleeping on a comforting sort of the bed next to the window that displayed the academy grounds. Many tubes and wires were hooked into his flesh as numerous machines beeped or pulsed in tune with his heart rate. He was looked remarkably much cleaner and healthier after a week of treatment, no longer coated in liters of blood, but the girls couldn't tell if his injuries left any lingering scars. However, his face looked rather serene and peaceful as his chest silently rose up and down as he rested peacefully.

The doctor who led them to the room left them to their own devices while Weiss turned to her golden haired teammate, a victorious expression quickly growing on her face.

"Looks like you owe me some Lien, Xiao Long." The heiress said with a haughty smile while Yang merely grumbled and cursed silently as she dragged out her wallet to pay her friend.

Ruby ignored her partner and sister as she immediately walked over to the side of his bed and placed the white flowers she bought on an empty desk along with the card, but held onto the youth's hat. The others followed suit and carefully placed the cards on table before taking places on both sides of his bed. "Heya…" Ruby said a fiddled with the hat in her hands. "Sorry we couldn't come to see you sooner… The doctors just didn't seem to want us to be anywhere near you till they were sure you alright. Though I wish we could have been there for you…" The little reaper cast her eyes downward as she felt a little bit guilty that she couldn't come sooner despite how silly it was. She felt a hand rest on her shoulder and she turned to see that it belonged to Weiss.

"While I personally believe that we shouldn't have arrived sooner, it would have been nice to know about your condition." The heiress said to the figure who only continued to breathe steadily and quietly.

"Yeah! You have to better soon or we'll never hear the end of Ruby constant bawling her eyes out at night." The golden haired brawler said with a teasing grin to her little sister.

"I did not bawl!" Ruby yelled out angrily. "I merely voiced my worry for him that's all."

"With little tears forming in your eyes as you voiced your imagination of him dying." Blake pointed out much to the scythe wielder's chagrin.

"Anyway!" The little teenager said turned back to the youth and her fingers continued to fiddle his hat, particularly the red bird feathers. "I hope you continue to get better and wake up soon! Perhaps we can talk about the Vytal Festival or—"

Suddenly the beeping from the heart monitor started to grow louder and the youth's breath started to grow heavy. His body start to twitch and tremble violently as Team RWBY were starting panic at the unexpected turn of events. Before they could even utter a cry for help, two nurses and a doctor rushed into the room. The nurses immediately ushered or pushed the shocked huntresses-in-training out of the way before gently, but firmly holding down the youth as his trembling start to get more violent. The doctor took a very brief moment to check one of the blinking Scroll screens before pulling out a needle and a sedative from his pocket. Quickly stabbing the sharp end into the bottle and collected the medicine, the doctor then moved over to the bed with one of the nurses holding down an exposed arm from the youth.

Before he could inject the sedative however, the youth's spasms suddenly started to lessen till they finally stopped completely and the youth laid limp the nurses' hands. The doctor blinked at the sudden development and he wasn't the only one who confused by what just happened.

"What in the name of dust just happened?!" Weiss demanded from the doctor who pulled back from the bed to check the boy's vitals on the numerous Scroll screens.

"Is he in pain!?" Ruby echoed her friend's concern as she stared at the youth before her.

"He is alright, for now…" The doctor explained as he put away the needle and sedative bottle. "After the third day since he came to Beacon, the boy sometimes randomly goes into a state of convulsions. We don't know what is causing it as it isn't anything biological, but his neural reading during one of this random spells are always high. Almost like he is experiencing a nightmare that he can't wake from."

"But how is that possible?" Blake asked. "When a person is in a coma, aren't they incapable from having dreams or nightmares?"

"Yes they are." The doctor confirmed before shaking his head in puzzlement. "It doesn't make sense. He shouldn't even be able to display these kind of readings in his current state. Not to mention this is the first time I seen him pull out a convulsion without a sedative." He then let out a tired sigh. "Anyway, I think that you ladies should leave now. I have lot of work to do in recording this new batch of medical defying behavior." Before the girls could even agree or protest, a sudden sound pulled them out of their conversation.

It was a long drawn out groan.

Turning to the bed, everyone in the room saw the boy's eye starting to slowly blink open. A tired yawn escaped his lips as the youth started to push himself up into a sitting position while his hands wiped the remaining sleep from his eyes. Another yawn escaped his lips as he pulled his hands away and blinked at the sight of the stunned people around him.

"Um…H-Hello?" He said in a not to sure tone of voice as he stare in confusion at their shocked expressions.

"You're awake!" Ruby cried out in glee as she broke the silence that swallowed up everyone else in the room and immediately rushed over to the boy's bedside. The youth gave a startled expression at the reaction from the black and red haired girl and how she started to examine him to see if he was indeed alright. He didn't know what to make of the strange girl, nor the others who continued to stare at him, but at the same time she seemed to be genuinely concerned for him.

"You'll have to forgive her." Weiss said as she walked over to be by her partner's side. "She is very hyperactive and has a tendency to not think before doing something, but she has a good heart and been worried sick about you."

"Ah, I love you too, BFF." Ruby said she turned to give the heiress a big ol' smile.

"We are not BFFs."

"Whatever you say, Weiss." The little red hooded girl said before returning her attention to the boy next to her. "So, how are you feeling?"

"Indeed, how are you feeling?" The doctor asked he had got over his shock that boy had once more awoken. He made a sharp gesture to the nurses to call the headmaster then headed over to the opposite of the bed from where Ruby and Weiss stood before carefully starting to carefully check on his patient. "Are you feeling any sense of nausea, headaches, soreness, or otherwise discomfort?"

"Oh… Uh, I feel well, thank you…" The young dark blue haired teen said honestly though confusions still laced his voice as he allowed the doctor to briefly flash a light in front of him. He then swept his head all around the room before giving the little girl beside him a curious gaze. "Um… Did something happen to me?"

"Wait, you really don't remember what happened to you?" Yang asked in disbelief. Despite what her sister claimed, the brawler found it a little hard to believe that someone managed to kill so many Grimm and miraculously survive after losing so much blood had memory loss. Something like that would probably brand the memory deep with the recesses of any sane individual's mind.

"I…I can't really remember…" The boy said uncertainly as he unconsciously scratched the side of his head while his eyes narrowed in thought. "I… I can't recall what ailed me. Do any of you know what happened to me?"

The youth blinked as he watched all four girls around him grew silent as well the doctor who continued to examine him. This caused a sudden pulse of fear well up inside of him as he started to wonder what could have happened to him for everyone to hold their tongues. "You were attacked by Grimm and nearly died." The doctor finally said after a moment of checking his pulse and was satisfied with the normal beat in his veins. "You were really torn apart and if you weren't rescued a second earlier, you would more than likely died from blood loss or infection."

"I was attacked by… Grimm?" The boy said in shock as the thought of nearly dying, but was more confused by what exactly attacked him. "Um… What is a Grimm?"

"You don't even remember what Grimm are?" Ruby asked in shocked. Did amnesia not only take away what you knew about yourself, but also essential knowledge that kept you alive? "You like, killed dozens of Grimm and you don't remember a thing?"

"I did?" The boy's shock and confusion started to feed the fear inside of him as couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"What do you remember?" Blake asked as the boy he closed his eyes in concentration. The youth seemed to be focusing on tried to recall and bring up any sort of memory he could think off as the seconds dragged on. However after a solid minute of silence from everyone, except the soft clicking sounds coming from the doctor's Scroll as he put in new information about the youth's condition, the dark blue haired teen opened his eyes to look at girls around them.

"I…I remember someone… Someone talking to me… I can't remember what they were saying, only that they were trying to comforting me as I felt hurt… They were squeezing me left hand and… that's about it… I can't remember anything else." He then shook his head frustration as his hands balled almost painfully into fists. "That's all I can remember… I can't remember what the devil happen to me. I can't even remember who I am. Not even a name! I… I can't remember my name…" The boy trembled at the mere thought of not even knowing his own name and in that moment he looked completely vulnerable like a confused lost child to the team RWBY.

Ruby gave the young teen a sympathic look before an idea popped into her head as his face became one of pure excitement. "Well then, I guess that means we'll just have to give you a new one, don't we?" She said as the boy and everyone else stared at her in both disbelief and confusion.

"Um... Ruby, I don't think that is how this works." Yang gently told her little sister.

"You can't just name someone like a pet, you dolt." Weiss knocked her partner upside the head who yelped and winced as a small lump started to form on her cranium.

"I'm not saying we just name like an animal, guys." The little reaper defended herself as carefully rubbed the still tender side of her head. "What I mean is that we think up some names and let him decide which one he likes the most."

"That isn't how naming is done, you naï—"

"I don't mind…" The boy cut off the heiress as everyone's attention was now drawn back to him. "I don't mind if you all think of a name for me… As much as I want to remember my original name, I know I can't simply remain nameless until then… I… As much as I want to think up a new name for myself, I feel… I can't really think of anything at the moment other than a hollow feeling inside of me…" The boy's eyes drew downward as Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang all felt a deep sense of compassion for the nameless youth. They couldn't image what it was like to be in his shoes, but they could tell from his expression alone that it probably was an unimaginable feeling.

"Well… If you are sure, then give us a sec and we'll whip up name for ya, pretty boy." The brawler said with a teasing grin as gave the youth a confident thumps up, but the boy merely blushed a rosy color after hearing what she called him. "Now let's see… What's a good name for you…" Her brow narrowed and her eyes had a look of deep concentration as she tried to seriously think up a name for the dark sapphire haired boy. Suddenly, her eyes became victorious as she knew just exactly what to name him. "I got it! How about Cloud?"

"Why Cloud?" Her partner asked.

"Because he looks like a Cloud doesn't he?"

"Xiao Long, that is probably one of the worst reasons I have ever heard to give a name for someone." Weiss as she couldn't believe such the simplicity golden girl. "You would be better off coming up with something like rain or storm."

"Those two names are squalls and no one likes those." Yang defended herself as the heiress scoffed.

"Well, that's beside the point anyhow. As for what name I would suggest it would be Indigo."

"And pray tell why would you suggest that name?"

"Because the name is similar to his eyes and hair as well has a nice ring to it." Weiss explained with a little proud little smile adorning her lips as she admired the name she came up with.

"…You do realize that isn't much of a better reason than my own, right?" Yang gave the snow white heiress a deadpan look while said Ice Queen merely glared at her.

"Well, at least I thought about!"

"Yeah, but not by much."

"Why you little—!"

"How about Silvio?" Blake cut into the conversation before huntresses-in-training could come to blows. "It's one of the names of Silver as well the name of the main character in my current mystery novel that I am reading. Silvio is kind and gentle, but intelligent and strong. I think it's a fitting name."

"….Silvio wouldn't happen to be from that _steamy_ book that you read, right?" Yang asked her partner with a grin that would have impressed a fox.

"What are you..." Blake said started to say before her eyes grew wide like saucers. "NO! NO! NO! Silvio isn't from that story. And furthermore! That other novel isn't _steamy_! It's just very passionate."

"Sure it is." The golden haired girl said with mischievous smile that only grew by the minute. "Is that why you all hide it from us every time whenever we enter our room when? Or when you go out for some _priva_ —"

"Hold your tongue Yang or your hair will be drenched in soda and sand before we even get back to the dorms." The Faunus girl warned as her golden eyes seemed to flash while Yang's own pupils turned crimson.

"Don't even think about making a joke like that, Blake." The brawler returned the threat with equal passion. "You know what happens to all that even think about touching my beautiful locks."

"Well then, stop talking about my personal life in front of everyone then."

As the two started to bicker and grumble at each other, while Weiss could only sigh and face palm at their childishness, Ruby had a concentrated look on her face. Her mind processed and contemplated all kinds of good names that might fit the youth, whom was trying without much success to calm her teammates down while the doctor continued his checkup, but she couldn't seem find the right one. She curled her fingers in frustration, but they met resistance by something blocking their path. Looking down she saw that the youth's hat was still in her hands and as she stared at it she noticed the bright red feathers on its side. They were pretty looking as well soft as she traced a finger over them, it reminded her of the adorable little birds that would sometimes wake her up in the morning as they sang just outside her dorm window. Suddenly it hit her; the little reaper knew the perfect name for boy.

"This belonged to you." Ruby said loud enough to cut through the semi-intense argument that her teammates were in and drew everyone's eyes towards her. The scythe wielder stroked another finger gently over the feathers again before giving the boy before her a bright smile. "I think you must have like birds since you have these pretty red feathers in your hat. So why don't we call you Robin, like the cheerful little bird that is sings so brightly even when times are dark." The boy stared at the little reaper for what seemed like the longest time and as the seconds dragged on, Ruby thought he must have hated the name.

"Robin…" The youth tested before a small grateful smile grew on his face. "Robin… I like it. Thank you for giving me a nice name, Miss."

"Oh, uh, well, you're welcome." Ruby said bashfully. "And also, it's not miss… Oh my god! All this time we spent trying to think up a name for you and we didn't even introduce ourselves." The leader of team RWBY smacked herself on the head, which her similar sounds smacks from behind her, before bowing apologetically to the newly named boy. "My name is Ruby Rose, a huntress-in-training and slayer of Grim! It is nice to meet you, Robin." She an _epic_ pose as she flexed her muscles like some kind of celebratory while ignoring another round of collective slaps behind her.

"While I can't believe we forgot something as basic and important as introductions, that was probably one of the cheesiest things I have ever seen in my life." Ruby's pale partner said as she walked over to be beside her the red and black haired girl, whom gave a little embarrassed laugh at the Ice Queen's words. She then gave a similar bow much like her partner, but had a more graceful air as she did so. "My name is Weiss Schnee, youngest daughter of the Schnee family as well the heiress to its economic empire. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Sheesh, you don't have to be so formal, Weiss~!" Yang said as she slung an arm around the heiress, who only had a surprised look on her face for but a moment before she let out a low hiss.

"Yang, you better release me this instant or I will freeze you solid for a week!"

"Sure you will, Ice Queen." The brawler teased, but none the less let go of Weiss who was now giving Yang a death glare. The golden haired girl then turned towards the boy and gave him confident smile. "Anyway, my name is Yang Xiao Long. The most badass huntress-in-training you'll ever meet and big sister for little Ruby here." She then reached over past Weiss, who still looked like she was going to bite the out stretched flesh, and ruffled her sister's hair affectionately.

"Hey! Cut it out Yang." Ruby said as she tried and failed to remove the offending hand from her head. "Gah! Stop it! You don't see me trying to do that to your hair."

"That's because you know that anyone who tries will be beaten half to death~!" The elder sister sang with a so sweet smile adorning her face before she finally let go of her sister and turned back male youth. "At any rate, it's nice to meet cha, Robin."

"You'll have to forgive Yang." Blake said as she joined her friends beside the boy's bed. "She can be quite the handful when she is in a more… _friendly_ mood shall we say."

"You mean sadistically teasing." Weiss said as gave a sharp sniff blonde brawler's behavior.

"Hehehe, I think I would describe myself as more energetic and cheerful." Yang said as curled a lock of her golden hair around her fingers.

"That's still putting it _very_ lightly."

"Hey, who do you think I am, Nora?"

"….Ok you got me there."

"Anyway, I believe it is my turn to make introductions." Blake pulled the conversation back to the original topic at hand as she gave Robin a small bow much like Ruby and Weiss did. "I'm Blake Belladonna. It nice to make your acquaintance, Robin."

"…It is nice to meet you all as well." The newly named Robin said with a small sincere small before dropping it as his brow narrowed. "Um…I know don't remember anything and just woke up, but can any of you tell me where I am?"

"Oh yeah, we forgot about that too…" Ruby said sheepishly as she scratched the back of her head. "Well you see, you're in—"

"You're in Beacon Academy." A calm and collected voice said startling everyone in the room in the process. They all turned towards the direction from where it came from and found Headmaster Ozpin and General James Ironwood standing at the entrance of the doorway into the patient room. "The medical ward to be exact and the one you are currently residing in at the moment, young man."

"Professor Ozpin! General Ironwood!" All of team RWBY were a little surprised by the arrival of their headmaster and the good general, but the only one who didn't seemed phased by it was Robin's doctor who continued to monitor his patient's various readings.

"It is good to see that my students are concerned for the wellbeing for the one they saved out in the field, but I think it is time that you all got back to your studies." Ozpin said before taking a sip from a coffee mug he had in his hands. "I hear that Professor Port is going to be holding a surprise quiz on one of his more recent lectures tomorrow, so I would start refreshing yourselves on your lecture notes if I were you."

"Really?! Lame…" Yang let out a sigh at the mere fact that Professor Port was going to have another one of his quizzes about his _legendary_ exploits again.

"We might as well go study then." Weiss suggested before turning to Robin and giving him another bow. "Again, it was nice to meet you, Robin."

"Yeah, it was to meet 'cha!" Yang recovered from her momentary despair over tomorrow's quiz to give the boy a thumbs up.

"Indeed, it was interesting experience getting to help create a name for you, Robin." Blake said with a small smile on her lips. "I hope you get better soon."

"Yeah, I guess we better go…" Ruby sounded disappointed as she fiddled with the boy's hat still in her hands. She blinked for a moment as she stared at the attire before handing it to Robin. "Here, I tried to keep it in good condition while you were still sleeping. Though I did kind of… sat on it once when I was half asleep from writing an essay all night, but I manage to smooth out the wrinkles really quickly!" The little red and black haired girl said sheepishly for a moment before giving the youth a bright smile. "Anyway, I do hope you get better soon, Robin. Make sure you get plenty of rest and don't be over exert yourself!"

"I will… and thank you, Ruby… Thanks for giving me a new name." The boy returned the scythe wielder's smile with a little one his own as he carefully took the hat into his hands, but it was notably more shy and grateful that Ruby's.

"No problem, Robin! See you around!" With that said, the little leader of team RWBY led her friends out of the patient room and left the boy alone with his doctor, the headmaster, and the good general.

"Well then, I don't believe we have been introduced." The silver haired professor said as he tucked his cane beneath his left arm and gave a semi bow with carefully angled don't to spill its contents on the floor. "I am Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon Academy." He then straightened himself up before gesturing to his friend. "And this General James Ironwood of the kingdom of Atlas as well the headmaster of Atlas Academy. It is pleasure to make your acquaintance, Mister Robin."

"Oh, uh, well it nice to meet you both as well, but my name isn't really Robin." The boy said sheepishly as glanced away from the headmaster's gaze. "You see the girl, Ruby, came up with it since I can't remember my original at the moment… W-Which is kind of embarrassing now that I think about it, but still… it's a nice name."

"Indeed it is a nice name and it was very clever of Miss Rose to use a piece of your clothing to help give you some form of identity after you woke in an unknown world."

"Wait… You saw that?" The boy asked curiously.

"Yes. The good general and I arrived just when Miss Rose suggested the idea of helping you find a new name, but decided to wait and see what you decided on before entering." Ozpin took a sip from his mug before carefully placing it on a nearby table as he turned to face the doctor who had finally finished collecting all the necessary new data on the youth. "If you could please leave us, Doctor? General Ironwood and I would like to ask the boy a few questions."

"Of course, Headmaster." The doctor nodded politely to both teacher and general before leaving the room.

"I uncertain of what kind of questions you want to ask me Mister Ozpin, but I don't think I will be able to help with my current memory loss…" The boy said as he tried to lift himself up to a sitting position, but his body ached in response to such sudden movements and only allowed him into a somewhat awkward position. "I can't even remember who I truly am at the moment."

"We know, but I find that if by asking certain questions from people they sometimes remember important things." Ozpin explained as he dipped his hand into his coat pocket. "In case perhaps it will help you recover your memories a bit easier. Not to mention, I will be happy to answer any of your own questions once we are done with mind. That is, if you don't mind, of course?"

"Sure." Robin agreed despite a bit of skepticism that he wouldn't be able answer a single question. The boy knew it was a long shot, but if it helped him regained even the tiniest of fragment of his lost memories then he would take it. Not to mention even if he did fail to learn anything about his past, he would still able to ask the headmaster about anything he desired which in turn would ease a lot of the tension he felt since he woke up.

"Alright then, since you have the hat that you had when you found you, what can you tell me about? Or more exactly, what do you feel when you look at it?"

The youth blinked for a moment before looking down at the hat in his hands. Was it really his own hat? He stared at the piece of clothing, tracing his eyes over the worn ridges and the elegant feathers stuck in it, but after a moment he shook his head in frustration. "I'm sorry… I can't recall anything about it."

"That's alright and don't feel too feel too frustration about it." The gray haired headmaster said gently to the still confused youth. "The road to recovery is not just one about your body, but also mending the wounds of the mind as well and like any injury it takes a while before it truly is healthy once more." He then pulled out a photograph from his pocket before showing it to Robin. "Now then, let's try this shall we? Does anything about what inside this picture ring any bells in his mind? This symbol was found on your clothes when we found you." As the headmaster displayed the photo to the boy, Ozpin and Ironwood waited in a somewhat tense silence as Robin peered into the picture was met with a particular upside-down trident symbol on what looked to be a black leather coat or cloth.

* * *

"So you suspect this boy might be related to our little… _side project_ , correct?" Adam Taurus, the infamous and quite deadly leader of the Vale division of the White Fang, asked his _partner_ as he looked at her confident smiling face through his Scroll.

"Yes, but as to what extent I do have the faintest idea." The young mastermind said, but her smile didn't leave her face. "However, I have very good reason and evidence to believe that this boy is indeed related. But that isn't what this call is about."

"It's about me and my men wandering around in some long and probably ancient tunnel ways hidden deep under Forever Fall's Mountain range." Out of all the people who have faced Cinder and lived to tell the tale, Adam was probably one of the very few who even dared to talk to her as an equal. A very begrudging and dangerous equal whom he knew was far more powerful than he was, but he would be damned if he ever showed any weakness to her.

"Exactly." Cinder ignored the bull Faunus's increasingly testy tone in favor on focusing on the task at hand as she pulled up a map of the mountain range on the Scroll. "Somewhere deep in that mountain range resides a tomb that holds something of interest to the both of us. Something that, while not overly necessary to our already laid plans for the world, but could help us dramatically in the long run."

"Perhaps, but to me it starting to become more of a waste of time. My men are starting to get reckless as we continued to dig for your supposed tomb. We should be spending more time focusing on the plan for the Vytal Festival."

"Patience, Mister Taurus." The golden eyed girl told the leader of the Vale White Fang. "Rest assured that everything for the Vytal Festival is taken care of already and all we need now is await for it to begin in the next month or so. Until then, our pet project will keep your men busy rather than having them grow lazy while they wait." Adam glared at the woman for suggesting that his soldiers would be so undisciplined to allow themselves to become soft and lazy during the wait for the promised day, however Cinder ignored it. "If you have nothing further to report or say, Mister Taurus, then I must take my leave."

"Just one." The bull Faunus said as he peered intensely through his mask and into the human's unflinching golden eyes. "If say we do find this supposed tomb, what kind of power do you expect to find from something that you say is before the time of Dust? Surely it must have rotted away under a millennia of dust."

"Oh, Mister Taurus." Cinder said with a purr as a smile started to creep onto her face. Adam felt a small shiver creep down his spine as he stared at that smile, not that he would admit it of course, but not just because who it belonged to. Rather he knew that type of smile. It was the kind smile that displayed an intense hunger that went beyond human emotion or passion. The kind that only had an appetite for power, fear, and seeing those who dared to stand before her crushed beneath her feet. "Telling you now would spoil the surprise, but give a small hint and say that the civilizations that came before the era of Dust had discovered a power that given rise to grand kingdoms and destroyed all in their path. A _cosmic_ power shall we say."

"So we are trying to find the power of god then?" Adam rolled his eyes skeptically, but stopped when he heard Cinder letting out an amused laugh.

"Hehehehe, perhaps, Mister Taurus. Faith back then had a strong following that gave birth to many legends and myths, but like all stories there always a grain a truth to them otherwise they would never have started in the first place. So just maybe these legends of the _cosmic_ powers might be true as well." The Bull Faunus remained silent as he let her words swirl inside his head. Could she really believe that kind of foolishness? No, if there was one thing that he learned from his interactions with Cinder Fall is that she was never one to be fooled by myths and legends. She always considered and researched everything when it came to her plans and this was probably no exception.

"Very well then, Cinder." Adam said at last to which the human nodded at his acceptance. "I shall have my men continue their search then."

"Good. Report back to me if you find anything of value or if you have been notified by anything those fools in Atlas and Beacon are doing." With that said, the golden eyed girl cut the Scroll feed before turning back to the weathered black book that sat beside her. She gave a small smile as she opened it and started to flip through some pages before stopping randomly at one. Ever since she learned about the strange youth about a week ago, Cinder started to read her book almost nonstop.

The book itself had been given to her as a gift about a year ago from her friend and master as way to teach of her the mistakes of past civilizations as well to help teach on how to obtain more power. However, while Cinder was grateful for the gift and was quite intrigued by its contents, she was skeptical by what she read. There was just no way something could predate Dust, the power of the Maidens, and even the Grimm. That is until she found an interesting ruin just at the base of Forever Fall's mountain range. It was nothing special really. Just an anciently looking stone gate that was crumbling away as time went on, but what made her interested was the same upside down trident symbol was on the one of the stones. The same one that marked her book. That made her intrigued and so she started to read more into her book and discovered about the tombs buried deep within Remnant and can only be identified by the same upside down trident symbol that she found at that ruin.

That was when she started her pet project with Adam and even informed her master of the discovery, whom still hadn't returned her message just yet. However, fate seemed to be smiling on her as a mysterious youth with regeneration abilities that defy all logic and also carried the exact same symbol that her book had appeared out on where just before her plans for the Vytal Festival started to bloom. Truly fate worked in mysterious ways, but that only made Cinder all the more hungry to know what the boy had to offer her after he regained his memories. The power he had, the secrets he could tell, the knowledge that lay dormant in his mind; all of it would be hers when the time was right.

Suddenly her Scroll started to vibrate and she looked down and saw the number. It would appear that her master had decided to return her message after all. Carefully closing her book, the dangerous golden eyed girl stared at symbol on the cover on the book for a moment, letting the emblem brand itself into her memory, before answering her master's call.

* * *

 **Author's Note: First off, I would like to thank each and everyone of you had followed, favorited, or left a comment for this story. This story has probably one of my biggest successes yet since I started to write for Fanfiction. I really do appreciate all your support and I hope to continue to please with this story and my other ones in the future! Now for this chapter, it is really straight forward and simple, but like any good start of story you need to start out slow. Not too slow mind you, but enough to build up the world you are in. And yes, I know RWBY and Bloodborne have preexisting worlds, but what I mean is I don't want to rush my story just to get to the good stuff. That is really bad story telling. At any rate, I like how this chapter turned out if do say so myself.**

 **As for when the next chapter will be done, the next chapter will probably be done in about 3 week to 4 weeks depending on how my studies in college are going as well getting my other stories chapters done. Fairies in Azeroth will be done about next week and Angel's New Beginnings will be done somewhere in March.  
**

 **Anyway, time for some comment responses!**

 **Atthetop: Thank you so much for your comment and liking this story! I hope to continued to please in the future!**

 **Renko93: Thank you! I hope you continue to stay for the full journey! I have so many things planned for this story~!**

 **ishygddt456: Glad to see that you like my story and yeah, more Crossovers should be done between RWBY and Bloodborne.**

 **Doomsdayguy12345: Thou has asked and thou shall receive! :P**

 **Guest #1: I am happy I peaked your interest my friend and don't worry, this story will be quite long like what I have planned for my Fairies in Azeroth story.**

 **Guest # 2: Thank you for your kind words and lurking is always good for waiting for the your favorite stories. I do that all the time :P**

 **PapaArima: Thou's pray has been heard and now thou shall be granted eyes to see this new chapter!**

 **drake202: Thanks for your comment and don't you worry. Nearly all the Bloodborne weapons will be making an appearance in time. Besides, I can't leave leave out the Holy Moonlight Blade sword now can I? That would be a waste.**

 **MadeinBestKorea: Thank you so much for your kind words! A good crossover should always be consistent with its material and also make sense as to why things happen or don't happen as a result. However, I will say that perhaps things from the RWBY universe may perhaps influence our good hunter in someway. And that is all the hints i will be giving for as you know, spoiling is such a waste of a good story~! Also I believe I did the discovery just right because on how the younger teams of Beacon would react to a dead body. They are still young and never really seen someone actually dead before so it quite the shock to actually see someone who is literally deceased.**

 **the darks light: Thanks and don't worry, more will come in the future!**

 **The Fanatic: Thank you for your consideration and very kind words for my story! And while I will take in considertaion your help advice, I will to say that some crossovers can be blended together, if done correctly, to form a beautiful story that makes sense and is well written enough so that it combine all elements of each universe's mechanics. Now does that mean will I be including everything from Bloodborne into RWBY? Well that would be spoiling, but I will say always expect the unexpected. But don't worry my friend, I promise to bring you and everyone else a really good story as time marches onward!**

 **Well that's about it. Thank you all once again for supporting this story and I hope you all have a nice day!**

 **Sincerely, Count Chaos.**


	3. Chapter 2: Starting Anew

**I don't own RWBY or Bloodborne.**

 **Please enjoy this story to your heart's content.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Starting Anew**

* * *

Ozpin took a long sip from his coffee mug, letting the hot and slightly bitter blend trickle down his throat in order to smother his disappointment, before returning his attention to the youth in front of him. It had been over thirty minutes since they had begun to gently question the amnesia ridden boy and so far nothing seemed to force a reaction or the tiniest bit of memory out of him. Even the Robin's own emblem didn't raise an eyebrow for the blue haired youth. While Ozpin had expected this, he couldn't deny that he held out a tiny bit of hope that his guest would remember something—anything really—to enlighten the mystery surrounding him. Alas, the boy could only respond with a confused expression and say he couldn't remember. If it was any other person who would have said that, Ozpin would have been skeptical and swiftly detected that they were lying. However, after hearing the hollow tone in the boy's words as he answered their questions, there was no doubt in the headmaster's mind that Robin was telling the truth.

Though what really surprised the silver haired professor was how calm his friend was when he took his turn to question the young amnesiac. The good general kept a neutral expression throughout the subtle interrogation and his face didn't show any sort of disappointment or skepticism that the Ironwood was known for. Even when bringing up the slain Grimm that the youth apparently killed and received only a confused answer in the form of a question— to which the General politely and skillfully avoided for the moment—James didn't show any sign of anger or frustration. Did he truly believe that the boy was amnesia after all? No, if Ozpin was sure of anything about his friend it was that James always took everything with a pinch of salt. However, it was clear that the General was showing his best restraint and discipline rather than allowing his emotions cloud his judgement despite the lack of answer they received.

After the youth answered one last question of theirs, the two headmasters finally determined that there was nothing they could gain from the Robin in his current state. As soon as they finished, they were faced with the end of their agreement with the youth and faced his own intrigued questions.

"So, um… what are these Grimm you talked about?" Robin asked curiously. Both Ruby and the general mentioned that he somehow fought off Grimm, but from the way they mentioned the creatures they sounded very dangerous. Just how did he manage to fight them off and survive anyway?

"Grimm, or more exactly creatures of Grimm, are dangerous monsters who have no soul or aura and they are drawn to emotions of negativity; such as envy, hatred, fear, sadness, loneliness, and anger." The Headmaster of Beacon explained before taking a sip from his mug, but his eyes never left the confused boy's own. Not even when he first entered the room with James. "They often congregate or are drawn to areas where these feelings form. Mainly anywhere that has civilization and they will be drawn to it as a moth to flame. As such they are deemed a threat to humanity and must been hunted down by huntsmen and huntresses.

"I see…" It looks like Robin was correct, these _Grimm_ were dangerous. Yet he didn't quite understand what the headmaster meant by they didn't have any souls. Not to mention where did the Grimm come from anyway? However those weren't the only things that lingered in his mind. "Wait, Aura? What's that? And what do you mean by huntsmen and huntresses?" For some reason Robin felt something inside of him at the mere mention of those two names. Yet it was so brief that the youth dismissed it as nothing but some lingering pain that came from his injuries.

"Aura is the manifestation of one's soul. It bears our burdens and shields our hearts. It is any ability that anyone with a soul can use and with practice can be used in variety of ways that can potentially do great things and help others in the process. Although, Aura has to be unlocked before it can be used. This can be achieved by individual experiences and training or having someone who has already activated theirs unlocked perform a simple ritual. Combined with Dust, the possibilities from Aura to grow and build wonders is limitless."

"As for huntsmen and huntresses, they are the world's elite warriors against those who would threaten the peace." General Ironwood explained the second question in a professional and lecturing manner. "They are masters of Aura and are the first line of defense against the threat that the Grimm pose or individuals who would threaten the four kingdoms that make up our world. Of course, each kingdom has its own military, myself being a general of the Kingdom of Atlas, and has made progress in developing ways to counter the soulless creatures. But Huntsmen and Huntresses are still considered the vanguard and the best we currently have. That is why as headmasters of our academies, Ozpin and I help teach the next generation of huntsmen to face the dangers of Remnant and help protects its people."

"I see." Robin couldn't deny that he felt a little awed by descriptions of both Aura and huntsmen by both headmasters. It what they said was true then he could imagine what they were like when they hunted down the Grimm. Wait, wasn't Ruby and her friends huntresses?

"Miss Rose and her team are indeed huntresses, but they are still in training as well have a long way to go before they can truly defend our world. Though I will admit, they already proven to be very skillful and will someday prove to be a shining example for all future huntresses and huntsmen." Ozpin said before taking another sip from his mug as the youth snapped a surprised gaze at the man. Pulling back the mug, the silver haired professor gave the boy a sly looking smile as he answered the unspoken question that ran through Robin's mind. "An expression can tell a lot of what a man is thinking, Mister Robin, and your face was quite open with your thoughts."

"A-Am I that obvious?" The boy's cheeks reddened a bit as he turned his head to the side to avoid looking at man's piercing gaze.

The headmaster nodded calmly as he took another sip from his mug. "Don't feel too embarrassed, Robin. It's natural for someone in your condition to be more expressive with their feelings and thoughts. It is rather refreshing honestly."

"U-Um thanks, I guess…" Robin wasn't too sure whether the man was telling the truth or not with that small sly smile still plastered over his face, but his tone seemed sincere and honest. However, that didn't mean his embarrassment vanish immediately and the youth tried to think of something of another question that would help distract the feeling of his cheeks still feeling rather red. "U-Uh, you mention something called Dust, right? What is it exactly?"

"Before I answer that, I would like to make a proposal to you, Robin." The youth blinked at the headmaster of Beacon as the silver haired man's sly expression turned stoic. "I am afraid that at this point that it would be an injustice to simply give you brief and simple answers to rather complicated subjects. Not to mention I don't think you would understand. That doesn't mean I don't doubt your ability to learn, but rather all this information would simply be too much for you to handle in one sitting especially after you just woke up and still need some rest. So my offer is this, how you like to become a temporary student here in Beacon Academy?"

"Excuse me?" Robin blinked at the silver haired man who continued to look at him without a hint of expression. Yet with all his attention focused on the headmaster of Beacon, the young amnesiac didn't notice General Ironwood giving Ozpin a brief disapproving look before it turned emotionless much like the coffee drinking professor's.

"Would you like to become a temporary student? If you accept, you will go to class like any other student here in Beacon and learn all the necessary materials to fully understand the things you have asked of us. With the very best teachers that Vale has to offer—that is the name of the country you are currently residing in by the way—I can assure you that there is no higher education or place of learning anywhere else in the Kingdom."

"T-This seems rather sudden—." Robin didn't know what to make of the headmaster's sudden offer, but before he could finish his thought, the silver haired man continued on with his proposal.

"You will be given a room to stay if you accept, but most of all I believe that you will regain your memories if you attend my school." That made any thought going through the boy's head go still and hope started to bloom in deep inside of him as he turned to meet Ozpin's gaze. "By attending my school's classes, you will be exposed to many different things and people which in turn might arouse a memory from your mind. Regaining memories can be a slow process, but I believe that being around people your age can trigger even the smallest of fragment of what you have lost. You will still be getting treatment of course by my Academy's doctors, but this method also helps you learn what you want even if you don't receive an immediate reaction while attending. In other words, you gain something either way."

Robin stared at the headmaster in disbelief as his mind tried to process the offer. Could it actually work? Could his memory come back if he interacted with others and attend the Academy's classes? Even if he didn't remember who was right away, he could still learn about the world he had awoke to. The hope he felt beating in his chest grew the more he thought about the deal, but there were still somethings that lingered in his mind.

"Of course you don't need to give me your answer right away," Ozpin said as he took a long sip from his mug. "This proposal is rather sudden and especially since you just woke up, so I think it is best that the good general and I left gave you the night to think—."

"N-No, that's ok." Robin said as he scratched the side of his cheek with a finger. "I am just surprised by your proposal, but it really is a good offer. However, I got a few questions about it."

"Of course."

"First off, if I accept your proposal, would that mean I am going to become a huntsman or something like that?" The youth now twiddled his fingers uncertainly as another very brief feeling arouse in him again, but he ignored it as he continued to on with what he had to say. "I mean, you both said that your academy is to train huntsmen and huntresses, so…"

"You do not have to become a huntsman if you wish." Ozpin answered smoothly. "While our school primary function is indeed the training of the next generation of huntsmen and huntresses, you would be a special case here and learn the basic academics. Though I must admit, I would think that you would make a marvelous huntsman in time and with plenty of training. Especially after seeing evidence of what your past life could have been like, if anything from what was gather where you rescued is anything to go by."

The youth felt a little embarrassed by the praise, but at the same time confused by that thought. Did he really kill all those Grimm before he was found? He must have, but no matter how much he tried, Robin couldn't bring up any memory of the deed. If anything he felt a small headache starting to form the longer he tried to think about it. So instead he decided to ask the headmaster his other question. "Alright... As for my other question, if I did become your student, um… how would that work? What I mean is, I have absolutely no idea how this school works other than its purpose and admittingly it's rather… intimidating."

"I understand your concern and do not worry. I will assign teachers as well have a couple student teams to help ease you into your school life. In fact I believe the three teams, such as Miss Rose's, who rescued you will suffice as proper guardians for you. That is if you don't mind of course."

"Not at all… It would be nice to talk to Ruby and her team some more." Robin said as felt a tad more confident in the deal now and what it had to offer him. No matter how much he sliced it, the proposal was the best chance he could get at regaining his memory. So why was he still trying to think it over in his mind anyway? For the life of him, the young amnesiac didn't see any reason not to accept and with that certainty in his mind, Robin was ready to give his answer to the silver haired headmaster of Beacon.

"I accept your proposal, Headmaster Ozpin." The youth's answer brought a brief knowing smile to the professor's face. Almost like he anticipated the outcome before he even proposed the deal.

"Excellent. There are a few legalities that will we will need to discuss later—just for record keeping sake you understand—but for now I believe we exhausted you enough. We'll leave you to have your rest while I work out the plans for your classes, which I hope you will be fit enough to attend in a few days. Until then, I wish you a pleasant recovery." He then gave the boy a semi bow, carefully avoiding spilling the hot contents of this drink, before turning to leave with General Ironwood in tow.

As the door gently shut behind them, Robin was left alone in his room to think over what his new life would be like in school. Yet those thoughts started to grow muddled and it became a chore to think straight. A sudden yawn escaped his lips and the youth knew now why his mind was starting to feel sluggish. It would appear that the headmaster was right as Robin's body was already starting to feel heavier and tired by every passing moment. It was a wonder he had been awake to hold a conversation with both headmasters, but he guessed that was because he was so wrapped up with trying to regain his memories that he ignored everything else.

Now however, his body would not be denied its rest any longer as Robin felt himself leaning back until his head was enveloped by the soft silky fabric of his pillow. Letting out a tired sigh, Robin closed his eyes as he felt his consciousness drifting away from him till he was soundly asleep.

* * *

A terrifying howl echoed throughout the dark eerie hallway that Robin ran through. He didn't know why he was in the dimly lit passage way, but he didn't care. Something was coming for him—to kill him—and drink his blood. Every fiber of his being screamed at him to continue to run as fast as he could even though he couldn't see anything further than a few paces ahead of him. There was no time for thought, only letting fear driven instinct take over as he continued his flight from whatever was hunting him.

Something warm yet cool rather down his head—probably just sweat—as the aged wooden floor clacked and creaked with every step he took. Yet that wasn't the only sound he heard. Behind him, the youth heard scrapping noises mingled together with throaty growls followed by another piercing howl that made him run even faster. His lungs felt like they were on fire, his throat beyond parched, and his muscles starting to feel cramped, Robin knew that he couldn't last much longer. He had to though. At least until he was safe. Till he was hidden from the creature that stalked just behind him.

Yet as he continued to run down the hallway, the dark sapphire haired youth noticed something different as he continued to run for his life. Or more accurately, he noticed the bloody bodies that littered the ground ahead of him. Body parts were ripped apart, blood oozed out every animalistic wound, and the expressions on the victim's faces showed the terror and fear they had even in their last moments.

For the briefest of moments, Robin stumbled at the sight, but he quickly corrected his footing least he join the bodies on the floor and become another victim to whatever was chasing him. Panic driven his mind and blocked out all other thought inside of him as he ran past the desecrated corpses. Yet the said bodies became almost impossible to ignore as they started to become more numerous and piled onto each other while Robin continued to flee. Soon enough, the boy was forced to jump or run over the bodies as there was no other way to avoid them.

Squish! Squelch! Splat! Pop!

Each time he brought his foot down, another sickening sound came from the torn apart flesh and rotting organs. With every step the boy took, the symphony of gut wrenching and mind scattering music echoed in his ears. If he was any other youth, Robin would have probably gone mad before he even escaped this hell. Maybe he was mad. No, he couldn't be mad. He wasn't mad! He was sane, but for how much longer he didn't know. All that mattered was his flight.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity of fleeing for his life and climbing over the dead, Robin's face became pale as he was met with a literal wall of bodies. They were all piled onto one another and squished to the point where there was no opening for the youth to escape through.

He was trapped.

Letting out a horrified screech, Robin desperately tried to look a place to hide or an exit to flee, but there were none. Peering everywhere at once, Robin was pulled out his thoughts as he felt something trickle down his forehead and onto his nose. Bringing up a head to wipe whatever it was away, the youth paused when he saw what now smeared his hands. It was dark crimson blood. His blood. Eyes growing wide at the sight, Robin wondered when did he get an injury on his head, but a soul piercing howl scattered all remaining thought out of his head. Feeling every hair on the back of his head rise, the youth slowly, and with a great deal of trembling in pure fright, turned to see what exactly cornered him.

It was huge wolf-like creature with sharp flesh rending claws and yellowy teeth that looked like sharp cruel daggers. Its midnight black hair looked tangled and caked in blood. A particular foul odor came from the creature and if the youth wasn't stricken in complete terror he would have emptied his stomach in disgust at the smell. Yet what truly took the breath out of Robin's lungs were its eyes. Those pure crimson eyes were filled with a dreadful hunger that it was a wonder that the creature wasn't already charging at him to sate its desires.

Backing away from the beast till his back was against the wall of bloody flesh, Robin could only watch on ever growing horror as the beast took a step forward, its claws digging the flesh that littered the floor, until finally it was a mere few feet away from him. It then raised a clawed a hand, its sharp claws reaching for his eyes and just when the very tip of the bloodied boney material was about to claim yet another victim… Robin awoke.

* * *

Nearly leaping out of his bed, Robin gasped as he leaned forward and breathed uncontrollably. His body shook without restraint and a sheen of cold sweat drenched his skin. The room was mostly dark expect for a few blinking screens next to his bed and the light from the moon that poured in from a nearby window. After a moment or two of trembling in fright, the youth's breathing started to become steadier and heavier as he tried to calm himself down. He still shook, but his mind was starting to clear up from the panic that lingered inside of him. Though as he tried to remember what kind of nightmare he had that woke him up so violently, nothing came to mind. It was probably for the best. After all, why would he want remember something that could possibly to continue to haunt his dreams?

"Mister Robin?" A gentle feminine voice said from the door way to the room which the youth snapped his head over to see who had come to check up on him. It was a nurse carrying what looked like clipboard in her hand. It was hard to make out her expression, due to the light pouring in behind her from the doorway, but if Robin had to guess it must have been filled with concern for her patient. "Are you alright? Your heart rate started to speed up rapidly on our monitors."

"I-I'm fine…" Robin tried to sound calm as he spoke, but the nurse could tell there was lingering tinge of fear lacing his tone. "I j-just had a bad nightmare, t-that's all."

"I see…Do you need anything to sleep? I can bring you some sleep medicine if you wish."

"Uh, yes please and thank you." The nurse gave the boy a sympathic nod before leaving him alone while she went to get the medicine. It took her only a few minutes to return with a small bottle in one hand and a glass of water in the other. She set down the water on his night stand before popping open the bottle hand and emptying it out till she had two little white pills. She then handed them to the young amnesiac before handing him the glass of water as soon as the pills were placed in his mouth. After a few sips, the boy felt the pills rush down his throat before settling in his stomach. Seeing that her job was done, the nurse asked if there was anything else the boy needed, but after the youth politely declined, she left him to his rest. As for Robin, he felt the medicine starting to kick after a few minutes as his eyes started to droop and grow hazy. Releasing a yawn, the boy promptly laid himself back onto the cozy bed before slipping back into sleep. Yet this time he didn't dream nor did any nightmare disturb his rest.

* * *

"From what the doctors have told me you had a bad dream last night. Would you mind if I ask you what it was about?" Ozpin said as he took a sip from his coffee mug. By the time Robin had woke up the next morning, he was greeted by the silver headmaster just as the sun was starting to shine through the window of the room and just right after he had finished eating the breakfast his nurses provided him. He was alone with the boy and had a set of clothing tucked underneath his arm, but with his current sitting angle on the bed, Robin couldn't get a real good look at it.

"I can't really recall, headmaster." Robin answered truthfully. "Though I don't think I really want to remember either…"

"That's perfectly understandable and I apologize for asking something like that. Nightmares are things that are best left forgotten." Ozpin then took another sip from his mug. "So, besides what happened last night, how are you feeling? The doctors have told me your vitals are perfectly normal and healthy at this point, but I feel that it is always best to hear what the patient has to say about their health before releasing them."

"Oh, I feel rather good honestly." Robin said raised a hand before curling a few times to emphasize his point. "I don't feel sore anymore and I don't feel all too tired. Well, maybe just a bit tired after what happened last night, but other than I feel rather good."

"That's good to hear. I had expected to see you recovered in a few days, but if you are feeling healthy now then perhaps we can introduce you to your classes today. That is, if you are feeling up to it?"

"Yes, please. I very much like to get started."

"Excellent, then I believe you will be needing this." Ozpin said with a small pleased smile forming on his lips before carefully pulling out the clothes he carried and gave it to the youth who merely looked it curiously. "This will be your academy uniform. While Beacon has a lenient dress code, it is important for you to take care of your uniform for certain school events. Other than that, you can wear casual clothing to class or on campus. We would have given you your old clothing for you casual wear, but I'm afraid it was too far torn apart to be mended together. I will give you a moment to change and will be waiting outside. I will return in a few minutes. Also don't worry about the size of the uniform. The doctors had you measured when you first arrived in Beacon." After taking another sip from his mug, the silver haired headmaster left the boy to his privacy.

As soon as the door clicked shut, Robin slowly got out of bed before stretching his entire body out. He heard several small pops as he finished the exercise, but the youth didn't feel any pain. In fact he felt rather energized and ready for the day ahead of him. Without further delay, the dark blue haired boy carefully removed his patient attire, only to stop as soon as he saw the many scars covering his body. His eyes grew wide as they traced every single burn, slash mark, and any other unnatural blemish on his skin. Just what happened to him to receive such brutal looking marks?

However he didn't have time to think about that as he knew Ozpin was waiting for him to finish changing. With one last look at his scar ridden body, his eyes lingering on the strange flower tattoo above his heart, before stripping himself of the rest of his patient wear. After carefully setting down and folding the white set, Robin immediately started to dress himself up in the clothes Ozpin gave him. It took him about a minute to put on the uniform, but by the time he was finished, everything felt snug and fitted him quite well.

Looking himself in the nearby mirror, Robin saw the black suit lined fit him quite perfectly and the blue vest, white shirt, and red tie felt rather comfortable against his skin. All and all, he looked rather nice. At least in his own opinion anyway.

"I see you like your new clothes." Ozpin said as he entered the room without so much as a knock, which in turn startled the dark blue haired boy. Though he was more surprised by the appearance of a tall and beautiful looking woman wearing glasses and had very light-blonde hair tied back into a bun with a few curls hanging down the right side of her face. Her expression was stern and sharp and with the riding crop at her side, it was clear that she wouldn't tolerate any foolishness from anyone within her presence.

"Y-Yeah, it's rather nice."

"Hmm, indeed. Allow me to introduce you to your primary teacher guardian here in Beacon, Miss Glynda Goodwitch."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mister Robin." Goodwitch said though her face kept the same stern expression she had when she entered the room. However, Robin couldn't help but feel like her eyes were watching his every move.

"It's nice to meet you as well, Miss Goodwitch." Robin replied politely to the teacher who merely gave him a nod.

"Now then, since you are up for your first day here in Beacon, I prepared several classes in advance last night in case this might happen. Normally new students would undergo a special initiation before they are given classes, as well being in teams like Miss Rose's, but since you are a special case and have temporary status here, you will be excused from all of that. Miss Goodwitch will guide you to your first class and introduce your fellow students. I also made sure for your first class to have Miss Rose and her team so that won't feel isolated from the rest of the student body. I also made sure for you meet the other two teams who rescued in different classes, but I will let Miss Goodwitch inform of the rest of your courses. For the first bell has already rung and class has started so it would be prudent for you to be on way."

"Of course, headmaster… and thank you for everything." Robin then gave the silver haired professor a bow much like the one he saw the headmaster give to him the previous day.

"Think nothing of it, Mister Robin. Now if you will excuse me, I must go attend some of duties that need my attention." With that said, Ozpin exited the room and left the boy with blonde teacher.

"If you will follow me, please." Miss Goodwitch gestured for the boy to follow her as she almost immediately left the room. Blinking in surprise at the pace his guardian set, Robin quickly followed after her least he be left behind. It took little over five minutes for the two of them to leave the medical ward of the academy before they entered one of the many gigantic halls that made up the school. While Robin was in awe by the scope and scale of the hallway, Miss Goodwitch didn't pay any mind before starting to lead her charge to his class. "Your first class will be Grimm Studies taught by Professor Peter Port. He, like the rest of your teachers here, have been informed about your special status as well how you came to be in Beacon. They will help assist you with your studies, but make no mistake. While they are there teach you and help with your studies and memory loss, they are not going to coddle you. Lessons will sometimes be difficult, but at the same time you are expected to learn from them in your own way. To grow without being forced to rely on someone your entire life. However, that doesn't mean you need to do things by yourself as well. You need to find the right balance between the two in order to achieve true success, understood?"

"Yes, Miss Goodwitch." Robin said politely as he pondered her words. From what he could understand, Beacon's teaching system was hard, but fair. A way to help teach self-reliance and also cooperation depending on the situation. To the youth it seemed like a just way to teach the future generation of huntsmen and huntresses.

"Good. I will be leaving you in your first class after you made your introduction, but I will return to pick you up to take you to your next class and so on so far. Now for your fellow students, besides the three teams that saved you, they haven't been informed about your situation as of yet. It is none of their concern, but if you wish to inform them, though I wouldn't recommend it, then that is up to you."

"Why shouldn't I tell them?"

"Unless you want to be harassed by hundreds of overly excited teens who rather waste their time trying to ask fruitless for answers about your past life or how you managed to survive being in Forever Fall so long without dying than focusing on studying, then I wouldn't mention a word about it." The idea of being surrounded by hundreds of teens asking him questions didn't sound too bad to Robin at first, but at the same time he knew that if they kept repeating the same questions over and over then it would start getting annoying and perhaps intimidating. Not to mention the more he thought about it, it would also get depressing due to the fact that he couldn't remember anything at all and being reminded of that fact would only make him feel sad.

"No… I don't think I would like that."

"Good, then please refrain from mentioning it. As for teams RWBY, JNPR, and CFVY, they been given strict instructions not to mention your rescue unless you wish it. But after your agreement on that matter, I doubt they ever will. Now for your class materials, such as books, notes, pencils, etc. They will be provided once we reach the classroom. Headmaster Ozpin suspected an early recovery and prepared in advance."

"The Headmaster thinks of everything, doesn't he?" Robin couldn't hide the gratefulness that laced his tone nor did he wish to. He was indebted to the man, along with Ruby and those who saved him, for taking care of him even though he was a complete stranger.

"Indeed he is, Mister Robin. Indeed he is." If the youth was beside Miss Goodwitch then he would have saw a small fond smile forming on her face. After that, Miss Goodwitch remained silent as she continued to lead her newest student to his first class. It took several minutes and entering a few different corridors before finally they reached their destination which happened to be two large ornated doors with a plaque on them that read "Lecture Hall A101". From beyond the door, Robin thought he heard a loud boastful laugh coming from inside followed what sounded like a collective groan. Not wasting a second, the stern looking teacher opened the doors before heading inside with the young amnesiac quickly following behind.

As he entered, Robin noticed just how impressive the lecture hall looked. It was of decent sized, enough to hold about thirty people, and was expertly crafted with great care to give a rather distinctive and creative impression. Light blue banners with two axes crossing each other were held up on either side of the walls of the room while rows that served as desks were stacked neatly with students casually or dutifully sitting comfortably in cushioned seats. At the center of the room, the teacher's desk stood in the middle, with a few papers scattered on top of it as well several notebooks and text books, while multiple boards with incredible detailed drawings of strange creatures stood just behind it. A golden ornate bust of a man stood not too far from the teacher's desk and several strange looking bestial heads adorned the walls behind the boards. Lastly a strange looking hybrid of a blunderbuss hung on a mantle just above the boards against the wall.

For someone who had just woke from a coma and had no memories, Robin was rather mystified by the sight even though it would have been something uninteresting or unworthy to even to note for any other person. However his wonder quickly dissipated when he felt dozens of eyes on him. Looking around he saw that all the students were looking directly at him and Miss Goodwitch, along with the teacher, a portly middle aged man with a huge gray mustache whom the youth assumed was Professor Peter Port, but mostly at him. He even noticed Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang were also looking him, but while the latter three were surprised to see him, Ruby's amazement turn ecstatic.

"Ah, Miss Goodwitch!" The big man in the center of the room bellowed in a hearty tone that could be heard all the way from the other side of the lecture hall. "What brings you here today? Care to contribute today's lecture with some firsthand experience on one of our more famous hunts together before I give out today's quiz?" A collective groan could be heard from the majority of the students in the room and Robin wonder if his quizzes were that bad to cause such a reaction.

"Not today I'm afraid, Professor. I am here to introduce our newest student and also to make sure he starts his first class in Beacon before I return to my own lessons for the day."

"Ah! Of course, of course. I remember good ol' Ozpin telling me about our special new student yesterday." The professor then gestured for them to come to the center of the hall. "Well, then why don't you both come on down and start the introductions, yes? I'm sure that the young lad's new classmates would love to learn his name."

"Of course, Professor." With that said Miss Goodwitch led her charge down the center alley way for the rows with Robin followed close behind. As the youth walked slowly towards where the portly professor stood, he couldn't help but feel a bit nervous as he continued to feel every eye in the room focused on him. Admittingly he was starting to feel a little overwhelmed by all the attention and team RWBY all gave him sympathic or encouraging looks as he followed closely behind the blonde huntress.

Once they finally reached the center of the room, Miss Goodwitch turned to face the crowd and gestured for Robin to do the same, even though he hesitated for a moment or two. "This is Robin. He is from Signal Academy, but after taking a special entrance exam he was able to graduate early before being enrolled into Beacon. Despite his special and late status as a first year student, you all will treat him as you would treat yourselves and without any special treatment. If I hear anyone has been needlessly harassing him, then you will face detention and face disciplinary lessons that I will personally oversee for a week. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Miss Goodwitch!" All the students said at the exact same time and judging from their pale expressions, Robin guessed that none would dare over step their bounds with emerald eyed teacher.

Giving a satisfied nod at their obedience, Miss Goodwitch then turned toward Robin before saying, "Would you please introduce yourself, Mister Robin?"

"Uh, yes, Ma'am." He answered dutifully before turning his attention to the crowd, but with all their eyes now directed at him, Robin felt more than a little stage fright growing inside of him. However, his eyes noticed Ruby giving him an encouraging smile followed by Yang's then Weiss's and Blake's. Seeing them lessened the tension building inside of him a bit and he took a deep breath to calm his nerves even more. "H-Hello, my name is Robin… I-It's nice to meet all of you." He finally introduce himself before giving a somewhat shaky bow.

"It is nice to meet, Mister Robin." Professor Port said in sincere and jolly tone. "With the score you gave on your special entrance exam, I am sure you will make a fine addition to Beacon Academy!"

"Indeed, Professor." Miss Goodwitch agreed before turning her attention back to Robin. "Now then, I will come escort you to your next class after the second period bell. I expect good things from you, Mister Robin. Don't disappoint." With that said, the blonde teacher left her charge in the care of the good professor and exited the room.

"Now then, Mister Robin. I believe I have something you find rather useful in my class." The portly middle-aged man said as he drew the boy's attention to his desk before casually taking up textbooks and notebooks that were on it. "These will be your read material throughout your semester and normally I would expect any of my students to read through them thoroughly, but since you are starting rather late, I prepared several notebooks for you catch up with current lessons and also to take notes in general." He placed the books in the boy's hands, who was surprised how heavy they were, before taking a moment to stroke his bushy gray mustache.

"Thank you, Professor Port." Robin said gratefully to which the big hunter shook his head modestly.

"Think nothing of it, my boy. It's a teacher's duty to help make sure their students are well prepared for the lessons and the trials ahead of them in school." The professor then took another moment to stroke his mustache before peering into the rows that housed his students. "Now then, where would be a good place to put you…?"

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Professor Port!" Ruby rose from her seat and waved her hand excitedly as everyone in the room was now staring at the red hooded girl while her Ice Queen of a partner had to restrain herself from slapping her partner on the head for acting so childishly. "Could Robin sit here beside me and Weiss? There is plenty of space between the two of us!"

"Ah! A most excellent suggestion, Miss Rose." The Professor said before giving Robin an encouraging slap on the shoulder. "Go ahead, Mister Robin. That you will be your newest seat for the remainder of your first year here in Beacon."

"O-Of course, sir." Robin said politely before slowly making his way towards where Ruby and Weiss sat, ignoring all the eyes that followed him, before taking his seat next to the black and red haired teen.

"Now then, where was I in the lecture? Oh yes! I was in the middle of the field with my gun posed and ready to take the Beowolf's life, but suddenly I noticed that I was surrounded by the beasts! They had managed to sneak up on me, but as a veteran hunter I was able to…" As the portly man continued to drone on about his tale, the dark blue haired new student tried to pay attention every detail of the story, but Ruby couldn't contain her excitement any longer and started to talk to him quietly.

"How are you even moving around?" She whispered. "You looked like you weren't going to be able to leave your bed for at least a few more days. Also, you're now a student in Beacon Academy?! Does that mean you are going to be a huntsman? That's so cool! Oh, I can't wait to show you around the place, you'll love it. Trust me."

"I am also curious at how you are able to make a full recovery so quickly." Normally Weiss wouldn't have distracted herself from the lesson at hand, yet even she couldn't help but quietly join in the conversation. Even though she knew that her partner was going to get her and Robin in trouble one way or another.

"Headmaster Ozpin said that I was fit and healthy enough to leave." Robin whispered to the two girls. He then quietly told the girls about his deal with silver haired professor about recovering his memories and how he became their newest classmate in order to achieve that objective as well learn about the world he had woke up in.

"That's actually not a bad plan and you'll find no better place to learn than Beacon, I can assure you of that." The snow haired heiress whispered quietly before turning her attention quickly back to Professor Port who was now going into detail on how he caved in the skull of an Ursa with nothing but the butt of his blunderbuss.

"Yeah! Plus with you in our classes, I promise as leader of team RWBY that we'll help you learn regain your memories one way or another! And also with your homework, although… I doubt I will be able to help with certain subjects… like this class…But I am getting better! Oh, and if you are becoming a huntsman, that means you are going to be making your own weapon? I can totally help you with that. I made my own beautiful _Crescent-Rose_ when I was still in middle school and I have to you show it to you. I'm you think it is the most amazing weapon ever!"

"Miss Rose," Ruby went stiff as soon as he heard the Professor address her, "while I find it endearing to see you making friends with your newest classmate, I recommend you'll wait till after the class has ended. Unless, of course, you would like to spend some time after class righting a small essay about what you _learned_ in class?"

"No sir! Sorry, Professor Port!" Ruby immediately snapped herself away from Robin before focusing her attention on taking notes while some students chuckled at the little girl for being caught.

"Hmm, apology accepted, Miss Rose, but please remember in the future to pay attention to your surroundings. You'll never know who or what might catch you off guard. Especially if it is someone as perspective and dashing as myself!" He gave a hearty proud chuckle at that, which caused a few moans to echo throughout the lecture hall, before turning his attention to his new dark blue haired student. "The same goes for you, Mister Robin. You may be new here, but please pay attention in class."

"O-Of course, Professor Port, and I'm sorry for getting distracted."

"That's all right, my boy! Even the best of us can get distracted even when we are at the peak of focus. Which reminds me of the time when I faced a Nevermore, a giant raven Grimm, with my hunting buddies years back and nearly lost my glorious mustache in the process. Now that is a story to tell, but sadly I believe it is time the pop quiz I promised earlier." Another wave of groans and moans echoed throughout the lecture hall, Ruby and Yang being some of the loudest.

* * *

While the others had to endure the boring quiz, Robin was excused from it, but was forced to read through the notebooks and a few detailed sections in the in the textbook. Not that the youth minded, in fact he was poured himself into the material with zeal as he read about the Grimm and how they took many forms. It was rather remarkable, and freighting, to the young amnesiac that such creatures existed in this world, but he was more surprised that he managed to fight and survive against them before losing his memory. He made a mental note to ask Ruby of what kind of Grimm he managed to kill before he was found. If one of them was the giant looking scorpion creature that was in his book then he couldn't believe it. After all, how could anyone slay such dangerous creature alone and live to tell tale?

The bell rang shortly after the quiz had ended and before Robin could talk with the rest of team RWBY, Miss Goodwitch arrived to escort him to his next class. Yet before he could leave, he promised to meet up with them later.

"You better because if you don't, we'll come and drag you off somewhere private for some fun!" Yang teased to boy, who merely gave a confused look and wondered what she meant by "fun", but her grin quickly slipped when she caught the look of Miss Goodwitch. A very annoyed glare to be more precise that seem to pierce the brawler like a stuck pig as Yang immediately retreated with the rest of her team before she got an earful from the green eyed teacher.

Without any further delay, Miss Goodwitch led her charge to his next class which happen to be History. It took them no more than a few minutes before they entered another lecture hall not far from the last one and once inside, Robin noticed a couple of things different. Firstly, nearly everything in the center of the room looked messy as scattered papers and trinkets were littered everywhere. Books upon books, were stacked up high in small piles on either shelves or on the floor with some of them open and had book marks inside. A huge map stood at the back of the classroom, but had it had several newspaper clippings and red string attached to it that it made it hard to even see any location at all. Lastly, half a dozen coffee mugs and were scattered all over a large desk sitting in the center of the room.

The other thing he noticed was that he met team RWBY sooner than he expected as all four girls took their seats all the across the room, but not before waving towards him. Yet that wasn't all he observed as he saw five different students giving rather peculiar looks. One was a blonde haired youth with blue eyes that had a shocked expression on his face as he stared at Robin. Another was a black haired boy with a single pink lock running down the left side of his face and while his expression was stoic, he was also staring at him intently. Next was a girl with short bright orange hair and turquoise eyes who was looking at him with an expression filled with excitement and glee. It was more enthusiastic than Ruby's and for something reason the young amnesiac felt a little unnerved as the bubbly looking maiden continued to stare at him. The last student that he noticed was a beautiful looking maiden, who had long red hair that was tied into a pony tail and reached to her waist. Unlike the others, her expression was a little surprised, but kept a certain degree of calm and dignity as her emerald eyes examined him with interest.

However, what really made Robin stop in his tracks for a moment was that the last student had strange looking features. In particular, she had long brown rabbit ears that complimented her long hair and eyes. They twitched and move as soon as she noticed him and her expression became much like the other four students, but the dark blue haired paid little attention to it. What was she? Was she human? Such questions floated in his mind for a brief moment, but they quickly disappeared as Miss Goodwitch snapped him back to reality before following to the center of the room so he could be introduced.

After being introduced by Miss Goodwitch, the youth could only describe the wild green haired man who wore large looking spectacles that was his teacher as…odd. "AH! You must be our newest student here!" The man said in an incredibly quick pace that took all of Robin's focus to keep up with him. "Splendid! Simply splendid! Beacon is always welcome to fresh young minds, no matter when they start during the year. Though it may cause some difficulty, I'm sure you pass this course with flying colors with a little help and enough determination! Oh, but where are my manners, I am Doctor Bartholomew Oobleck, your guide in learning the history of our world as well to make sure that you and the next generation not to make the same mistakes as those who lived in the past."

As he spoke, the man couldn't seem to stand still for a moment as she seemed to zip and dash around the room in such an energetic style. When he did managed to stop running about for a few seconds, he would either gulp down some coffee from his mug or whipping around his pointer to emphasize his words. It was a rather interesting experience for the youth, but not something unpleasant. If anything it was rather enrapturing with how passionate the man talked. At least when he managed to keep with the man anyway.

"Now then! Let us find you a seat shall we? I am sure we'll find you a nice place for you…Ah! There is an open seat right next to Mister Arc." The good doctor pointed over to the blonde boy the youth had noticed earlier. "Why don't you go settle down over there, yes? Oh, before you do, you are going to need these." He then handed over a couple of notebooks a rather large textbook to the youth, who promptly put them in a bag that Miss Goodwitch provided him after his first class. "Now off you go! Class is about to begin and every second wasted is a second that could be spent expanding our minds."

Without further delay, Robin quickly took his seat next to the blue eyed youth while Miss Goodwitch took her leave and exited the lecture hall. As soon as he sat down and pulled the books he was given, the dark blue haired amnesiac immediately felt eyes on him and he turned to see the boy—Arc?—staring right at him. "U-Um…Hello?"

"H-Hi, sorry for staring, but I didn't expect to see you here in class today." The blonde said bashfully after being caught for his obvious staring. "From what Ruby told me, you only just woke from your coma yesterday."

"Do I know you?" Robin asked in a surprised tone as his eyes grew slightly wide. "Wait, you know Ruby?"

"Sure do on both accounts…Well, more in the former in the latter. I'm the leader of one of the teams, team JNPR, who recused you in Forever Fall. My name is Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it."

"You are one of the people who rescued me?" Robin suspected that he was going to meet the other two teams who rescued him in some point, at least from what Ozpin told him on how he set up his classes, but he didn't think it would be so soon. He could at least have been a warned or been given some information on what they looked like first so he didn't get into awkward situations like a minute ago. However, that wasn't what mattered at the moment. "Thank you… Thank you and your team for recusing me."

"Heh, no problem." Jaune said with a small embarrassed blush forming on his cheeks. "Ruby and Miss Goodwitch told me about your condition and I'm sorry to hear about your memory—." Sudden the bell second bell had rung and everyone in the room became immediately silent as Dr. Oobleck cleared his throat.

"Good morning everyone! For those who came in late or just entered the classroom at the last second, we have a new student here today and as such I would like you all to treat him with respect as you would treat your friends, family, and those you value! As for today's lesson, I would like do something special in honor for our new bright mind who joined our Academy today. We're going to delve into the mysteries about our past. Of an age of legends and ancient civilizations that helped shape our world and build the four kingdoms that we all live in." For moment his gaze seemed to shift towards Robin, yet it was so brief and ended so suddenly that it the youth could help but feel that he simply imagined it as the teacher started his lesson.

"Legends. Stories scattered through time. Humans and Faunus alike have grown fond of recounting the tales of heroes, villains, achievements of the progress we made, and the tragedies that have fallen on us over the years. Yet we easily tend to forget that we are remnants, byproducts of a forgotten age. Humans and Faunus, born from dust, was strong, wise, and resourceful, but they weren't without fear of opposition. No, they we were born into an unforgiving world. An inevitable darkness—creatures of destruction—the creatures of Grimm—set their sights on these two fledgling races and all their creations. Naturally, these forces clashed, but the result didn't end as you all would think. Both humankind and the Faunus were pushed back and forced into a desperate situation where barely anyone could survive without fleeing. This period became known as the Age of Darkness as not only were the records back then were so limited in detail and so few in number or simply void of any information at all, but because the darkness that the Grimm brought was intent on snuffing out what little light the two young races had to offer to the world."

As his continued to talk, Robin felt more and more engrossed with the story being told. The way Doctor Oobleck talked about the history of the world seemed grand and epic. Even the way he spoke was toned down to give it a more of storyteller feel, but still kept the information simple enough to understand for the purpose of the class. Yet as the teacher spoke, the young amnesiac felt a something stir in the back of his mind. However, Robin paid little heed to it as he as he tried to pay close attention to the story being told.

The dark blue haired youth wasn't the only in enraptured by the tale as he briefly noticed how Jaune leaned forward and looked rather intent as the good doctor continued onward. Though Robin couldn't see it, everyone in the room seemed to be in a similar state. From the more studious of students to the more laidback slackers, all the students in the room seemed to be in a hypnotic state as they listened to the tale.

"Yes it would appear that everything was lost and few had any hope at all. However, even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change, and in time, humanity's passion, Faunus's cleverness, and their combined resourcefulness as well ingenuity led them to the tools that would help even the odds. Even to this day, these tools became the back bone of civilization and with time both species manage to refine this precious device into new and completely incredible means to better living. I am, of course, referring to _Dust_. With Nature's wrath in hand, both humans and Faunus lit their way through their way through the darkness, and in the shadow's absence came strength, civilization, and most importantly, life." Taking a moment to catch his breath, the good Doctor took a long gulp from his coffee mug before continued on with his story.

"With the Grimm pushed back, both young species started to thrive and populate all of our world. In the wake of such resounding success in trying away the darkness that truly threaten their lives, both humanity and the Faunus forged kingdoms that would become bastions of hope for our world. And while many kingdoms have either merged together or sadly fallen and had to be rebuilt into new civilizations over the course of time, our homes are still the bastion that will continue to shine brightly against the darkness. However, we mustn't forget our origins and our ancestors knew this. For when Dust first discovered and the Grimm were driven behind the walls of our homes, they decided to name our world in memory of our forgotten past. Thus our world forever be forever called _Remnant_."

For a moment, the atmosphere was so thick with awe and wonder that Jaune thought it could have been cut with a knife, but the silence was broken by the sound of clapping. Rather the sound of his newest classmate clapping enthusiastically before others soon joined in the cheer. Doctor Oobleck took the praise modestly and in stride before raising his pointer up for silence. "Thank you, thank you. But I do hope you all were paying attention to every detail about today's lesson. After all I expect you all to get perfect scores on the next week's quiz after hearing such passion from my students." This caused a few groans to be heard from some students in the back, but the good doctor paid them little heed. "Anyway! I believe it is time to go further detail about today's subject. Now if you all would turn to page one-hundred and sixty-four in your textbooks you'll find the section of foundation of the Kingdom of Vale and its part after the Age of Darkness."

* * *

By the time the bell rang, Robin started to get a feeling of the world he woke up in. Not quite a total understanding, but a start none the less. He especially took interest whenever the Doctor brought up the Faunus and from what he understand, they looked similar to humans, but had animal like features. However, just as the Dr. Oobleck was going more into detail about the species, class had already ended. As the dark blue haired youth packed his things into his bag, Jaune asked if he would to meet the rest of his team, but before the boy could answer, Miss Goodwitch had come to collect him once again. Not wasting anytime, the blonde haired teacher started to lead him to his next class and Robin had only a brief moment to wave to both team RWBY and Jaune before being led through the grand halls of Beacon again.

His next class was _Resource Gathering_ taught by one Professor Peach and it proved to be quite an interesting course as the youth learned of many different types of berries, fruits, fauna, and flora that were edible out beyond the walls of the many cities in the kingdom of Vale. Unfortunately neither Ruby's or Jaune's teams were there which in turn made the boy feel a little uncomfortable as he felt everyone's eyes upon him. Or at least he imagine it anyway, but as time continue to go by, the sapphire eyed youth couldn't help the feeling the burning sensation that someone was focusing all their attention at him.

Thankfully class seemed to fly by quickly as the bell had run once again and Robin noticed that everyone seemed to empty out of the room almost eagerly. Once Miss Goodwitch arrived to pick him up, Robin understood why they were so enthusiastic. It was lunch time. Feeling his own hunger starting to make itself known in his stomach, the dark haired youth quickly followed after the emerald eyed teacher to the dining hall. It took them a few minutes before they arrived and Robin was immediately assailed with the tantalizing scents of deliciously cook meals.

Inside of the cafeteria was row upon row of tables filled with students greeted the amnesiac's sight and most were cheerfully eating their meals or chatting together. At the back end of the room was the kitchen and from what Robin could see it was massive as chefs and assistants scurried about with hot trays or pot filled with mouthwatering delights. Simply seeing the sight before him was enough to make his stomach growl loudly like a half starved beast, which in a way it was after being not fed any _real_ food while the youth was still in his coma.

However, before Robin could go and get a bite to eat, he immediately noticed the sudden quietness that entered the room. Giving a surprised blink, the young student looked around to see that almost everyone in the room, besides the chefs and their works, were looking right at him. Suddenly feeling very self-conscious, Robin turned his gaze towards the floor and tried to ignore everyone's stares. "Is there any reason why everyone is so silent?" Miss Goodwitch's voice made almost everyone go rigid as Robin looked back up to see her adjust her eye glasses. "There is nothing to see here, so go back to your lunches." Without another word, everyone in the room started to return to what they previously were doing, though a few eyes strayed towards him from time to time. "Hmph. Let's get you a meal and find you a—"

"Ah! Robin!" A sudden cheerful voice called and the boy turned to see Ruby, her team, Jaune and his team, the rabbit Faunus, and three other students sitting together at one huge table. "Come sit with us! We saved you a plate and seat!"

"Well, that certainly is convenient." Miss Goodwitch said before turning back to her charge. "I'll leave you their care until lunch is over. Until then, have a pleasant meal, Mister Robin." Without waiting for the youth to respond, the blonde teacher left him in the cafeteria. Not wasting a second, Ruby immediately rushed from her seat before hooking an arm around his and pulled him over, to the table where every sat at.

"So how was your last class?" The little scythe wielder asked as she pushed him a tray filled with grapes, noodle soup, a ham sandwich, some veggies, and a nice cold soda.

"It was rather interesting, but…nerve racking with everyone staring at me the whole time." Robin answered politely as he took a bite from the sandwich.

"Oh, well, I'm sorry to hear that… I wish were there to keep you company…It would have been much more entertaining than last class."

"She fell asleep after complaining for the last half an hour about wanting to talk to you some more." Weiss said mercilessly as she gracefully ate her food like the heiress that she was.

"Weiss!" Ruby's face immediately turned crimson after her BFF's sudden and cruel betrayal.

"Heh, that understandable as Doctor Platinum's class can be real bore when he isn't doing one of his monologues or not demonstrating his lessons." Jaune sympathized before turning back to Robin. "Anyway, Robin, I would like you to meet my team. These are—." Before the boy could finish his introduction of his friends, the wild orange haired girl from earlier _gently_ pushed his head out of the way, causing him to yelp as he fell out of his seat, before leaning forward till her face was almost right penetrating Robin's comfort zone.

"Hi~!" She said hyperactively as Robin was forced to shyly lean back as she continued to invade his personal space. "I'm Nora Valkyrie! It's nice to meet the boy who survived facing dozens of Grimm process, getting mauled by them in the process, before getting rescued by yours truly~!" She then gave him a bright playful smile and Robin couldn't help, but noticed that she seemed almost like Ruby in a way. Only twice with the energy and definitely a had a wild side that the little red hooded girl lacked.

Suddenly a hand pulled the collar of Nora's uniform back and the bubbly forced back into her seat though not without gagging a bit along the way. "You'll have to forgive her…" The black haired boy with the purple lock apologized in a quiet voice as he kept his partner still. "She gets a little carried away when meeting new people…Name's Lie Ren… Most people call me Ren. It's nice to meet you…"

"T-That's alright." Robin said as he lean back into his original sitting position least he join Jaune on the floor, who stars forming in his eyes and was now being tended to the crimson haired girl from Dr. Oobleck's class. "She startled me that's all, but it's nice to meet the both of you…. Um… Is Jaune going to be ok?"

"I-I'm alright…" The blue eyed youth said as his partner helped him back up on his seat though his eyes still looked a bit daze. "Thanks Pyrrha."

"Not a problem." The champion smiled brightly at the blonde before turning her attention to Robin. "I do not believe we have been introduced. I'm Pyrrha Nikos. And it's good to see that you are looking much better than when we all first found you. I tried to patch you up as best I could, but I wasn't sure you were going to make it with all the blood you lost… I'm glad I was wrong?"

"Wait, you were the one who patched me up?" Robin asked in surprise.

"You better believe it, kid." A confident voice said from the end of the table and the young amnesiac turned to see another girl, who had brown colored hair and wore a black beret as well dark sunglasses, and sat next to the rabbit girl. "When we first found you, we all thought you were dead, but when it turned out that you were alive, which you gave everyone, including myself, a nice little surprise, Pyrrha patched you up. Ruby also helped by talking and kept you awake since you were on the verge of succumbing to a more permanent dirt nap."

"I see…" Robin then turned back to Pyrrha and then to Ruby before bowing his head deeply, though he was careful not to dunk his hair into his meal. "Thank you…Thank you all for saving my life…I can't express how grateful I am to you all… and while I can't remember who I am, I glad to be alive to speak to such kind people." Everyone at the table gave him compassion smiles and even Ruby gave him a comforting pat on the shoulder as he raised his head back up.

"Heh, no sweat, kid." The beret wearing girl said with a grin. "By the way, I'm Coco. Coco Adel and leader of team CFVY, _the_ most badass second year team in Beacon Academy." She then gesture towards the rest of friends who sat beside her, the first being a red haired boy who peculiar looking white eyes. "This is Fox Alistair. He doesn't talk much, but I can guarantee that he is one the best close quarter combat specialists you will ever meet." Fox gave Robin a friendly wave and a small silent smile before being interrupted by Ruby's sister

"Next to me anyway!" Yang teased as she gave the red haired youth a challenging gaze who returned it with an equal level stare.

"You're welcome to try, Yang, but be warned, Fox doesn't play around when he gets all fired up."

"So am I." The brawler's grin only grew bigger by the second at the prospect of duking it out against the skilled martial artist.

"Anyway," Coco returned her attention back to Robin. "Velvet told me you were in her class so I will leave her introduction up to her."

"O-Oh, uh, Robin is our class, but w-we haven't been formally met." The rabbit girl shyly said before turning to meet the boy's gaze. "I'm Velvet Scarlatina, it's n-nice to meet you, Robin."

"Don't let her shy nature fool you, Robin. Deep down she is quite the carnivore and—."

"Coco!" The rabbit girl's ears drooped immediately at her friend's teasing as her cheeks started to be tinted a bright pink color.

"Heh, sorry, Vel. You know I don't really mean of that stuff." She hooked an arm around her friend's neck and gave it a comforting pat. "Really, though. Velvet is really quite skilled and I have no doubt that she can kick butt when the need arises." Despite the praise she was given, Velvet's face turned even redder and she had to avert her gaze from to the floor least people continued to see her embarrassment.

"Let's move on to me and spare Velvet from anymore embarrassment." The giant teen with short black hair and eyes of the same color at the end of the table said as Robin turned his attention to him. "I'm Yatsuhashi Daichi, but you may call me Yatsu if you wish. It is an honor to me you, Robin."

"It's honor to meet you and everyone else here." Robin said politely as he took another bite from sandwich before taking a sip from his soda to help wash it down.

"Anyway, is there any particular class that you like so far?" Blake asked the boy as she dug into her own meal, which happened to be tuna sandwich that she ate ravenously.

"Oh, well… I don't know honestly. All the classes so far have been rather interesting and fun to learn from so far."

"Even, Professor Port's?" Ruby asked as he couldn't believe someone could really enjoy listening the portly huntsman go on and on about his hunts without feeling like falling asleep.

"Yes, his stories are fascinating. I surprised he managed to kill—what was it called? — Ursa?—with only the end from his blunderbuss while riding on its back."

"Trust me… he embellishes things a lot." Yang said with a deadpan expression as she tore into her sandwich.

"Really? That's a shame…"

"No, not really." Coco said as she slurped her soda. "You first years haven't seen what that old man can do yet and believe me, a lot of his stories are from exaggerated."

"Heh, I will have to see to believe it then." The brawler said with a roll of her eyes as she continued to eat meal, catching a few grapes with her mouth that Nora threw her away.

"So, do you have any idea what class that you have next, Robin?"

"Hmm… I think Miss Goodwitch said something about Combat Class next."

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Then you're in luck for team JNPR and RWBY are both classes in that class." Nora said excitedly as she jumped up from her seat to flex her muscles. "This is great! I'm sure that Miss Goodwitch is going to have a sparring session today and I can't wait to show you all moves that have left Grimm cowering in fear! I'm like 'POW' and they are like 'ARRRRRRRGH' as I wham my hammer into their faces before blasting them with—."

"What Nora means is that she is quite skilled with her weapon and so is everyone else here." Ren calmly cut of his partner's increasingly wild monologue after seeing the growing confusion on Robin's face.

"R-Really…?" Robin asked as frown appeared on his lips. "Um… I don't know if I can participate in that… I don't even know how to fight."

"Don't worry, Robin." Ruby said comfortingly before giving in an encouraging smile. "I'm sure Miss Goodwitch will have you start out on the basics. And if not, then I'll help whip you up into shape! They don't call me Ruby the Trainer for nothing!"

"They honestly don't." Weiss said, again without a hint of mercy as Ruby once again felt the arrows of betrayal fly into her heart.

"T-They would have if saw me in action!" The little silver eyed girl said with a pout as everyone at the table chuckled light heartedly at their friend's childishness.

"Hehe, well, Ruby is right about one thing." Yang said as she turned to the young amnesiac. "We'll help train you and make you can take on the meanest of Grimm. And who knows, maybe you'll regain your memories quicker after getting knocked in the head a couple of times."

"Yang!" Ruby chided her sister who merely gave a hearty laugh.

"Kidding, kidding." Though her teasing grin never left her face. Though she wasn't the only one who gave a chuckle as Robin, for the first time since he woke up, gave heartfelt chuckle at the display before him.

"Thank you, Ruby, Yang, everyone." He said gratefully as he looked over the table to everyone in the room. "That really means a lot me." Everyone gave him modest replies or told him that it was no big deal before turning to eat their food or talk about minor things that were happening around the school. For a moment, Robin let the sight before him sink into his heart and felt a warmth growing inside his chest as he realized that despite having no memories, he had new friends that made up the hollow feeling that settled in his brain. It didn't erase it, of course not, but it did help ease the pain. Giving a small grin, Robin continued to finish his meal while his classmates all enjoyed each other's company.

* * *

 **Author Note: First off, I would like to say thank you to everyone who read my story, left a comment, or gave me a review. That means a whole lot to me and I appreciate all your support for my story. It gives me the confidence as well the motivation to continue what I am doing. With that said, I would like to take the time to explain a few things about this chapter as well what I have in store for this story in general.**

 **Firstly, I totally forgot to mention this last chapter, but I was totally shocked by the finale of season 3 of RWBY. It was amazing, epic, and depressing, but fit so well with the theme that I can't help but love this series even more than ever. However, with certain events that have happened in that ending, some really depressing, it has messed around with what I have planned for certain characters. I'm still deciding and thinking up certain scenarios for my story, but as now that is way down the line. I will say however, things might turn out differently than what happened in the actual show. Emphasizes on might.**

 **Now for this chapter. This particular chapter may seem slow to some people, but with the way I have set up the plot its suppose to give more weight to the story. What I mean is that I currently have 5 to 6 arcs planned for this story, perhaps 7 if things go well, and the first arc is about the academy and the good hunter regaining his memories. However, I will have several scenes in different chapters that will show what other groups like the White Fang being in places they really shouldn't. It is help establish his character since with his current amnesia he is basically a blank slate. A new hunter in need of tempering before his turn potential and skill return to him. As for deal with his amnesia, I see it going through certain phases. Like at first he will start doing things that he previously did in his past life without even realizing it before slowly memories will be triggered by random things and then finally they all coming back to him in dramatic event or through his dreams. Speaking of which, you will all have noticed by the end of this chapter, Robin keeps getting nightmares. There is a reason for this, but it is too early to tell you what is going on. However, keep in mind that I try not to make anything that doesn't serve a purpose in this story. Or at the very least, make everything that has some sense in them. Like Ozpin's reasoning and the subtle little tricks he, and his staff, is using to spark some memories from his guest. Lastly, as for pairings that people have brought up... That is currently a secret~! You will have to wait and see if certain friendships will blossom into something more later on in this story!**

 **Anyway, onto the comment and review responses!**

 **MadeInBestKorea: Indeed, slow pace can be really good as it can help establish character, world settings, and plot points that will be useful for later parts in the chapter. Also thank you for your kind words. I try to keep each character's personality intact and the same without trying to butcher them. Also Ruby and Cinder's interest may be different at the moment, but time will tell if they change into something more~! Maybe anyway~! :P Also as for the hat, its actually the same hat from the trailers, the box art, and etc, but the red feathers are actually something that is linked to Robin's past, before Yharnman, and thus has a special fondness for them.**

 **Atthetop: Thank you! I tried to think of how a normal person would react when they suddenly woke from a coma without memories and I had to imagine what would it be like for me I were in my character's shoes. And from everyone's response on that scene, I apparently did a good job. Also as for Pairings, as I said above, only time will tell who will be love with their special someone.**

 **Fuzzyjacket: More blood for the blood god! SKULLS FOR THE SKULL THRONE!... Wait... you're right. Wrong chanting. Though I'm curious whether what will be like if Khorne met the Great Ones... probably welcome them in open arms for having so many cases with blood. :P**

 **ishygddt456: Indeed they are, but at this moment, everyone is safe... for now~! Also thank you for your kind words! I hope to continue my work in the future!**

 **drake202: Robin will use magic at some point, but not as much as you might thing. And yes, Robin at the moment is a blank slate and thus is currently a new hunter in a sense like how all new bloodborne players are. Also Cinder be snooping in things she couldn't possibly imagine, but at the same time it only makes her hungry for more. Also, again, pairings are currently a secret, but you can all place your bets if you wish! :P**

 **Renko93: Thank you for your kinds words and for being so interested in my story. I hope to continue to please as I continue to right this story. Also, again, its a secret for pairing~!**

 **Mergo: Well, I didn't expect to be visited by Mergo, but I am happy that you liked it, oh glorious great one! Also yeah, I noticed some information was being repeated a couple of times, but while some of it was intentional, for emphasizing points, I will try to tone it down so it doesn't get tedious. Same for my formatting, but I will try to do it better. Thanks for your kind and thoughtful review anyway!**

 **Guest: Thanks for your kind words! But the hunter didn't take Gerhman's offer, nor did he do ending two of the game. Yet he didn't really do ending either, but he did try to do it. I won't go into much more detail as that would spoil the surprise I have for the story, but things that happened are not what you suspect and by whom.**

 **Demons Anarchy of Pride: Thank you for your compliments and yeah I'm a little surprised by how many RWBY X Bloodborne stories there are. Probably because both series fit well with each other! XD**

 **NathanHale2: Perhaps, perhaps not... You never know what might happen, especially when you try to contact beings from the Cosmos~!**

 **fallout-boy97: Thank you for liking my story and don't worry, their will be pairings, but who I will not say. After all, spoiling is no fun, am I right? :)**

 **ragnaros teh fiyah lawd: As I stated above, the hunter is a blank slate at the moment. His personality will form or return in time, but at the moment he is trying to learn all the new experiances the world has to offer him. Also thank you for your compliments and hopefully I will reach that 1k favorites in time! XD**

 **Doomsdayguy12345: Maybe Ruby does, maybe she sympathizes with Robin because he was like her when she first came to Beacon, or maybe she sees him as just a friend. Who knows? Only time will tell! XD**

 **And that's about it for reviews. As for the next chapter it will probably happen in May as I have to focus on my school work in April and I have to focus on writing a chapter for Angel's New Beginnings for next week. So until then, I hope you enjoyed this story and please leave a comment, review, or constructive criticism. Other than that, I hope you all have a nice day!**

 **Sincerely, Count Chaos.**


	4. Chapter 3: Practice Makes Perfect

**I don't own RWBY or Bloodborne. Please enjoy this story to your heart's content.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Practice Makes Perfect**

* * *

"Don't run~!" Nora sang cheerfully as she twirled her Magnhild around while she chased after her poorly chosen opponent. "Just hold still while I blow you to smithereens! Or at the very least allow me to land a courteous smack on you~! I mean, as much as it is fun chasing you around, I want to try out some new moves already!" The orange haired Valkyrie smiled wildly as she continued to chase after her prey, swinging her hammer every chance she got, but every time missing only by a fraction of a hair. Every time she missed her mark, the big flat end of her baby would either smash into the wall or tore apart the floor. Though it would appear that she is was doing a sloppy job, Nora didn't worry. If she really wanted to, the hammer maiden would actually put in some _real_ effort. But where was the fun in that? After all, there was nothing more thrilling than chasing down your prey, wearing them down, and then promptly break their legs. That or pancakes.

As for the poor boy who was currently running away from the crazy orange haired girl, Russel Thrush couldn't believe how terrible his luck was. At first, he thought that when he was paired up against the hammer maiden, the fight should have been easy. The girl was bubbly, overly excited, and unbearably hyperactive that he secretly wondered if she had the attention span of a fly. Not to mention she was on that wimp's team. Sure, they had that irritating yet dangerously deadly champion, Pyrrha, but she was their only Ace. There was no way that the rest of them could be strong, right?

Oh how wrong he was.

After foolishly charging forth with his twin knives and then got completely smashed into a wall so hard that it left a dent, Russel was already down to sixty percent of his aura. Yet he went down to thirty before he had time to recover as Nora punted him across the room again. Now he was running for dear life. Sure this was a practice match, but after getting hit twice by that freak of nature, his whole body felt like it was going to fall apart. He may look like a coward to all who were attending class today, but god damn did his body ache like hell!

"Oh, this is getting boring~." Nora puffed as she stopped her pursuit which caused the cowardly boy to cease his own flight and warily turned back towards the maiden. Suddenly he felt a chill run down his spine as he saw the Valkyrie give him a most mischievous smile. "If I can't catch you, then I will make you come to me." With a simple click, her hammer transformed into her grenade launcher and Russel felt his jaw grow slack as he watched the muzzle open up to reveal what she intended to do to him. "Save hello to my little friends~!"

Bursting forth with loud bang, all six grenades flew through the arena and straight at the dumb struck Russel while forming a pretty pink heart in the process. The white Mohawk haired boy only had a second to snap out of his shock before jumping forward in order to escape the devastating blast that erupted where he once stood. However, he miscalculated the force of the blast as it hurled him across the arena and straight towards his tormentor. Who had got into a stance much like a baseball batter would and raised her Warhammer to make a homerun with the human sized _ball_ heading her way.

"Batter up!" She shouted out before swiftly swinging Magnhild into Russel, sending him flying through the air and into the seats that surrounded the arena. Many of the students who were observing the fight, quickly got out of the way just as the poor boy crashed into the stands with his aura going completely empty. A buzzer signaled Nora's victory and Russel could only groan in pain as the hammer maiden raised her weapon up high. "Yes! I am Queen of the Castle and Queen of Homeruns!"

"Very well done, Miss Valkyrie." Miss Goodwitch complimented as she adjusted her scroll to input the results of the fight so they can be graded later. "Though you went overboard in your methods to stop Mister Thrush from fleeing. Disabling him efficiently would have saved you the ammo and power which would have been useful in case he managed to proceed with an effective counterattack."

"Hahaha, I guess I did go a tiny little bitsy overboard." Nora laughed as she scratched the back of her head as a bit of stone from the wall fell down from blast crater. "….Just a tad anyway."

"Quite. Try to tone down your enthusiasm a bit, Miss Valkyrie and only use that kind of power when you really need it."

"Yes, Ma'am!" Nora saluted energetically which only caused Miss Goodwitch to sigh as she knew deep down that asking Miss Valkyrie to tone down her habits would be like asking the moon to reform back its original none shattered state. Simply impossible.

"As for you, Mister Thrush." Glynda then turned to Russel who was groaning out in pure aching pain as his team mates helped left him up from where he crashed. "I expect better next time you arrive in class tomorrow. Running from a stronger opponent is understandable, but you need to strike back every now and then in order change the pace of the fight. With your speed, you might be able to out maneuver Miss Valkyrie's strikes. Keep that in mind next time."

"Y-Yes, m-ma'am…" Russel said before being led to the infirmary station that the combat class had in the stands above the arena.

Pushing back her glasses, Miss Goodwitch finished up her report before putting her scroll away and pulled out her wand. With a simple wave, the entire arena's devastation was completely put back together. All the debris floated back into their original place before the fight had started and mended together to look like there wasn't even any damage in the first place. Giving a satisfied nod to her work, Miss Goodwitch pulled out her scroll again before addressing Nora. "You may take your seat, Miss Valkyrie." She then turned to the rest of her students in the audience section of the room while skipped her way back to her team. "Miss Xiao Long and Mister Bronzewing, please come down to the arena. Your match starts in five minutes."

"Ah, yeah!" Yang said as she stood up from where she sat next to her sister and Blake before running excitedly towards the center of the arena. "Time to kick some butt."

"Hmph." Dove huffed out in annoyance as left he his team to tend to Russel before also heading to the arena. "You won't feel so happy after I wipe that smirk off your face."

"We'll see, squinty eyes~!" Yang teased as she flashed him a predatory smile and her eyes flickered red for a moment. Dove gave the golden brawler a glare, but otherwise remained silent as he took his place opposite from her.

"Kick his butt, Yang!" Ruby cheered from the stands followed by similar encouragement from the rest of her team as well of those of Team JNPR.

"Good luck, Yang!" Robin also shouted out as he sat beside Ruby and Weiss. For the young amnesiac, the combat class was by far the most interesting out of all his courses that he had yet today. From the grand style of the room and arena to the combat itself as well the lessons that Miss Goodwitch taught. The sparring session had already three other fights which Weiss, Ren, and Blake all participated in respectfully against other students and the Robin was impressed by the skill they displayed in their fights. The Heiress displayed true elegance in her fight and barely even worked up a sweat. The black haired boy proved to be a master of close range combat; pulling off incredible moves and with a flexibility that Robin never thought possible. As for the golden eyed girl, she danced around her opponent with great cunning and speed that it appeared that there were two of her! Though from what Ruby told him after he made a comment about it, he knew now that was her true power, her semblance.

Needless to say that all three students took down their opponents without breaking a sweat. Much like what Nora did to Russel, only without such flare and overkill as the Hammer Maiden.

Every single match was simply incredible to watch and Robin found himself feeling excited and eager to see more of what his friends could do. Yet his excitement quickly died down as he remembered that after Yang's match it would be his turn. With no experience in fighting, the youth knew that he was going to fail terribly. Not to mention with so many students in class and going to be watching his every move, Robin could already feel their eyes on him. That in itself made him feel nervous and anxious, but combined with the strange warm feeling inside of him that persisted for at least thirty minutes now was going to make him feel nauseous. Though to be fair, Miss Goodwitch already told him that last part would taking some getting used to. After all, the feeling of his now unlocked aura was truly foreign to him.

* * *

" _Um… Is this going to hurt?" Robin asked nervously as he stood before Miss Goodwitch._

 _After he had finished eating lunch with his friends, the youth was immediately picked up by the stern blonde, but instead of heading to class, they were head to the mediation room just outside the combat classroom. When asked why they weren't in class already, Glynda explained that in his current state, combat class would bring forth unnecessary rumors and suspicion from his fellow classmates. This confused Robin for a moment as he didn't understand what she meant, but the stern teacher quickly clarified that his Aura was still locked. So now she was going to forcibly unlock it so he could participate in her class._

 _From what he had learned so far from Ozpin and his teachers, Aura was something that all students in Beacon, no, everyone in the world, had already unlocked and manifested into their beings by the time they reached one of the many middle-school academies throughout the world. Though his knowledge was still very limited, Robin knew just enough to know that it was very important to the livelihood of everyone in Remnant. Without Aura, they were more liable to get hurt or worst out in the field or even in simple duels. However, this brought up a question in the young boy's mind. How did he manage to survive so long without it? How did he kill dozens of Grimm and still be alive? Such questions were asked before, but now this brought a whole new level of bizarre. While Miss Goodwitch admitted she too thought his survival in the forest was strange, she didn't have any answers for him on how he survived, but she quickly told him that it was best to focus on the present rather than past. At least for this particular ritual they were about to perform for unlocking his Aura._

" _No." Miss Goodwitch said as she pushed her glasses back. "Unlocking Aura by someone else, who is trained anyway, is perfectly safe. Though there are many different ways to unlock aura, some are indeed dangerous, the preferred process is either by someone else who already unlocked their own Aura or through intense self-meditation and training one's body over a few years. We will using the former in order to save time."_

" _I see." Robin said. "But, how does the process work?"_

" _It's quite simple. I will recite an ancient ritual while I let my Aura embrace you and your soul. Once I finished reciting the verses, my Aura will force yours to unlock." She then closed the distant between the two of them before embracing her aura and allowing the youth to see it color. It was of a beautiful violet and it shrouded the blonde teacher from head to toe in its light. Mystified by what he was seeing, Robin didn't protest when Glynda placed a hand to his chest before closing her eyes and instructing him to do the same, which he did. Immediately, Robin felt something starting to enclose on him and while his eyes remained shut, he knew that it was Glynda's Aura. Then she started the ritual._

" _For it is passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee." Like a warm tidal wave, the youth felt something wash over him and embracing his soul. It didn't hurt, but it felt completely strange and almost intrusive. He felt the warm feeling continue to grow within him and it would only be a matter of time before his Aura would be unlocked._

 _Yet… something stirred inside of him. It was only for a moment, but the dark blue haired boy felt the warmth of Miss Goodwitch's Aura meet some kind of resistance. As if the tidal wave of her soul met a single solid boulder or wall prevented the flood from continuing any further._

 _Robin felt Glynda's hand grow tense over his chest before another wave of warmth washed over him causing him to gasp out of surprise due to how much stronger it was than the last one. He felt the wall within him crack before crumbling against the tsunami of Aura that Miss Goodwitch gave off and with it, the youth's soul lay bare to the stern looking teacher._

" _You may open your eyes now." Miss Goodwitch said as she retracted her hand from his person._

 _The youth slowly did as he was told and as his vision came back to him, Robin immediately noticed that a majority of the tidal wave of warmth that washed over him was now gone. Not all of it, but it felt different than before. Like it was gentler and comforting, yet unlike just a few seconds ago, the youth felt that the warmth came from him now._

 _Raising a hand to his face, Robin saw that a dark crimson, almost blood like, color surrounding his outstretched appendage. Awed by the sight, Robin looked all over his body and noticed that his Aura enveloped him much like Miss Goodwitch. "I-Incredible." He muttered as he the aura slowly faded away till there was nothing left._

" _Quite." Miss Goodwitch said as she pushed back her glasses which glared in the room light. "Now that your Aura is unlocked, your Semblance, that is power and manifestation on your Aura, will come to you in time. Unlike Aura, you will need to discover that power on your own. As for your Aura's more basic abilities, it will shield you from life threatening harm and heal wounds. Yet that doesn't mean you are invincible as your Aura can and will be reduced with every hit that you receive from a foe and your life will be in danger. Your Aura will regenerate of course, but don't do anything rash to be in such a state. I will explain more of this in detail since we are in a tight schedule before class starts, but you should be ready for your first sparring practice. However, since you are trying to keep up with appearances with the back story we provided for you, please don't mention this to anyone. Understood?"_

" _Yes, Miss Goodwitch."_

" _Excellent." The blonde gave a satisfied nod as she grabbed her wand before turning to a large green bag sitting on the bench and with a simple flick of her black stick, it levitated up off the ground. Robin could only stare in open at awe at what he saw, but he didn't have time to question the blonde teacher as she started to speak once more. "All students in Beacon have their own custom weapons that suit their personalized style of fighting. Due to your special circumstances and status here, you will be given a temporary set of weapons to help ease with your combat lessons. You will make your own custom weapon in time, but until then, you will practice with these."_

 _Letting the bag drop into his hands, which he had to steady himself after being offset by the weight, the youth, Robin opened it up and saw sharp gleaming metal inside. It was short sword with a blue cross hand guard. Yet that wasn't all that was in there as a reasonably sized round shield, with the twin axes of Beacon on it, was tucked at the bottom of the bag. Carefully pulling out the blade, Robin marveled at how light it was and despite its rather simple design it was rather impressive looking. Well, for someone basically new to becoming a huntsman anyway._

" _Try not to poke out your eye, Mister Robin." Glynda said as she pulled out her Scroll to review some things before class._

" _O-Of course, Miss Goodwitch." Robin quickly pulled his face away from the blade and put it back into the bag._

" _At any rate, we should be getting to class about now. So if you have any questions please make them quick and to the point. I will you not have you tardy for my class even we are doing something rather important."_

" _J-Just one. You said that I am going to be participating in today's sparring session, correct?"_

" _Say no more, Mister Robin." Glynda said professionally as she anticipated what the boy was about to say next. "Ozpin and I both know that with your lack of memories that you won't have any experience in fighting. Of course I intend to teach in you the basics in combat very soon, but one of the best ways to learn is to dive right into the action and let your instincts direct your movements. It helps you develop your own style of fighting and after personally observing today's match I will have an idea on how to temper your skill into an art form. Make no mistake, I will see to it you will learn how to fight, Mister Robin."_

" _O-Ok, but may I ask who do you intend to have me fight against?"_

" _Not to worry, Robin, I considered who you will be fighting and I chose someone that is within your field of comfort as a novice fighter."_

* * *

"Hey, are you ok?" Ruby asked the young dark blue haired boy as she took her eyes of her sister who was currently unloading a fury of fiery blasts at her arrogant opponent. "You have been making this kind of face for a while now." Her face then mimicked Robin's thoughtful expression, complete with her eyebrows narrowing in thought while her eyes looked distant. Or cross-eyed in the little scythe wielder's case.

"Ignoring Ruby's childish behavior, what's troubling you, Robin?" Weiss said as she too tore her gaze from Yang, who was now bashing in Dove's side before erupting a fiery blast from her gauntlets which sent him flying across the ring.

"Oh, Um…" Robin muttered out as his mind snapped out the thoughts of his Aura and tried to think of an excuse. He honestly wanted to tell them the truth about his new found power, but Miss Goodwitch's words echoed in his mind. "Uh, I was just thinking of who I am going to be fighting in in today's class. I'm kind of nervous and Miss Goodwitch hadn't told me anything yet.

"Huh, I thought she told who you were going to be facing after she dragged off after lunch." Ruby said as she ignored Dove letting out a girlish scream as Yang, whose eyes were now pure crimson fury after he yanked her hair, suplexed him into the center of the ring with a loud crack coming from the arena's floor.

"Oh no, Miss Goodwitch took me to the mediation room to give me a practice weapons and—."

"Wait, you already have a weapon!?" Ruby exclaimed loudly, but not enough to cause her fellow students to react as they were too focused on how the blonde Brawler now had Dove trapped under a rather painful agonizing hold. "Awww! I so wanted to help make you one…. That's totally not fair…." She then puffed her cheeks in defeat which caused her snow white partner had to restrain herself from slapping her naïve friend's head for being so childish.

"Um, actually Miss Goodwitch said that my current practice sword and shield are my mine until I made my own custom weapon. The practice equipment is just to help me get used to combat before then."

"Really? Then there is still a chance!" Ruby then grabbed ahold of the boy's collar and started to shake him energetically. "This is going to be so awesome! Oh, what kind of weapon would fit you! Maybe a duel sword with chains on it that has a hidden gun built in. Or maybe you can go with what I got and make a sniper rifle that is built into a spear. That would be cool. Or—!"

"Or you can release him already!" Weiss said as she grabbed ahold of Robin's shoulders and steadied him while the boy's swirled in a disorient manner. "Jeeze, you dolt! The last thing he needs right now is to make him sick before his fight."

"Oh. Sorry, Robin." Ruby bashfully let go of the boy whose vision finally stopped violently spinning around. "I just get a little too excited when weapons are brought up or when I am building them."

"N-No… w-worries… R-Ruby." The young amnesiac said a bit woozily as he shook his head.

"But…" Ruby said as she gave him the most puppy dog looking face that she could muster. "If would like, can I help you build your first weapon with you? Pretty please?"

Met with such an innocent looking gaze which was so pure and sincere looking that no one could possibly refuse, Robin knew he had one answer. Though he didn't need her do give him any motivation anyway. He had no idea how to build a weapon in the first place. "Sure, Ruby."

"Yay~!" Ruby let out joyful cheer as she literally leaped up in the air in celebration.

"If Ruby is going to help create your first weapon then I shall offer my own assistance." Weiss said as Ruby gave her an innocently curious look.

"Didn't you say that Myrtenaster was made by someone else employed by your family?" This immediately caused the heiress's face to go red as she turned to glare at her partner.

"That may be true, but while I adore and never replace Myrtenaster, I do have knowledge on how to make a weapon! I am a Schnee after all and I must have knowledge in every aspect of being a huntress otherwise I would forever shame my family's name! Not to mention, I doubt that you would know how to implement dust into a weapon without blowing yourself up, Craterface."

"H-Hey! That only happened once and I said I was sorry about that!" Ruby's face became rigid as well took a rosy color as she buried her face in her hands, muttering about the worst school day of her life.

"U-Um…" Robin uttered as he didn't understand what they were talking about any more.

"Best not to bring it, Robin." Blake advise as she watched her partner rant to Dove, still trapped in her hold, about even thinking about touching her beautiful locks. "It's a touchy and embarrassing subject that is best left alone."

"I see…"

"Having said that, I perhaps I can help as well, Robin. I did make Gambol Shroud, my weapon, before I even attend Beacon and I was about, oh, thirteen when I did so."

"That sounds like a great idea!" Ruby said with her cheerful tone once more, almost like she never wasn't even depressed a moment ago. "This can all be a group project for Robin! Team RWBY will help our new friend make his very first weapon of awesomeness! That is if you don't mind, Robin."

"I don't mind, Ruby." Robin told her with a small grateful smile that caused the little girl's own to grow tenfold in excitement. However, their conversation was cut off as Dove smashed into a wall with a buzzer sounding off his defeat. The young teen collapsed in a twitching heap as his expression was one of exhaustion and pain while Yang held a triumphant one on her face, her eyes reverting back to their normal lilac hue.

"Well, I didn't expect another rather… _excessive_ victory today, but excellently done, Miss Xiao Long." Glynda said as she imputed Yang's victory into her scroll before turning towards Dove, who was in worst shape than Russel. "As for you, Mister Bronzewing, while you did last longer than your teammate, I am disappointed to see such a lack of judgement and skill in dealing with someone as Miss Xiao Long. You unnecessarily provoked her when she had the advantage and didn't properly plan around her increased frenzy of an assault. Like Mister Thrush, you underestimated your opponent and thus paid for it. Try to not to make the same mistake in the future, Mister Bronzewing."

Dove answered with a moan as his two remaining teammates help drag him to the medical station where Russel cradled his aching body within his arms. All the while Yang gave him a victorious smirk just short of poking her tongue out as to add insult to injury, but stopped when Miss Goodwitch turned her attention to her now. "As for you Miss Xiao Long. While I congratulate you with your victory, you were too excessive as soon as your hair was touched. While you were to control yourself from going too far, your let your fury dictate your actions and thus left you with many openings. Fortunately your increased anger allowed you to simply overpower your foe, as well out pace him with your speed, but that was mostly out instinct. Temper that anger and channel it into your focus and I expect that you could have easily won the match within mere seconds rather than minutes. Try to remember that in the future."

"Yes, Miss Goodwitch." The brawler said as Miss Goodwitch's words made her face go scarlet, though to be fair, Dove had it coming. No one touched her glorious and beautiful locks. No one! She turn to leave for the stands after getting permission from Glynda.

"And Miss Xiao Long." Yang turned her head back to see her teacher give her an approving nod. "Good Job." Blinking in surprise at the compliment, Yang felt a smile growing on her lips as she started to head back up to her seat with her team and friends. As for Glynda, she looked at her scroll for a moment before calling out, "Mister Robin, please enter the arena, please. The final sparring match will begin shortly."

Robin nervously got from his seat as he grabbed his practice sword and shield from his bag filled before heading to the center of the ring while trying to ignore all the eyes staring at him.

"Good Luck, Robin!" Ruby cheered from behind him.

"Just keep calm and focus, Robin." Weiss advised.

"We're rooting for you, Robin." Blake called just as the youth was about to pass by her golden haired partner.

"C-Congratulations on your victory, Yang." Robin said as he continued his decent while the lilac eyed girl gave him a cheerful smile.

"Thanks and I hope you kick some butt out there, Robin." Yang said as she gave him a pat on the shoulder and a teasing wink, causing the boy to fluster and grow red as the brawler gave mischievous chuckle as she headed back to her seat. Shaking his head for a moment, Robin tried to focus on his match, and not his friend's teasing or how he was now the center of attention in the room, as he finally made it to the center of the ring where Miss Goodwitch waited with patient look on her face. However, as he now stood before the beautiful blonde teacher, the dark blue haired boy noticed something rather odd. Where was his opponent?

"U-Um… Miss Goodwitch, who is my opponent?" He asked nervously as the seconds started to drag on and he heard a few mutters from the crowd asking the same thing. The youth had wondered who his opponent for a little while now and he hoped that whoever his teacher picked that it was someone that would go easy on him. Someone like Ruby perhaps? Or Weiss? Maybe Blake? They all seemed like the type that wouldn't try to punish him on his first day. He would think Yang would be a suitable partner, but after seeing her fiery display… he decided to wait till he saw some more of her other fights before agreeing to spar with her.

Miss Goodwitch pushed back glasses and the light from the room gleamed off the shiny spectacles and for a moment, Robin felt a sudden ominous feeling rising inside of him. "Your opponent will be me, Mister Robin."

"Excuse me?" He asked in surprised while everyone else had very similar reactions, but were far louder as they couldn't believe what they just heard.

"What!?" Teams RWBY and JNPR yelled out in shock while their classmates muttered in disbelief. No one could believe what they just heard. Miss Goodwitch was going to be the new student's opponent? That was cruel in itself and some of Robin's fellow classmates gave him silent prayers while others were interested to see how the boy would do. Or more accurately, how long he would last before he got thrown out of the ring like Dove or Russel.

Team RWBY and Team JNPR were all still dumbfounded by what they just heard. It was like watching a judge sentencing their friend to the cruelest punishment possible. Even facing dozens of Grimm or hundreds of White Fang sounded more pleasant than having a one on one battle with arguably the most powerful female huntress in all of Beacon. No, all of Vale itself! They only hoped that the poor boy wouldn't suffer too much against Miss Goodwitch.

For Robin, he was a little relieved that Miss Goodwitch would be his opponent. After all, he was someone who was familiar with and was also his teacher as well caretaker. Surely she knew how to go easy on him on his first time fighting, right? Yes, he noticed how many of his new friends sometimes reacted to Miss Goodwitch's threats or when she gives them all stern looks when they are misbehaving, but she couldn't be that bad, right? From what he seen of her so far, Glynda Goodwitch was the soul of courtesy and politeness while being strict when she needed to be. There was no way that his fight was going to be difficult with her as his opponent. Right?

"I did not stutter, Mister Robin." Miss Goodwitch said as she put away her scroll before pulling out her riding crop. "I am your opponent for today. I found that there is no other better sparring opponent for your first time here in Beacon than myself. However, seeing as this is a rather unique last match for our sparring session, I shall I give you rather special handicap. All you have to do is get me to ninety percent of my Aura and it's your victory. Though I will be holding myself back in this fight, I suggest you take this very seriously and try your hardest. Don't disappoint now."

To the young boy in front of her, Miss Goodwitch's words only further convinced him that he was worried over nothing. Her conditions were generous and made him feel a bit relaxed as his anxiety from everyone's staring was starting to ebb away. However, the rest of the class knew better. While the blonde teacher's handicap was by far the most benevolent thing they had ever seen compared to her quite legendary punishments, but even getting her to ninety percent of her Aura was just short of a miracle. Let alone even hitting her.

"I won't Miss Goodwitch." Robin said as he tried to prepare himself the best he could for the duel; mimicking some stances from other students he watched earlier, but looking sloppy in comparison.

"We'll see." The emerald eyed teacher said as she pushed back her glasses, the light gleaming off them as she twirled her riding crop to point at a low angle towards the floor. Her stance calm and relaxed, but imposing as well strict as she awaited her student. "You have the honors, Mister Robin. I advise you to make it count….Begin."

Taking a deep breath, Robin charged forth at Miss Goodwitch with his sword raised high and ready to strike her down. He closed the distant between the two of them and when he was just a mere three feet from her, he sliced through the air at the woman's seemingly delicate form. However, his eyes grew wide as the green eyed woman simply stepped to the right as the blade missed her form. Blinking in surprise, Robin whipped his head towards his teacher, but he immediately cried out in pain as the end of the riding crop slapped against his face.

Robin stumbled back, his vision swam intensely, but he managed to steady himself after a moment. Shaking his head, the youth's sight started to return and with it came the image of Miss Goodwitch, still looking calm and watching him intensely. Yet cool posture now meant something different to the dark blue haired boy; it was like she was a mountain, imposing and unmovable for someone as novice like him.

"Your attack was too sloppy, Mister Robin." Miss Goodwitch lectured in a professional tone as she took a step forward's the boy. "Not only was it obvious as to where you were going to hit me, but you were too slow to bring down your weapon before I could escape. Try to remember to anticipate your opponent's movements as they will do the same to you. Also, please try to react a bit faster when they do counterattack. You could have blocked my attack with your shield if you did so."

While Robin listened to his teacher's words, he couldn't help, but feel a sense of dread as she continued towards him. It would appear that it was her turn to attack and the youth knew that if he didn't put up a defense, he was going to feel some serious pain in a moment.

Raising his shield up and close to his body, Robin prepared to face powerful green eyed woman who gave a nod of approval at his action. Yet as she was about a mere ten feet away from her, she lunged froth with incredible speed that many could barely catch up with her. Eyes widening at the sight, Robin only a moment before jumping to the side, stumbling a bit in the process, just as Glynda's riding crop missed his form.

Just as he managed to stabilize his footing again, Robin turned to face Miss Goodwitch again only to blink as her riding crop was once more heading for his face.

A resounding clang echoed throughout the room as Miss Goodwitch blinked at the sight of her riding crop meeting her student's shield. Robin himself looked rather surprised that he actually managed to defend himself from the extremely skilled huntress. "Hmm, not bad." She said. "You managed to learn from your mistake. But…" Suddenly the boy felt a tremendous amount of pressure pressing his shield before being shoved back by Glynda. His bottom met the cold floor, causing him to wince and let out a grunt, before he looked up to see Miss Goodwitch standing not three feet away from him. "You didn't follow up with an attack and allowed me a chance to continue to push you. Always take an opportunity when it presents itself, Robin."

Robin gave his teacher a nod before slowly getting off the floor which, thankfully, the beautiful blonde didn't make a move. Once he was back on his feet, he noticed Glynda in the same stance from when the match began. Apparently it was his turn to attack again as Miss Goodwitch now waited to see what he planned to do. Feeling a tiny dribble of sweat running down the side of his head, Robin tried to think of what he could actually hit her. He no longer dismissed the rumors about his teacher's abilities, despite the fact that she was being merciful to him and going easy, and now felt a deep sense of caution towards her.

Looking down at his scroll, which was conveniently placed in the inner shell of his shield, Robin noticed that his Aura was already down to seventy percent! From one strike alone, the youth was already failing! Seeing that felt a stab of panic starting to creep into his heart. There was no way he could win against the blonde teacher who still patiently awaited his attack.

"You can do it, Robin!" A sudden cry called out, cutting through panic driven haze that tried to creep into the young amnesiac's mind. Looking to the right, Robin noticed Ruby standing up on her seat with her hands cupped together around her mouth. "You can beat her, Robin! Don't panic! Just do what you think is best and you will be fine! You're lasting longer than anyone here!" Blinking at the black and red haired girl's words, Robin felt his panic starting to drain out of him and confidence replacing it. Sure, he knew that he was facing an uphill battle, but if Ruby believed that he could win, then why couldn't he?

Taking a deep breath, Robin felt his nerves starting to calm down again as he turned his head back to face Miss Goodwitch, who was still watching him intensely as well patiently. Suddenly an idea popped into his head and after a moment of thought, Robin charged forth at Miss Goodwitch again with his sword raised high again.

"Hmph, I would have thought you learned your lesson, Robin." Miss Goodwitch said as she prepared to dodge the side once more as the boy got closer to him. Once he was mere few feet from her like last time, Robin brought his sword down on her again and she dodged to the side. However, her eyes grew wide as the angle of the sword shifted diagonally in midair and headed towards her. Giving a small grin, Robin watched his sword sweep towards its mark, but his eyes grew wide as Miss Goodwitch managed to lean back just as the blade flew past her neck.

Before he could pull back his sword or even move, the green eyed huntress struck back hard as her riding crop slammed against his shoulder with a loud crack. Gasping out in pain, Robin stumbled back as more strikes landed all across his body. Desperately he tried to block or dodge the intense flurry, which he managed to do against a few, the poor boy couldn't do anything but endure the barrage. With one last flick from the black wand, Miss Goodwitch hooked it around the boy's shield before yanking it and sending it flying across the Arena. She then gave the boy a moment to catch his breath as he was currently breathing heavily and looking a bit wobbly as she backed away from him.

"I must say that was pretty clever of you to change the trajectory of your swing midflight." Miss Goodwitch praised the boy as she turned her attention to look at the screen for a moment to see that his Aura was now twenty-five percent. Perhaps she overdid it with the barrage. "Most other novice fighters would have been slow to react or anticipate it, but you are one of those who are quick witted and anticipate everything in a match. Though it was a good attempt, please keep that in mind, next time, Mister Robin." She then turned her attention back to the boy, mentally preparing to see what his next move would be, but she saw next made her hesitate.

Robin's body was no longer wobbly and instead was completely rigid. Despite the barrage he suffered, which also didn't have a mark due to his new found Aura, didn't shake or look like he was about to collapse. Yet that wasn't what made her pause. It was his eyes.

The curious and nervous that she come to know in them was replaced by a dull expression and something else. Something primal. Almost like his mind had shut down or was half conscious. Did she perhaps go overboard with her with her duel and hit managed to give him a concussion? No, she just saw his Aura a moment ago and he was above the safe limit for fighting.

Before she could call out to see if he was alright, Robin suddenly charged forth right at her in a sudden burst of speed that was completely different from when they first started the duel. Blinking in surprise at the boy's sudden change in behavior and skill, Glynda found herself jumping to the side as Robin's sword crashed into the floor where she once stood. The blonde teacher's eyes widen a bit when she noticed that the floor cracked under youth's strike, slicing and cracking the floor in the process, but she had barely time to think as soon enough the gleaming blade lunged right for her chest.

Twisting her body around and away each swing of his sword, Glynda soon found herself being forced back at every turn as the boy's strikes got faster by the second. No, not just that. Robin's attacks also got more precise as the blonde teacher found the edge of his blade nearly hitting her tendons, fingers, wrists, chest, and other vital spots of body. Even the movement of his blade became steadier and skilled, as if he had been fighting with a blade all of his life. It was like he was completely different person. If Glynda didn't know any better, she would have suspected that he had regained his memory or perhaps faked his initial skill with her. Yet she knew that wasn't the case. Well the latter case wasn't anyway, the former was only half true. She should have realized what she facing immediately as soon after she saw the new look in the boy's eyes.

They were not just dull, but were filled with instinct. Glynda was facing Robin's most primal and basic self-defense system. While he might have forgotten who he was, his body had not and now was using all the memory from his muscles fight with a tenacity that Miss Goodwitch never would have suspected from the boy. Whether this was a mere hint of his past experience or his full potential, she couldn't tell, but at the same time she couldn't really think of anything else other than staying ahead of the youth.

After avoiding another horizontal slice for her midsection, Glynda decided enough was enough and snap the boy out his mindless state. Swiping her riding crop towards the boy's head, in order to knock some sense into him, the green eyed huntress's eyes grew wide as Robin jump forward past her just as the black wand missed his cranium. Narrowing her eyes in irritation, Glynda spinned around just as the boy's sword dive forward to pierce her chest and deflected it with her riding crop, though she felt something tug at her clothes as she did so, but she ignored it for the moment. She then stepped to the side to avoid being tackled to the ground by the youth before pointing her wand at him.

Before he could even twitch, Glynda snapped her wand to the side and a violet hue engulfed the youth before he flew across the arena and slammed into the wall. The sound of buzzer announced her victory, but blonde haired teacher paid little head as she walked over to the youth who now lay in a small heap on the floor. He groaned as he approached and slowly started to sit up as he rubbed the side of his head with a hand.

"Gah… My head…" The boy muttered out before shaking his cranium. He then peered up and saw Miss Goodwitch standing over him. When did she get here? Wait, wasn't he in a duel with her?

"Are you alright, Mister Robin?" She asked in concern as she held out a hand to him. Blinking at the extended appendage for a moment, Robin took it as he shakily got back on his feet.

"Kind of… My body aches a bit and my head feel dizzy…. Um, what happened? I don't seem to remember anything after my second attempt to hit failed…"

"You went into an instinctual state and started to push me back after you blacked out."

"Wait, what?" He couldn't believe that he managed to do something like that. After getting beat by the powerful huntress, he knew he wasn't even come close to her level.

"We'll talk later about this, in place where there are less ears to hear, but in short, your body remembered how to _fight_ while you were in a daze." It took the youth a moment to contemplate Miss Goodwitch's words before giving an understanding nod. So he, or rather his body, fought with the skill and memory from his past? That was something Robin didn't expect to happen. Sure he didn't know what to actually expect from how his memory would return, but he didn't think that his mind would go blank while fighting like that. Though it was also rather frustrating that he couldn't recall anything from the experience either.

"Don't look so glum, Mister Robin. You did the best of your ability and while gave me a very… _interesting_ experience, you did well for your first duel here in Beacon." Glynda said as she pushed back her glasses again. The dark blue haired youth looked at the beautiful blonde surprise for a moment before giving a grateful nod. Suddenly the bell rang throughout the room causing most of the students to get up from their seats and head out to their next class. "Make sure you to practice in your spare time now!" Miss Goodwitch called out as she holstered her weapon before pulling her scroll and turned back to her charge. "You can leave your equipment here, Mister Robin. I will be sure to have someone picked them and deliever them to your room later. Though I would advise you to go grab your Scroll. That is going to be essential to your stay here in Beacon as well your social life as well. Now don't doddle, Mister Robin. You have plenty classes today and I will not have you late for any of them."

"Of course, Miss Goodwitch." Robin said politely as he was about to go grab his Scroll, but paused when something caught his eye. "Oh, and, u-uh, sorry about your dress."

Miss Goodwitch raised an eye at his words, wondering what he meant by them before following his gaze to her left shoulder. She blinked in surprise when she noticed that her the shoulder of her suit had a decent cut across it. Even her cape had the similar looking scar, but was far smaller than the white cloth that adorned her shoulder. So that was what she felt earlier? His blade cutting in her dress? The revelation surprised the normally calm huntress, but what really amazed her was that Robin managed to hit her. Sure, she wasn't expecting him to do well on his first time fighting, though his instinctual state admittingly caught her off guard, Glynda never thought that would be able to hit her.

"It's of no worry, Mister Robin. I shall have it mended after I drop you off at your next class. Now hurry up, please."

"Yes, Miss Goodwitch." He said before heading off to get his Scroll from shield. After grabbing the surprising durable machine and putting in his pocket, Robin quickly follow after his teacher. He wanted to talk to this friends before he left, to see how what they thought of the pathetic display he gave them earlier, but his charge was already setting a quick pace and didn't have the time to talk. Perhaps he could talk to them later after he had finish all his classes? Or maybe they were in his next class too! Yes, that sounded rather nice. With a small smile growing on his lips, the young amnesiac left the combat class behind and headed off to his next course.

* * *

"Well, that was something…" Emerald Sustrai said as she exited the combat arena alongside her annoying partner and her powerful boss.

"It was certainly gave me a laugh to see the poor kid get his butt kicked around by Goodwitch." Mercury Black chuckled lightly as they passed a group of students.

"Indeed, he was certainly interesting." Cinder said in please toned that caught both of her subordinates' attention. When she first heard that Ozpin enrolled the dark blue haired youth, the golden eyed girl couldn't contain a pleased smile from forming on her lips. Sure she confirmed that boy indeed have severe memory loss from the Doctor's report she quietly secured, but that only made it all the more appealing to see him in person. While her initial impressions were rather limited in _Resource Gathering_ , but his duel with Goodwitch didn't disappoint her one bit.

While the boy did start out slow and sloppy at first, as expected from someone who just woke up from a coma, but as the match went on he slowly got better. He became cautious and quicker on his feet, not immediately, certainly not, but he did start to avoid Goodwitch's assaults. However it was when his eyes filled with instinct that she witnessed a true sample of his past. To see the boy push back the stern teacher back was simply stunning. Not many people can safely say that they were on equal footing with a Huntress from Beacon and be the one to put _them_ on the defensive even if said huntress was giving the boy a handicap. Yet if this was mere small portion of what lay dormant inside of him, what was he like before his amnesia?

She couldn't wait to personally meet him in person and find out.

"I'm a little surprised that he managed to last so long." Her mint green haired assistant commented. "I originally gave him a minute before Goodwitch threw him out of the ring even with her semblance, but I didn't expect him to be fight her off like that after hearing about his amnesia."

"I'm more surprised that Goodwitch was his opponent." Mercury said. "That was cruel in itself, but I suppose the kid didn't suffer too much."

"That's because he was being tested." Cinder explained as both mercenary and thief gave her confused looks. "Since the boy has amnesia, Ozpin and his subordinates are trying to bring back his memory through different means I imagine. In this case, Goodwitch was trying to force him, or rather his body, to bring out the reflexes and honed skill of his prior life. And from what we seen it worked, but not in the way the huntress originally planned. And was more than amusing to say the least." When it was her to turn to awaken the boy's true self, she would have been more cautious than the prideful green eyed huntress.

Speaking of which, she needed to make plans on how to get close to the dark blue haired youth. Already her mind was thinking of a few scenarios where she would worm her way close to the boy's side, but she had to be cautious. Cinder was no fool and knew that Robin's caretakers would be watching him closely. Unnecessary attention now would be most undesirable with her main plan so close. Yet the prospect, the mere challenge the mysterious youth presented was something that only filled her with a very familiar feeling.

A hunger for power.

Still, it would take some time to get close to him. One shouldn't rush things after all. However, her patience always rewarded her in spades and the prize she would obtain from this would be more than worth the effort.

* * *

The remaining classes for Robin flew by swiftly and while he was fascinated by most of them, and having a few of his friends in some of them had made the experience easier, but by the time he was finished with him, he felt exhausted. Not to mention he had to sign a lot of papers—records for the school he was told—as soon as he got out his last class. It took of most of the day and when it was over, night had set. Though he did receive some medical checkups during the process, the youth was too tired to think of anything else other than following Miss Goodwitch to his new room.

They strode across the many hallways of Beacon with barely any students or teachers to be seen. Which was understandable as most of them would be tucked in their beds or doing some last minute studying by this time. Thankfully it didn't take much longer till both the blonde teacher and her student reached their destination. Taking a key from her pocket, Glynda proceeded to unlock the door and enter inside with Robin following close behind.

It was a simple room, large enough for one or two people and had bathroom as well closet, but everything in it looked rather nice. From the elegant looking desk, to the well-crafted chair, to the plush bed that was set comfortably up against the window with two night stands and a dust powered alarm clock sitting nearby. It didn't have anything else other than the essentials at the moment, but it felt comfortable, homely even. Yet what caught his attention was his tricorn hat sitting on comfy looking pillow. His bag filled with his sword and shield also rested against the foot of the bed, but his eyes lingered on the curious red box with the symbol of Beacon on it placed beside his hat.

"This will be your new home while you are here in Beacon." Glynda said as she turned to face the boy. "As you can see, the basics have been set up for you already. You are expected to care and keep your room clean while you live here. Also we had your things, what little there were, brought in. In Beacon, it is encouraged that students personalize their dorm rooms to fit their needs and desires, but due to your special circumstances, we will provide you will an allowance hopefully by tomorrow along with other essentials like photo I.D. A pair of nightwear has been provided in the closet, but after you receive your first allowance, you buy clothing of your choosing. Also, you bathroom is stocked with all the necessary cleaning equipment for bathing and brushing your teeth. Until then, please try to make yourself comfortable."

"Of course, Miss Goodwitch." Robin said gratefully as the green eyed huntress handed him the key to the room. "By the way, what is in the box?"

"It was the only other personal items that you had on you when you were discovered. Everything else was too damaged or destroyed to properly recover. Headmaster Ozpin thought it appropriate that it be delivered to you as soon as you finished with class today."

"Oh… Thank you."

"Think nothing of it." Miss Goodwitch then pulled out her scroll and looked at the time. "It's getting late. I shall be leaving you now. Classes start at nine a.m. and your alarm clock has already been set so that you would be awake by seven-thirty for breakfast and other morning rituals. Other than that, I wish you a good night's sleep, Mister Robin." She started to head towards the door, but stopped as soon as she was a step away from it. Turning her head back, Glynda then said, "Oh, and one more thing. Teams RWBY and JNPR are four doors to the right of your room. As for Team CFVY, they are down two hallways to the right of your room. Just keep going right into each hallway and once you reach the third, head to the second door on the left. They all have been informed of your room and if you need any assistance do not hesitate to go see them. Or at the very least call them or myself on your Scroll if you have any trouble."

"I see. Thank you Miss Goodwitch and goodnight."

"Goodnight, Mister Robin. And welcome to Beacon." Without another word, the beautiful blonde left the young amnesiac in his new home.

Scratching the side of his head, the boy headed over to his bed before sitting on the edge. He dragged a finger over the red feathers of his hat for a moment, enjoying the soft feeling they felt, before turning his attention to the red box. With care, he slowly unwrapped its bindings before taking of the top and peering inside. He blinked in surprise at the eleven strangely designed badges staring back at him.

Carefully, Robin randomly grabbed one of the badges, which happened to be the one that looked like a saw, before examing it intently. It, like the rest, was elegantly crafted, but had an ancient feel to them. Miss Goodwitch said that it, along with the rest, belonged to him, but he didn't feel anything when he looked at it. Not even a hint of recognition popped into his mind and that made him let out a frustrated sigh. Besides the blackout experienced today, the boy hoped that perhaps he would remember something.

Letting loose another sigh, put the badge back with the rest and was about to head to the bathroom to brush his teeth, but stopped when he heard a knock at his door. Who could that be at this late of hour?

"Hey, Robin!" Ruby called out from behind the door causing the boy to relax a bit. "It's me! Can I come in?"

Despite being a tired, Robin didn't see any reason to deny the little girl's request. "Sure, hold on a second." He got up from his bed before quickly heading over to open the door for the leader of Team RWBY. After swinging the door open, he noticed Ruby standing before him with her hands behind her back.

"Hi! Sorry for bothering you so late, but I thought if it would be ok if we could come over and see how you are settling in. Also to give you this." The little girl said cheerfully before giving a card with the words " _Welcome to Beacon_ " written in a colorful style along with the signatures of team RWBY, JNPR, and CFVY all written everywhere on it. "We were going give you something much bigger or throw you a welcoming party by the time you got back, but… heh… we all kind of forgot we all have some tests in class tomorrow. So we kind of went with this… Sorry about that…"

"No, it's ok." Robin said as he closed the card before giving the girl a grateful smile. "I like it."

"Oh thank Dust." Ruby breathed out a sigh of relief after hearing the boy's response. "Nora and I were a little annoyed that we couldn't throw you the party—it was going to be super awesome!—but we were all a little worried that you wouldn't like just having a card." She then looked at the clock on Robin's night before her eyes went wide. "Oh, crud! I knew it was late, but I didn't think it was that _late_! Sorry, Robin, but I need to go study some more or I will never hear the end of Professor Port's extra credit lectures! Good night and I hope you sleep well!"

"Good night, Ruby." The youth said as the little red and black haired girl started to head down the hallway, but her head poke backed into room a second later.

"Oh, and welcome to Beacon! I can't wait to show everything around here and Vale tomorrow! You are going to love it here! Anyway, got to go. Bye!" With that, Ruby was gone and leaving Robin alone in his room. Blinking at her words, a small smile started to form on the boy's face before he closed the door to his room. He carefully placed the card on his desk and then headed into his closest to slip in his nightwear. The clothes were soft, warm, and fitted very comfortably around his body. Once he had finished dressing up, the boy put the box filled with his badges on his night stand before slipping into bed. After turning off the lights, Robin let his tired eyes shut and as his mind slip into the blackness of sleep. To await the next day and all that excitement that came along with it.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So you all may be wondering, wait a moment, it's not May, so why is there another Update!? Well you see just a mere week after I posted my last chapter for this story I got hit by inspiration to write another chapter. I forgo doing my chapter for Angel's New Beginnings to write this and I was suppose to write this before April. But I was bogged down with tests during the end of March. When I tried to do it on the first week of April, i caught a cold-which i still have-and i barely could write anything or do actual school work. And then after that i had focus on studying for finals and other tests which i barely got any work done. So yeah, even though I wasn't suppose to do this chapter this month, this came out anyway at my expense. So please enjoy it!**

 **As for the chapter itself I will brief since I am currently writing this at night and I am very tired. You all thought that Robin was going to fight Cardin, didn't you? Well, that would have been obvious, but Glynda fitted more because having an actual teacher fight a new student, one whose fake history provided by Beacon would have been found out easily if fought by anyone else, fitted more. Also it helped eliminate any fantasy of what he was going to be facing in actual duels and helped set in motion for him to learn how to fight. I will go into more detail about his current instinctual behavior, but for now, I hope you all enjoyed the fight! Next time, Robin will be introduced to Vale along with the team SSSN! Also, I promise to give you all more entertaining fights in the future, this chapter was more to set the stage, to give a taste if you will, of what Robin can do and give an introduction to how Glynda was going to train him.**

 **Now for review Responses!**

 **Demons Anarchy of Pride: Well you can't blame someone who was in coma and has amnesia to actually fight good, no matter if he has slained thousands of werewolves, cthuluian monsters, and jerk crimson invaders who won't leave you alone in the nightmare! Seriously though, don't worry, Robin will face Cardin at some point and give him a good ass kicking! XD**

 **drake202: Thank you for your kind words and I hope this chapter was entertaining for you. I tried to make it realistic on how people would actually react or fight with no experiance against someone who can bench press a school. XD**

 **Atthetop: You hit the nail on the head for Robin's current personality, but for his past personality, you will be surprised on what it actually its. Not cyncial, I will say that much, but certainly something that fits someone who has to fight beasts and creatures that continue to harm the innocent. Also you are correct, RWBY and Bloodborne are in the same universe in my story, but I won't spoil too much just yet. I want to make the reveal of why that is the case all the more special! But never fear, it will be something epic and shocking for everyone from RWBY, even to those who think they know what they are getting into. Also thank you for your kind words about the characters. I tried to make them as close as possible to their true personalities. I don't want to tarnish them in any way possible! XD**

 **thelastsoul232: You are absolutely correct good sir! Muscle memory and reflexes are the first memory for anyone to remember, even though it is unconscious or in this case, instinctual. As you can see, the results that Glynda tried to get were a bit more than she anticipated! XD**

 **fallout-boy97: Cheer up my friend, I decided to grace everyone with another chapter this month! So please enjoy this chapter! XD**

 **SHMANDER: I am glad you like this! :)**

 **Renko93: Yep, Robin going to make a lot of friends here and they will help him cope with his memory loss... as well make sure he doesn't get his ass kicked by transforming into a fighting machine! XD Also yes, Fear the Old Blood!**

 **Well I believe that settles everything. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter will probably be done in May, maybe June as I want to do Angel's New Beginnings and Fairies in Azeroth during this time. Until then, I hope you all had a good time reading this and I also hope you all have a nice day!**

 **Sincerely, Count Chaos.**


	5. Chapter 4: A Stroll Through Vale

**I don't own RWBY or Bloodborne. Please enjoy this story to your heart's content.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: A Stroll Through Vale**

* * *

"Besides his rather sloppy start, the boy was rather adaptable as the match continued." Glynda said as she continued to give her report to Ozpin and Ironwood about Robin during her class. "He is quick on his feet and his reflexes are not bad, though in need of some refinement. He even has some wit in thinking of new ways to defeat his opponent, not entirely successful though. But he has potential. Plenty of potential of being a great huntsman."

It was fifteen till midnight and they were all gathered the headmaster's office. Each of them had a cup of coffee in their hands, all of which was half empty or in need of a refill. Various reports from all of Robin's teachers were scattered all over the silver haired headmaster's desk along with the many legal documents that cemented the boy's stay in Beacon. Yet there was also some medical documents from the doctors of Beacon's medical ward, though their reports continued to be inconclusive about Robin's biology.

Ozpin, who had just finished taking another sip from his cooling mug, let his eyes strayed back to the reports from Professor Port and Doctor Oobleck. Both teachers had mentioned how eager the boy was to learn their subjects, especially the good doctor's. Though he could understand the reason why the boy was eager, Ozpin couldn't help musing about how many of his other regular students would have benefited from the boy's enthusiasm. Yet he focused back to the notes from both Peter and Bartholomew. Besides the obvious about the amnesiac's curious and eager behavior, they reported that none of their material spark any reaction from him. The same was said by the rest of the teachers assigned to the boy. Which was also understandable as well predictable. It looked like they were going to have to be patient with learning about the boy's past after all.

Pity. Ozpin had hoped that the following day would help jog the boy's memory, but he was well aware that it would more than likely not be that case. Still, it was rather interesting to see him interact with the rest of his peers, especially with the teams that saved him.

From what he saw on the security monitors throughout Beacon, the boy was slowly, but surely making new friends. Which was good considering the teen looked like a frighten animal throughout most of the day; shy and scared as well looking to bolt if he didn't have the courage to stay. Yet with the help of teams RWBY, JNPR, and CFVY, the boy looked to be in good hands.

Yet what really fascinated him, and the main reason why he hadn't concluded the meeting he held with his friends at the moment, was the match between the boy and Glynda. While Glynda's verbal account and opinion about the whole bout was well detailed and gave him and Ironwood insight about Robin's caliber, but watching the whole thing was truly interesting. True to her words, the blue haired youth did start off a bit rough, but as the match continued onward, Ozpin noticed that boy was indeed improving. He didn't make the same twice and his movements became quicker, but not enough to truly stop Goodwitch in her tracks. That was until he was on his last legs did Robin surprised not only himself, but everyone who was watching the whole thing. It was the one thing that gave the silvered haired headmaster any insight into the boy's past and he couldn't help but feel intrigued by what he saw.

"Although… I have to say, Robin' instinctual side caught me off guard." Glynda resumed her report after finishing her own cup of coffee. "While it was my objective in the first place to bring something out of him, I didn't expect the boy to actually put me on the defensive so easily, even with a portion of my strength. And his skill… I don't think that was his maximum potential."

"What makes you say that, Glynda?" Ironwood said. He had kept quiet till now, listening intently to the entire report from Goodwitch, and Ozpin guessed he seemed rather intrigued as he was about his guest. Or at the very least, interested enough to figure out how to subdue the boy in case he became a threat.

"While Robin's instinct had made him faster and stronger was enough to put me on the defensive. It didn't seem like that was all there is. It was raw, but as the seconds dragged on, I could feel him getting better. His movements getting faster, his strength starting to push my wand back ever so slightly, and the precision would have been incredibly accurate if I had made mistake… The boy must have such an incredible amount of training to achieve such a mindset for his body and instinct to use even after he lost all of his memory."

"Which makes me wonder where he got it from." Ironwood said as he carefully put his own coffee mug on a plate that was on the table. "For one to have such skill is incredible enough, but to be so young and even have his memories gone? The boy would have to have trained from the moment he could walk to achieve such a state for his body."

"Perhaps that is why his body is so scarred." Ozpin said before taking another sip from his coffee mug. "From what we seen, his body must have endured a great many things to have all those scars engraved in his flesh. Perhaps whatever left those marks on him was what helped him gain his past skills."

"But to go such extremes to leave his body in such a state…." Even the hardest training for the elite in the Atlas military never would go to such lengths just to increase the strength of their soldiers. He would never allow his own students in his academy endure such treatment.

"There is also another thing you should both know." Glynda said as she felt now was a good time to finally talk about something that had been troubling her since before she dueled him earlier that day. "When I was performing the ritual to unlock Robin's aura… I ran into something, a block so to speak."

"A block? That isn't necessarily new. There have been cases when individuals had mental or traumatic blocks that prevented their aura from being unlocked normally. I am sure what you found was nothing more than that and easily overwhelmed it with your own aura."

The safest way to ensure someone overcome their block was to simply find out the reason why the block is there and face it. However the process was often too long as each individual had to come to terms with the reason behind their block and sometimes they couldn't do so. The simplest way to overcome a block was to have someone else use their own aura to overwhelm it and break it down. Sure there were some cases where the recipient had side effects from it, such as extreme fatigue and sickness, but they only lasted about a few weeks or a month at most. Ironwood himself helped many of his students and solider trainees break down their blocks.

"I did James…but it didn't break…"

"What?" Ironwood said as both he and Ozpin looked rather shocked by the news.

"No matter how much aura I forced onto the boy's soul, the block didn't break…" She then looked directly at both headmasters, her eyes holding theirs, as intensity and a bit of uneasiness filled her gaze. "I gave nearly everything I had into it and nothing effected it. It was like hitting a solid wall of diamond. Completely unbreakable."

"Then how does Mister Robin have his aura unlocked then." Ozpin asked, his voice calm yet curious, his piercing brown eyes never left Glynda's as he awaited her answer.

"I…I don't how to say this, but something happened when I unleash one last final wave of aura into Robin, I felt something react. It wasn't the block, but rather something else…and it felt like it acknowledged me… As if it knew the reason why I was performing the ritual. I was too shocked to say to comprehend what I ran into, but a mere second after whatever acknowledged me, the block crumbled and I was able to unlock Robin's aura… Ozpin, it _allowed_ me to break it. I don't think I would have managed to do so otherwise."

The silver haired headmaster remained silent along with Ironwood. The general had a look of uneasy on his normally confident face while Ozpin had a stoic expression, but could Glynda see a familiar looking glint in her friend's chocolate colored eyes. Despite his outward appearance, Ozpin was contemplating with great interest and curiosity over what just Glynda just said. After what seemed like an eternity of silence, the silver haired headmaster spoke. "Did this… _thing_ do anything else to you or did young Robin show any signs of knowing what happened?"

"No on both accounts. Whatever I found, it just let the block crumble under the weight of my aura and as for Robin, he didn't appear to even notice what took place turning the ritual."

"It would appear that the boy still continues to surprise us it seems." Ozpin took another sip of his mug, but stopped when he noticed that it was empty.

"What do think it was, Oz?" Ironwood turned towards his friend, concern written all over his face. "If what Glynda found is dangerous and inside the boy then—."

"If it was dangerous, James, then Glynda would have been harmed during the entire process." Ozpin pointed out as he refilled his cup before taking a long sip. "As for what I think, I haven't the faintest of clues. It could have been a power much similar to how his body regenerated or perhaps another unconscious self-defense mechanism that protects Robin from anyone who would do him spiritual harm. Perhaps that is also why it allowed Glynda to finish the ritual properly and unlock his aura. However, until something new happens we continue to observe every surprise the boy has to offer."

"I still don't like this, Oz." Ironwood said as he downed the last of his coffee. "The boy's biology is enough to cause for concern, but now this? Who knows what will happen next and whether or not someone could get injured from it."

"I understand, James, but we must stick to the plan otherwise we will never discover the truth behind the mystery surrounding the boy. And with each new discovery, we will be more prepared for the next."

"…Very well, Oz." The general became silent and looked like he wanted to say more, but suddenly the clock tower bell rang out and informing the trio that it was midnight.

"Hmm, I think it is time for all of us to head off to bed. If we stayed up any later then all of our students will be wondering why we all got black bags under our eyes."

"Yes, of course." Ironwood agreed before giving his friend a polite nod. "Good night, Ozpin."

"Good night, Ozpin." Glynda echoed as she gave her friend a curtsy before heading off to the elevator with Ironwood following close behind. However she stopped when she noticed that the silver haired headmaster remained where he sat. She gave him quizzical look, but he merely gave him an assuring wave of his hand.

"I just need to put away some things before I leave." Ozpin said as he put his mug down and started to put away some of the documents on his desk. "I wish you both a pleasant night."

Glynda gave him a nod before joining Ironwood in the lift and headed back down to their rooms. As for Ozpin, as soon as his friends were gone he stopped putting away the documents before pulling up his desk scroll. Immediately he pulled up a video that displayed both the blonde haired teacher that just left his office and his special new student. He ignored all else and as his eyes focused in on the boy, or specifically his aura. As the seconds continued to drag on, Ozpin couldn't help feeling that the boy's peculiar aura looked like all too much like the color of dark crimson blood. For a brief moment before he decided to turn in for the night, Ozpin wondered just what else did this dark blue haired youth had in store for him and Beacon.

* * *

 _Robin felt the inside of his lungs feel burn while his chest clenched almost painfully as his legs continued to carry him away from the_ thing _that chased after him. It was strange creature, being abnormally huge yet slender in frame with elongated body parts that seemed to stretch even longer with each movement it made. It skin was a dark unnatural grey, but most of it was covered up with dark rags with only a bit of his chest left open to show off it boney looking flesh and the strange necklace around its neck. A hood was draped over its head and it shadowed most of its face, but the blue haired youth had already seen its face. What he saw made him run all the more faster. Its eyes were gouged out and what remained in the sockets was nothing but a darkness so black that seemed to suck in all the light around it. Yet what made it all the more worse, was the giant lumpy bag slung over its shoulder. More specifically, the dark red spot that was just starting to turn brown on the bottom of the bag._

 _Robin didn't know what was inside, but his imagination, fueled by the pure fright and panic as the thing chased after him, went in overdrive just to give him a whole variety of horrors that lay within the bag. His breathing was heavy as he drudged slowly through an ankle high river of blood of the dark cavern he was in. Dozens upon dozens of rotten and molding corpses lined the unnatural looking walls, carved from someone or something long since forgotten, and the stench that came off them was to make anyone feel nauseous. Yet that wasn't all there was to the cave, as metal contraptions and other ancient devices were hidden deep within, but the youth paid little attention to that. All he cared as of now was fleeing the evil creature in human skin._

 _However luck or fate was against him as something caught onto his leg. Before he could even blink, Robin fell face first in the crimson sticky river. The amnesiac coughed and spluttered uncontrollably as the taste of iron touch his tongue causing the youth to go wild eyed as he tried to push himself off the ground in horror and revulsion. Yet before he could even twitch, something grabbed onto his leg. Looking over his head, Robin saw that the grey skinned horror was still slowly approaching him, but that wasn't all he saw. A gnarled and bony hand was wrapped around his ankle and attached to it was a writhed looking corpse, with black eyes that stared into his very soul. It opened its mouth, letting out eons worth of dust that was collected in its lungs, before letting loose a bone chilling howl that paralyzed Robin to his very core._

 _He couldn't move, couldn't breathe, as the undead creature continued to howl its haunting call. It was only when another cold moldy hand grasped onto his other ankle did the boy find air, rotten as it was, entering his lungs. Robin turned his head around and saw another corpse grabbing onto. Then another came into view as it crawled with an extended hand out to grab his left arm._

 _Instantly Robin yanked his appendage back and started to struggle out of the shockingly hard grip that the two corpses had on his legs. However another chilly hand grabbed onto his right and then another grabbed the side of his clothes. Soon dozens upon dozens of hands held him in trapped unto the bloody floor with the boy fruitlessly trying to escape his fate. He screamed in frustration and pure terror as the splashes behind him grew louder and echoed in harmony with the haunting moans from the undead. Suddenly everything became silent and Robin himself stopped his movements to hesitantly cock his head behind him._

 _The giant eyeless horror looked down at him and again Robin was struck with absolute terror as the empty eye sockets, the black pit inside of them threatening to swallow him whole, held his gaze. Suddenly it raised a hand up before reaching forth to grab him. Robin screamed and struggled till he felt his flesh starting to get ripped by the dirty nails from the corpses that held him, but could do nothing more as the cold grey hand continued to inch closer and closer till…_

* * *

The loud beeping awoke Robin with a start as he nearly jumped out of his bed at the sudden sound. Panting heavily, the blue haired youth sat up on the bed as the alarm continued to echo throughout the room. A cold sheen of sweet covered his skin and for a brief moment, the blue haired youth couldn't stop his body from shivering. After a good solid minute, his body grew still and Robin's breathing became normal once more.

"A-Another… nightmare?" The pale youth muttered out quietly before he tried to remember what the night-terror was about. Yet try as he might, nothing came to mind. Which was probably for the best. After all, any sane person wouldn't dare try to remember any sort of nightmare they had no matter how curious they were. Admittingly Robin felt the same way, but at the same time he couldn't help a certain curiosity well up inside of him. Why did he have a nightmare anyway? What could have caused it to happen?

However the blaring noise coming from his dust powered alarm clock now couldn't be ignored any longer as it became increasingly louder and demanding the boy's attention. Turning his head towards the machine, Robin blinked at it for a moment before finally decided to leave well enough alone and just forget about the nightmare for now and get on with his day.

Leaning over towards the clock, Robin fiddled around with the loud dust powered machine and tried to shut off the alarm. After finally finding the off bottom, the blue haired youth silenced the obnoxious beeping before setting it back on his night stand. Once the clock was back in its proper place, Robin got out of bed before heading off into the bathroom. He carefully took off the trinkets that were braided in his hair, though he stopped to really get a good look at them for the first time, noticing that they were all round objects with strange symbols carved in them, before placing them on washstand and then stepped into the shower. It took him a good fifteen minutes to clean himself of all the cold dried up sweet that covered his skin and wash his smooth hair. After getting out of the shower, Robin quickly dried himself off and started to comb his hair back into place. Though he did have trouble with rebraiding his hair as he couldn't remember how each trinket tied on properly. Needless to say it took him a good amount of time till he finally got something resembling what he originally had before he took them off.

After fixing his hair, Robin got dressed into his school uniform before brushing teeth till they were sparklingly clean. Exiting the bathroom the youth saw that it was eight a.m. with only an hour till classes started. Suddenly his stomach growled loudly and the boy knew it was time to go grab some breakfast. From what he remembered Miss Goodwitch said yesterday, during their time organizing and legalizing his stay here in Beacon, the cafeteria should be open right now. Though he felt hesitant to do so. Not because he was still getting used to the layout of the academy and no doubt would get lost on his second day, though that was part of it, rather he didn't want to go alone. The idea of having dozens of eyes watching his every movement like the day prior was something he still uncomfortable with.

Suddenly a knock interrupted his thoughts and Robin turned towards the door, wondering who was on the other side. "Hey Robin!" Ruby called from behind the door. "If you already up, I was wondering if you would like to come to breakfast with the rest of us? If you're not up, then I am so sorry for waking you!"

Robin blinked for a moment at the sudden request, before a small smile crossed his face. Apparently fate had decided to give him a helping hand. "Oh… Uh, Sure." The amnesiac answered. "I will be out in just a second."

"No rush! Take your time and we'll wait out here for you."

With that said, Robin started to pack his school bag with his notebooks and was about to head out, but stopped when his eyes landed on his tricorn hat and many badges that lay on his desk. For a moment, Robin wondered if he should take them with him yet he didn't know if it would be appropriate in class or in school in general. Though if Ruby could wear her red cape around during classes and Pyrrha having her tiara crowned on top of her head, then perhaps the dress code was looser than he thought. He would have to ask Miss Goodwitch later when he got the chance, but for now he decided to leave without either the hat or badges. At least for today anyway.

After double checking his room, Robin decided that he kept his friends waiting long enough and headed out to meet them. Awaiting him was Team RWBY all dressed up in their school uniforms and looking like they were ready for anything the day had planned for them. "Good morning Robin." Ruby said good naturedly to the boy as he closed his door behind him. "Ready to go get something to eat?"

"Good morning. And yes, please."

"Then off we go!" The little reaper declared as she energetically led her friends towards the cafeteria and all the delicious meals that awaited them.

* * *

Classes went by rather quickly after breakfast for the young amnesiac. Though that may be because he had absorbed himself in studying all the notes from the textbooks he got from his teachers. Unfortunately for his friends, they had to suffer a couple tests in some of their classes for the day while Robin didn't have to do a thing other than read. Even Team CFVY had to take a field exam with several other second year teams out in the emerald forest and weren't expected to return till dusk thus were excused from their classes.

During the afternoon, Robin ate lunch with his friends again and they all talked about how exhausting their tests were, especially Professor Port's grueling essay portion of the exam. Needless to say most of them teased Robin at how much they envied him at the moment with his current predicament which in turned caused the youth to sheepishly smile and a bit of red to blossom on his cheeks. After lunch had ended, the blue haired youth then attended combat class with Miss Goodwitch giving him some basic lessons, though they took place in another location as to not cause suspicion among his peers, on how to form a proper stance as well breathing exercises that would help him steady his body in a fight. He was also given a special rocket locker for his gear and practice weapons. Though he was curious as well confused as why a locker needed to be rocket powered in the first place, but after Miss Goodwitch explained the reason why, Robin was impressed to say the least. After all, having access to equipment at any time especially in the case of emergencies was extremely handy. At least when they were outdoors anyway. He doubted that the teachers would appreciate having several rockets crashing through their school's roofs.

After that, the rest of the day continued its fast pace, but after the last bell finally rang out through the school did everything seem to slow down. At least for the time being anyway. "Hey Robin!" A voice called out as Robin exited his last class, _Tactics and Planning_. The new student turned to both teams RWBY and JNPR near the entrance of the lecture hall he just left.

"So how was your last class for the day?" Yang asked him politely.

"It was good and rather interesting." Robin replied. "I have to say it is fascinating that there are so many ways to someone can approach a problem and still have an infinite amount of options to go with it."

"One could say that about life in general." Ruby said cheerfully before her expression became thoughtful. "Life is like, um… making a weapon. There are billions of billions and billions more ways to make one, as well decking it out in the coolest modifications and giving an ultra-powerful caliber as well scope before—."

"Get to the point, you dolt." Weiss chided her partner as well rolled her eyes at how long it was taking her friend to make an analogy that was supposed to be for a simple concept.

"Ok, ok! Anyway, what I am getting at is to live your life your own way."

"And beat the crap out of anyone who tells otherwise." Nora exclaimed with a mischievous smile crossing her lips as she appeared behind Jaune and playfully gave him a nuggie.

"Hey!" The blonde exclaimed as he tried to get out Nora's grip, his hands tugging on her wrists. "Stop, cut it out!"

"Alright, Jauney. I was just playing with you." Nora apologized sincerely, but still had a wild smile etched on her face. She then turned back to Robin before saying, "But seriously, if anyone is ever trying to control your life, then introduce me to them. I let them be introduced to my hammer in return. Rather personally."

"Nora…" Ren cut off Nora again as the hyper active girl turn backed to the pinked eyed boy.

"Oh relax, Ren. I won't do anything serious to them… much anyway." The quiet boy could only sigh as Nora continued to act so childishly while everyone else laughed at the scene, even Robin let out a small chuckle.

"So… Robin." Ruby said as the youth turned back to her. "Do you have anything to do right now? Like any more documents you need to sign or whatever Miss Goodwitch had you do yesterday?"

"Uh… No, I don't." Robin answered. "Miss Goodwitch said I had the rest of the day to myself. Why?"

The little reaper suddenly had hopeful looking smile on her face. "Well, we were all wondering if you would like to come to city with us. After all, we promised to help you adjust to your new life here so there would be no better place to start, other than Beacon of course, than seeing the city! Not to mention, we also thought that perhaps it could help you deal with your amnesia better. That is, if you want to go anyway."

"Oh. I... Uh…" Robin was a little caught off guard by the sudden request, but after a moment of thought, the idea seemed rather appealing to him. If the city was anything as amazing the school, then he would most definitely enjoy the trip and any chance to gain an experience that could help him get his memories back was always helpful. "Sure. I would love to see the city." Yet as soon as he said that, he noticed Jaune giving a strange look. Almost sympathic.

"Great!" Ruby said excitedly, but the blue haired youth paused as soon as he saw gleam flash through her eyes. "Oh there is so many things we I want to show you once we get there. Oh! We can could go to the arcade and play _Guilty Grimm_ or _AuraBlue_ I know you'll just love it."

"Oh yeah this is going to be so awesome!" Yang said enthusiastically though Robin noticed a similar gleam in her eye like her sister. "I know a couple of clubs we can go to and have good time. Especially the ones where the owner will simply not _refuse_ little ol' me."

"Pardon?" Robin asked curiously as the golden haired girl let out a very amused laugh.

"Heh, just remember something very funny. Nothing to worry your pretty looking blue head, Robin." The boy gave a small flush at that last part.

"Oh, Oh! Can we take him to get some new clothes?" Nora asked mischievously as she eyed the amnesiac up and down with a critical eye. "I mean, school uniforms are nice and all, but it would be shame if you only wear just that, Robin. Besides, you don't want to stay in the same set of clothes for the rest of your life, don't ya?"

"Well, no, but—"

"Then it's settled!" Nora exclaimed as she hooked an arm around Robin's left arm and effectively cutting off whatever else he had planned to say. "We are going to help you stock up your new home with the best clothes in all of Vale."

"Maybe we can go to the movie theater." Pyrrha suggested thoughtfully. "I heard _Galactic Wars Part VIII_ just came out recently and I think you might enjoy seeing it Robin."

"I know a book store we can go to." Blake added thoughtfully. "They had a bit of trouble recently with the death of its owner, unfortunately, but it's still a pretty cool place go, especially with its new manager."

"Is that the one where you—?" Yang started to say slyly to partner before being quickly off by the midnight black haired girl.

"Don't even go there, Yang. It's just a normal bookstore."

"Alright, alright. I'll take your word for it." Yang gave her friend and partner teasing smile.

"While we are in town, we might as well go see a music store that I know of?" Weiss suggested. "I wanted to buy some new strings for my violin anyway, as well some new albums that just came out. Maybe, we can find something that you would like, Robin."

"Oh I just can't wait to dress him up! He is like a life sized doll." Nora giggled wickedly as Ren sighed once more at her childish antics all the while the girl was leading the boy to the transport station with everyone else following in tow.

"We can also go to the docks as well." Yang also suggested a bit eagerly. "There are ton of delicious restaurants and joints that have food that is die for!"

"Well whatever we do, I know you are going to enjoy Vale, Robin." Ruby said cheerfully as she walked beside the amnesia ridden youth.

* * *

The ride down to the city of Vale was both rather exciting and frightening to the blue haired youth. The former being do to the fact that he got an incredible view of city as well the scenery surrounding it and the school on the Bullhead he rode. Yet it was also rather scary to see so much empty space was underneath him as he looked down the window of the flying dust powered machine. Admittingly he did manage, with the help and comfort of his friends, to lessen said fear and become accustom it. If only a bit anyway, but it was an enough for the trip.

When they finally arrived at the City of Vale, Robin was immediately taken in by how lively everyone was. All the citizens looked energetic as they moved around the many streets of Vale, but not too much in a hurry to be cheerful or polite to those around them. Though Ruby explained that might be because the Vytal Festival was so close and everyone was feeling rather giddy about it. That and it was Friday and thus many people were rather excited to enjoy their weekends. As for where the students first went to, they headed to he down town of the commercial district. There Robin got a true taste of how lively the citizens of Vale were as they hawked their wares in open stands in one particular market square. Fruits, vegetables, toys, clothes, trinkets, and some dust products were all were displayed to Robin as his friends showed him around.

However they didn't stay too long in this particular area as everyone wanted to take him to their favorite places in best parts of the district first before they journeyed to any other place. Though they had asked him where he wanted to go first and Robin tentatively said he wouldn't have mind browsing for some new clothes. It was then that they followed Nora, who happily exclaimed that she knew just the perfect place to buy the hottest attire in all of Vale. It took them little time for them before they came to a rather fancy yet stylish clothing store called _The Blazing Dust_. Apparently it was quite popular for having clothes that were popular amongst regular citizens and huntsman alike.

As soon as they entered, Nora immediately grabbed hold of Robin before dragging him to a young lady who happened to work in the store with everyone else following close behind. "Hi~!" The orange haired wild child said energetically to the lady. "I was wondering if you would be so kind as to help us find some clothes for our friend here. As you can see, he is a shy thing and has only the uniform he has on his back provided by the school we go to. Can you help a poor guy out? Pretty please? With sugar drops of top?"

"Nora…" Ren chided his friend quietly while the Valkyrie gave her most winning smile. It failed to move the stoic expression on the pink eyed boy's face.

"Hmm." The store lady said as she eyed the boy up and down with a critical eye. "I might be able to work out something. What did you have in mind, dear?"

"O-Oh… Uh, nothing too fancy." Robin said nervously as the girl continued to eye him intensely. "Just, uh, something nice, that's all."

"I see. Hmm, are you looking to have your clothes tailored made or rather select from our variety of choices on display?"

"Um, I'm not really sure to be honest."

"We'll just go with option two, lady." Yang said as she made the decision for the boy, which he was a little grateful for. "Besides, option one would probably be a little too expensive for our current budget and this store is already packed with an awesome line of clothing."

"Still it can't hurt to have a professional touch." Nora added with a smile dripping with enthusiasm.

"Point taken."

"Very well," The store lady said before pulling out a measuring tape and walked over to Robin. "Please hold still and keep your arms held out for me, dear. This will only take a second and then I can show you some of our best products that might fit your size and tastes." The blue haired youth stood still for a moment as the lady quickly measured him before giving a satisfied nod and led everyone to a line of clothing.

It was then Robin was shown a clothes with a variety of colors and designs that were currently among the most popular fashion among people his age. Immediately Nora started to grab clothes off their racks before handing them to the boy and told him to try them on. While the boy was a little dubious on some of the choices the girl picked out, he none the less agreed to try them on. Thankfully the lady directed them to a changing booth that was close by and Robin headed over to change. He tried on a couple of clothes and stepped out of the changing room every now and then to hear what everyone's opinion. Their responses were mixed on each brand he wore on before giving him some suggestions on what they thought would fit him best.

"Hmm, why don't you try on this one, Robin?" Pyrrha said as she held up a modest blue shirt and jeans of the same color to him.

"No, no. He would look better in black." Yang said as she pointed out to black and white combo sitting on the seat in the dressing room.

"I think white would be a much better choice." Weiss suggested as she pointed over to silky looking white long sleeved shirt with little designs etched into its sleeves.

"Of course you would say that, Ice Queen."

"And what is that supposed to mean, Xiao Long?" The heiress haughtily asked as she glared at the blonde.

As the two started to bicker amongst themselves, Ruby decided to give him the best advice of all. "Just go with what you want to wear, Robin." She said sincerely. "No matter what you decide on, we'll support it." The blue haired youth gave his friend a grateful look before heading back in. This time it took a little longer for him to come out and everyone was wondering what he deciding on inside. However after a couple minutes, Robin finally stepped out and everyone finally had a good look at what he chose.

He wore a long sapphire blue sleeved shirt with the sleeves being a bit baggy, as well having belts that could adjust it length, and having a high collar that had a dark black flower in the shape of a rose stitched into it. A sharp looking black vest, with the backside being made of striped grey, with silver buttons covered over the blue shirt. Smooth black pants adorned his lower half and a leather brown colored belt, which was modeled to fit both his waist and a bit of thighs, was wrapped comfortably around his person. Lastly, he wore large yet very sleek looking brown boots that completed the attire.

Everyone was rather surprised by how sharp and good looking Robin managed to become with the clothes he picked, but they could see the uncertainty and nervousness on his face as he fidgeted under their eyes. Despite choosing what he wanted, it was clear that he didn't know if they liked it or not. "Wow, you look really good, Robin." Ruby said as she gave the youth a sincere smile.

"I must admit, that outfit suits you quite nicely, Robin." Weiss agreed with her partner.

"It does become him." Blake also added her two cents.

"Yeah it does." Yang said before teasing smile crossed her lips. "He might become very popular with the ladies if he can overcome his shyness." This caused Robin to fluster as rosy blush overtook his cheeks. Seeing this caused the blonde to give a mischievous chuckle before letting out a yelp as Weiss wacked aside the head. "Hey! What's the big deal!?"

"One Neptune or Jaune is quite enough, Yang." The heiress said sternly to brawler while Jaune noticeably winced at her comment while somewhere in Vale a certain light blue haired boy sneezed quite loudly. "Besides, I don't think Robin needs any more teasing at the moment."

"You got a point." Yang said sheepishly before turning back to the sapphire eyed boy and said, "Sorry, Robin. I just couldn't resist."

"I-It's alright." The boy said as he looked down at the clothes he wore. "These feel rather nice and snug. As well the others I tried on, but these ones feel just right."

"That being said, you look absolutely amazing, Robin!" Nora exclaimed energetically. "That is definitely a keeper along with the other clothes you have back there." The girl then turn towards the store worker and said, "We'll take it. Along with all the other clothes he's got back in there" As she said that, Robin snapped out of admiring the clothing as a look of concern appeared on his face at the Valkyrie's words.

"Um...Nora, how am I going to pay for this? Miss Goodwitch hasn't provided me with my allowance yet."

"Oh don't you worry about that, Robin! We'll take care of the expenses."

"A-Are you sure? I don't mean to impose…"

"You don't have to worry, Robin." Pyrrha said with a kind a smile crossing her face. "We are doing this for you after all as that is what friends are for." The champion's words caused the youth to pause for a moment, letting them settle inside his brain, before he turned to each of his friends and saw that they all had the same compassionate expression on their face.

"Thanks guys." He said simply as he was too touched by their kindness to say anything more.

"Think nothing about it, Robin." Ruby said as the store lady carefully took each of the clothes they chose for Robin from the dressing room, folded them, and got them ready to check out.

"Anyway… I think I should change back into my uniform." The boy said as he was about to head back into the dressing room, but was stopped by Nora.

"Oh no you don't." She said with an intense look that stifled any protest the boy was about to make. "School ended forever ago and now is the time to kick back and enjoy your new clothes!"

"Yeah, it's alright to live a little, Robin." Yang agreed with the orange haired Valkyrie.

"Well, I don't want to get them wrinkled after you all just bought them for me." Robin protested, but Nora was having none of it.

"That is what clothes are made for! To get wrinkles, tears, and stains…. Or was that boiled potatoes and melons? …I could go for pancakes right about now."

"It is getting a bit late." Pyrrha said as she looked at the clock on her scroll.

"Renny~! Feed me~!" Nora instantly jumped to the stoic youth and clung to side with a puppy dog expression on her face.

"Nora…"

"Please~?"

"Fine…"

"Yay!"

Everyone gave a small chuckle at Nora's antics before Ruby turned to Robin and said, "Well, I think it's about time we go get something to eat and I just know the right place."

"You mean after we buy his clothes." Weiss pointed out with a bland expression.

"That too!"

"So, um, where do you have in mind?" Robin asked her to which the little reaper gave him an excited smile.

* * *

"You're going down sis!" Yang yelled as she smashed the buttons of her controller as her character performed a super combo.

"Not unless I take you down with my ultra first!" Ruby cried out fiercely as her fingers were like lightning as she performed a countless amount of moves to keep her sister on her toes. It was only when did she perform her ultra ultimate finisher did she utterly destroyed her sister in _Guilty Grimm_. "Yes! Victory for Ruby!" She held up her hands gave the victory sign as Yang stared in disbelief at the arcade machine before her.

"What!? Best two out of three!"

"You're on!"

And like that the sisters began again in their constant videogame war between each other. After they all had left the clothing store, they took Ruby led everyone to place called _The Aurora Borealis_. It was giant sized arcade that doubled as a club and restaurant that was apparently very popular judging by how many people were inside. True to its name, the place had a multitude of colors that were practically everywhere in the club and arcade sections, but was a little more subdued in the restaurant half.

At first, Robin was a little overwhelmed by the pure wild atmosphere he had entered with his friends. Yet as he adjusted himself, the blue haired youth found it rather fun as all the excitement and energy from everyone in the place swept over him. He wasn't the only one as everyone started to eagerly play all kinds of games that the arcade had to offer. Nora played a game called _Whack-A-Grimm_ , which she smashed a toy hammer wildly onto plush toy Beowolf heads that popped of the machine, earning a ton of tickets in the process. Ren played a game called _Bull's Eye_ , a holographic shooting game that had targets pop up randomly before being shot down by the game's gun in the boy's hands. So far, he hadn't missed a shot and kept hitting perfectly.

Jaune himself was playing a simple game of Skee Ball, but looked to be having a difficult time trying to roll the ball into the high ranking holes. Not to say he didn't manage a lucky shot every now and then, but he grew a little frustrated as time went on. As for Pyrrha she simply watched her partner with great interest as he continued to roll the balls up the game. Robin noticed that her fingers twitched every so often at every miss the blonde made and the blue haired youth wondered if perhaps she wanted to have a go at the game. Or at least help her partner win. Finally Weiss and Blake seemed rather content to sit at the table they reserved for their food and watch their as the two sisters of their team duke it out.

Robin also sat the table as he watched both girls continued to fight, with Yang switching out to fast fire type character, quite fiercely. He cheered both of them on when it seemed appropriate before clapping for the winner, which happened to Ruby once again. "Isn't this place great, Robin?" The little black and red haired girl turned to the amnesiac while her sister got up to sulk her way to the table.

"It is pretty nice." He agreed.

"Yang and I always came here since… um… ever! They have everything from fighting games, to racing games, to even shooting games!" Suddenly a thought occurred to her before she gave the boy a sly and playful looking smile as she gestured to the empty seat next to her. "Care to give this a try? I promise to go ease with ya!"

"Oh, well, I don't really know how to play."

"If you value your dignity, Robin, don't play with her." Yang murmured as she still couldn't believe she lost twice to her baby sister. "She'll destroy you."

"You're just jealous that I kicked butt."

"More like cheated…"

"You know that isn't how it works in arcades~!" The little reaper sang before turning her attention back to Robin. "So, how about it? It'll be fun!"

"Why not indulge her, Robin." Weiss said calmly before a little smile formed on her lips. "It would be nice to see you win on your first try against her."

"Weiss!" Ruby couldn't believe how little faith the girl had in her skills especially after the display she gave everyone. After giving her partner a pout she turned back to Robin. "Anyway, come on Robin. It will be fun!"

"Alright." Robin relented as he got up to take Yang's former spot and stared at the character selection screen.

"Just choose your character and we'll get started!" Ruby said cheerfully as she already chose her character, a woman called _Rosy Val_ who used a gun a rose motif. Robin looked the roster on his side, uncertain on who choose, before finally picking a character named _Luna Goodguy_ , who looked like punk rocker with a huge gun sword in her hands. Seeing he had picked his choice, Ruby quickly chose the stage before starting up the match. "Alrighty, let the battle… COMMENCE!"

With that Ruby started to smash buttons quickly, though not as fast as she was against her sister, while Robin tried his best to defend himself against the girl's superior skill. Despite having watched both sisters fight beforehand, and got somewhat of an understanding of how the controls worked as a result, the blue haired amnesiac had trouble performing some of the more advance moves which in turn left him open most of the time. Already his character was at half health and it wasn't even fifteen seconds in the match. All he could do was defend himself against the onslaught while attacking when he had the chance. It kind of reminded him how his match with Miss Goodwitch went the day prior, but he wasn't getting physically hurt this time around.

It didn't take long before the game declared Ruby the winner as Robin's character was blasted across the screen. "I thought you said you were going to go easy on him, you dolt." The little reaper's partner called out which Ruby gave a sheepish blush.

"Sorry. Got caught up in the moment. I promise I will go easier this time." With that the match began again, but to Robin's relief Ruby kept to her word and tremendously held back. He managed to keep up with her for the most part and even was able to get her to half health. It was down to the wire as the clock to the match neared zero, but Robin finally was able to perform a special attack and win the match.

"Nice job, Robin!" Yang cheered at the boy's first victory.

"Keep up the good work, Robin." Blake added her own two cents right behind her partner.

"Not bad, Robin." Ruby said sincerely before giving him a grin. "But the match isn't over yet!"

"Indeed." The boy said with a bit of excitement leaking into his voice. He couldn't deny that he was getting into the game and was really enjoying himself.

"Then let's settle this!" With that the final round began. Immediately both players went at each other and Ruby was surprised to find that Robin had gotten better of the second match. Already she was forced to on the defensive as Robin character continued to assault hers till she decided to up her game. As quick as a flash, the tables turned once more in the little red and black haired girl's favor, but unlike before Robin was pulling his weight. She wasn't fighting at her best, but she had to admit it was impressive to see her friend manage to keep up with her so fast.

They were neck and neck with each other by the end of the match. Time was running out and each of their characters had only a sliver of life left in them. Both Ruby and Robin kept defensive for but a moment until finally they charged at one another and then…

"Hey guys!" A cheerfully loud voice called out and both Ruby and Robin looked up from their screens just for a split second and then game's buzzer went off.

"DRAW!" It announced loudly as both the amnesiac and the reaper turned back to the game and saw that both of their characters were knocked out cold. Apparently they attacked at the same time and in the end no one won the match.

"Ah shoot." Ruby said. "I guess no one wins." She then turned to Robin with a smile on her lips. "Still, it was fun! Good game, Robin."

"Thanks, you too." He said modestly as he, like his friend, was a little surprised by the outcome of the match, especially with how bad he was at the beginning.

"Sun!" Yang cried out in disbelief. "You just ruined the moment where my sister was about to get her butt kicked!"

"Wha—!? I was not getting my butt kicked, Yang."

"Sure you were." The elder sister gave Ruby a teasing smirk to which she gave a playful pout in return. As for Robin, he turned his attention to two new arrivals. One was a tan-skinned boy with short spikey light-blonde hair and dark grey eyes. He wore two red bracers and an open loose collar white jacket with no shirt underneath, displaying his rather muscular body for all to see. He wore blue cargo pants held together by a white belt and also had bandages wrapped comfortably around his legs. A golden chain was wrapped around his check with a golden pendant at its center and yellow sneakers adorned his feet. Lastly, a long tail, that was the same color as his hair, stuck out from behind him and curled every so often. He was a Faunus.

As for the other boy, he had similar tan complexion like his companion, but had dark blue eyes and messy blue hair that also undercut all round his head and was just a shade lighter than Robin's own locks. He wore a white dress shirt and black tie under a red jacket with a wide, upturned, black collar and a pair of gray jeans with black padding strapped to the sides. He wore black shoes that are fastened with straps, rather than laces. Lastly his most notable accessories included black fingerless gloves and a pair of yellow-tinted goggles worn on his forehead.

"Heh, heh, sorry." The blonde-haired Faunus apologized good naturedly to both Ruby and Robin. "Neptune and I saw all of you sitting not far from where we were and decided to come over and say hello."

"It no problem, Sun." Ruby said in her usual cheerful tone. "I guess me and Robin here won't be deciding who is king or queen of the arcade today!"

"That would be me!" A haughty voice said and everyone turned to see Nora carrying a huge assortment of prizes in her hands, most notably a big fluffy teddy bear. Ren, Jaune, and Pyrrha were behind her with their own prizes in hand, though in Ren's case he had to carry some of her winnings. "I'm Queen of not only the castle, but the arcade!"

"So you are." Sun grinned before turning his attention to Robin. "Hi! I don't believe we met, I'm Sun Wukong. It's nice to finally meet you, Robin."

"And I'm Neptune Vasilias." The blue haired boy introduced after the monkey boy.

"Y-You know who I am?" Robin was surprised to say the least as he didn't expect anyone other than those who rescued him would know who he was.

"Um, about that…" Ruby said sheepishly as she poked her fingers together as her friend turned to face her. "We kind of told them and their team about you already… B-But it was before we knew that you were going to attend Beacon with a cover story. Heh, heh… please don't be mad…"

"I was the one who decided to tell them, Robin." Blake said. "I will take responsibility if you feel angry about your secret getting revealed. But you don't have to worry. Sun and his team know how to keep their mouths shut."

"Yep!" Sun said casual yet sincere tone. "Our lips are sealed, Robin. You can trust us."

"N-No, I'm not angry at all." The dark blue-blue haired boy said quickly. "I'm just surprised that's all. There is nothing to apologize about. I trust your judgement."

"That's great to hear." The monkey Faunus said with a bright smile on his face. "It would be kinda hard to help you regain your memories if you didn't."

"Wait, you are going to help me?" Robin was a little stunned by the blonde's sudden offer. "Why?"

"Do I need a reason to help someone in need? I would hate myself I didn't try to help you in some way or another."

"Same here, man." Neptune spoke up with charismatic smile. "We'll help you get your memories back. You can count on it."

The amnesiac couldn't believe what he just heard. He thought only Teams RWBY, JNPR, CFVY, and the staff of Beacon would help him without so much as second thought. Now someone who had only just met was offering the same heartfelt promise. It made Robin feel warm inside as he couldn't help feeling happy. Was everyone in Vale so good natured and spirited to help anyone they came across? Robin liked to think so after waking up from his coma. "Thank—." He started say, but stopped when a slice of pizzas slammed into Sun's face.'

"Haha!" A malicious voice said nearby and everyone saw a group of five teens, about their own age, laughing raucously at the sight of Sun's pizza stain face. "Nice look on you, _monkey_." One of the teens, a black and white haired boy, said which brought another round of laughter from his companions.

"Hey!" Yang yelled out in fury. "Why don't you come over here in say that!?" Everyone glared at the malicious youths and Nora looked ready to smash their faces in as she put down her teddy bear on a nearby table. The arcade became a bit quieter as people nearby saw the commotion and some wisely left the area they were in while others just sat silently in their seats.

"Oh, why do you care? He is just a Faunus!" This immediately caused the tension in the room they were in to rise and Ren now had to physically hold his partner back least she pummel the smug fool's face in with a chair she grabbed. Blake herself had a particularly icy look in her eyes as she clenched her hands tightly. As for Robin, he was confused. Why would Sun being a Faunus be any reason for throwing food at him?

"Why you little—!" Yang's eyes were now a crimson red and she looked ready to burst at the comment, but was stopped by hand on her shoulder. She turned her head and saw Weiss standing there, with stoic expression adorning her face.

"Now, now, Yang." She said surprisingly calmly. "We need to handle this situation with tact and grace. Allow me to show you the proper response to such a comment."

"Eh? What are you…?" Yet the brawler didn't get her answer as the heiress was already walking over to the still smug teens.

"Would you kindly please take back what you said just now?"

"Hmm?" The smug boy who first spoke hummed out as he looked at the heiress up and down as a look of recognition crossed his face. "You're Weiss Schnee, right? Why are you hanging out with a bunch of losers?"

"I won't ask again." She said, her voice still surprisingly calm.

"Tell you what, why don't you hang out with us instead of those fools and the beast? I'm sure we'll give you a bet-MMGH!?" Before he could finish his sentence the boy's lips were frozen shut as white glyph formed over them. His friends immediately looked alarmed, but they didn't have a second to react any further as a layer of ice cover the majority of their bodies, but their heads and hands unfrozen. Though all their mouths were sealed shut by slab of ice, much like their friend.

"That should teach you better manners than to talk to me or my friends in such disrespect!" The Ice Queen said coldly before giving a huff and returning to her friends.

"That was pretty good Weiss." Yang congratulated with wide smile splitting her face as she had to contain herself from laughing.

"I have my moments." Weiss let a small smile form on her lips.

"Yeah, but you should have sent them flying!" Nora said before looking back at the frozen teens. "…Although I could still do that right now."

"No. Let them cool off like that until management breaks them free."

"Heh, which I'm assuming is going to be quite a while since I know the owner and he is alright with Faunus." Sun said cheerfully as he grabbed the pizza stuck to his face before taking a bite out of it.

"You are really going to eat that?" Blake asked him with a deadpan expression.

"Hey, a free meal is a free meal. Especially when it's pizza." The monkey Faunus then took another bite of the slightly damaged pizza.

"Why?" Sun blinked at the question as he turned to see Robin looking at him in confusion. "Why would they hate you just because you're a Faunus?" This immediately caused everyone to become silent as they all looked rather uncomfortable, especially Blake.

"It's… a long complicated matter…" Blake finally said after moment. "Faunus aren't received in a positive light by some humans, not all of them though…" She felt reassuring hands land on her shoulder and the golden eyed girl took comfort in them.

"Why though?"

"…Because we are different." Sun said calmly.

"…That's it?" Both Blake and Sun looked up saw a look a look of disbelief on Robin's normally shy features. "That's… stupid. It makes no sense."

"It is stupid." The blonde monkey boy agreed before a cheerful smile crossed his face. "But hey, the world can be stupid at times. Anyway, why don't we go somewhere else? While it is entertaining to see five jerks thaw out like popsicles, I think we should leave."

"Yes lets." Blake said as she started to head for the door with Sun following close behind. Soon enough followed their lead and started to leave the arcade. Though Robin followed after them, he couldn't help feeling confused as the question of why people would hate the Faunus over being different ran through his head. Yet that wasn't all as he felt something else echoed through his mind. Beast. That simple word that one smug teen said for some reason felt odd and familiar, but he couldn't think anything that could cause such a sensation. Was this feeling somehow connected to his past?

"Hey, Robin!" The boy snapped out of his thoughts to see Ruby standing next to the exit's doorway. He realized that he stopped walking halfway through the arcade due to his thoughts. "Are you coming?"

"Uh, yeah sure." He replied before walking over to the little reaper and followed her outside to enjoy the rest of their day. Though he made a mental note to tell his friends about this strange sensation later, but for now he just wanted to spend time with his friends.

* * *

 **Author's Note:  
**

 **I will keep this brief since I am currently on a tight schedule and thus don't have the time for some things. Unfortunately that means I can't do review comments this time around, I apologize because of that, but I will include them in my next chapter so don't worry! As for this chapter, I wanted something simple and to the point, which is basically Robin having a good time with his friends as they try to help him adjust to his new home for the moment while also getting a taste of darkness that ever lurks in the heart of Vale. Namely racism, theft, violence from jerks, etc. This chapter also is to help pace the plot as the next chapter will take place a few days later. Speaking of which, that is where Robin will be learning how to make a weapon with his friends. Who knows what he will forge in Beacon, but I can tell you it will be epic. And that is all I have time for this chapter Author's note. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I also hope to see you next time!**

 **Sincerely, Count Chaos.**


	6. Chapter 5: Forging Anew

**I don't own RWBY or Bloodborne. Please enjoy this story to your heart's content!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Forging Anew**

* * *

"Keep yourself low when evading!" Goodwitch snapped as Robin jumped back from a blow aimed at his head. "The smaller you can make yourself, the harder it is for your opponent to hit you. And when that fails, always bring up your shield!"

Robin didn't answer as he focused on to his current opponent, which happened to be Jaune, but heeded his professor's helpful instructions none the less. Raising his shield, he stared back at his blue eyed opponent before carefully stalking around him in order to find a more appropriate opening to strike. Jaune for his part eyed Robin warily as he also held his shield close to his body, ready for whatever the amnesiac was about to do next.

For the past week, everyday Miss Goodwitch had taken Robin to a private combat arena in Beacon after class to help teach him the basics of fighting. She also managed to recruit teams RWBY, JNPR, and CFVY to help him get better. The lessons themselves were often rather difficult to keep up with, but they were also fair and Robin always managed to learn something new each day. Not to mention it was fun and exciting for the youth to actually practice with his friends. So far he had faced three of his friends: Blake who kept him on his toes throughout his lesson, Pyrrha who was very graceful and precise in her movements that it was a marvel that he managed to keep up with her in the first place, and finally Velvet, who actually surprised the blue-haired youth by how skillful she was in combat despite her rather shy nature.

Within each lesson, Goodwitch instructed him in the proper form to hold his sword and shield, how make a proper stance that would keep him steady against heavy attacks, and also how to keep calm when a battle turned against him. The last one was truly helpful as Robin more often than not was nervous during these special sessions as his green eyed teacher instructed his opponents to not hold anything back, at least to some extent, once the lesson portion concluded and then proceeded to the match session that took up the rest of the day. She would then comment or give sharp commands to the youth on what to do next and how to stay one step ahead of his opponent. All of these things allowed the dark blue haired amnesic to get better each day as well build up some confidence in his growing potential. He still felt a little uneasy about his skills, but even he noticed that he was starting to get much better. Even when the match ultimately ended in his defeat, naturally since he was facing people who had years of experience, Robin learned from his mistakes and improved upon them which earned him a silent approving nod from Goodwitch each time.

Taking a deep breath, Robin stared intently at Jaune as he paused in his footsteps. The blonde sensed was about to happened and braced himself even as Robin lunged forth like a viper. Racing across the arena like a speeding bullet, Robin's blade slammed into the shield of the arc family. Jaune let out a grunt as he withstood the blow before pushing the sword back before spinning around to swipe at the blue haired youth exposed side.

Yet as the blade's edge was just about to hit its mark, Robin twisted his body and rolled out of the way. Jaune blinked at the sudden evasion, but he didn't have time to think as Robin already was back on his feet with his blade already diving to pierce his own side. The leader of team JNPR hastily shifted to intercept the blow with his shield, but was surprised to see that the blade had shifted course and now was rushing toward his feet. Letting out a yelp, Jaune immediately jumped back just as the blade crashed into the floor, leaving a small crack in its wake.

"Nicely done." Glynda commented out approvingly. "Both of your reactions were superb and quick enough to avoid being struck." Her gaze then shifted critically to Robin who now stood up in a relaxed posture. "However, you once again forgot that you do indeed have a shield, Mister Robin. Please remember that you must use whatever tools that you have on you otherwise will lose a fight where you may need them."

"I'm sorry, Miss Goodwitch." Robin said respectfully. "I just reacted before I could even think of using the shield."

"That is alright, Mister Robin. It is good to see that you have some good reactions when faced with danger and I commend you for having such skill despite your current condition. Just remember what I taught you and learn from your mistakes."

"Of course, Miss Goodwitch."

The green eyed teacher gave him a satisfied smile before looking down at her scroll, which she had been using to record all the data she collected over the course of Robin's special lessons. She quickly jotted down the result of the match between the amnesiac and the knight before seeing that had time for one more duel for their lesson for the day. "Mister Arc, you may withdraw from the arena now while I choose Robin's next opponent."

"Yes, Miss Goodwitch." Jaune said respectfully before turning back to Robin. "Good match, Robin. I think you would have gotten me if I hadn't jumped at the last second in the end."

"Really?" Robin asked modestly. "You moved faster than me and have more experience than I do. I'm honestly surprised that I was even to keep up with you at all."

"You are doing just fine, Mister Robin." Glynda said without looking up from her scroll. "Your progress during this week has been impressive to say the least. Give a few more weeks of extra training and I no doubt believe that you'll match some of the best first years that Beacon has to offer."

"Thank you, Miss Goodwitch." Robin flushed under the praise before giving Jaune a polite bow. The blonde haired youth return it with one of his own before sheaving his sword and headed back up the arena's stands to be seated with the rest of his team.

"Nice job, Robin!" Ruby said from her seat next to her team. "You did a really great job out there."

"Heh, the kid is really progressing over these last few days." Coco commented as she twirled a lock of hair between her fingers.

"He certainly shows a great amount of potential." Weiss said beside her seat next to her partner.

"Now all he needs to make up some super amazing moves, slay a few hundred Grimm, and then he'll be a true badass huntsman!" Nora said excitedly as her imagination was already running wild while Ren tried to calm her down.

Robin continued to fluster under such praise from his friends, but he stopped when he heard Miss Goodwitch announce his next opponent. "Ruby Rose, you will be Robin's last opponent for the day." The beautiful blonde announced which caused the young huntress-in-training to go wide eye with excitement. "Please proceed to the center of the arena and we'll begin shortly."

"Good luck Ruby." Blake said.

"Show him what you are made of, Ruby!" Yang encouraged with an excited grin plastered over her lips.

"Try to go easy on him." Weiss advised.

"I will, I will." Ruby said as she got up from her seat before grabbing Crescent Rose and headed down to join Robin in the arena.

As the little leader of team RWBY entered the arena, Robin was a little curious on how Ruby was going to fight him. During the normal combat classes he had for the last seven days, he only seen Ruby fight once and it was simply incredible to see. With her amazing scythe in hand, she was able to dance around her opponent with ease. Not like Weiss, whose every movement was graceful and elegant, but with an incredible amount of skill that was simply amazing to watch. Yet the fight last only about a minute as her opponent wasn't too skilled compared to her and thus ended without showing him her true potential nor her Semblance.

As soon as Ruby finally made it to the center of the arena, she released Crescent Moon into its scythe form. She gave the amnesiac an encouraging smile to which Robin return with one of his own, though albeit more shy than confident.

"For this last match, we'll be focusing on defense, evasion, and speed." Miss Goodwitch said as she eyed both students. "Miss Rose, you will use a fraction of your Semblance to maneuver around Mister Robin and try to hit him after every thirty seconds." Her gaze then shifted to Robin. "Your job Mister Robin is to defend yourself or avoid the strikes. After a while I will give you a command to try to counter strike Ruby, but you must time your strikes accordingly. Her speed will out match your own by a large margin, even if she is using only a fraction of her true power, but that is not the point of this exercise. The point is to test you against someone who is using their Semblance in a fight. Not to mention this will help increase your reaction time as well allow you to find ways to defeat an opponent who is faster than you. Do you both Understand?"

"Yes, Miss Goodwitch." Both students said at the same time.

"Good. Then I'll give the signal to start momentarily."

"Good luck Robin." Ruby said cheerfully as she got into her battle stance.

"Good luck to you as well, Ruby." Robin readied himself as Glynda finished inputting the commands to have the arena's spectator monitor display both combatants' auras.

"Begin!" The blonde announced loudly as buzzer blared throughout the room and echoed the teacher's declaration.

Without wasting a single second, rose petals engulfed Ruby as she dashed across the room within a mere second and came to face with the blue haired youth. Robin blinked in surprise, but didn't have time to react as Ruby was already on the move. Dancing around the youth, the red and black haired girl zipped across the arena like a rose in the wind. Rose petals followed her every step creating a beautiful scene for all to see. Her movements were way faster than her match in class! So this was what fighting a Semblance was like? It was simply incredible and breath taking as Robin could barely even keep his eye on Ruby before she dashed out of sight once again.

"Alright Robin!" Ruby shouted as she flew around her friend with her weapon posed to strike. "Here I come!"

The amnesiac quickly turned to where Ruby spoke only to find the flat edge of her blade slamming into his gut. The air immediately left her lungs as he was flung a little ways from Ruby, but he didn't fall down. The days of training he endured had toughed his muscles and thus allowed him to continue on fighting, especially after already training with Jaune earlier. Ruby at first gave him a concerned look, but after seeing his determined expression she could tell that he was alright.

"Please continue with the match, Miss Rose." Glynda chided.

"Sorry, Miss Goodwitch." Ruby said as she dashed forward again and danced around Robin once more. The blue haired youth's head continued to flip back and forth as his eyes tried to keep with Ruby, but unlike before he managed to not lose track of her. If anything, he was starting to memorize her movements. If only for a half of a second anyway.

"Strike now, Robin!" Glynda shouted ten seconds before Ruby was about to unleash another powerful swipe from her blade.

Barely registering her words, Robin swung his sword at Ruby only for her to nimbly twist around it and appear in front of him again. The blue eyed boy blinked again as Ruby gave him another smile even as he jumped back in surprise. But she then closed the distance between the two of them again, only this time her blade rushed like flying bullet to strike at his chest.

A sudden clang echoed throughout the arena as Ruby blinked at the sight of her scythe scrapping against the metal of Robin's shield. The boy grunted under the pressure of red and black haired girl's weapon, but managed to keep himself from being pushed back. Yet that wasn't all as he took a step forward and with mighty heave Robin pushed Ruby back.

"Not bad, Mister Robin." Glynda commented as she watched the amnesiac get back into a proper stance that she taught him only a few days ago. "But don't let down your guard. Overconfidence after success had led to the down of many great combatants in the past and I expect you to do better than them."

"Nice, Robin." Ruby also congratulated him with an excited smile to which Robin returned one of his own. Even though this was a practice match, both students couldn't deny that they were starting to have fun. Ruby then started to race around him once more as he once more tried to keep track of the speedster.

"Counterattack now, Robin!" Glynda commanded once again and Robin immediately jumped at Ruby. Yet once again Ruby proved to be too fast as she easily danced around the blue haired youth's blade like it was in slow motion. Seeing that he still couldn't catch up with his friend just yet, Robin jumped back as the little girl continued to zip around him like a red hooded bumble bee. Thus it became a pattern for Robin as the match continued on. Observe. Block. Counterattack. Miss. Repeat. Neither side gained any ground, but they didn't lose any either. That was until around the fifth minute into the match that the boy felt something happen.

It was Ruby's turn to attack him and he barely caught sight of her as she came at his side, but for a moment Robin felt as if everything seemed to slow down. Like her Semblance powered speed now diminished till it was almost regular, manageable, and very much avoidable. Robin didn't know what to make of this strange experience, but he didn't have time to contemplate as he quickly rolled to the side of Ruby's attack. The little girl blinked in surprise as for the first time since the match started, the amnesiac was able to dodge her superfast attack. He only managed to barely block each of her attacks previously, but now he was able to avoid them! She turned to the sapphire eyed boy only to see a look of surprise plastered on his own face as well.

"Excellently done, Mister Robin." Glynda congratulated Robin's accomplishment before saying, "Now counterattack!"

Robin heeded her words and started to rush at Ruby again. The red hooded student quickly darted across the arena once more, but this time the amnesia felt like he could keep track of her accurately. That he could actually hit her this time. Feeling confidence pump in his veins, Robin continued to stride towards his friend with three big steps before his sword shot at her once more. Inch by inch, it got closer to its target and just as it appear that Robin was about to obtain victory, Ruby twisted around the blade just in the nick of time.

Robin's blade scraped the wall behind where once stood before pulling back as the amnesiac turned to face Ruby. Before either of them could do anything, however, they were interrupted by arena's buzzer. It would appear that their time was up.

"That ends the match." Miss Goodwitch said as she pulled out her scroll to cease the alarm's constant blaring. "You both did well. Mister Robin, you progressed quite a lot during this match and manage to keep up with Ruby's handicapped speed and use of her Semblance."

"Thank you, Miss Goodwitch." Robin said as he sheathed his sword. "I thought I wasn't going to avoid Ruby's last attack for a moment, but everyone seemed to slow down for a moment just before I got out of the way."

"Slow down?"

"Yeah, it felt like everything slowed down just for a moment and I almost instantly knew where to go in order to avoid Ruby's attack."

"Hmm, it might be the adrenaline in your pumping throughout your body. Causing your mind to work faster than normal conditions and thus allowing you react faster than normally. It happens sometimes during fighting or extreme situations and is often used subconsciously by your natural instincts."

"I see." Robin said in an awed tone before releasing a ragged breath. It would appear that the day's extra lessons were starting to take their toll on him.

"Are you ok, Robin?" Ruby asked in concern.

"Yeah. Just a little bit tired now."

"Then I think we are done for the day." Miss Goodwitch said as she finished inputting the new information from the last fight into her scroll. "You all may enjoy the rest of your evening now, but don't forget to study and train in your own spare time. Discipline is the key to getting better after all. With that said you are all dismissed" Everyone in the room started to get up from their seats and got ready to leave even as Ruby fussed over Robin despite his assurances that he was simply tired. Yet before any of them could leave the room, Miss Goodwitch turned to face Robin once more. "Mister Robin, since it has been a week now and you have gotten the basics down for combat, I think it's time you made your first weapon."

"R-Really?" Robin was a little surprised by the sudden suggestion by the beautiful blonde. Yet he wasn't the only as Ruby gave an excited gasp next to him and if he turned to see her he would have noticed that her eyes were literally sparkling.

"Yes. For you to continue your progression and study to become a huntsman it is time that you had a more personal weapon than a simple rental. Something that would allow you to obtain your own fighting style and improve yourself on the field of battle. Although if you feel like you are more comfortable using your current armaments then I will not object and will work around them for future lessons."

"N-No, that's ok. I just thought that it would take me a little while longer before I was allowed to make one."

"I don't see why not. Your skill and form over the basics has tremendously increased over the last few days due to our special after class lessons that it is only logical for you to take the next big step in becoming a huntsman."

"Yeah, Robin!" Ruby piped up next to him, causing him to turn and see her still starry eyed face. "You have been working hard for the last few days and it's really starting to show."

"Don't sell yourself short, Robin." Yang said with a grin. "You're already proven that you can go toe to toe with us even when we are holding back and still getting better each day. Heck, if you keep this up then I think we have to start worrying that you might beat our butts for real!"

"While Yang has put in a rather _unique_ way, your form has been most excellent thus far." Weiss also added her own thoughts on the matter. "You still have a rather stiff posture every now and then, but you recover yourself quite well and quickly in a duel…It's almost envious really considering what I had to go through achieve such a state."

"Ah, is our little Snowflake—"

"Not another word Yang or you learn what ice can really do to your hair." Weiss glared haughtily at Yang.

Yang didn't say another word, but she kept a teasing smirk glued to her lips even as Weiss huffed in annoyance. Blake let out a sigh at their antics before turning her gazed to the young amnesiac in the middle of the arena. "What we are all trying to say is, we think you are ready to make your weapon, Robin." She said as everyone in the room nodded in agree with her statement.

"Well… if you think so, then why not?" Robin said finally after seeing all his friends' encouragement before letting out a grunt as Ruby hugged him suddenly, her eyes now radiating with excitement.

"Can we make your weapon now? Can we? Can we?" She said like a child eager to buy a brand new toy or build a pillow fort about the size of a small hill. Or in this case, make a dangerous weapon powerful enough to kill creatures of Grimm. "Oh what kind of weapon shall we make? How about—"

"Easy now, kid." Coco said in amusement as she pushed back her sunglasses. "At least let him have a moment to breathe. After all he has been practicing none stop all day today and I think he needs some time to rest before he even considers what he wants to make for his first weapon."

"Oh, right." Ruby said as her face flushed a rosy red as she let go of the blue haired boy, letting him catch his breath in the process. "Sorry about that, Robin."

"It's ok." He said as he steady his breathing despite how tired he felt.

"Well then." Glynda said suddenly as she got everyone's attention once more. "Seeing that you are on the verge of passing out, I suggest you go back to your room and rest, Robin. We'll further discuss forging your first weapon tomorrow morning."

"Yes, Miss Goodwitch."

"Good. See that you get plenty of sleep as the process for making your very first weapon can be quite complex and long if you aren't fully awake."

A frown appeared on the boy's lips at the mention of sleep. Despite the fact that it was essential to his body, sleep was the last thing he wanted to have at the moment. Or rather the constant nightmares that have plagued his dreams ever since he awoke from his coma. Each night he woke up in a cold sweat and trembled uncontrollably as fragments of the horrors he saw in his dreams continued to plague him. He contemplated telling Miss Goodwitch or at the least his friends, but he didn't want to bother them with such trivial problems. Despite the lack of sleep he got from them, they were just nightmares. Nothing more, nothing less. At least… that's what he hoped for anyway and not some side effect caused by his coma.

However Glynda caught sight of his frown and gazed at him intently. "Is something wrong, Mister Robin?" She asked him critically.

"N-No, ma'am." Robin answered quickly even as Glynda continued to eye him, before pulling out her scroll once more. "I was just wondering how long it will take to create my weapon, that's all."

"Not a problem, Mister Robin. The process for crafting your first weapon shouldn't take too long, probably a day or two at most. Our Academy's special forge and workshop, the process for making your weapon will be rather swift compared to say hundreds of years ago where it would take weeks to perfect a huntsman's greatest tool. At any rate, I shall come get you at nine a.m. sharp." She inputted the date and time in her scroll before turning her gaze to her other students. "Since you all seem so eager to help Robin build his weapon, I expect you all to meet up with Robin tomorrow before I arrive to pick him up. I suggest you all set your alarm clocks around seven-thirty. That should give all of you plenty of time to complete your morning rituals and have some breakfast before meeting with us at his dorm him. Understood?"

"Yes, Miss Goodwitch." They all said though some of them, specifically Yang and Jaune, groaned as they both looked forward to a nice morning of sleeping in after grueling studying for tests. Though admittingly it was far more exciting that than wasting away their weekend studying, especially if it was helping their friend making their first weapon.

"Good then I shall see you all tomorrow morning." With that Glynda closed her scroll once more before turning to Robin. "Come along, Mister Robin. We don't want you to collapse before we reached your room, now, do we?"

"No, Miss Goodwitch." Robin said with a small flush encroaching on his face before quickly falling in beside the emerald eyed teacher.

"Good night, Robin." Ruby called out behind him. "Hope your dreams are of what your super awesome weapon is going to be like!"

"Good night to you all as well." Robin said as he turned to give them one final wave before heading back to his room with Miss Goodwitch.

* * *

Robin gasped for air as he violently awoke from yet another nightmare. It was the middle of the night and the youth trembled intensely as he fumbled around in the dark before finding the switch to his lamp. Light quickly filled the room, but Robin paid it little heed as he continued to breathe heavily even as he tried to calm himself down. His body was drenched in a thick layer of cold sweet and his mouth felt completely dry.

It took a moment before his breath started to finally settled down to a steadier pace, but his body still continued to tremble as fear still gripped his soul. This time the images he saw from his nightmare were clearer than ever before. And what he remembered made him shudder.

In his dreams he was in a deep dark labyrinth that was almost pitch black save only by an occasional torch illuminating a passage way. Like always there was a sea of blood drenching the floor he ran upon and a valley of corpses that had a sickening pungent smell that even now made him gag in pure horror. Yet the thing that chased after him this time wasn't a simple dark cloak human with monstrous features or a beast with an unquenchable hunger for his blood, but something else entirely.

Its face was a grotesquely malformed thing shaped almost like a bug's and dozens upon dozens of dozens of eyes that seemed to glow yellow, but also had a milky sort of film in them. Upon its head was what looked like a pair of broken bug wings and on its back was atrocious looking insect legs that twitched with every moment it made. It had a normal human sized torso, legs, and arms, but they were extremely pale, almost bone white, and only covered by a tattered cloth over its body. Lastly it made a dreadful sounding clicking sound from its mouth as it chased after Robin throughout the darkness of the maze.

No words could describe the horror Robin felt as he remembered the creature, but at the same time he was confused by it. Why did he imagine such a thing in his nightmare? Why did he constantly have nightmares every single night since he awoke from his coma? What could have caused his imagination to conjure up all this dreadful imagery? Such questions continued to plague his mind even, but Robin couldn't think of a single answer for any of them.

As his trembling at last died down, Robin turned to his alarm clock and noticed that it was only a few hours before seven. Letting a sigh escape his lips, Robin knew that he wasn't going to get any more sleep for the rest of the morning so he decided to at least get prepared for Miss Goodwitch's arrival and maybe study for some of his classes. Rising out his bed, the youth quickly removed his drenched nightwear before heading over to the bathroom and took a hot shower. Though before he stepped in the shower stall, he glanced over to the mirror and noticed that his eyes were rather bloodshot. Not that he was surprised by the sight. The nightmare did a number on him this time around, but he hoped that next time it wouldn't be so bad. Giving one last shrug, the youth decided it was best to forget about his horrible dream and stepped into the shower.

It took him a few minutes before he was clean once more before redoing the braids in his hair and getting properly dressed in his new clothing he got a week ago. He doubted that he would need his school clothes today, but he placed his folded uniform on his bed just in case Miss Goodwitch was picky about it. Satisfied with his current attire, the boy then turned to his clock and noticed that he still had a few hours before Miss Goodwitch came to get him. It was still too early before the cafeteria opened up and he doubted that any of his friends would be awake just yet and he didn't want to disturb them from their own peaceful sleep. After all, there was no reason for them to be losing sleep even though he currently was.

Seeing that he so few options left, Robin decided to simply grab one of his many textbooks and start studying. Yet as his went over to his desk to grab his textbook from Professor Port's class, a sudden thought popped into his head. It never occurred to the amnesiac that up till now he didn't know just what to make for his first weapons. Sure his friends had given him some ideas and advice on what would be suitable for him, but he had no real idea of what did he wanted for a weapon. All he had been doing up till now was using his rental sword and shield and that's it. Not that he hated the rentals, they were suitable and trust worthy equipment in a fight, but for having his first actual weapon made by his own hands was something completely different. It felt personal the more he thought about it and thus he felt like he needed to think of something special of what he wanted. Or at the very least be prepared with some kind of idea that his friends could help fill in the blanks later this morning.

Sitting in down in his chair in front of his desk, Robin pulled out his scroll and started to search through the information highway that was Cross Continental Transmit System, otherwise known as the CCTS, about various kinds of weapons. He learned of the CCTS from Miss Goodwitch when she gave him his scroll and explained how such a marvelous tool could search a vast library of information in a matter of minutes, though he didn't have time to really look into it and his teacher advised him that the actual library was still the best source of information as well. Still now was good of a time as any to try it out.

With a few swift clicks on the keys of his scroll, Robin was instantly taken to first source of information about weapons. He was surprised to find such an amazing amount of information and advertisement about weapons of various kinds. From small to large, simple to complex, epic to brutal, every one of them was unique in their own way. Each had a special design to them that there was different from one to another. Sure their some military grade weapons that were identical, but even they were unique in their own design that it was simply incredible to look at them. Especially the weapons from Atlas. Though the individual huntsman weapons he saw were the best. They all looked so power and awe inspiring that already the wheels in Robin's mind were turning with new ideas on what could his first weapon be like.

Yet along with these new ideas came a strange fuzzy feeling that mulled around in his head. It wasn't over bearing, but at the same it felt strange and persistent. Almost like there was something nostalgic about creating a weapon. He paused in his brain storming at that particular idea. Did he just remember something from his past? No, that wasn't the case. Rather it felt like he was on the cusp of remembering something, but it was just out of reach.

Surprise at the sudden realization, Robin quickly started to concentrated on trying to remember what was so nostalgic about the idea of crafting a weapon. Minutes pass by, but no matter how much he tried nothing came to mind. If anything he felt his brain started to spin as he pushed himself too hard. Shaking off the sudden dizziness, the blue haired youth let out a sigh as he knew that no matter how much he wanted at the moment, he wasn't going to be able to remember just yet.

Yet a sudden thought occurred to him. If the mere thought of creating a weapon sparked something feelings of nostalgia inside of him, then what would happen when he finally started to make his weapon?

Hope started to well up inside of him and Robin couldn't help an intense feeling of anticipation as he poured himself back into his scroll, studying every detail each weapon had. He started to memorize every function each weapon had to offer and the list of ideas in his head increased as a result. So lost in his research, the amnesiac gave a startled shake of his head at the sudden knock at his door.

"Hey, Robin!" Ruby called out from behind the door. "Are you awake yet? Wanna get some breakfast before we meet up with Miss Goodwitch?"

"S-Sure." Robin answered as he collected himself after realizing just how long he spent studying weapons before closing his scroll. "I'll be out in a minute."

"Ok! Take your time!"

Putting his scroll into his pocket, Robin stood up from his seat before starting to head towards the door, but stopped before he was even three feet to the door. Without knowing why he turned his head back to his desk and gazed at it. Or rather the small box that held all the unique little badges that were on him when he was found by his friends along with his tricorn hat sitting right beside it. He hadn't worn either within the week had he woken up as he felt no reason to, but now he felt like he should. Whether this feeling was part of the strange nostalgia he just had or something else, a strange feeling within him whispered that now was the time was right to wear something from his past.

The feeling grew the more he stared at both his feathered tricorn hat and the box before finally he let out a shrug. He quickly headed back to his desk before grabbing his hat and then carefully placed it on his head. It snuggly fitted around his cranium and didn't tug his dark blue hair uncomfortably. If anything it felt right. Like a piece of him that was missing for so long no returned and made him whole. Yet it was only one piece as Robin knew he could have worn his badges as well, but decided against it. For some reason wearing the badges now wouldn't feel right despite the incomplete feeling he was experiencing. Rather Robin felt it would be more fitting when he finally regained his memories then he would wear those unique emblems.

With that in mind, Robin tugged the point of his hat down slightly before exiting his room. He was rather surprised to see not only all of team RWBY waiting for him, but also JNPR and CFVY as well. Apparently they were excited to help him make his weapon as he was. That and perhaps have some breakfast judging by the starving face Nora was making.

"Oh, nice choice to wear your hat today, kid." Coco complimented him as she eyed him up and down. "Goes nice with your outfit."

"It does look rather fitting on him." Weiss complimented.

"T-Thank you both." Robin said as he adjusted his hat lightly. "Sorry for making you all wait on me.

"No problem, Robin." Yang said as she slung an arm around his neck before a teasing grin spread across her lips. "But if you are feeling bad about it, why don't you give your breakfast's pudding!"

"Yang!" Ruby chided her older sister who only let out a playful laugh.

"Kidding, kidding." She continued to grin mischievously as she gave Robin a friendly pat on the back. "I'll just take Jaune's instead then."

"H-Hey!" The blonde knight spluttered in protest which in turn only made Yang laugh even more.

"Let's get going already!" Nora shouted eagerly as a bit of drool started to escape her lips. "Today is ultimate pancake Saturday! And I'm going to build myself a pancake castle fit for my queendom!"

"Nora…" Ren sighed as his partner already started to drag him to the cafeteria.

"Hey, wait for us!" Jaune said as he chased after them with Pyrrha following close behind.

"Well, we better not keep them waiting!" Ruby declared as she turned to face Robin with a warm smile. "Let's go get some breakfast!" With that everyone headed to cafeteria to fill their stomachs with some tasty treats.

* * *

"This is Beacon's finest weapon forge and workshop." Miss Goodwitch said professionally as she led Robin and his friends into a massive room deep within the academy. It was about the size of one the school's practice arenas and was filled to the brim with all kinds of equipment that hummed with life as soon as they entered the room. Impressive and advanced looking machinery was laid out spaciously around the room; not too far to be a nuisance, but close enough to be needed when necessary. A large impressive looking furnace was housed in the back along with great hammer like machines that pounded away metals before carefully placing said material into a cooling vat nearby. Prototype weapon frames lined the walls of the room in an orderly fashion while parts and components were placed with great care in metallic pins near special designed work areas. The scent of metals of various kinds filled the room along with warm, yet not overbearing, air. There were also a dozen crates of Dust of various kinds stacked and packaged next to the weapon components. To say it was impressive looking would be understatement as Robin looked around in awe.

"Be careful not to touch anything without proper supervision, unless you want to lose a few fingers or a hand." Glynda warned as she pushed back her glasses as she eyed her charge who was currently examining a half finished prototype axe laying on a nearby table.

"I won't, Miss Goodwitch." Robin assured as he continued to marvel at the unique designs around him.

"Isn't this great, Robin!" Ruby said giddily as her eyes were practically filled with stars as she sped around the room like a child in a toy shop. "This place is simply the best! Oh! This one is has a laser sights on it along with a heavy double barrel frame! Who created this baby really wanted to blast a hole in something." The little leader of RWBY held said gun in her hands as she showed it to Robin.

"This must be like her birthday to her, isn't it?" Jaune asked Yang who gave a nod.

"Miss Rose, as I just explain to Mister Robin here, please refrain from touching anything you're not supposed to. I doubt that the owner would appreciate if they find their creation destroyed before it was even finished." Glynda chided the young red and black haired girl who flushed under the stern gaze her teacher was giving her.

"Oh, I wouldn't hurt this baby." Ruby said though she already carefully put back the gun back where she found it.

"Hmm, quite." The emerald eyed teacher then turned her intentions back to Robin. "Now then, as I was explaining, this workshop is one of many in Beacon, but it is the largest and thus has some of the best equipment to use. Creating a weapon today is rather simple, once you know what you doing, but for now we shall work on the very basics: concept and design. To create an excellent weapon, one that will bring you victory in battle and not hinder you in any way possible, you must first have an idea of what you want and then create a visual representation of it."

She then led her students to a nearby table with dozens of blank blue prints and writing utensils before gesturing for Robin to take a seat. "Once you have an idea for what you want in your custom weapon, write it down on the blue prints before you. It doesn't have to be perfect, but is best to simply write your ideas down first and then they will help you design the blue prints to your first weapon. Whether it be complex or simple is entirely up to you."

"I see…" Robin said as he took a pen from the desk and stared down at a piece of blueprint before him.

"You do have an idea of what you want for your first custom weapon, Mister Robin?"

"S-Several actually. But it is rather hard to decide on which one to go with."

"Don't worry, Robin." Ruby said beside him. "We'll help you every step of the way… Though if I had to suggest something…."

"Of course you would." Weiss commented with a roll of her eyes though her partner ignored her.

"I would suggest something that packs a punch! And hits from a really long range. That way you chase after baddies when they start to run!"

"Oh, oh, how about making a hammer like my _Magnhild_?" Nora asked with an excited gleam in her eyes. "That way we can be hammer bros! Though we don't have any oversized turtle Grimm to smash to christen it."

"How can you be hammer bros when you're a girl, Nora?" Yang asked the energetic Valkyrie with a sly grin.

"Hammer siblings then!" Nora answered without losing her enthusiasm.

"I would recommend something that is rather compact, easy to use, and fashionable." Coco said as she patted her purse to emphasize her point. "It doesn't have to flashy to hit something like a raging Ursa from a mile away, but it can have a certain flair about it that goes well with your fighting style."

"Nah, it should be flashy and up close!" Yang said with a grin plastered on her lips. "There is nothing more satisfying to beating bad guys to a pulp up close and personal. So I would say make something like a battle axe combined with a shotgun. Now that would be awesome!"

"That idea is something I expected no less from you, Yang." Weiss said haughtily to which her blonde haired teammate gave her an annoyed stare. "As for my recommendation, I would suggest something more elegant and graceful, like a sword or rapier. That way you can excel with proper form and skill that will leave your opponents unable to catch up with your attacks."

"Oh that would be something you would say, Ice Queen." Yang said playfully to which Weiss gave her withering look.

"And what is that supposed to mean, Yang?" The two immediately started to bicker amongst each other while everyone else merely sighed at their antics.

"Hmm, how about something that has multiple forms and can be amplify your Semblance? " Blake suggested. "My _Gambol Shroud_ is well attuned to my Semblance and it fits my style of fighting quite nicely."

"B-But I don't know my Semblance yet…" Robin said a bit dejectedly to which Blake's expression immediately became regretful.

"I'm sorry, Robin. I didn't mean to make you feel bad."

"It's ok. I know you meant well."

"Hey cheer up, Robin!" Yang said slapped the boy encouragingly on the back. "If it makes you feel any better, Ruby took a really long time before she learned her own Semblance."

"Yang!" The little sister yelled out in embarrassment.

"At any rate, I would suggest something more balanced for you, Robin." Pyrrha advised with a smile. "You already know how to use a sword and shield rather well, so you should try to make something like that if you wish. Though with a design that fits your tastes and interests of course. That is if that is what you want anyway."

"Oh!" Weiss said as she remembered something. "I also suggest that if you are going to make your weapon, then it should also use Dust properly. Create it so that it will use the maximum possibilities that Dust has to offer and thus allow to become unstoppable in battle."

"Also make sure it isn't something that you can't wield." Yatsu also added. "It is one thing to make a weapon that suits your interests, but it isn't wise to make something that you can't even lift with your hands."

That was possibly the best advice Robin was given thus far as he pressed the bottom his pen to his chin in thought. As he processed all the suggestions his friends gave him and the ideas he formed this morning, Robin a sudden burst of inspiration in him and he then knew exactly what he wanted as he narrowed down the list in his head.

Without a word, the dark blue haired amnesiac started to write down concept of his custom made weapon. His friends hovered over him as he continued to write almost like he was possessed. He then started to carefully draw out the design of his weapon on the blue print. His hand almost seemed to be like a blur, but at the same time the picture he was creating wasn't a mess. It wasn't perfect, but it was rather incredible to see him make such a design in such an incredible amount of time and with only a few practical mistakes, which were corrected quickly after his friends commented on them.

Once he was finished, Robin had four different blue prints of his weapon, each had a different angle and a transformation than the last. He nervously put his pen down as he allowed his friends to examine his designs and awaited what they had to say about them.

"This is… incredible, Robin!" Ruby gushed as she held up one blue print in her hands, her eyes shining with excitement and awe.

"It really is impressive." Weiss complimented. "Very elegantly designed and a fitting match for you, Robin."

"While not what I had in mind, it really looks super cool." Yang said with an excited grin spreading across her face.

"I think it will work just nicely for you, Robin." Blake agreed.

"Ahhh... I was hoping he would go with my idea…" Nora pouted.

"Nora…" Ren chided his partner whose frown instantly became playful and energized.

"But this is a super ultra awesome substitute! I can already see it slaying hordes of Grimm and become a legend!"

Robin felt warm after hearing his friends encouraging words, but he was still nervous as Miss Goodwitch had yet to say anything. Instead she continue to eye his creation critically for a moment or two before finally giving him a nod of approval. "Well done, Robin." She said pushed her glasses back. "This is nicely designed and should be easy to make. Now we can move on the main part: the crafting of the actual weapon."

"How should I start?" Robin asked curiously. While he just designed his weapon and actually drew out how to theoretically build it step by step, at least putting together anyway, the boy didn't know how use the workshop and forge around him.

"We'll start with the basic components for each part. The materials you need are all around you and the forge is already preheated to be used at your leisure. You will have to use safety equipment, such protective gloves and glasses, when operating each device, but other than that the way to build your weapon is up to you and your design. I will oversee your work, but I will not offer any help you directly. Each student in Beacon has built their weapon on their own before they arrived in this academy and it is considered a learning experience to understand the process so you can properly maintain it when it will get damaged or if you want to build another in the future. Admittingly though the academies and schools before coming to Beacon all offer lessons on how to create a weapon the best way. However, due to your present circumstances I will allow teams RWBY, JNPR, and CFVY to aid you in this endeavor. I will also give you advice from time to time when you need it, but for the most part I will be observing you. With that said, you may begin when you are ready."

The beautiful blonde teacher then moved over to a vacant work desk before taking a seat before it and silently watched him with an intense gaze. Robin felt a bit of pressure weigh down on him as he felt Miss Goodwitch's eyes on him, but quickly snapped out of as soon as Ruby grabbed his hand and started to pull him over to some nearby materials. "Come on, Robin!" She said enthusiastically. "Let's get building already!"

"A-Alright, Ruby." The dark blue haired youth said as he allowed the dark red haired girl to drag him around while the rest of his friends followed after him.

Thus the crafting had begun with great excitement and zeal as every one of the three teams all pitched in to help Robin build his very first weapon. Yang, Nora, and Yatsu helped create the custom metals used for the frame. The energetic Valkyrie had a fun time pounding at the metal with a hammer till it was a smooth looking surface while Yang and Yatsu focused on heating the materials in the furnace. Ruby, Blake, and Velvet took care of creating the more complex parts of the weapon, such as the mechanism that controlled the transformations into its other forms. Ren and Fox took care of welding and making sure everything fitted perfectly on the weapon. Weiss handled all the dust properties that gone into making the weapon. As for Coco, Pyrrha, and Jaune, they helped put the artistic designs on the weapon, with the leader of team CFVY taking control in that regard. The blue eyed knight was helped most of the time by his partner as he kept getting confused on which tool to use or having trouble keeping up with the others, but Pyrrha didn't seem to mind at all.

As for Robin, he was all over the place as tried to take part in every bit of the forging of his weapon. Despite really appreciating his friends help, the amnesiac didn't want to seem lazy or let them do all the work. He learned a great deal from his friends as they showed him how to carefully craft his weapon as their advice and demonstrations really helped him get better with his technique and perfecting each detail of his design. To creating the proper layers of metals to be used in his weapon, to the complex parts that cause his weapon to transform, to finally putting everything together, Robin learned it all.

Yet as he continued to forge his weapon, he felt the same nostalgic feeling inside again, only this time it felt a bit stronger. Despite this, the dark blue haired boy still couldn't remember why he was feeling such intense nostalgia at the crafting his weapon. It should have been frustrating, but at the moment the youth barely cared. For he felt something else that mingled along with this nostalgia and Robin knew almost instantly what it was. He was having fun. A sense of rightness and joy seem to course through his veins as he continue to build his weapon. Maybe it was because he was spending time with his friends, the people who saved his life, or the idea of creating something unique and powerful as his first weapon brought him a sense of accomplishment, he couldn't say. Or rather didn't really care as his mind was focused on maintaining this sense of fun with his friends.

They all continued to work from dawn till the late hours of the evening, taking breaks in between to have refreshing meals before continuing on with their work, before finally Miss Goodwitch told them to go to bed. Despite having another nightmare that night, Robin paid little attention to it as he eagerly joined up with his friends and caretaker once more in the forge before continuing where they left off the previous day. Once again, the work took most of the day even with the high tech machinery that easily shortened the length to forge said weapon. Yet by the time dusk had settled over the academy, their work was complete with Robin putting the final touches his on creation before presenting it to his friends.

It was a long sword, about ninety centimeters in length with a rather thick width, made out of a gleaming silver colored metal. It had a long blue clothed hilt with a gold metal guard, with sapphire colored marking in the middle to give it a more artistic look, while its pummel was rounded and was of the same color. On the blade was the strange looking marking of the upside down trident that was on Robin's old destroyed clothing. Yet that wasn't all as it had a transformed state that allowed the blade to split in half to reveal a high caliber rifle. The hilt also transformed once it was in this state as it became a rather comfortable stock that could rest on Robin's shoulder and also provided something for him to grab on rather than the still very sharp blades attached. All and all, it was a rather elegantly designed weapon that they created this day and Robin couldn't help a small sense of pride as he held his new sword in his hands, the tip of the blade touching the cold floor gently.

"This really turned out nicely, Robin." Ruby congratulated the youth as she wiped off some grease from her hands. "And it looks so beautiful! Oh I can't wait to see it in action."

"Thank you, Ruby." Robin said modestly. "I don't think I would have able to do this without all of your help."

"Heh, don't sell yourself short, kid." Coco said with a smile on her lips. "You did a fine piece of work today and I doubt that anyone else would have been able to make such a stylish looking sword even with all our help."

"Though I'm curious... why did you use that particular emblem on the blade?" Weiss asked as she pointed to the upside down trident symbol. "If I remember correctly wasn't this on your old clothes from when we rescued you?"

"Yes, I remember seeing it on his torn up duster when I was applying first aid." Pyrrha confirmed.

"Does that mean you remember what it symbolizes, Robin?" Ruby asked him hopefully.

"No…" Robin said as he looked at the engraved emblem. "It… It just felt right. I don't really remember what this symbol meant to me back before I lost my memories, but I felt that it would be fitting none the less to have it on my sword. Perhaps it will serve to give me good look and help me regain my memories in the future."

"An interesting choice, Mister Robin, for a marvelous weapon." Glynda complimented as she examined the blade with an approving gaze. Though for a split second, Robin could have sworn that her eyes was starting intently at him, but it happened so fast that the youth must have imagined it. "But there is one thing that you forgot to do to finish."

"Huh?" Yang asked in confusion. "We finished it didn't we? I mean, I doubt we could do anything more to make this bad boy any more deadly."

"It lacks a name." The blonde teacher's simple words caused a silence to fill the room as everyone realized that they forgot the most important part of forging a weapon. Even Robin blinked in surprise before staring down at this freshly forged sword in astonishment.

"Oh my gosh!" Ruby said in disbelief before her face became thoughtful. "But… Um… What shall we call it?"

"Hmm…. It has to be something good, a name that will be worthy of a sword of this caliber." Pyrrha said as she placed a finger on her chin. Yet as she said that, something clicked inside of Robin's head and he knew exactly what to call his weapon.

" _Calibur_." The amnesiac tested the name he came up with. "I think _Calibur_ will make a fine name for this sword."

"That… sounds….awesome!" Ruby exclaimed as her eyes were once more filled with sparkles.

"It does have a nice ring to it." Weiss approved with a nod.

" _Calibur_ … that already sounds like a Grimm slaying weapon of epicness!" Nora excitedly proclaimed.

"Hmm, a fine choice for a name, Mister Robin." Miss Goodwitch said with a small smile gracing her lips before looking down at her scroll and noticed how late it was. "Well with everything settled, I do believe you all should get back to your rooms and get some rest. Just because you all worked hard over the weekend doesn't excuse you from tomorrow's classes."

"Yes, Miss Goodwitch." Everyone answered quickly though some of them gave a few low groans at having to wake up in the early once more for class.

"Good. Then I will see you all tomorrow in combat class." She then turned to face Robin. "You can bring your new sword to your room for tonight, Mister Robin, but by tomorrow it will be placed with the rest of your combat equipment in your rocket locker. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Excellent. Then I wish you all a pleasant good night." The emerald eyed teacher then left the room to go report to the headmaster. With that said they all started funnel out of the workshop one by one leaving till there was only Ruby and Robin.

"Hey, Robin, let's get going already." Ruby called out to her friend, even as the rest of her team already left, who was busy cleaning up a small mess they all had created when they built his weapon.

"You go on a head, I'll catch up later after I clean this stuff up." He said he carefully put away some left over materials.

"Are you sure? I can stay and help you if you wish."

"I'm ok, Ruby. I don't want to deprive you all of any sleep that you need and this is the least I can do for having you all help me create my weapon." Ruby stared at him for a moment, looking conflicted about leaving his friend alone to clean up a mess that they all created, but the boy's determined expression told her that he was more than likely going to insist on this matter.

"Oh fine. But you better not over exert yourself, ok?"

"I promise, Ruby."

"Alright then… Good night, Robin."

"Good night, Ruby. See you tomorrow." Both of them waved each other goodbyes before the little leader of team RWBY went back to her dorm leaving Robin alone to finish cleaning up the workshop. It took him a few more minutes of putting away of the various items that were scattered around as well clean up a few oil smudges on a table they worked at before finally everything was cleaned and organized. Feeling satisfied by his work, the young dark blue haired boy then took his newly forged sword and left the forge. Yet as he exited the room, he immediately let out a surprised grunt as he felt something ram into his side causing him to fall to the floor with a thud and dropping his sword in the process.

"Oh, I'm so terribly sorry." A soft voice apologized beside him. "I didn't mean to run into you like that. Are you hurt?"

"N-No, I-I'm fine and I should be the one apologizing." Robin said in embarrassment as he rubbed his side. "I should have been more careful when leaving the room." He then turned his head to face the person who ran into him.

It was a young girl about his age who had long ashen-black hair that covered her left eye and rested comfortably over a shoulder. Her eyes were burnished amber color that almost seemed to glow though that could have been a trick of the lighting from the hallway. As for clothing she had a school uniform, but not like that of Beacon's. Instead it looked more conservative and had a dark gray color with a long sleeved top and white armband wrapped around her left arm and finally black tights that clung comfortably to her legs. Despite this, she look rather beautiful and had an aura of confidence about her as she stood before the youth still on the floor.

She let out a chuckle, a sound filled with warmth and amusement, before giving him a smile and offered him a hand. "Here, let me make it up to have help you off the floor… Oh, but where are my manners? My name is Cinder. Cinder Fall. And despite our rather… _unique_ circumstances, it's nice to meet you."

* * *

 **Author's Note: I'm so sorry about the huge wait for the next chapter! I originally planned to have this done by the end of July, but things happened and I had to push it back up till now. Like seriously, kept getting distracted, had other things I wanted to do and school work now in full swing, it really is becoming challenging to focus on one particular thing. Still I manage to get this done for you all and I do hope you all enjoy it! Also Cinder formally meets Robin now! What will she do next? Sorry for the cliff hanger type ending, but I will try to get another chapter done this month, hopefully by the type volume 4 comes out, if not next month. Also next chapter will have something that will help Robin banish his awful memories as of late and you'll understand why once you see it!**

 **As for Robin's weapon, I know a lot of people might be a bit disappointed with the end result, but I already had planned out what I wanted from Robin's first RWBY weapon. It's a reference to the legend that Robin alludes to. Much like how Ruby alludes to little red riding hood, but not based off her. Still I really hope you all enjoyed it!**

 **At any rate, time for some review responses!**

 **Atthetop: Thank you for your kind words and I'm glad that you enjoyed my story. I think I did a good job capturing each character's personalities without adding anything to them, as that is something I don't want to do. Also the Doll will be appearing later in my story and as for the doctors, they will be much more careful than the ones from Bloodborne.**

 **Sneky: Thanks man, I appreciate your support for my story and I hope to continue to make more epic chapters for you and everyone else to enjoy! :)**

 **Gorgoc: As a matter of fact I am, but not until later!**

 **Renko93: I rather doubt it as the doctors and scientists of Beacon are being extremely cautious with his blood at the moment, considering it has a ton of unknown pathogens and mutations in it. I hope you continue to enjoy my story in the future! :)**

 **simple405: Thank you for your kind words! I try my best to weave a good tale in whatever subject I'm writing. As for typos, I'm trying to get better at them and considering my other older works, I really have.**

 **Amouren: I was thinking something along those lines, but I decided to go with something else. I do hope you enjoyed the design none the less.**

 **Thaqif: Don't worry! Robin will get his other clothing back in time, but for now he is using his school clothes. It would be a great shame not to have the badass trenchcoat and hat combo! As for his weapon, I kind of already had an idea for it before I made this chapter and the design and its name is a reference that alludes to the legend that Robin's character is based off. Much like how Ruby is alludes to little red riding hood, but not based off her. I do hope you enjoyed the design Calibur none the less.**

 **Gaspachu: As I stated before, I already had an idea for what I wanted for Robin's RWBY weapon and it fits the current arc theme. Don't worry though, I might have Robin make another weapon later where it will be more Bloodborne like.**

 **Guest: Sadly I had already planned out what I wanted from Robin's first weapon. But that doesn't mean I might not have Robin make another weapon, one that is more Bloodborne in nature. However, once he has his memories back, he will have access to ALL of the Bloodborne's deadly weapon cache!**

 **Welp, that's about it. I do hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I will try to get another done by the end of the month. Till then I hope you all have a wonderful day!**

 **Sincerely, Count Chaos.**

 **P.S. If any of you are interested I will be remaking my very first story that I ever posted on Fanfiction soon and I hope you all enjoy it!**


	7. Chapter 6: A Soothing Lullaby

**I don't own RWBY or Bloodborne.**

 **Please enjoy this story to your heart's content!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: A Soothing Lullaby**

* * *

Robin blinked at the offered hand before him while Cinder smiled patiently. The young amnesiac stared at the appendage for a moment, before tentatively taking it with his own. "T-Thank you, Cinder." Robin said in embarrassment as the beautiful amber eyed girl helped him back onto his feet. "A-Again, sorry about running into to you."

"It's fine really." She said, her voice still having a touch of amusement in it. "It was a simple mistake for the both of us."

"Heh, right…" Robin chuckled a bit awkwardly which only caused the midnight black haired girl to give him an even more amused look. Feeling his face flush even more under her gaze, the amnesiac decided to properly introduce him to her as she did for him. "A-Anyway, I'm Robin. It's nice to meet you as well Cinder."

"Oh! Now I remember you. You're the new transfer student who arrived a week ago. I seen you in a couple of classes of mine."

Robin blinked at her words for a moment before remembering that he had seen Cinder before in his _Resource Gathering_ and _Combat_ classes. Though only in brief moments as he was focused on his school work or was quickly dragged off for some activity by his friends or his caretaker, so he could have easily have forgotten about her at the time. Which was very embarrassing for Robin as she didn't forget about him. "Y-Yeah that's me…"

"You must have really impressed someone in Beacon for them to allow you to skip a few grades to attend their school."

"T-That's what they told me."

"I must say you left quite an impression with me and a few other first years around here."

"R-Really?"

"Oh yes. I only been in Beacon for a few months now, but I didn't think anyone could have done splendidly against a teacher in a duel. Especially if it was someone like Goodwitch."

"I-I didn't do anything special… I still lost to Miss Goodwitch."

"But you lasted for a long time." Cinder pointed out. "Even if she was holding back her true strength, there is no denying that you lasted far longer than anyone would have thought you were going do in the duel. That alone is enough to leave an impression on anyone."

Robin felt a bit warm under praise and couldn't help the blush on his face continued to color his cheeks a rosy red.

"Though I must confess...your earlier stances in that match were quite odd." The dark blue haired boy snapped out his embarrassment as he blinked at Cinder. "You did get better later in the duel, but at the beginning it was almost like you didn't know how to fight. And the way you held your sword and shield felt…off. Like this was your first time even in combat. But that would be ridiculous considering your high recommendations from Signal and Beacon." Robin felt a tinge of worry as Cinder's observations caught him completely off guard.

"U-Uh… W-Well you see… I…" Robin tried to think of a believable response that wouldn't reveal his fake origins, but he didn't get time to think as Cinder's gaze landed on his newly forged sword.

"What an incredible looking sword." She said as she bent over to carefully pick it off the ground and proceeded to examine it with great interest. "So smooth, yet sturdy and light. I imagine it is able to easily parry attacks with ease and get through defenses swiftly. And the design is beautiful, almost like it was made from a legend." She then turned her gaze back to him. "Does it have an alternate form?"

"Y-Yes…" He said as he continued to allow her to examine his sword, not sure what to do or say in this unique situation. "A rifle…"

"Really? That makes sense I suppose. Using close range devastating attacks with the sword form while using the rifle form to pick off your opponents from afar makes the wielder incredibly versatile in combat. Truly an incredible weapon…But I don't remember this being your weapon in our combat classes." This remark again made Robin feel unease, but like before he didn't have time to even think as Cinder made yet another comment about his sword. "What an interesting emblem." She said as carefully traced the lines of the upside down trident emblem on his sword with a finger. "I never seen something like it before. What does it symbolize?"

It was then that Robin felt his unease turn into fear as he realized that Cinder was a very perspective person. Within only a minute she was able to find holes in his cover story and now was asking him something that even he didn't know the answer of. Feeling increasingly cornered, Robin tried once more to quickly think of something that would sate the inquisitive girl's questions.

"U-Um…I-It's from my family." He tried to say calmly as he could, but his face told Cinder that he was quite nervous. "It's our family crest."

Cinder's expression became thoughtful for a moment and Robin felt a tiny bit of hope rise up inside of him. Sadly it was crushed as the midnight haired girl eyed him suspiciously. "That reminds me… What is your family name anyway? The teachers in our classes only call you by your first and never introduced your last name at all. It's almost like they hiding it on purpose or something…"

Feeling a bead of sweat roll down the back of the boy's neck before he let out a resigned sigh. He knew that he couldn't keep the truth hidden from Cinder any longer. Sure he could have told her a random name, but he doubted that she would believe him. The amber eyed girl obviously was intelligent and lying to her now would be pointless. She would be able to pick apart his lie in a matter of seconds and it would make him look rather foolish and in turn make her only more suspicious of him. Not to mention even if he fled her, there was no telling what she would do and Robin wasn't going to take that chance. He only hoped that she would be at least understanding and not spread his true amnesia ridden state to everyone else in Beacon. With that in mind, Robin took one last deep breath before deciding to tell Cinder the truth.

"I don't know what my last name is… and I really don't know what that symbol means on my new sword…. In fact, I don't remember anything past a week ago…" The sapphire eyed youth then told Cinder everything from when he woke up from his coma to his amnesia to the fact that he was found half dead in Forever Fall Forest before being rescued by his friends. He left out a few details, like his continuing nightmares, but for the most part Robin told her almost everything that had happened ever since he woke up.

For her part, Cinder listened patiently to his tale. Her eyes were intense yet held a certain curiosity to them as Robin finished up recounting the past week. Silence ensued for about a minute as Cinder seemed to digest what Robin told her. For his part, the boy felt rather nervous as he wasn't sure how the amber eyed girl was going to take his story or whether she believed him or not. After another moment, he got his answer. "Is this all true?" She asked him, her face a stoic mask.

"Yes, it is."

"I see…I'm so sorry to hear that you had to endure such a terrible loss." Her expression soften as Robin gave her a surprised look. "I didn't mean to make you relieve such an awful experience…. I just simply curious about you, that's all."

"N-No need to apologize. T-That's completely understandable considering my circumstances…"

"Still, I shouldn't have pried into such a sensitive subject like that and I can see why the teachers would want to keep it a secret." Cinder said before looking down at his sword still in his hands. Suddenly her expression became thoughtful once more before turning her attention back to Robin. "Let me make it up to you, Robin. Since you just made this beautiful new weapon, how about my team and I help you master it? Not to mention, after hearing about your amnesia, I want to help you recover memories as well."

Robin blinked in surprise at the girl's sudden offer. "E-Excuse me?"

"It's the least I can do for you, after running into and for the trouble I caused you. I can assume that your friends and teachers are willing to help you out with trying to get your memories back as well improving your skills in combat, correct? Then it shouldn't be a problem if I helped out as well."

"I-I'm grateful for your suggestion, Cinder, but I don't want to trouble you with my problems."

"Oh but I insist." Her eyes held Robin's and there was a certain quality in her tone that told him she wouldn't take no for an answer. "It be shameful for me not to find a way to apologize for my rude behavior. As well it would be disrespectful to my school and that of Beacon if I didn't help someone of your unique circumstances."

"Your school?" The dark blue haired boy raised a curious eyebrow at that remark before his gaze turned to her uniform. His eyes widened a little as he finally recognized it as a uniform from Haven Academy. Ever since he awoke from his Coma, he saw various classmates around Beacon wearing separate uniforms and other emblems different from his own. Miss Goodwitch informed him that those students were from the other academies across Remnant; temporarily attending Beacon in order to prepare for the Vital Festival that was about to occur in a few months as well to get a taste of Vale's education. He only saw a few other students from other academies every so often, but this was a first for Robin to directly meet someone out of Vale.

"Yes, I'm from Haven Academy and the Kingdom of Mistral." She confirmed with a soft smile. "I'm the leader of team CNEM, _Cinnamon_ if you will, and one of the teams representing Haven in the Vytal Festival team tournament as well the singles tournament."

"T-That's incredible." Robin said in awe which Cinder gave him an amused chuckle. "You and your team must be really talented to be chosen to be in the Vytal Festival."

"We try our best." Cinder said humbly before her gaze became intense once more. "With that said, will you please reconsider my offer? It's the least I can do for you and I promise you'll won't regret it."

Robin looked conflicted for moment as he thought over her offer. Like with Sun and Neptune, he was a little surprised that someone who barely knew him was trying to help him regain his memories. It was honestly heartwarming and try as he might he didn't see any reason why he shouldn't accept her request. Besides, the more help he got with fighting the better he got with newly forged sword. With that in mind, the dark blue haired youth knew his answer. "Sure, Cinder. I would appreciate your help."

The dark haired girl's eyes practically glowed with delight at his words before giving a pleased smile. "Wonderful. I will try to set up a date where my team and I will meet with you. Though I suspect that won't be for a little while unfortunately since we are currently have some projects to finish for class by next week."

"That's ok, I understand completely."

"Still, I'll try to set up something as soon as I can. Oh before I forget, we should exchange scroll numbers to make it easier for us to keep in contact."

"Sure, Cinder." The amber eyed girl then proceeded to give him her scroll address and once she was done, Robin in turn gave her his own number.

"Thanks, I'll call you as soon as I'm able. Until then, it was a pleasure to meet you Robin." She then gave him a polite bow to which the sapphire eyed boy returned with one of his own.

"It was nice to meet you as well, Cinder."

"Well then, I bid you a good a night, Robin." Cinder said as she started to walk past the youth, but stopped once she was beside him. "Also don't worry about your secret. I won't tell anyone else about it, other than my team of course. It will be our little secret. Anyway, sleep well, Robin." With that, she left the boy alone in the hallway.

The dark haired youth decided that it was time to head back to his dorm as well. It was quite late and the exhaustion of the day and the work he put into making his weapon was really starting to weigh down on him. With his new sword in hand, Robin headed back to his room and hoped by the time he got there that his sleep would be pleasant for once, especially after such a nice and productive day.

* * *

Cinder had a pleased smile on her lips as she opened the door to her room. Mercury, Emerald and even silent Neo, the latter of which was in her academy disguise of course, were waiting for her as she entered, entertaining themselves with books, exercise, or videogames on their scrolls. They all paused in what they were doing before turning their attention to Cinder with questioning looks on their faces.

"So how did things go?" Mercury asked, curiosity evident in his voice.

The amber eyed girl's smile grew at the question. "It went perfectly." She said. "We are now in a position to make Robin our _friend_. And I expect all of you to play nice with him, understood?"

"Of course, Cinder." Emerald said respectfully.

"Whatever you say, Cinder." Mercury agreed though bit jokingly much to his partner's annoyance.

As for the most of silent of the three, Neo gave Cinder a respectful nod.

"Good, because we are going to invite our new friend to a little get together soon." Cinder let a smile spread across her lips as already multiple plans and ideas started to form in her head about she was going to bend Robin to her designs.

* * *

 _Robin stumbled and climbed over literal piles of dismembered corpses as he fled from the awful monstrosity that chased after him. Down a poorly lit degrading hallway, which was caked with an ocean of blood and gore, the sapphire eyed boy ran in complete terror and tried to open any door that he came across. Yet all were either locked or boarded up and Robin couldn't help the feeling of despair and terror rising up within him at each dead end he came across._

 _Suddenly a loud crunching sound followed by a menacing snarl echoed throughout the hallway. The creature that was chasing him was close now and despite the stench of blood filling the air, the boy knew that the beast had his scent. If he couldn't find a way out, he was going to become another mangled body for the growing pile on the floor or worse, being some abomination's dinner._

 _Robin sped up his search for a way out of this hell, ignoring the awful sounds that erupted from every step he took. A terrified scream etched it ways into his throat, but the boy barely managed to fight it down. Finally after what seemed like efforts were hopeless, he turned the handle of another door he found and with a resounding click it opened._

 _Robin felt the scream stuck in his lungs turned into a shout of joy. Pushing opened the heavy door, Robin squeezed through the tiny opening, not even looking where it led, before swiftly shutting it behind him with a loud slam. A muffled howl of rage echoed behind the door and the dark blue haired boy knew the beast was angry at being denied his meal. But he didn't care, he beat the creature! He had escaped that blood drenched hell and made it to the outside. He was safe._

 _Feeling positively giddy at as his victory, Robin turned away from the door and looked around to see where he escaped to. What he saw next made him wish the beast behind the door had got him._

 _He was on a balcony with a view of a grand and beautiful looking city with architecture so breathe taking and artistic that it was a wonder to behold. Towering statues and incredible buildings were cramped together to make it look like one epic maze of engineering that was away ahead of its time. And the sky above him was a dark red, almost like the color of blood. But that was not what made Robin quake in horror. It was the giant alien like creatures that clung to the buildings. Their bodies where horribly grotesque with a pale grey skin that seemed almost dead. Many of them had arms that looked vaguely human while others had other appendages like tentacles or mutated beyond any recognition. Some had tails, others wings. But they had all had one thing in common. Eyes. Thousands of eyes were laced all over their heads or covering their bodies in a most hideous manner that Robin was surprised that he didn't throw up at the sight of them._

 _Robin could barely contain his horror as he trembled violently and hoped beyond hope that they didn't notice him. That was until he noticed one last thing about them. All the thousands upon thousands of eyes were looking at him. They could_ see _him!_

 _Before Robin could even think of fleeing in terror, a pair of huge hands appeared on the balcony, their long dark nails digging into the stone as they gripped the edge. Slowly a horrifying huge head, that had tentacles flailing about where its jaw should have been, rose over the edge of the balcony and Robin was forced to stare in shock to the sickly yellow looking eyes of the abomination. So terrified was the boy that not a sound escaped his lips despite the desire to voice his horror. The creature stared at the boy for what seemed like an eternity before raising a third hidden hand and reaching forward to Robin._

 _The dark blue haired youth finally found his voice and screamed in terror as the thing of pure nightmares reached for him. However his body was still petrified and wouldn't obey his command to flee from the hand that was now a few inches away from him. Robin cried even as the creature's hand was about to grab ahold him to drag him to the creature or fling him off balcony and into the blood stained city down below..._

* * *

Robin didn't know what woke him up first, the nightmare or his own scream, but he didn't care as he jumped out his bed in pure fright. Gasping for air that seemed to escape his lungs with every attempt, the terrified boy didn't even bother with the lights as he stumbled around in the dark. He felt a few things being knocked over in the process till he rammed himself into the wall. Slumping till he hit the floor, Robin trembled violently as he breathed heavily almost to the point of hyperventilation. This time the memory of the nightmare was quite clear in his mind and he could still remember every single horrifying detail. From the sickening sound of his boots stepping over the mangled corpses, to the heavy scent of blood that filled the air, to the awful sight of the twisted creature that tried to grab him, those images continued to plague his mind and fed his panic.

He tried to banish them, but in his current condition he could do little more than wrap his arms around his legs and weep like a frighten child. There was thumping sound that filled his ears followed by a murmuring echo, but the boy guessed that was just the pounding of his own heart and the whimpers escaping his lips. Robin couldn't even think properly as those dreadful images from the nightmare disturbed every attempt to form a single coherent thought. The only intelligent thing that ran though his mind was a single question: "Why am I being haunted by these nightmares?" He didn't have an answer and that only made him weep even more as he huddled against the wall as the thumping sound got louder and hoped that the images would leave him—

"Robin!" A familiar voice yelled out from behind the door to his room. It was Ruby. The sound he had heard wasn't his beating heart but rather knocking at his door and her concerned shouts which caused the terrified youth to snap out of his panic if only for a moment. "Are you all right in there?! We heard you scream!"

"Say something Robin if you're alright!" Yang's voice yelled out in concern as she banged the door.

"Are you being attacked by a pillow monster of doom?" Nora asked almost excitedly. "OH! If it is, let me so I can take a crack at it!"

"Nora…" Robin barely heard Ren's groan as it was over shadowed by the constant knocking on his door.

The fear stricken boy was silent for a moment before slowly getting up off the floor, still trembling all the while. Wiping a bit of the tears from his face, Robin once more fumbled around in the dark before finding the switch to his lamp. Light immediately illuminated the room as Robin shakenly headed over to the door to his room. Taking a deep breath, the boy tried to calm his still very raw nerves as he didn't want to make his friends worry.

Opening the door, Robin was met with the sight of both teams RWBY and JNPR all in their pajamas and looking very concerned. They in turn examined the blue haired teen and found that he was a complete mess. His nightwear was in complete disarray and his hair was standing on end. What really had them worried was his face. It was tear stained and his eyes were bloodshot and quite nervous. His room wasn't much better as his bedsheets were flung everywhere with other odds and ends cluttering the floor.

"Are…Are you alright, Robin?" Ruby asked, concern and worry filled her voice.

"I…I-I'm c-completely f-fine." He tried to say calmly as he could, but it was quite obvious to this friends that he was very much not ok.

"Don't give us that!" Yang chastised the boy, who flinched at the tone of her voice. "You look like you just went through ten of Miss Goodwitch's _special_ punishments in a row."

"It's ok to tell us what's bothering you, Robin." Pyrrha assured the boy with a comforting smile. "We're your friends after all."

Robin remained silent for a moment as he was still reluctant of telling them about his nightmares, but he faltered when he saw Ruby's eyes. They were big and wide as well filled with concern for his wellbeing. "Please tell us what's troubling you, Robin." She said and that was all it took for him to relent to his friends' wishes.

Giving a sigh, Robin took a deep breath before inviting them into his room. They quickly filed into the small dorm, which became slightly packed, before Robin shut the door behind Jaune who was the last to come in. "I…I been having several nightmares ever since I woke up from my coma…" Robin explained before going into detail about his terrible experience. He told them of how his dreams weren't too bad at first, having him barely remember anything once he woke up, before they became true night terrors that never let up for a single instant. At first Robin didn't want to talk about the awful things that were in his dreams, but after seeing his friends' expressions, he knew that they wouldn't leave him alone till they heard the whole story. So he told them about the inhuman creatures that plagued his dreams, but he tried to keep it quick and simple. No need to make them experience his nightmares.

All of his friends gave him disturbed looks after hearing of the monsters brief descriptions and Robin couldn't blame them. Though he did leave out a few things, like the intense bloody scenery or some of the more gruesome creatures. After all, the things he that dreamt up were something that no one should remember or even have in the first place and yet they still continued to haunt him every night. Once his was finished explaining his recent nightmare, everyone was quiet for what seemed like a long time, but in reality it was only about half a minute.

"And this has been happening every night since you woke up from you coma?" Blake asked as she broke the silence.

"Yes…" Robin confirmed with a sigh.

"Why didn't you tell any of us?" Weiss asked in concerned yet stern tone.

"I… I didn't want to bother you with something so trivial….It's just a few nightmares after all."

"Yeah, but nobody experiences them every single night or descriptive as yours." Blake pointed out.

"Even when I have some nightmares, they aren't this bad or persistent." Jaune added with a sympathic look on his face.

"Could your nightmares be a side effect from your coma?" Pyrrha asked gently.

"I don't know…" Robin let out a tiring sigh. "And I don't really care… I… I just want them to stop… I just want to get some actual sleep for once…" The boy put his head in his hand before letting out a muffled groan of frustration and exhaustion. He then felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up to see Ruby giving him a comforting smile.

"Don't worry, Robin." She said in sincere and encouraging tone. "We'll help you beat these awful nightmares. You can count on us!"

"R-Really?"

"Absolutely!" Nora said as she slung an arm around Robin's neck and pulled him into a powerful, almost choking hug. "We'll pound the heck out of these nightmares till the point where they are having _nightmares_ of us!"

"You can't physically pound nightmares, Nora." Ren reminded his energetic partner who only gave him a wild grin.

"Sure you can! You just need to the right kind of equipment. Like hot chocolate! Or coffee! Oh! Let's go get some coffee right—!"

"No."

"But—!"

"No, Nora. You remember what happen last time you drank coffee."

"…Fine… But you have make me pancakes in the morning, Ren."

"Very well…"

"Yes! Glorious Pancake castle here I come!"

"Now could you please let Robin have some air?"

"Wah?" The orange haired girl looked down and saw that said sapphire eyed boy's face was starting to look like his hair. "Oh! Sorry about that Robin." With that she let go of Robin who gasp as sweet air filled his lungs once more.

"Anyway!" Weiss said as she carefully pulled Robin away from Nora's reach. "We'll figure out something to help you, Robin."

"You should go see Miss Goodwitch in the morning, Robin." Pyrrha suggested. "I'm sure that she'll know a good solution to cure you of these awful dreams. Or at the very least take you to the school doctor and get some medication to help you sleep better."

"T-That sounds like a good idea." Robin agreed after a moment of thought.

"Great!" Ruby said with an energetic grin. "Then starting tomorrow, operation 'Goodbye Nightmares' is a go!"

"Could work on a better name, sis." Yang teased to which the little silver eyed girl gave her sister a pout.

Robin gave a chuckle as the two started to bicker about what would be a better name, with Yang's being filled with all kinds of puns that made everyone groan. The fear and anxiety he had experienced a few minutes ago was slowly dissipating by the knowledge that his friends continued to help him even when faced with such terrible dreams. A soft smile graced his lips as Robin at the warmth growing inside of him and felt that even the nightmares that continued to plague his sleep couldn't take that away from him.

"So what should we do now?" Pyrrha asked which also happened to stop the sisters' bickering to turn their attention to the champion. "Since we are all up and I doubt that Robin would be inclined to fall sleep just now, any ideas on how to pass the time?" Everyone blinked at the red head's question before their expressions became thoughtful and silence filled the room. That was until Pyrrha's partner decided to thrown in his suggestion.

"…Pillow fight?" He suggested to which everyone became eerily silent. Both the knight and the amnesiac blinked at the sudden silence that descended on the room and felt tension fill the air.

"That… sounds… like…. THE BEST IDEA EVER!" Nora yelled out in excitement as she already grabbed one of Robin's pillow from his bed before anyone could even think. "And I shall be the queen of the pillow! Bow down before me!" To emphasize her right to royalty, she threw the fluffy pillow at her leader with excellent precision. Jaune let out a yelp as the pillow stuck his head and fell down in a bit of daze.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha instantly was at her partner's side, checking to see if he was alright.

"You will not get away with this Evil Queen Nora!" Ruby said as she picked up another from the bed and cocked it like a shotgun. "You're reign of terror ends now!"

"Bwahahaha! I dare you to try and stop me, but know that I'm not alone as my trusty dark knight will protect me in this war of the pillows!" Ren let out a sigh as he knew exactly where this was going before slumping his head in resignation as Nora pulled him in front her by the arm.

"Face the fluffy justice of my pillow!" Ruby out in defiance before flinging her pillow at the blued eye queen. And like that the pillow war began. Yang and Blake left the room for a moment before bringing in several armfuls of pillow before unleashing them all on everyone they laid their eyes upon. Yang wrestled with Ren over a pillow, while Pyrrha grabbed her own and charged at Nora for daring to strike her golden haired partner. The knight however quickly recovered from his sudden dizziness before quickly joining the fray…only for him to get knocked down again by a side swipe at his head by Weiss. Feathers quickly filled the room as each side of the conflict quickly dug in their own little territories before attacking each other in heated pillow filled conflict.

As for their host, Robin watched the chaos calmly for a moment and was amazed how quickly everyone got into the pillow war. It wasn't that he was against the idea of the pillow fight, though he was a little concerned when a few of his things were scattered across the room in the wake of the battle, rather he found it refreshing. It helped sweep away the rest of the lingering specks of fear that clung to his mind from his nightmare. And it looked really fun as well.

Suddenly something collided with his face and Robin blinked in surprise to find a pillow now sitting in his lap. "Hey! You can't just attack unarmed civilians like that!" Ruby chastised the wicked queen that was Nora. "That only makes your deeds all the more, uh, evil!"

"Hahaha! All peasants are mine to discipline." Nora laughed manically. "Especially ones who are doing nothing! Join me, Robin, and together we shall rule all of Beacon!"

"Hey, why does he have to be on your side?" Weiss questioned in an accusing manner. "You already got your 'Black Knight' so let Robin join someone's team, like mine."

"Well I'm conscripting him to—!" Before she could finish her sentence, a pillow slammed into the side of her head. Everyone turned to see where it came from and found Robin smiling lightly as he already grabbed another pillow. No words were said as he joined the fray with great tenacity and like that pillow wars continued on till dawn.

* * *

"I heard that you had quite an interesting time last night, Mister Robin." Ozpin said to the young man before him before taking a sip from his coffee mug. It was morning and Robin, dressed in his casual clothes, was seated in front of the headmaster's desk with a beautiful view of the Academy and its facilities behind the silver haired headmaster. Beside the headmaster was Miss Goodwitch, who also had a mug of coffee in her hands and she gave her student a stoic expression as she waited for Ozpin to finish his sip. "From what Miss Goodwitch has told me, you finished making your first weapon. Congratulations. I'm eager to see how well you fare with it once you have practiced of course.

"Though that wasn't all Miss Goodwitch has told me. She also said that you had quite a party early in the morning. Involving lots of feathers and pillows I'm to believe." Robin let out a nervous chuckle at that, but he silenced it after Glynda gave him a reapproving look. "But what I'm told is this all started after you had a certain… nightmare. Am I correct?"

The sapphire eyed boy gazed down at the floor for a moment as he didn't really want to talk about his nightmares, but he remembered that this was the real reason why he was here. After he woke the following morning, with his room completely covered in feathers and broken pillow casings, Robin was instantly met by Miss Goodwitch, specifically to talk to him about some noise complaints the other students next door had about the pillow war. He apologized for troubling his neighbors, and causing such a mess along with his friends in his room, before following Pyrrha's advice and told the beautiful blonde teacher about his nightmares.

Almost immediately the teacher's stern gaze softened as she listened to his tale. But she soon became puzzled and concerned when Robin mentioned that his nightmares had been plaguing him since he woke up from his coma. After he had finished explaining, the first thing that Glynda said was, "Why didn't you tell me?" She then took him by the hand and started to lead him down the hallways of Beacon. "Your nightmares don't sound natural so we are going to go see the headmaster about this. If anyone can help you find a way to banish these night terrors, he can." Miss Goodwitch sent a message on her scroll to the silver haired, briefing him about the situation, as they walked and by they arrived at Ozpin's office an already prepared batch of coffee was waiting for them.

"There is nothing wrong to talk about such things." Ozpin said gently, snapping Robin back to the matter at hand. "And I understand that it may be difficult to discuss them considering that many people don't want to relive such terrible memories… but I believe it is better to face them directly than letting them fester like a disease. But if you don't want to talk about them, which is understandable, then I can't find a way to help you, Robin."

He was right, of course, and Robin knew it. This was the reason why he was here, so why was he hesitating? Taking a deep breath to help steady his nerves, Robin started to recount his nightmares to the headmaster and his blonde caretaker. "W-Well, sir, as you know when I first woke up from my coma I had a nightmare when I went to sleep that night…" Unlike before when he told his friends about them, he didn't leave any single detail out of his descriptions. Even when it came to the parts that were otherwise just nightmare inducing for all those who heard them.

As he spoke, Glynda's eyes widen in pure astonishment at all the horrible things he described, but as for Ozpin, his only response was a single raised eyebrow at one of the more particularly gruesome parts before returning to his rather stoic expression. For Robin it felt a bit easier to talk about than before and the images from his nightmares didn't flare up in his mind as much. Finally after he finished his recent nightmare, Ozpin nor Miss Goodwitch didn't say anything with the former of which merely taking a long gulp from his coffee.

Once he put down his mug with an audible click, Ozpin's expression became thoughtful, but his eyes seemed to bore into Robin. "Tell me… do you have any idea what would have caused you to experience these nightmares?"

"No sir."

"You don't remember anything that would have influenced the images at all?"

"Not that I can think of…"

"I see…Then this could be a side effect of your amnesia then." Both Robin and Glynda looked at the silver haired headmaster sharply at his sudden conclusion.

"What do you mean, sir?" Robin asked curiously.

"The human or Faunus mind is a rather amazing yet complex thing, Mister Robin. It can produce amazing ideas, complex designs, and other creative works with ease. But it also quite fragile under acute stress… something which you have no doubt gone under before your coma I imagine."

Robin's eyes widened at Ozpin's implications. "Wait… are you saying that my near death experience is the cause of my nightmares?"

"A part of it, yes. Your coma could have contributed to it as well, but the point is that since you suffered such terrible stress before, your mind is currently damaged in a way and in turn caused you to have such terrible dreams along with losing your memories."

"I-Is… Is there a way to stop the nightmares then? I would love to get my memories back as possible, but these nightmares… they…. I don't think I can take much more of them… I'm so tired of waking up in the middle of the night and fearing to go back to sleep…"

"I understand, Robin." Ozpin said, a hint of sympathy lacing his normally stoic voice before returning to a neutral tone. "There are times when even the best of us have bad dreams we like to banish… That said, I will do everything in my power to help you overcome these horrible dreams. Starting with having our academy's talented medical staff examine you, which you are also due for a checkup anyway. Once they are finished they will most likely prescribe you some medication to help you relax once you go to sleep. But that isn't all. From now, every day after class and on your weekends you are going to spend an hour of therapy with Miss Goodwitch here until your nightmares finally die down."

"We'll go over some mental exercises and some stress relief treatment." Glynda explained as she was already planning Robin's schedule in her scroll.

Robin started to feel a bit better after processing the headmaster's and Miss Goodwitch's words. It made the weariness that clung to him since last night fade away and couldn't help feeling thankful to the two of them. "Thank you both so much for this."

"Don't thank us just yet, Mister Robin." Ozpin told him as he tapped a few keys into his scroll before hitting the send button. "It is best to wait till you are cured of your nightmares before expressing your gratitude."

"Sorry, I guess I got a little hasty there…"

"That's quite alright, Robin. At any rate, you should go see the medical wing right now. I already notified the doctors that you will be arrive there shortly. I suggest you go see them post haste."

"O-Of course. Thanks again, headmaster." Robin bowed to Ozpin as he already forgot the silver eyed man's advice before heading to the elevator.

"I'll see you later today, Mister Robin." Miss Goodwitch told the boy. "I'll come get you around three right after class."

"Ok, Miss Goodwitch. See you then." With that said, the now smiling amnesiac left the two of them and headed to the medical wing, eager to receive his treatment.

* * *

"….Do you really think that the boy's nightmares are caused by his near fatal experience?" Glynda asked Ozpin as soon as they were alone, her tone a bit skeptical. "The things he described about his nightmares… even for someone of Robin's condition, this is beyond natural."

"I didn't lie when I said that the nightmares may have do with his incident and coma, Glynda." Ozpin took a sip of his coffee before turning to face the view of his academy and that of Vale itself. "But I will admit that I don't believe that this is entirety of the problem. In all my years I have never heard of a near fatal experience ever causing nightmares such as the ones that Robin had. They are too descriptive and horrible in nature for someone who has no memories to conjure up so suddenly either."

"Then what is causing Robin to have them?"

Ozpin remained silent for a moment as he took a long sip from his coffee mug, letting the warm liquid trickle down his throat, before giving his friend an answer. "…It could be that Robin's mind is subconsciously conjuring them based off prior experiences of his past life, whether he remembers anything or not."

The emerald teacher gave the silver haired headmaster a startled look at his answer. "Are you suggesting that Robin actually faced some of those… _things_ before in the past?"

"…It is too early to tell what is the exact origins behind these nightmarish creatures and how much they are twisted by Robin's subconscious, but I do believe that they couldn't have formed without some kind of influence…"

"…Maybe the Grimm that Robin faced during his accident are the cause and his nightmares are based off them."

"Perhaps…" Though Ozpin didn't sound too convinced. "Or perhaps it is merely some form of PTSD from Robin's past. Either way, we need to handle this with the upmost care like with everything else related to the boy and document it thoroughly."

"Of course, Ozpin."

* * *

Robin let out a tired sigh as he left _Resource Gathering_. He had spent most of his morning in Beacon's medical wing for most of the morning and it was a draining process as the doctors carefully examined him. Not to mention the little sleep he had got from the night prior didn't help one bit. By the time they were finished they had told him that he looked rather healthy, though they did say that this was only one of many examinations they were going to perform, before letting him go about his day. They also had given him a small bottle of sleeping pills that should help him relax while he sleep, though whether or not they would cure him was too earlier to say. Unfortunately, the procedure made the young amnesiac miss his first two classes, but Miss Goodwitch, who came to pick him up at the nurse's main office, told him that he was excused from said courses for the day. It didn't however mean he could skip the rest of his day and thus Robin resumed his school activities despite his weariness. It was a miracle that he was able to stay awake during class at all.

"I hope these nightmares will leave me in peace soon." Robin thought out loud as he let out another sigh. "Dust only knows what would happen if I suddenly fall asleep in class…" He shuddered at the thought of not only experiencing another horrific nightmare, but also at the possibility of embarrassing himself tremendously as he freaked out in the middle of class.

"Having a bit of trouble sleeping, Robin?" A familiar voice spoke from behind him and snapped the boy out of his thoughts. Robin let out a startled yelp as he wheeled around to see Cinder giving him a very amused look.

"C-Cinder…?" Robin said before taking a deep breath to calm himself down. He was more tired than he originally thought he was if he was jumping at an acquaintance like they were a monster coming for his head. "U-Um, how are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you. Sorry for startling you like that, but I couldn't help overhearing you just now. Especially since you sound rather… _distressed_ over some nightmares, correct?"

"Y-You heard that?" Robin chuckled awkwardly while mentally berating himself for not being more careful with his tongue. "Yeah… I haven't been getting any good sleep for the past week due some nightmares that I been having."

"That's terrible." Cinder's expression softened by the dark blue haired boy's confession before it suddenly became thoughtful. "You said that been having nightmares constantly for about a week, correct?"

"Yes… It wasn't so bad at first, but they been getting worse each day… It's to the point where I can't get any real sleep at all…"

"I'm sorry to ask, but what kind of nightmares have you been having to cause you to lose a week of sleep?" There was an intensity in her eyes as she asked him, like she wouldn't relent till she received a satisfying answer. Despite his understandable reluctance to talk about them, Robin didn't really have a reason to deny her an answer, especially under her penetrating gaze.

So he hesitantly told her all almost everything about his nightmares, barring some of the more horrific aspects of them. For her part Cinder's expression changed surprising little by his descriptions, though she did raise her eyebrows a couple times and blanched at a particularly disgusting scene. Once he was finished Cinder gave him a sympathic look. "Those were… really wasn't what I was suspecting…. I can now see why you are losing sleep…"

"Yeah and it's not really helping me my studies..."

Cinder was silent for a moment before her expression once more became curious. "Though I'm curious… what is the cause for these nightmares?"

"Headmaster Ozpin thinks that the severe stress of my… _accident_ may be the cause behind my nightmares." He was careful not say anything related to his amnesia. After all they were still in the hallways and there plenty of students milling about before heading back to lunch.

"Hmm… that could be it. Stress and anxiety can often leave a mind rather fractured even when certain things might be _missing_." It would appear that Cinder kept her promise and was also taking precautions not to say anything too exposing out loud. "Have you seen the academy's doctor yet?"

"Yes. They gave me some medicine for when I go to bed, but they aren't too sure it will work."

"For something like the nightmares you described, it would take something rather strong to get rid of them." Cinder agreed before her expression became thoughtful. "You wouldn't mind if I helped trying to cure you of your nightmares, would you?"

"How so?"

"Well, Mistral is home to many herbal remedies as well therapy techniques that are known to treat people who have mental problems or your case, nightmares. I don't know many myself, but I can research them for you. Who knows, I might be able to help with your _other_ problem."

Robin looked at Cinder sharply, a gleam of hope passing through his eyes. "Truly?"

"Perhaps, but I don't want to give you false hopes and I'm sure that my research can't compare to that of Beacon's."

"Any help you can give would be really appreciated. Even if it doesn't cure my amn-uh, my _other_ problem right now I would really love for these nightmares to disappear."

Cinder gave him pleased smile at his answer. "Very well. I will see what I can do and I will see if my friends back home can help as well."

"Thank you, Cinder… This means a lot to me." The sapphire eyed boy then gave the dark haired girl a grateful bow which she gave an amused laugh at his formality.

"No thanks are necessary. After all, friends help each other, right?" Hearing her call him her friend made Robin feel warm inside. She had been nothing but selfless since they met and she had nothing to gain from helping him. It reminded him of how Ruby and everyone else really cared for him when he first woke up from his coma and confused with the new world around him.

"You bet." Robin smiled to which the amber eyed girl return it with one of her own.

"Anyway, I have to go meet with some friends for lunch. I'll see you around, Robin. Oh, I'm still working on getting an exact date for our little get together so expect a call sooner or later, ok? Good-bye." Giving the boy a friendly wave before leaving him alone in the corridor. Robin waved goodbye to Cinder's disappearing form before feeling his stomach growl ravenously. With no other encouragement, Robin headed over to the cafeteria and hoped that his friends saved him a chocolate pudding before Nora ate them all again.

* * *

It had been a rather long day for Cinder as she closed the door to her room after retiring for the evening. Though she was a temporary _exchange student_ , school life was still tedious as ever. Especially Professor Port's class. If she didn't knew that the man was actually a master huntsman, she would have presumed him a tiresome old bore who was nothing more than puffed up hot air. But she knew better than that and thus still had to remain cautious under the portly professor's gaze.

Still the day wasn't without it a plus side. After all, she did learn something very interesting about her new _friend_. The boy's nightmares, while horribly terrifying to most normal people, were fascinating to her. Cinder couldn't deny that she felt a tremor of fear and disgust at some of the more _descriptive_ things the boy told her about, but that made it all the more interesting for her. As well reminded the ambitious girl something she needed to check.

Carefully Cinder took her special suitcase out from under her bed and unlocked it before pulling out the black book with the upside down trident symbol. Laying the suitcase carefully back down on the ground, since it held other important items than this book, the amber eyed girl then sat down on the bed before flipping through the old wrinkled pages. She kept turning page after page until finally she found the chapter she was looking for.

The page's background was mostly pitch black, but in the foreground stood a somewhat tall and lanky creature that had disjointed limbs and exposed ribs. But it was its head that caught her attention. It was huge and bulbous, almost looking like a jellyfish or a mushroom, but also had strange looking tentacles sticking out of it.

When she first read this page, she couldn't believe what she was seeing and thought it was nothing more than the creation of a madman. She knew now that this book that her mistress gave her was real, but now she had testimony to back up the book's claims even further than ever before. Robin's nightmares matched the descriptions too perfectly to be considered fake. It was clear to Cinder that the youth's nightmares were related to his amnesia and were connected, but how Robin fit in was still a mystery. Something her Mistress also very interested as well, though Cinder suspected she possibly knew more than she told her. Though why she chose not to tell her anything was not for her to question. Only to take what she was given and do all she could to succeed. Yet she was determined to learn all of Robin's forgotten secrets in time. After all, patience always held the best kinds of rewards in the end.

* * *

"What. A. RUSH!" Nora exclaimed as she pranced out of the arcade with her friends following close behind. "That was the best game of _Bash Champions_ ever!"

"You only won that game just because you got lucky." Yang pouted as she recounted her loss not just a few minutes ago.

"Lucky? You don't perform a super ultra combo combined with a finishing bash move by luck! It was all pure skill, baby. And no one has the most skill than me!"

"It certainly was something." Robin said with a tired smile before releasing an equally exhausting sigh that made his all of his friends look at him concern.

It had been three days since Robin had started to receive treatment for his nightmares, but nothing worked so far. If anything the nightmares were getting worse. The pills he got from the doctors failed to even lessen the damage the nightmares brought with them and only served to make him drowsy. By the next day he received a stronger medication, but even then it still failed to do its duty and it frustrated the poor boy as much as it confused the doctors. Still they didn't give up and continued their efforts to help the poor amnesiac.

Miss Goodwitch's therapy helped a bit better than the medication. It consisted of doing stress releasing exercise, which was good since Robin was excused from participating in _Combat_ class or anything that was too draining due to his sleep depravity and exhaustion. But it also disappointed Robin as he wanted to test out _Calibur_. She also taught him how to do calming meditation that soothed his mind. Yet in the end, none of it worked.

Even Cinder's help couldn't help him. Her herbal teas and bitter tasting foreign medicine could only calm him while he was awake. It didn't help him while his nightmares tore at him while he was a sleep. Though every time she failed, the amber eyed girl would ask him a dozen questions about his dreams. What happened in them, what kind of monsters did he face, that sort of thing. Robin was at first puzzled by the questions, but Cinder explained that in order to combat a nightmare one must first understand it. Thus it was more beneficial for him than it was for her to analyze his night terrors. Needless to say that while he was hesitant to even think about them, Robin conceded that she had a point and it did make him feel a little better. Just a little anyway.

For Ruby and the rest of his friends, they were all understandably worried about him. He could tell by their expressions that every time they saw him that they were being affected by his nightmares as much as he was. So they did their best to help them in any way possible. They took him to arcades to play games with him. Spent an afternoon watching movies, which was first time Robin actually watch anything like them before. Needless to say he had quite a blast him with them, especially with a movie called _Monty Oum and the Holy Chalice of Dust._ It was a delightful comedic animation about a queen going on a silly adventure for a holy chalice. For the first time since his nightmares had gotten worse, Robin laughed till his lungs felt sore. After that they took him on regular trips to the city of Vale in order to help relax him and hopefully find things that would soothe his nightmares. As well buy him some more nice clothes which Coco, along with her team after being informed about Robin's problem, took great pleasure in taking him to all the best shopping spots in the grand city. And she wouldn't take no for answer as Robin soon learned.

Despite all their efforts, nothing had changed and while Robin appreciated everyone's efforts, he didn't know how much he could take from the nightmares. Just last night his latest nightmare made him weep in pure terror for about an hour after waking up. The abomination that attack him this time, a foul monstrosity with a thousand sharp gleaming teeth, touched him with dead like hands that he could feel and hear his own flesh getting torn off ever so slowly. It was a haunting experience that he could still faintly feel, but thankfully his friends' aid was able to calm him down, if only for a little while.

"Hey, let's try heading over to the town square?" Ruby asked, breaking the melancholy atmosphere that slowly built up around them. "It's almost lunch time and I heard they are having a special all you can eat event at the International House of Vale Pancakes. I think it has to with the—."

"You had me at pancakes!" Nora practically squealed as she couldn't help trembling with joy at the thought of having a buffet of the golden brown delights. Without another word, she grabbed Ren's arm, who merely blinked only once, before dragging him down the busy streets of Vale in order to reach her golden delicious kingdom quickly.

"Got to admire her love for pancakes." Blake commented.

"Admire or worry?" Weiss asked as she watched Nora shove herself and Ren through a couple groups of people and nearly demolishing a vending stand in the process.

"Heh, let's go before she devours all the pancakes." Coco chuckled out as she followed at the super energetic hammer maiden and her poor partner. "We can stop at a couple of clothing stores after we eaten. There are few places I know that you'll absolutely love, Robin."

"That sounds pretty cool." Yang said energetically as she and everyone else followed after the leader of team CFVY. "What do you think, Robin? I know we stuffed you in a few shops today, but one more wouldn't hurt…Robin?"

Hearing no response from the boy, everyone turned around to see Robin staring off into another street. His eyes looked distant and emotionless, as if he were almost in a trance. "…You doing ok, Robin?" Jaune asked him, but the blue haired boy didn't answer.

This only made his friends all the more worried. Perhaps his exhaustion was finally getting the better of him for the day. Yet before they could see if he was ok or even take him back to Beacon, Robin started to walk towards the street he was so transfixed on. "H-Hey wait up Robin!" Ruby exclaimed in worry tone as she and everyone quickly followed after the boy.

Robin didn't seem to pay attention to anything as he headed down the street for a short while before stopping abruptly at a shop called " _Odds and Ends_ ". Without waiting for his friends he headed inside. Seeing no other option, the students of Beacon followed after their friend and hoped that he wasn't starting to lose his mind. The inside of the shop was tidy and well organized despite the place being nothing more than a simple antique store. Though it had a great deal of things ranging from small porcelain dolls to large statue made out of marble.

Robin stood before the counter of the shop, his eyes transfixed on a tiny looking music box that was currently playing a strange tune. It was light yet had xylophone like deep notes every now and then that made ever so eerie. However a few seconds a second lighter melody played within it and it harmoniously blended together with the first to give a strange comforting feeling. If anything it sounded more like a lullaby and it was rather soothing to listen to.

The young dark blue haired boy hummed with the song and the light sound blended into strange melody that surprised his friends. They didn't know what to make of the scene before them and remained silent till finally the music box's song finally died down. As if awaking from a trance, Robin blinked once before looking around and noticing his friends. "Oh, sorry about that…." He said as in a confused tone. "When I heard this song I couldn't help trying to find where it came from."

"Do you know the song, Robin?" Ruby asked curiously before her eyes started to sparkle with hope. "Oh, maybe it has to do with something with your past!"

"I'm more curious on how he was able to hear it that far away…" Blake asked and her black ribbons almost seemed to _twitch_ in response.

"I…I don't know honestly..." Robin said as he stared back at the music box, a perplexed expression morphing on his face. "I just heard it…and I felt…something from it. It was soothing… and I guess I wanted to hear more from it."

"So you like my new addition, eh?" A voice said from nearby and everyone turned to see an old man with a balding head and a gray beard standing by the register. "It is a beautiful little thing, isn't it? I was surprised when I found that actually worked considering where I found it."

"And where did you find it?" Weiss asked.

"In Forever Fall. Yeah, I was going on a hike with a couple of friends of mine a few days ago—you got to have friends with you when in Forever Fall, don't cha know?—before we came up on a particular looking clearing. It looked like some huntsman was having quite the tussle with some Grimm because the trees around the area were wrecked, let me tell you. Anyway, my friends and I looked the place over and I found the thing under a huge pile of leaves and a broken log. Almost didn't see myself till I nearly stepped on it."

Everyone looked at the shop keeper with astonishment. They couldn't believe that this man was able to find something that could be possibly related to Robin and his past. By pure luck no less! Then again, when they first found Robin they were in a hurry to get him medical attention so it would make sense they could have accidently left something behind.

"Did you find anything else in Forever Fall?" Coco asked him intensely to which the shop owner blinked.

"No. The huntsman who dropped it must lost it when he ran afoul with an Ursa or something."

"I'll take it." Everyone blinked as they all turned to Robin who returned his gaze to the tiny music box, a soft look growing on his face.

"I see, I see." The old man said as he stroked his gray beard, his eyes gleaming slightly. "That'll be fifty Lien then."

"What?!" Yang demanded in shock. "Listen here old man, that music box belongs Robin here. He is the one who lost it in Forever Fall."

"I don't see his name on it. And the inscription on it is so old that that it's almost a foreign language. Besides, I got a business to run, girl." The old man gave the fiery blonde an oily smirk.

"Why you disg—!"

"Its fine, Yang." Robin said as he handed over fifty Lien to the old man.

"But—!"

"I don't mind paying for it. As long as I get it back then its fine with me."

"Then let me pay for it then." Weiss said as she pushed aside Robin's Lien before the old shop keeper could take it. She then handed the old man her credit card to which he took without hesitation.

"Thank you, Weiss…. This means a lot to me."

"Don't mention it, Robin. Anything to help regain your memories."

The old smiled as he handed the card back to snow haired girl after he processed the transaction. He then pulled out a small plastic bag and was about carefully place the music box inside of it, but stopped when Robin grabbed it first. "Thank, but I'm fine without one." He said as he gently held the music box in his hands.

"Whatever you want, boy." The shopkeeper said before handing Weiss the receipt.

Leaving the store, Robin carefully opened up the tiny music box again his hands as his friends circled around him to listen to the oddly soothing melody. Instantly the song started to play once more and inside everyone noticed a small note in it. It was old and the writing was practically faded away to the point where none of them could make out anything just like the old man said. Yet that didn't seem to bother Robin in the slightest as he merely listened to the tune. To him it was beyond calming and it made him feel a sense of peace that he hadn't experience since his nightmares had gotten worse. The feeling must have been evident on his face as his friends didn't say a word as he lost him in the eerie melody. Humming softly to himself all the while.

* * *

By the time he finished with his fun in the city and said his goodnights to his friends for the day, Robin tiredly returned to his dorm. It had been a long day, but it was a good kind of exhaustion he was feeling now. Like all the fun he spent with his friends made him feel ready for a nice long relaxing rest. Though he should have dreaded the idea of sleep, for some reason he welcomed it. Ever since he got the mysterious little music box, his fears of the nightmares felt so far away that they no longer seemed bother him. Speaking of the tiny wooden music maker, he carefully pulled it out his little pack at his belt before placing on his nightstand. He then started to strip himself of his clothes, folding him into a nice little pile in his laundry hamper, before putting on his nightwear. Once he was done, Robin turned off the lights before heading to bed. Settling himself in, Robin snuggled his head against the pillow before looking at the tiny music box across from him. Even in the dark he could make out its form and without knowing why, he reached over and opened it. It soothing song filled the room and lulled Robin into a sleepy state. Closing his eyes, the young amnesiac let out a sigh as the lullaby continued to play gently to him before sleep finally took him.

That night Robin didn't experience any kind of nightmares what so ever. No monsters waiting to dine on his flesh; no beasts chasing him down bloody and obscene landscapes; and no frightening abominations driving him to the brink of insanity. Instead his dreams of were of a thick grey mist and the serene comfort that it brought with it.

* * *

 **Author's Note: And here is that extra chapter I promised for this month and not exceeding my deadline for once! Yeah, I had fun writing this chapter and it seeing the first episode of volume 4 yesterday really made me put in the extra effort to get things done. Also I hope you all liked the little references I put in, some of you may noticed the more obvious ones and I will admit that the others were inspired by RWBY Chibi. Not to mention I hope you like how Robin's nightmares stopped due to the music box. I personally found it fitting as that Song, while creepy as hell, is a soothing lullaby. And that is what Robin needed all this time, a lullaby to lull him to sleep. Though there is an extra reason why it worked, but I will get to that later in the story. Take that for you will! :P**

 **Also speaking of the first episode of RWBY volume 4, it was super amazing! New villains, amazing new animations, and the feels, all of the feels! Also, I want that hoodie that Jaune has. Best hoodie 10/10. Also I'm getting all sorts of ideas from this episode to add into my story, which I think you'll enjoy as well. I kind of feel sorry for Cinder as Ruby did one hell of a job beating her up. I mean losing her eye and barely able to speak? That is harsh for one of my favorite villains of all time... even if she did kill Pyrrha...Still hurting for Pyrrha...**

 **Anyway, the next chapter won't be for a while, maybe till next year at the start of January even as I want to get other updates for different stories done. Like Fairies in Azeroth will get the month of December for updates and next month will be Angel's New Beginnings and remaking the first story I ever did for this site. I hope you all enjoy them as much I do once I update those stories. Having said that, the next chapter for Remnants will be focusing on a few things, like the White Fang finally finding places they really shouldn't be in; Ozpin and his friends discussing Robin's sudden cure for his nightmares as well getting a small update on his blood (Note that the doctors will not have discovered everything about it yet); and that is just naming a few.**

 **Also for a frequently asked question I been getting on whether or not Robin's personality will change when he gets his memories back, I will simply say he might. In amnesia cases getting memories back DOES NOT necessarily mean their personalities will change back to what they originally were. Not to say that they can't, but rather there have been cases were some people's, once they get back their memories, will keep their new found personality, either prefering it over their original or just don't know how change it back. Or in some cases both personalities will mixed together to form something entirely different with keeping aspects from both. I will not say what I intend to do with Robin's personality once we get to that point as it would spoil the story. With that said, feel free to speculate on what will happen to your heart's content, but keep in mind that things might not play out what you think.**

 **I would like to also thank a very special friend of mine, ShadowBladeX for helping me out with writing this. Without you my friend, this chapter would have took forever to do!**

 **Lastly I forgot to mention this in the Author's note last time, but earlier this month, I got to meet Jessica Nigri, the VA for Cinder Fall, at my hometown Anime convention here in Alaska, Anchorage. It was really wonderful to meet "Cinder" in the flesh and she was really fun as well. She cosplayed as a Sith Lord and then as Roadhog from Overwatch and I was able to get a group photo with her with both her costumes as well got her to autograph my copy of RWBY volume 3 and a photo of her cosplaying as Cinder Fall. To say that made my convention would have been a severe understatement! It really was wonderful time!**

 **Anyway, I believe it is time to get to the review responses! Also I recommend you read them as they answer questions you might be wondering about.**

 **Atthetop: I'm really happy that you are continuing to enjoy my story, my friend. As for Robin's weapon, Calibur isn't based off the Cainhurs Rapier. It's based of Caliburn, the sword in the stone, first sword of King Arturia otherwise known as Saber, from the Fate Stay Night series. Don't worry though, ALL of Bloodborne's huge armory of weapons will be appearing in this story and will be shown frequently as much as Calibur will. I already explained what might happened to Robin's personality up above, but his muscle memory is a rather powerful thing along with his subconscious hunter instinct. All that grueling training in the streets of Yharnman will do that to you. Also don't worry, I will plan for Robin to interact with a great many of RWBY's cast. Also he already got rid of his shield, or rather Miss Goodwitch already took it away from on his first day of building his weapon.**

 **simple405: Thank you for enjoying my story. I also thought that Robin's enjoyment and discovery of other fun things was pretty cool and innocent. Speaks of his current naive, but innocent nature without his memories. Also I was considering to have Robin have a feeling of nostalgia or sudden memory pop up at the sight of fighting Ruby, but I didn't think it would work out for that chapter as the focus was entirely on Robin's weapon. Also yeah, when you wear something like badges or amulets, it's better to wear them if you support them or earned the right to wear them. And Robin knows this as he won't wear them until he got his memories back.**

 **Otaku-Nation666: First off, that is a really kickass name. Secondly, yeah Cinder is playing with powers she shouldn't be toying with. But considering who her mistress is, maybe she can handle it... Maybe... Oh who am I kidding, no one can deal with the Good Hunter. You just hope that you get a mercy kill. Anyway, I hope you are enjoying this story!**

 **Gaspaschu: It does seem like that doesn't it? I wasn't really going for Simon's Bow motiff, but hey, it's a good comparison. Also don't worry, if Robin is going to make another weapon, which I think he will at one point, it will be fusion of true Bloodborne style of weaponary and RWBY's incredible engineering.**

 **SwayOfTheWind: Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well! :)**

 **UnwantedNox: Thanks for the kind words and I hope you continue to enjoy my story! :)**

 **Guest: Thanks for enjoying my story so far. Also I already discussed the possibilities of his personality above, but I will say one thing. His attitude towards all of his friends an allies will not change. He will never betray them and he will always be friendly towards them. As for Amber, I'm sorry to say she will get the same fate she got in volume 3. I know how you feel about her, but Cindering becoming the Fall Maiden plays into the overall plot I have in my story. However, that doesn't mean that Amber won't be getting a few scenes, but I won't say how or when. That would be spoiling! :P**

 **LL: Oh yeah, Cinder is playing someone who kills Beasts for a living and brushes of Eltrich Abominations like they are flies. He is a the Good Hunter after all, and the Good Hunter is HARDCORE! Also yeah, if Emerald did try to use her power on Robin after he got his memories back, it would back fire tremendously. If anything he would be wondering what the hell is she doing as she tries to be super sneaky around him.**

 **Ander warrior: Robin is not directly based off King Arthur. He is rather Alluded to him or more accurately alluded to Saber from Fate Stay Night. An allusion doesn't mean a character has to be similar to the source material, like how Cinder is based of Cinderella. I'm not kidding on that. And you guessed correct on the allusion for Robin. He is based off King Arthur/Arturia/Saber from Stay Night and Calibur is a reference to Caliburn. But there is another reference to the allusion, but I won't spoil that just yet. Also don't worry, he will get all of his weaponary from Bloodborne and make a Bloodborne weapon in Beacon later.**

 **And I believe that is it. I do hope you all enjoyed this chapter as, again, it was a lot of fun to write. Please leave constructive reviews or helpful comments if you liked this new chapter. Until till then I hope you all have a wonderful day!**

 **Also, HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!**

 **Sincerely, Count Chaos.**


	8. Chapter 7

**I don't own RWBY or Bloodborne. Please enjoy this story to your heart's content.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Secrets Abound and the Awakening of a Beast**

* * *

"This sucks," the White Fang solider, a young bear Faunus by the name of Teddy, grumbled in contempt as he carefully hefted a moderately sized rock onto a growing pile of rubble. "Why the hell are we down here anyway? How does digging a bloody tunnel in Forever Fall's mountain range have anything to do with our cause?"

"How should I know?" one of the Teddy's companions, a female dog Faunus that was about his age and went by the name of Lassie, asked in irritation as she lifted up a huge dust powered drill and pointed it back to their main digging wall. "All I know that Adam and that human woman want us to dig till we find something."

"Find what? A bloody Dust deposit? With all the Dust we be stealing from the major cities in Vale, we certainly aren't going to be running out of fire power for a while now. And even if we were, why not just raid another Schnee Dust transport? We'd get the dust and kill a few of those Schnee bastards."

"First off," said the voice of their commanding officer, an older male stag Faunus with a jagged scar on his chin, and went by the name of Gray, "that prim and proper _general_ has a fleet parading all over Vale. I doubt that I need to remind that we are at a crucial part in our plan for Vale and we don't need any unwanted attention, especially after that screw up at Mt. Glenn. And secondly, do you really want to disobey Adam and run off to do whatever you feel like doing? I don't think you would want that… especially from what I heard what he has planned for the last _deserter_ once he catches her…." He shuddered for a moment. "It's not pleasant let me tell you."

"Y-You're probably right, sir," the Teddy said, his tone more subdued than before as he knew exactly what the leader of the Vale faction of the White Fang was capable of. "Still, I just wish there was some actual reason behind all of this." To emphasize his point he picked up another boulder from the wall they were digging from and threw onto the ever growing pile behind him. "I know we don't really anything to do till our promised day of vengeance, but there has to be something better."

"Just get back to digging. Keep you distracted if nothing else."

The young bear Faunus grumbled at that, but none the less followed his senior's advice and grabbed a nearby pickaxe before swinging away at the cavern wall. Bits and pebbles flung everywhere from every strike, but that didn't compare to the small dusty storm caused by his comrades at the other side of the cavern. Three White Fang used their drills and worked wonders as they easily dug into the mountain range's core swiftly. If it weren't for their standard issued White Fang masks, Teddy would have imagined that many ricocheting pebbles would have taken more than one person's eye at this point. Though the bear Faunus would have had his own drill for his side, he preferred to work with his hands. It made him feel empowered and kept him in shape as he exercised the use of his Faunus heritage via his strength. Which was useful when his team encountered some of the more resilient rocks or boulders than needed to be moved with care.

Thus he continued to pick away the wall bit by bit till he encountered something odd. As he struck the rocky wall once more, he thought he heard a faint sound. Not like the sharp clash of metal against rock or the near deafening screech that came from the drills beside him. It sounded like an echo.

"Hey! Cut the noise for a second!" The young bear Faunus yelled out, his voice barely higher than that of the drills yet it was enough to be heard by his comrades.

"What is it now?" Lassie asked in annoyance.

Instead of answering, Teddy struck the wall where he stood once more. As soon as the metal pick hit the rock, a hollow echo resounded throughout the cavern. "Bring the drills over here. I think I found another gallery."

"Hmph, wouldn't be the first time we run into one of those." A male moose Faunus by the name of Aero snorted out though he was already bringing his drill over to where his comrade stood. Immediately he set to the drill into place and within a few seconds rocks and pebbles flew everywhere once more. The other drillers soon joined in and thick dust clouds now filled the cavern. Yet this didn't bother the White Fang as they put on breathing masks or bandanas in order to avoid coughing fits.

Suddenly a loud crumbling sound filled the room and a huge chunk of the wall gave way as all the drillers pulled back. The dust in the cavern thicken considerably as barely one could see even a few inches in front of them, but it only last a second before dissipating. As the dust finally settled, all of the White Fang present were treated with a sight that left them beyond words.

Beyond the now gaping hole in the wall was a hallway made out of brick and sculpted stone.

With their lights already shining through the hole's entrance, everyone could see that hallway was considerably wide and looked to be built with great care, but with incredible artistic detail. Bricked up walls were packed together with signs of age weighing heavily on them, but none the less held up the ceiling. Hooded statues of what looked like women line up against the walls every so often and there looked to be unlit candles set up on each ledge. At the far end of the hallway stood three entrance ways; one had a huge grand door that looked to be made out wood, at least what they could tell from their current position, and the other two opened up to what looked like other areas. What stood out from everything, however, was the fact that despite how aged everywhere looked, it looked most intact. As if the entire place was had survived the ever present test of time for god knew how long.

"It seems like we found what Adam was looking for." Gray said in subdued tone that broke the awed silence that took hold of his team. He then turned to his team and singled out two of them. "You two. Go report to Adam and tell him we found the temple he, and that woman, have been looking for. The rest of us we'll stay here and set up a base camp so we can explore deeper into whatever we found."

"Yes sir!" the two White Fang said unison before quickly running to get their leader.

"Alright. Let's make this place presentable! Don't want Adam to think we are sloppy do we?"

With that said everyone started to quickly clear up the debris surrounding the entrance way into the hallway while also smoothing out the edges so no one would accidently poke out their eyes. As everyone else started to clean up the place and set up proper lighting both inside and outside their discovery, Teddy wandered a bit into the hallway. He felt proud that he was able to discover this find and all the irritation he had up till this point was swept away by jubilation. He was sure to be rewarded for his deed and perhaps even be favored by Adam himself. Maybe even promoted to a higher rank and have more opportunities to go on missions against the vile humans.

So wrapped up his dreams of grander that he just now noticed that he wandered deeper into the hallway than he expected and was now face to face with wooden door of the three way passage. Eyeing it up and down, Teddy saw that it was elegantly craved with only a few signs of age. However the figures in the carving were rather creepy looking. They looked like hooded people with disfigured hands and faces praying or weeping in horror. Whoever carved this thing must have had a very sick sense of—

Before the bear Faunus could even finish that thought, a sudden scraping sound echoed from his right, down the open hallway. At first he it was simply the sound of his comrade still putting things up inside the hallway and simply echoing throughout the complex, but as the seconds dragged on, Teddy could tell that wasn't the case. The sound he just heard had a different and very distinctive. It sounded like something dragging across the stone floor. Something sharp and scraping away at the aged stone, piece by piece. Yet that wasn't all. Teddy could have sworn that he heard something else mixed in, but he couldn't make out what it was over the scraping and the sound of his comrades putting things together. Not to mention that the hallway he was peering into was completely dark and impossible to make anything beyond the entrance.

Suddenly he heard something behind him, coming from the other open hallway, which was also totally dark. Teddy turned and tried to peer into the darkness, but couldn't spot anything. Yet he could hear another scraping sound coming from within followed by a soft thud of some kind. And it was getting louder, closer, to him much like the other was. A cold sweat formed on the White Fang's brow and every hair on the back of his neck was standing on end. But what really sent fear into his heart was a third sound coming from both hallways.

It was a dry, dusty moan that filled the air. A moan that called out to him, Teddy could feel it in his soul, and wanted one thing. His blood.

Then the stench hit him and Teddy, despite having a storm of emotions currently swirling around in him, was surprised that he didn't notice it earlier. He couldn't tell if it was because of those emotions that he failed to notice how close it was or it was something else entirely. It was a foul smell and with his heighten Faunus senses it filled and clogged his nostrils with it pungent scent. Yet as he continued to breathe in the putrid aroma, Teddy's eyes widen as he realized what this scent was.

It was the smell of rot and death. Of decaying flesh that spent weeks out in the open and yet rotted slowly; building of the horrible aroma that only filthy parasites like insects could stand to endure. There was a also a hint of mold mingled in with the decay and it honestly made the entire thing all the more revolting to even breathe into his body.

It was in that moment that Teddy realized three things. The first of which was that he was trembling in fear—a thought that should have been ludicrous for anyone who was part of the White Fang—and his feet felt glued to the ground. Secondly was that the moans and scraping sounds, along with the foul stench that continued to plug up his nose, was close now, like they were only a few feet away from him yet still hiding within the dark passage ways. And finally, he realized that he, and the White Fang present, were no longer alone.

* * *

"Step lively now, Mister Robin," Miss Goodwitch said as she led the dark blue haired amnesiac along with team RWBY through the Emerald Forest. "You don't want to be left behind on your first field exercise, do we?"

"No, Ma'am," Robin answered energetically and he couldn't contain the excitement that was lacing his voice. He had mock battles and practiced with his friends in the academy, but this was different. This time he was going to be test out his new sword as well get a firsthand experience with the creatures of Grimm. For the last hour, Robin couldn't deny that he was feeling a sense of eagerness to test out his creation, but at the same time he was a little curious how things would be different compared to the controlled battles in the academy. They were probably a more wild, he guessed, and tracking down his prey for the first time would be interesting. The more he thought about it, the more his mind wandered back to how he was assigned to this field exercise. Considering the fact that he was pretty much totally exhausted and physically drained the day prior.

* * *

" _You're looking rather spirited today, Mister Robin," Ozpin commented before taking a sip from his coffee mug. Once again Robin sat across from the headmaster and got another glimpse of the beautiful view of the academy that could only be seen from the Professor's office. Though unlike last time, the dark blue haired amnesiac was indeed looking healthier than ever before. The fatigue on his face and dark bags under his eyes were gone now, replaced with a livelier and very much well rested glow._

" _Yes, Headmaster," Robin answered politely as he drank some of the coffee that Ozpin had offered him. Though he had pulled back after the first sip and coughed at the taste that now clung to his throat. He didn't know that coffee could be this bitter._

" _Perhaps you would like some cream or sugar." Ozpin offered as he pushed a small tray holding said condiments to the youth. His face and tone completely stoic, but there was a hint of amusement in his eyes._

" _T-Thank you, Headmaster," Robin cleared his throat as grabbed for the sugar and poured a bit of it into his coffee._

" _Now then, let's get to the point shall we? Ever since a few days ago you been steadily getting more sleep deprived and exhausted. Yet today you seem like you finally recovered. As if you weren't suffering from insomnia in the first place. Did your nightmares finally stopped appearing?"_

" _Yes, Headmaster."_

" _And you're not feeling drained or suffering any more side effects?"_

" _None that I can think of, Professor. If anything I feel great! I can't describe how happy I am to finally get to some actual sleep without waking up in the middle of the night and screaming in terror."_

 _"I'm glad to hear that, Robin," Ozpin took a moment to take a long sip from his mug before returning his gaze towards the youth in front of him, "but I'm curious on how you managed to banish such terrible dreams. From what I been told by the medical staff in the nurse's office, the medicine they gave you didn't help much with getting rid of your nightmares."_

" _I don't really know for certain, Headmaster, but ever since I got my music box, I have been feeling a sense of ease and calm."_

" _Music box?"_

" _Yes, I found it along with my friends in Vale yesterday." The amnesiac then proceeded to tell Ozpin of how the music box was originally his to begin with and how the shop keeper found it in Forever Fall. And how its song swept away the stress and anxiety he was building up over the last few days._

 _After he was finished, neither he nor Ozpin said a word and silenced filled the room for a few seconds until the headmaster broke it. "I see... You wouldn't happen to have the music box with you, Mister Robin?"_

" _Actually I do," the sapphire eyed youth answered as he slipped a hand into his pocket and pulled out said trinket and handed it over to the Headmaster. "I don't know why, but having it close by, even if I don't play, is a real comfort to me."_

 _Without a word Ozpin took carefully took it into his hands and opened its lid. He stared at the worn inscription inside of it for a moment, before winding up the little crank on the side. Immediately the eerily calming music start to play and Robin started to hum along with it, causing the silvered haired professor to raise an eyebrow at that. Midway through the song, Ozpin closed the lid, silencing it in the process, and then gave it back to the youth. "It is a beautiful song, Robin, and I can see why that perhaps it could have cured while medicine could not."_

" _You can?" Up until now Robin never really thought about why the tiny music box brought him such comfort and respite from the nightmares that had haunted him so, but now he was curious._

" _It is said that for some people certain things can help cure severe mental or emotional illnesses than medicine. Things that people have an emotional attachment or bond can have the biggest impact at reversing the mental or emotional damage to one's mind. In some cases, help banish bad dreams or nightmares. And since the music box is from your past is one such example."_

 _For a moment, Robin was a little awed by Ozpin's explanation as he turned his gaze towards the tiny music box in his hands. He didn't know that such method would prove effective at getting rid of his horrid dreams. Yet he was curious. Did he have such an emotional attachment to this tiny music box before he lost his memories? If so, why couldn't he remember anything? Wouldn't that have helped banishing the nightmares?_

" _Sometimes the bonds between people and their treasured items are so strong that still bring comfort to those who have long forgotten the reason why they treasure them to begin with." Robin looked up at the Headmaster in surprise even as Ozpin was already taking another sip from his mug, though his eyes never left the boy's. "Your expression gave away your thoughts again, Mister Robin. And though I might already know the answer I'm about to ask, do you remember anything about the music box?"_

 _Robin thought about it for a moment and tried really hard focus remember even the slightest clue that might help him regain his memories, but after a minute of silence, he let out a frustrated breath. "No… I can't remember a thing. Just a sense of calm and comfort from it…"_

" _Good."_

" _Come again?"_

" _While you didn't remember anything too clear about your past, you still managed to remember something." For a moment Robin looked at the Headmaster in confusion, but his eyes started to slowly widen in understanding and Ozpin gave him a small nod. "That's right, you remembered the emotions you felt for the music box. While some may seem to brush this off as insignificant, I argue that remembering those emotions are equally as important. After all, they did manage to help you in the end. Not in the way you wanted, but helped you none the less."_

 _Robin blinked at Ozpin's words before turning his gaze back to the tiny music box in his hands. The Headmaster was right, of course, remembering those emotions was important for without them, the young amnesiac would have probably gone insane by now. Though he did hope that soon he would remember the reason why he cherished the music box that rested in his hands._

" _Now then," Ozpin words snapped Robin back to their conversation, "since you are cured of your nightmares and feeling energetic today, I believe it is time that you tested your new weapon and perform your first field exercise."_

" _Really, Professor?" Robin asked as his curiosity about his past was temporarily replaced by excitement at the possibility of performing testing his new sword out in the field. His friends had told him a few of their own stories about their field exercise experiences, especially team CFVY, and he couldn't deny that he was more than a little curious and earnest to try one out._

" _Of course, though after you see the nurse's office for a quick check up—just to make sure that you are physically fit to be out in the field of course."_

" _But shouldn't I practice with my sword first before doing something like a field exercise?"_

" _Perhaps, but after seeing your practice sessions with Miss Goodwitch, I know that you will adapt to your new weapon rather quickly. After all, you demonstrated remarkable progress in such a short time. It is safe to say that you will continue to get better as time goes on. Sometimes it is better walk before you can run, but there are times were you must learn to run before you can walk. And that is why I believe that this field exercise would be good for you, Robin."_

 _Robin looked at the silver haired headmaster for a moment, his expression was firm yet reassuring, before giving him a nod. "Alright then," the youth's voice was now more confident than ever before, "I'll do the field exercise."_

" _Very good." Ozpin then took another sip from his coffee mug. "Your field exercise will take place in the Emerald Forest in about an hour. Miss Goodwitch will be with you during this time as to monitor your progress and, if need be, protect you from some of the more vicious creatures of Grimm that reside in the forest. Furthermore, I will be assigning a team to accompany you so that they help teach you some tips on how to hunt out in the open. And I know just the team…."_

* * *

"Isn't this exciting, Robin?" Ruby's comment snapped the dark blue haired youth out of his thoughts and he turned to meet her beaming gaze. "We get to test out your new weapon today and hunt down some Grimm in the process. The best of both worlds!"

"Well I wouldn't necessarily call this exciting, it will be interesting to see how well you perform with your new sword, Robin," Weiss commented as she ducked under a low branch.

"Ah, where is your sense of adventure, Weiss?" Yang asked with a bright smile adorning her face. "There has to be a dozen or so Grimm out in these woods, stalking us at the moment, ready gnaw our flesh when they get the chance, and we get the privilege of kicking their butts. How else would you describe this?"

"Looking for trouble, Yang." Blake answered as she peered across the forest around her though managed to keep up with the rest of her friends.

"Well, yes, but when you put it like that, it takes the fun out it. I would call it more… diplomatically establishing relationships with Grimm…with my fists."

"I'm glad you are enjoying this, Miss Xiao Long, but please try to keep an eye on your surroundings," Miss Goodwitch advised without turning to face the blonde. "While I know that your team is more than capable at handling Grimm, you can still be ambushed if you let overconfidence blind you."

"Sorry, Miss Goodwitch." Yang looked away sheepishly.

"It's alright, Yang, but please try to remember we are here for Mister Robin today and I expect all of you to support him in his first field exercise."

"Yes, ma'am," all of team RWBY said at once before falling silent as they followed their teacher.

They traveled a little bit further into the Emerald Forest, before Miss Goodwitch suddenly stopped in the middle of their path. "This will do," she said before turning to face Robin. "Now Mister Robin, for this field exercise you are expected to hunt down a two Beowolf Grimm that have been stalking this area and eliminate it. Team RWBY will support you on this exercise, but their role is strictly advisory unless they feel like you can't handle the task. As for myself, I will follow and evaluate your skills in this exercise, but I will not offer any help or advice during the course of this test. Understood?"

"Yes, Miss Goodwitch," Robin answered. "Though can I ask a question?"

"Of course."

"How do you know there are Grimm around here?"

"The Emerald Forest has a great many surveillance cameras and listening devices observing any activities that may happen in here. I chose this location specifically because it has less Grimm for you to encounter and I singled out your targets with care so that you wouldn't feel too overwhelmed on your first brush with Grimm. Though admittingly there are a few other powerful Grimm around here that could be too much for you to handle as of yet, but team RWBY or myself will handle that problem if we come across it. Anything else?"

"Hmm, not that I can't think of, no."

"Good." Glynda pushed back her glasses before turning slightly to point to some marks that gouged out the soil not a few feet away from her. "These are one of the Beowolf's tracks and they will be one of your guides to finding your target, but don't rely on it. A good huntsman uses more than simply his eyes to hunt Grimm. Use what you learned in class and you should locate at least one of them. With that said, good luck and may your field exercise be successful." She then pulled out her scroll and started a timer. "You may now begin."

Robin gave his guardian a nod before quickly pulling out his sword from its brand new sheathe, a gift from Professor Ozpin, before walking past Miss Goodwitch and briefly examined the tracks. He crouched down and saw that the slash marks looked rather fresh, the dirt past the grass looked a bit moist compared to the dryness that comes from being exposed to the air for so long. From what he remembered from his _Hunting and Tracking_ class, as well the notes he took from it, the tracks that he was looking at indicated that the Beowolf couldn't be too far away from him. Or at least that's what he hoped for anyway. After all, reading something in a textbook is far different than experiencing it out in the open.

Standing back up, Robin started to pursue where the tracks led with both team RWBY and Miss Goodwitch following close behind. As the dark blue haired youth walked through the forest, he kept his eyes peeled for any other signs of the Beowolves. Yet there were none and so Robin simply continued down the trail. As the minutes dragged on, however, the youth noticed something odd.

Besides his friends whispering behind him—mainly them taking a few small bets on how long it would take before he found his targets—there was no other sound in the forest. No birds chirping away in the trees; no sounds of insects buzzing about; just silence. This unnerved Robin and he couldn't help that he was feeling like he was being watched. Yet his mind was calm and clear as day. He didn't feel any sort of panic threatening to overtake him. Instead he felt a weird sensation coursing through him. Robin felt determined and focused to kill the Beowolf that hid from him, but the strange part was that it felt familiar.

Like he done this before.

For a brief moment, the forest around him seemed to turn dark as quick as a flash and seemed almost dead compared to how vibrant it was now. He also thought he saw a huge grave stone of some kind off in the distance. Yet it vanished as soon as it appeared and Robin stopped in his tracks, his face twisted in pure astonishment and his mind felt a little hazy for a moment or two. Did he just remember something just now?

"Are you ok, Robin?" Ruby said from behind him, her voice laced with concern. Robin turned towards his friends and guardian, but no words could come out his mouth. What could he say? That the forest around him died for a split second? They would think that they he was having side effects from his now vanquished nightmares and probably call off the field exercise. Robin didn't want that. For some reason he felt compelled to see this through and put an end to the Beowolves that stalked this part of the forest.

"I'm fine," he answer as reassuring as he possibly could. "I thought I heard something that's all."

"…I told you he could hear us!" Ruby turned to her teammates and Robin could help but give a small chuckle as the little huntress-in-training was currently berating her team. Perhaps later, when this was all over he would tell them what he just saw. After they calmed down a bit they resumed their trek down the tracks the Beowolf left…

…Or at least they would have if not for the fact that they suddenly stopped appearing midway through the forest. "What the…?" Robin couldn't believe what he was seeing. How did the tracks just cut off like that?

"Backtracking." Weiss said suddenly causing the sapphire eyed amnesiac to turn towards her.

"What?"

"Some animals are known to use a maneuver called 'Backtracking' to lose persistent predators. It basically where said animal go back the way they came to hide from their enemy. Yet they literally back step into the tracks they made to give off an illusion that they disappeared without a trace. In this case, the Grimm must have backtracked a couple feet before jumping into deeper into the forest."

"Wow, really?" Ruby asked in surprise. "That's amazing, Weiss! You really know your stuff."

"I have my moments," a pleased smile crossed her lips before she gave her partner an owlish stare, "but as I recall you were in the same class that I was in when they I learned about 'Backtracking'."

"Anyway!" Ruby's face now a bright red as she turned to Robin. "The Beowolf's tracks are still fresh so it couldn't have gotten far."

"It must be a more mature Grimm, Robin." Blake cautioned her friend. "So it's probably more cunning to pull off a stunt like this. Be careful and don't let your guard down."

"Ok and thanks for the warning." Robin thanked the golden eyed girl before turning around to survey his surroundings. What little surprise he had earlier was now being washed away under the same strange ocean of calm he felt earlier, only now it was stronger. Was this a natural reaction or something from his past? He couldn't say, at least not at the moment, but that didn't matter right now. All that mattered was finding and killing the clever Beowolf.

He scanned over the area around him and for a moment he thought it was hopeless until something caught his eye. Just fifteen feet west from where the tracks end, something moved. A nearby large bush twitched slightly, if only for a split second, and Robin could see that it had a few broken branches bent at unnatural angles. It could have been another animal, he thought, but he knew that deep down that wasn't the case. Every hair on the back of his neck was standing on end and he could feel the sensation of eyes staring him once more, only this time more intensely. The Grimm was there and waiting for him to let his guard down or foolish charge in without a plan. So Robin decided to try out a lesson he had learned in class.

And that was to flush the beast out into the open.

Pressing a button on the hilt his sword, the blade gave a sharp click before shifting quickly into its rifle form. Raising the gun up and having the stock rest against his shoulder, Robin peered down a small sight at the end of the barrel and aimed the bush. As if sensing the youth's intent, the bush quivered intensely now, but it was too late. Steeling his resolve, Robin pulled the trigger and a high caliber bullet shot forth towards the trembling bush.

Despite being bracing himself for the recoil from his gun, Robin staggered a step back in surprise at the power behind his weapon and was admittingly unprepared for it. Sure he never truly fired a firearm before and he created said rifle to be powerful, but with the lessons he learned in school, he thought he could handle it. However he didn't have much time to contemplate how to get better at shooting as his attention was drawn to the creature that burst out the bush.

Like the recoil, Robin was a little startled by the Beowolf before him. The pictures in his textbooks, while really detailed, paled in comparison to the real thing. The Grimm was huge and muscular, and for a brief moment Robin wondered just how it fit itself into the bush in the first place. Its fur was a midnight black and it stood on hind legs. White spikes protruded from its arms and down its spine. Its face was covered in what looked bone-like mask with only a few red markings tracing over it. Lastly its eyes were a pure crimson red that glowed faintly even as it opened its maw to reveal to rows of razor sharp teeth.

For a moment, Robin felt a sense of familiarity as he stared in shock at the creature before him. It looked almost like the wolf-like creatures from his dreams and yet he felt something else as well. Something primal. As if he was facing down a giant and yet he knew, deep down, that he could kill this beast. And it almost felt like he done this before…

"Robin!" Ruby's quick warning saved the young amnesiac as it snapped him out his thoughts just as the Beowolf lunged for him, its claws posed to rip of his head.

With barely any time to think, Robin jumped to the side as the Grimm fell where he once stood. Dirt and grass filled the air as the Beowolf spun around, its claws digging part the earth in the process, even as Robin quickly got back up. Leveling his gun-sword, Robin fired off two rounds into the Grimm, however this time he didn't staggered as he properly braced him for the recoil. The Beowolf let out a howl of pain as while the first shot missed its head by a thread, the second struck it in the shoulder, punching a hole through its flesh and muscle.

Enraged by not only failing to ambush the young huntsman-in-training but also getting shot, the wolf-like Grimm let out a fierce howl as it jump forward to tear apart its prey. Calmly Robin switched his weapon back into its sword form before getting into a stance. As quick as a flash, Robin lunged forth and bisected the Beowolf in half before it could even hit the ground. Letting out a breath that he didn't know he was holding, Robin turned to see the two halves of the now dead Grimm. They didn't bleed, but after a moment, a black smoke started to slowly appear from them, telling the youth that they were starting to decompose.

"Nice job, Robin!" Yang congratulated with a proud smile adorning her face.

"He did well for his first attempt." Weiss complimented.

"Yep!" Ruby agreed as she gave the boy a bright smile. "One down! One to go! I know you can kick the last Beowolf's butt."

"Speaking of which, where is it?" Blake asked as she peered around for the other Grimm. As if summoned by her question, the other Beowolf jumped out of the trees and started to rush towards Robin. "Ah, there it is."

Unlike its now deceased kin, the new Grimm didn't seem to be cautious and just blazingly charged without a care for its own safety. Readying himself, Robin waited once again until at the last second and then jumped off to the side. Yet the Beowolf surprised team RWBY by halting its stride as soon as Robin jumped and turned to face the youth with its claws poised to strike. It was clear that it had watched the first fight and studied the movements of its prey and thus it was able to trick everyone with its earlier suicidal behavior.

What the Beowolf didn't expect, however, was that Robin was already spinning around with his sword surging forth for its head. Panicking the Beowolf tried to block the blade with its claw, but it was all for naught. Like a hot knife cutting through butter, Robin lobbed off not only the Grimm's hand but also its head in one mighty swoop.

Both head and claw hit the floor, with the body soon following, and the amnesiac let loose another relieved breath. "For a moment, I didn't think that would actually work." Robin admitted. "I thought it was going to get me first."

"Heh, like heck it would have!" Yang said with a teasing grin. "I'm surprised you didn't rolled under it and stabbed it in the back."

"Yeah, there is no way that Beowolf could hope to touch you." Weiss commented in a haughty tone. "If you can avoid the dolt's attacks then there is little possibility on how this outcome would have ended."

"Exactly!" Ruby agreed with her partner statements, though she didn't register that she was being technically insulted by the heiress.

"Don't sell yourself short, Robin." Blake said with a warm smile. "Not many people can claim they killed two Beowolves on their first try."

"Well, except for us anyway." Yang boasted with a proud smile.

Even Miss Goodwitch gave him a silent nod of approval before inputting the results of the field exercise into her scroll.

Their praise caused a small blush to form on Robin's face and he scratched his head in embarrassment. He was about to say deny that he was at team RWBY's level now, but stopped when he heard a sharp snap behind him. Before he could even turn around, something heavy and fast collided with Robin's side and flung him across the small clearing they were in.

"Robin!" His friends all yelled at once as he landed with a pained grunt and his attacker stepped into view. It was a large Ursa Major. Standing at about ten feet tall, the Grimm had a thick muscular body which was covered in a great many bony white plates and spikes. Its mask was larger and stockier than the Beowolves and its eyes were glowing blood red. It let loose a vicious roar and started to rush towards the fallen student, who was just barely starting to shakily get up him from where landed.

"Oh no you don't!" Ruby yelled out in defiance as she pulled out _Crescent Rose_ and dashed over to intercept the Ursa Major with her team following close behind.

Suddenly the Ursa Major let out a pained yet surprised howl as a blade appeared in its side, causing team RWBY to stop in their tracks as they saw who had inflicted such a wound.

It was Robin.

They were surprised to see the youth get up so quickly after getting blind-sided by the Ursa, but they were more shocked at how quickly he met the Grimm's charge. Even more so when they notice that his eyes had mostly gone blank and there was something primal in them now.

The Ursa Major let out enraged roar before pulling back his arms to crush the youth into a bear hug. Yet it let out another pained yelp as Robin viciously yanked out his sword and tore a chunk out of the Grimm's side, before swiftly ducking under the Ursa's attack. He then somersaulted back before leveling his weapon with his left hand, transformed back into its gun form mid-roll, before firing a powerful shot into the creature's chest with no signs of staggering like he had previously. The Ursa let out a wheezing gasp, the blast must have punctured a lung, before falling to one knee. Robin wasn't finished however as before the Ursa Major could even twitch, the youth closed the distance between the two of them. He suddenly pulled back his right arm before slamming it through where the Grimm's heart should have been. The Ursa let out a choking gurgle as its arms weakly flailed about before Robin viscerally yanked out his hand with a large chunk of black furred flesh exploding outward in the process.

The Ursa fell onto its back and moved no more as its killer now stood over it. As Robin stared down at the now deteriorating Grimm, both team RWBY and Miss Goodwitch looked at the sapphire eyed amnesiac in astonishment. Never had they seen such a brutal way to kill a Grimm before or from someone who was normally so shy and mild mannered. Especially after seeing him getting knocked around by the Ursa mere minutes ago. It was kind of frightening to see, at least for team RWBY. For Glynda it was concerning.

She had the experience of dealing with Robin when he was in his instinctual state and she noticed that he was faster than he was last time. Was this because of his instinct making stronger again? Or was this because of his training he had received from Beacon? Or perhaps a combination of the two? Either way, Glynda knew that she would have to step in soon least Robin accidently hurt someone before he calmed down. Carefully, as to not for her charge to notice, Glynda put away her scroll before slowly pulling out her riding crop. Yet before she could even advance towards her dark blue haired student, she heard him speak.

"Beast…" His voice was hallow and distant, as if he wasn't thinking clearly.

"What…?" Yang asked her friend, concern evident in her voice.

"Beast… must kill beasts…" He then started to repeat those words over and over like mantra and started to scare his friends as the seconds dragged on.

"Robin… are you alright?" Ruby asked him as she took a step forward to see if he was ok. "You're starting to creep us out."

"Stand still Miss Rose." Glynda ordered and the little leader of team RWBY froze before she could take another step. Before the scythe wielder could ask why, the emerald eyed teacher walked over to stand in front of the team. Her riding crop was poised in front of her as she eyed the youth who returned her gaze with a wary look. As soon as their eyes met, the boy's mantra ceased and for a moment none of them made a move. Everything seemed to slow down as the teacher and student never broke eye contact with one another even as team RWBY was more than a little puzzled as to what was going on.

Suddenly something fell out of Robin's pocket and for the briefest of moments, the amnesiac broke eye contact with Miss Goodwitch and looked down to see what was dropped. It was the tiny music box. Robin stared blankly at the trinket before his expression slowly morphed from the instinctual expression he had to that of puzzlement. He then lifted his face up and looked around in bewilderment. "Um…what just happened?" he asked his Miss Goodwitch and his friends, confusion lacing his voice.

"Are you back to normal, Robin?" Ruby asked him, her expression still filled with concern, but there also relief present as well.

"Huh? Did something happen to me after I blacked out?"

"You were attacked by an Ursa Major," Weiss told him, causing his eyes widen in surprise. "It must have been attracted by your fighting with the Beowolves and then attacked when you let your guard down."

"R-Really? Where is it now? Did you girls kill it?"

"You're standing over its crumbling remains, Mister Robin." Miss Goodwitch informed him as she lowered her riding crop after seeing that Robin's mind was crystal clear again. The boy gave startled expression as he looked down saw that the dead Grimm was beneath him, but before he could ask who killed it, Glynda was already ahead of him once again. "You blacked out and slipped into your instinctual state again before team RWBY could intervene and killed the Ursa Major."

Robin blinked in astonishment as he stared at the deteriorating Grimm. He had read a bit about Ursa in Professor Port's class, but he knew that the Major variant was tougher and deadlier than its weaker kin. Could his instinctual state really be that strong to allow him to kill the beast alone? It must be otherwise Miss Goodwitch would have said something, but why did his friends look a bit wary? Suddenly his eyes widened as realization hit him.

"I'm sorry for scaring you all…" Robin said as he looked down so that his eyes couldn't meet his friends' and teacher's. "I don't remember what I was doing and—."

"It's ok, Robin." Robin blinked as he looked back to see Ruby now standing in front of him, a bright comforting smile on her lips. "You're back to normal and that's all that matters."

"You didn't really scare us," Yang added as she walked over to him. "More like startled than anything else." She then gave him teasing grin before punching his arm lightly. "Besides, you didn't tell us you were such a beast when you black out like that! Makes me wonder what else you can when you're not all there."

"Yang!" Ruby couldn't believe say something like that.

"I'm just playing, Rubes." Yang rubbed her little sister's head affectionately, much to Ruby's annoyance.

"At any rate, you really did an impressive job with dealing with the Ursa." Weiss complimented the boy with Blake nodding in agreement.

"Indeed, Mister Robin," Glynda said as she pushed back her glasses. "Despite the unexpected appearance of the Ursa Major, you passed this field exercise with flying colors." This caused Robin to give a humble smile under her praise. "Now let us head back to Beacon before we run into more unwelcome encounters."

"Yes, Miss Goodwitch," Robin said as he picked up his tiny music box before joining team RWBY and followed their teacher out the Emerald Forest and back to their home Beacon.

* * *

As soon as the emerald eyed teacher and her students left the small clearing, a sharp snap resounded in the air and a crack appeared in a nearby tree. Several more cracks quickly formed one after another before finally the _tree_ fell apart like broken glass and standing its place was a tiny girl with hair and eyes that were the colors of a delicious ice-cream. In one hand she had her favorite umbrella and in the other was her scroll that had recorded the entire field exercise.

Neo had followed the boy and his friends ever since they had entered the Emerald Forest as per Cinder's orders. When word gotten to the golden eyed girl that Ozpin was going to be giving his _special student_ some firsthand experience with hunting Grimm, she immediately sent Neo to observe and record the whole thing. At first, the little girl wasn't too impressed with how the mysterious dark blue boy dealt with the Grimm—any novice with half a brain could kill a pack if they were competent with their weapons—but it was when the Ursa Major showed up that things got really interesting.

It was one thing for a rookie to kill two Beowolves in on their first encounter with Grimm, it was another thing entirely when the same youth literally rip apart an Ursa Major in less than a minute. It was in that moment, Neo understood why Cinder was so interested in the boy. Seeing him brutally ripping out the ruined flesh from the Grimm's chest was simply breath taking to watch. Especially the look in his eyes; they were so much like a dangerous predator's. And it all started when he blacked out and let his instincts run wild.

Just remembering the ferocious display that Robin gave her made Neo feel strange, but in a good way. It was a familiar feeling, one that she hadn't experience in quite a while, but now that she thought about it, she knew what it was. She was interested in the dark blue haired youth. Oh she had been interested in others before, and gotten bored with them after they run their course with her, but never like this. This shy and humble amnesiac had a darker and brutal side that had caught her attention. Not to mention his skills were impressive and yet she knew that this was only a small fraction of what he had to offer. A small smile form on her lips and her eyes flickered from brown to pink and brown to white. She, like Cinder, now couldn't wait to see what else the youth had to offer and she licked her lips in anticipation.

* * *

Ozpin peered down at his academy from his office, the sun just starting to set and giving off a beautiful view of his kingdom, before taking a long sip from his coffee mug. Today had been a really interesting for him. First Robin managed to overcome his nightmares and then once again slipped into instinctual state during his field exercise. While Ozpin was pleased that the sapphire eyed amnesiac no longer had any nightmares plaguing his mind, he doubted that the bond from the tiny music box was enough to cure him. He didn't lie when he believed that bonds could help cure people of mental sickness—indeed there have been documented reports of successful recoveries using this method—but the boy's nightmares were beyond natural. Not to mention the speedy recovery from what he had suffered mere days prior was bizarre to say the least. Yet a part of him that thought that perhaps he was simply overthinking this and the tiny music box did help Robin better than he would give credit. Yet Ozpin learned by now that he should expect the impossible and anticipate what possibilities that otherwise would have been dismissed before.

As for the Robin's instinctual state, from what Glynda had told him, the boy once again surprised everyone with his capabilities while he wasn't thinking clearly yet again. To take on an Ursa Major was no easy task for any first-year student of his; not impossible, but difficult none the less. Yet to kill one in less than a minute was impressive to say the least. Glynda reported that his movements were more fluid and balanced than the last time. This confirmed what Miss Goodwitch's theory on the amnesiac's instinctual state; it was growing stronger. However there was some good news that came with this. It would seem that the tiny music box could bring Robin out his trance. This would prove useful in case he slips back into it and harmed anyone by accident.

However the thing that really captured the professor's attention was what Robin revealed on his way back to Beacon. The boy had remembered something during his exercise. Sure it was vague, brief, and mostly emotions rather than a clear memory, but it was a start. And sometimes a start was all that was needed to achieve success in solving riddles.

The headmaster swirled his coffee for a moment as he pondered the new mysteries the boy brought up. It seemed like more continued to pop up the longer he was here in Beacon and with so few little answers to boot. Yet Ozpin was confident that he would find the truth behind these enigmas in time.

Suddenly his desk scroll started to ring and Ozpin took one last sip from his cup before turning to answering it. Placing his mug on the table, the headmaster of Beacon saw the caller was from the Nurse's office. "Yes, what is it?" He asked as soon as the head doctor of the academy appeared on screen.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Headmaster, but I wanted to report that we made some progress with analyzing Robin's blood and biology." The doctor said professionally.

Now that captured Ozpin's attention. "What did you find out?"

"While there is plenty more we don't understand about the boy's biology, we managed to find a… _oddity_ to put it lightly."

"And what kind of 'oddity' are we talking about?"

The doctor looked away for a moment, his expression momentarily uncomfortable, before turning back to face the silver haired professor. "We managed to narrow down some unique variables in Robin's blood. Specifically they are mutated disease cells, but we managed to identify them somewhat to be similar to deadly diseases known today and should aggressively kill their hosts in mere hours."

If this was true, how was Robin still even alive at this point? Yet a better question rolled through Ozpin's head: why wasn't the academy infected yet? "You said 'should aggressively kill their hosts in mere hours'… I take it that you were able to come up some antibiotics or a cure then?"

"About that, Headmaster…." This time the doctor's face was really troubled and perplexed. "…All the antibiotics and the known cures for the original diseases that we used to compare for the cells have failed when we tested them. They didn't work properly as soon as they came contact with the diseased ridden blood cells and eventually broke down."

"Then what is keeping us alive at the moment?"

"Thankfully the diseased cells are not acting like normal plagues or maladies. They don't seem to multiple or infect healthy blood cells and instead act like they are dormant or inert… Well mostly, anyway. I'll explain more on that in a moment, but we are currently theorizing that the mutations in the disease are what keeps the infection from spreading and causing an epidemic. That or the diseases' spreading functions are only active when triggered by something else, to which we have yet to determine. Thus that is why we haven't called for quarantine of the boy since we discovered this fact a few days ago."

While Ozpin didn't show it, he inwardly sighed in relief at that news. "Besides your lack of report at such a disturbing fact, you have more to report on these diseased cells I imagine"

"We're sorry for the delayed response, Headmaster. We were still a little bit shocked by what we discovered so far and had to conduct tests that required our full attention to confirm that everyone was in no danger. As for what else we discovered, while we were performing tests on the cells we discovered the disease became active when in the presence of other deadly pathogens. We exposed the cells to certain viruses and diseases to see how it would react you understand, but again it acted differently than we expected once they were active. Instead of multiplying and spreading, the diseased cells started to attack the other pathogens before they could even infect other healthier blood cells…. It was like they were white blood cells, but only stronger as these destroyed stronger viruses and diseases that only antibiotics or cures could defeat. As soon as the viruses and foreign pathogens were killed off, the diseased cells went back to be being dormant as if nothing had happened…."

Ozpin could hear that disbelief in the doctor's voice and he couldn't blame them. What he just described should have been impossible, but once again the professor knew to expect the unexpected at this point. However he couldn't deny that he was also fascinated and disturbed by the new information. "Is there anything that else that you discovered?"

"No, Headmaster."

"I see…. Continue to analyze Robin's blood until you find the cause behind these ever growing mysteries."

"Of course, Headmaster." With that the doctor hung up, leaving the headmaster alone to his thoughts once more.

Ozpin let out a sigh before taking a long sip from his mug, finishing it off in the process. He didn't know what to make of this new information. On the one hand he was glad the disease wasn't contagious, at least for now at any rate, and hadn't spread to his students. Despite the regrets he had done in the past, he was headmaster of his Beacon and he would do anything to protect his students from harm that they weren't ready for. On the other hand however, Ozpin's mind was abuzz with questions. Why did Robin's disease ridden cells act so strangely? How did he even acquire such diseases in the first place and from where? But most importantly, how was the youth even still alive? Was it related to how his body regenerated when coming in contact with blood? Or did it have to do with what Glynda encountered when she unlocked his Aura?

Again there were so many questions and too few answers surrounding Robin. Yet Ozpin wasn't deterred by these new revelations and the mysteries that came with them. If anything they only made him more eager to discover the truth behind the amnesiac. It was like piecing together one of the many Dust-powered puzzle boxes he had when he was a child. Sometimes they took days, even weeks, to solve, but with enough patience the little rewards inside the boxes were worth the wait. This was no different and Ozpin was determined to bring back Robin's memories, one way or another. The question now was what to try next?

* * *

"Have you found anything yet?" A dignified yet stern voice asked the captain who flew one of the many ships the kingdom of Atlas had to offer to the world.

"Not yet, Miss Schnee," The captain responded respectfully to the eldest child of the Schnee family.

Winter Schnee kept a stoic almost cold expression on her face as she stared down at the captain through her scroll, but deep down she couldn't deny the small irritation what was starting to grow inside of her. It had been nearly two weeks since they gotten orders from General Ironwood, but they had yet to find anything that looked like a buried ancient ruins on the continent. They were currently flying over the ice covered wastes lands of Solitas—five ships in total to be precise with her own flag ship helping the search—and far away from the major cities or minor settlements.

However with the rate things were, it looked like their assignment was nothing more than a wild goose chase. Which annoyed Winter as she disliked wasting time or precious resources on pointless things. Yet she knew that this mission was tasked to her by General Ironwood himself and if there was one thing she knew about him then it was that his missions were never pointless or wasteful. She knew that whatever he did was for the best interests of their kingdom and that of Remnant. Which was why she would continue their search until the General ordered otherwise.

"Very well, continue your search," she told the captain, who gave her a salute, before cutting off the scroll feed. Winter then turned her attentions to windshield of their ship and stared down at the ice covered landscape below. They were currently in a very remote location at the northern reaches of Atlas and all that was below her was nothing but mountains, glaciers, and icy valleys. Not many people lived out here and those who did barely traveled this far north. Not because they couldn't settle down up there, but rather there was no reason to. But it was one of the last locations Winter and her team had to yet to search so it was worth a shot.

After a few hours of flying low and examining every snowy hill and icy valley, Winter was about to call off the search and try another location; perhaps east of the kingdom this time? That is until something caught her eye. Something large and too unnatural looking to be a simple icy glacier stood out of the base of a snow covered mountain that the specialist barely missed it. At their distance it was a little too hard to tell and could have been her imagination, but the Schnee's instinct was telling her that wasn't the case. "Pilot, get us closer to base of that mountain over there."

"Yes, Ma'am," the pilot answered and proceeded to fly towards the object in question. As soon as they got closer, however, Winter saw that it indeed wasn't her imagination at all. Standing at about fifteen feet tall was a large gate that was covered almost entirely by ice. Standing beside it were two statues, both mostly crumbled away, but what really caught Winter's attention was a large stone slab in the middle of the gate that looked mostly untouched by time compared to the other two. And engraved in the center of the monolith was a symbol that looked like an upside down trident.

"Contact General Ironwood," Winter told her pilot. "Tell him that we found what he was looking."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well this what unexpected. I never thought I would do another update this month, but here it is! I do hope you all enjoyed as much as I did when I wrote it. A couple of notes I should mention before anyone asks me questions: First off, the reason why Disease is not spreading is not explained yet, and I'm not spoiling anything at the moment, but it will be later. It will make sense and I ask that you all please be patient with it. As for the pacing, we are getting close to end of the amnesia arc and then starts the Vytal Festival arc. I like to make my stories long, but well paced as to flesh out the story, world building you can say, rather than simply rushing a story to get to the good part. That is bad story telling and just leaves everyone confused.**

 **With that said onto the review responses!**

 **Atthetop: I'm glad you enjoyed my last chapter and I enjoyed writing the music box scene. I thought it was a good choice and the music box will play a big role throughout the remainder of the amnesia arc. As for the answer to your question, you'll find out sooner or later. :D**

 **FallenOneAka X or Mr. X: Indeed, and Mergo's wet nurse. :D**

 **Demons Anarchy of Pride: Mercy kills when the Hunter simply kills you quickly, but you only pray that you don't enrage the Hunter who can slay gods and things that would drive lesser people insane.**

 **LostSoulWeeping: I'm sorry that you didn't like my chapter over all and I understand that it might not have been appealing to some, especially after Robin making his brand new weapon. And I get that you might not enjoy the current pacing, but I'm not trying to rush things otherwise I would make the story sloppy. And honestly I was put into a difficult choice between that chapter or Robin facing doing some actual field work like today's chapter, but I went with the former as I felt I needed to get nightmare sections out of the way and bring in the Tiny Music Box. It may seem insignficant, but it is actually very useful. As for Robin's character, I'm just going with the personality that I think best describes what someone with amnesia could have. But I sincerely hope this chapter satisfy your desire for some development into Robin's skills and moved the story along. Thank you for your helpful review by the way! :D**

 **Parks98: I know right? As soon as I played Bloodborne and watch RWBY I knew that both series could fit together just nicely. Especially with what we don't know about Remnant's past and how the moon was cracked apart. And that's what I want to do, play around with the idea of how these two worlds can be merged together into one grand story.**

 **Gaspachu: Cinder delves into everything she isn't suppose to be delving into... she just has to be careful to not delve too keep least the horrible truths leave a permanent dent in her mind! Also I'm glad that you are enjoying this story and don't worry, more trinkets will appear in time! XD**

 **LL: He hunts them and crushes them underneath his feat like the vermin they are! Also Salem is an engima at the moment on what she knows and how much. As for Cinder, yeah, she is biting a bit more than she can chew at the moment especially since she hasn't harnessed the total power of the Fall Maiden yet. Also your idea is good, but I feel like it would have confused Robin more than scare him. Then again seeing oneself become a monster would be scary for anyone so you could be onto something. But sadly the nightmare sections are over.**

 **Guest#1: Thanks, I am glad you're liking it! :D**

 **doughxDude87: Thank you, I try to put as much detail into each story and/or chapter that I write, but I understand your concern with what should be detailed and what shouldn't. It is a little difficult to discern what is considered when putting detailed into and what shouldn't, but I'm trying my best to make everything work and hopefully tie together nicely rather than be a mess or have something forgotten after a quick read. However, if you are saying that it needs a bit more work on that aspect, I will try to get better from now on. Thank you for the review none the less and I hope you continue to enjoy this story! :)**

 **Guest#2: Unfortunately I don't know what Prototype is so I can't really make a story with it.**

 **Guest#3: Unfortunately no as it wouldn't tie into the plot for the story.**

 **Well I believe that is about everything. I do hope you all enjoy this new chapter before Christmas! As for the next update it won't be due till maybe February as I want to get some updates for others stories done and also I want to get the prologue for a new project that I working on done by somewhere in January. As for what the next project is, well, let's just say that you hold onto your hopes and not give into despair. With that said, I hope you all have a nice day and I will be seeing you guys next time!**

 **And Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to you all!**

 **Sincerely, Count Chaos.**


	9. Chapter 8: Glitches

**I don't own own RWBY or Bloodborne. Please Enjoy this story to your heart's content.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Glitches**

* * *

Cinder couldn't help the growing smile that was etched its way across her face as she watched a certain video on her scroll. It was currently the middle of the night and she was sitting on her bed with only the light of her bedside lamp illuminating the room. Ever since Neo had returned from the Emerald Forest and presented the amber eyed girl her findings, she had replayed the video about four times now. Seeing Robin once more let his instincts get out of control was simply incredible to watch, but now it more brutal and bestial than ever before. From how quickly he moved to how visceral he was with literally plunging his arm into the Ursa Major's heart was something to admire in way. Even without his instincts taking over, Robin showed to be quite the capable fighter, as if that wasn't already know, against the Grimm. Truly the youth was already meeting her expectations and more. Yet after reviewing the video with great care, Cinder knew that Robin still has shown his true potential. The fight was too fast to be even considered an actual fight. It was as if this Robin was crushing a fly that barely even had time to even realize that it was facing a predator.

Seeing this limitless potential made Cinder almost ravenous with the same burning hunger she felt when she obtained half of the Fall Maiden's powers. If she could find a way to properly harness the kind of power that Robin possessed and combined with her own, she would be unstoppable. Yet she still had to be cautious. If she allowed her desires to get the better of her, she would expose herself before the time was right. Not to mention there was the little detail concerning Robin's mental state. From what she learned through peaking in Ozpin's personal files, once more taken precautions with hacking the headmaster's personal scroll, Robin had vanquished his nightmares by recovering an item that was lost in Forever Fall. A tiny music box.

This fascinated Cinder despite now being left without proper research material that were the boy's nightmares. Still, the amber eyed girl was interested in this mysterious trinket. Could its presence truly had calmed the boy's mind through natural unconscious causes? Or was it something more, something that had to with what was in her black book? None the less, she would have to see it for herself before making a final judgement.

Then there was the fact that boy's blood was tainted with a mutated and unknown disease. That was something Cinder didn't expect to find out in Ozpin's report from the doctors. Though instead of being terrified by such a potential risk to her safety, Cinder was intrigued as Robin's disease was apparently dormant and behaved so much differently than other illness. Then she remembered something from her black book, specifically something related to that blood and the power it gave.

The dark haired girl didn't understand what it meant at the time—as most of the writing in the book was either partially faded or written in an obscure fashion with only portions of it that were even considered normal—yet now there must be a connection between the boy and that particular passage. Could the boy's diseased blood be actually truly helping him instead of acting like a parasite? She would have to get her hands on some of Robin's blood and experiment with it to truly understand its full capabilities. Perhaps Emerald could covertly steal some of Robin's blood when he was unware as removing some from the Nurse's Office would definitely notify Ozpin.

She was pulled away from her thoughts suddenly as the video in her hands interruptedly stopped and started to vibrate with a single name appearing on screen. It was Adam Taurus. Smoothing her expression and pushing away the smile that was starting to grow on her lips, Cinder answered the call and was immediately treated with the image of the Vale division of the White Fang.

He also looked quite livid.

"Just what the hell did you send us to find, Cinder?" demanded Adam with a snarl.

"Whatever do you mean, Mister Taurus?" Cinder asked calmly, though she could already guess the answer.

"Don't play games with me. One of my teams found the tomb you theorized was in the mountains, but when I arrived to investigate, they were nowhere to be found. The only that indicates that they are gone is all their equipment laying on the floor and the streaks of blood coating the walls of the tomb. So I will ask again, just what did you have us dig up?"

Cinder kept a stoic expression on her face as she listened to the seething leader, but deep down she felt a growing pit of excitement and anticipation at the news. "As I have said before, Mister Taurus, the tomb that you located held some kind of ancient cosmic power and treasures. So naturally it must have some of defenses to get rid of intruders."

"You knew and you didn't warn—?"

"I didn't know, I guessed." Cinder calmly cut the bull Faunus off before he could get angrier. While it was entertaining to see him try to treat her as an equal, he needed to be reminded who held the power between the two of them. "The probability of finding the tomb was low to begin with and the search for it was merely an experiment for the both of us. Not to mention since the tomb is ancient I theorized that the defenses would be too old to cause any trouble for your men. It would appear that I was mistaken in that regard. However, this only proves to me one thing."

"And what is that?" Adam asked in a low tone, though it was evidently less livid than before. Cinder had to compliment him for having some restraint with her.

"Why, the power inside the tomb is real, of course." Adam was silent for a moment and Cinder let a small smile grow on her face as she knew the Faunus now registered her words. "Besides the fact that tomb actually exists, the fact that it has actual defenses that are strong enough to kill your men shows that the power we seek."

"…And what if you're wrong? What if it was simply a fluke?" Though Cinder could tell that Adam's words were hallow and he didn't believe in them.

"Come now, Adam Taurus, do you think that I wouldn't invest time and resources to this endeavor when we are so close to our goal if I didn't believe in it?"

Adam was once again silent at her words, but this time it didn't take long for him to give a reply. "No. You're too smart for be deceived by ancient legends..." Cinder let a smirk appear on her lips at that admission from the leader of the Vale Division of the White Fang. "Very well. I shall start send proper expeditions into the tomb."

"Good. Keep me informed on your progress. As for myself, I shall research more into this tomb and make sure that there aren't any more hidden secrets for you to encounter."

The red haired bull Faunus gave the amber eyed girl a nod. "See that you do." With that, he cut the video feed and once more Cinder was alone in her room.

Cinder let the small smirk that was on her face grow as she put down her scroll for a moment before turning her attention to the book still in her lap. She didn't lie when she told Adam that she guessed the defenses were still in the tomb, but what she didn't tell him was that she knew exactly what killed his men. With a careful hand, the amber eyed girl picked up the book and flipped through the pages till she stopped on a specific bookmark she planted days ago. Staring down at the worn paper sheets, Cinder's eyes were met with a particular drawing of a large obese man whose eyes looked hollowed out and his flesh was bone white. There were other people in the picture as well, all having ghastly looking pale skin and had the same hollow eyes, but they also looked gaunt and had elongated limbs. Furthermore they all had wicked looking weapons. Sharp cruel looking blades, terribly large curved axes, and ancient looking firearms. At the bottom the page there was a single word that said _"Watchers"_ as if to give a name these strange looking people.

From what Cinder had read, these people were barely human, or rather they were human, and now nothing more than servants and caretakers of the tomb that the White Fang stumble on. The book stated that even after their master's death—whoever that was—they would continue watch over the tomb till the end of time. At first the amber eyed girl thought it metaphorical, but after some thought she discarded that idea after listening to the descriptions of Robin's nightmares. If those things were real, then why couldn't the watchers' tale be true either? And it turned out that she was right in the end. This made Cinder all the more eager to find the ancient secrets that were hidden in the tomb. The cosmic power that she learned about and the so called _Ritual Blood_.

* * *

"Just what the hell do you think are doing, Oz?" General James Ironwood demanded as he stared intensely at his old friend who only looked back him with the same stoic expression that he came to know.

"Calm down, James," said Ozpin.

"How can I calm down when you are not doing anything to put Robin in quarantine? That boy is a walking epidemic! He should be far away from Beacon as soon as possible least he start a pandemic."

Ozpin suppressed the urge to let out a sigh and massage his tempts in front of the good general. It was the middle of the night and for once the headmaster didn't have any coffee to keep him company for this endeavor. He knew that it was only matter of time before Ironwood found out about his special student's contaminated blood and confront him about his decision to leave Robin alone. "The disease inside of Robin's blood is dormant, James. He is currently perfectly safe to be around my students otherwise we wouldn't be having this conversation, or any other for that matter, if it weren't the case."

"Perhaps for now, but what about in the future, Oz? What's to say that his disease doesn't activate suddenly and starts killing your students? This is too much of a risk to be allowed to continue on."

"And if I put Robin in quarantine then there is high chance that we will lose what little knowledge we can gain from him. The boy's mental state is currently fragile, you know that, James. You read about the reports regarding his nightmares and stress that he accumulated from them. Not to mention his already delicate nature regarding his memories. If we lock him up now, Robin will more than likely snap and then it would be impossible to learn any information from him regarding anything that has happened over the last few weeks. Furthermore, as headmaster of Beacon Academy, I will not allow one of my students to undergo such mental trauma than he already has endured."

Ironwood let out sigh at that before his gaze harden a bit. "That may be true, Oz, but the risk is too great. Even I want to find answers from the boy and I don't want to put him in that position either, but we can't simply allow disease, no matter how dormant it is, to run loose while he know about it. The safety of _all_ your students is your highest priority rather than just one." Ozpin didn't show it, but that comment dug into him a bit, but he didn't have time to make a rebuttal just yet as Ironwood wasn't finished. "Furthermore, the council will not allow such a hazard to run loose under their watch and may even order something drastic if we don't make the decision before they do. If I quarantine Robin first, then at least he will be safe along with everyone else in Beacon."

Despite everything, Ozpin still kept the stoic expression on his face and Ironwood was a little amazed at how calm and collected his friend was. "I'll have you know that I'm taking every precaution with this situation, James. I'm not sitting by and simply hoping for the situation it fix itself. My medical staff is already working around the clock to synthesize a cure for Robin and in case the disease does become activate. I've taken the necessary steps to protect my students should a breakout happen and counteract this disease. Moreover, if Robin is placed in quarantine and his memories never return, then we'll never learn if there is a connection between him, the strange energy surge in Forever Fall, and the ancient civilizations that once covered all Remnant before there was even Dust."

"That may be so, but that doesn't change facts, Oz." The headmaster knew that his friend was now digging in his heels. "Robin must be put into quarantine immediately before the disease becomes active. If I have to go to the council, then I will. Perhaps after they hear about my proposal they'll agree with my plan rather than do something harmful to the boy… I'm sorry, Oz, but this is the only way."

For a moment the two friends stared at each other, neither willing to back down from their beliefs, until suddenly a call from Ironwood's scroll interrupted them. The general took his eyes off the headmaster before pulling out his scroll to answer, but hesitated for a moment as soon as he saw who the caller was. "Schnee, I trust that this is important." He answered the call in a professional manner befitting his rank. "I'm in an important meeting at the moment… What?" For the slightest of moments, Ironwood's eyes went wide and Ozpin could hear the shock in his voice. "…One moment, Schnee." He then turned his gaze back to the brown eyed headmaster before placing the scroll onto the table, allowing Winter Schnee image to appear on the many screens on Ozpin's desk. "Start at the beginning, Schnee, so that the both of us can get a better understanding."

"Of course, General." The eldest child of the Schnee family said before taking a moment to collect herself. "About four hours ago, my team had discovered the ruins that you described, sir. They were found at the northern most part of the continent of Solitas and barely with the kingdom of Atlas's borders. The ruins themselves are currently mostly covered in ice and snow as well built against a mountain, with only a single gate and a monolith of stone being the only things truly visible. However what really tipped us off that these were the ruins that you described was this symbol on the slab." She then pulled up picture on a scroll showing the stone monolith being partially covered in ice, but more importantly focused on the engraving in its middle.

It was the same upside down trident symbol that was on Robin's old coat as well the same one from Qrow's old picture.

While Ironwood had a look of disbelief at the sight of the mysterious symbol, Ozpin instead kept his usual calm expression as he stared the picture before turning his attention back to his friend. Feeling eyes on him, the good general turned to face the silver haired headmaster. There was nothing to be said between the two of them, just a simple silent understanding as to what needed be done next.

"Good work, Schnee." Ironwood said as he turned his attention back to the specialist. "You done really well on this assignment. Now I want you to set up base camp around the ruins with plenty of security. Once that is finished, gather up teams and have them start excavating the ruins. I'll send someone to take command of the site later, but for now you're in charge. Understood?"

"Yes sir! I have already started setting up a base camp as we speak."

"Excellent. Then you are dismissed, Schnee." Winter gave her general a salute before cutting off the scroll, leaving Ironwood and Ozpin alone once more.

For the longest time none of them said a word, as if they were digesting what the snow white haired specialist had reported. Ozpin could see the conflict on his friend's face, but didn't say a word and simply continued to keep his expression neutral. Ironwood turned his gaze towards him, a deep penetrating stare that none could withstand. None except for his friend, of course. "….In light of this new information…. Do you really believe that Robin's memories are somehow connected to these ruins? That letting him be in your academy is well worth the risk of all your students?"

Ozpin didn't say anything for a second or two before letting out a sigh and turned his chair so that he could face the dimly lit academy that blended with the darkness of the night, the first real emotion he shown since the meeting had begun. "….Ever since I became headmaster of Beacon, there was always a measure of risk with every action I took. For every decision, I risked the lives my students to make them stronger, better, and prepared them to face the dangers that lurked beyond the safety of our homes. However, not a day goes by that I don't do something to help reduce those risks. I care for all the lives for my students and will do everything in my power to protect them from the risks they are not yet prepared to face." The headmaster then turned his gaze back to the general, his eyes filled with a resolved that Ironwood known since they were young. "That being said, I do believe that keeping Robin out of quarantine is well worth the risk. Yet that doesn't mean I'm not going to do anything to reduce said danger. I will see to it that the boy will receive a cure for his strange ailment while keeping him sane enough to find his memories."

Ironwood stared at Ozpin for what seemed like an eternity before finally letting out a sigh. "….Very well… I'll allow Robin to continue to stay in Beacon under your care, Oz."

"I'm glad that you are finally seeing reason—."

"On the conditions that I have one of my agents personally watch over him. While I can trust Glynda to look after the boy, I'll feel better knowing one of my own is keeping an eye on him. As well to remove him from the academy if he shows any signs of his disease activating. And I want reports from you from time to time concerning the disease and the progress on its cure."

Ozpin was silent for a moment before giving the general a nod. "I can accept those conditions. Who do you have in mind to watch Robin?"

"I know just the person who for the job. She still has a lot to learn, but I know she'll blend in real well within the student body and keep a close watch on Robin…"

* * *

Robin let out a grunt as his bottom hit the ground, but he didn't have time to think as he quickly rolled to the side just as a black cleaver cut into the spot where he landed. Jumping to his feet, the dark blue haired youth got into a stance with _Calibur_ pointed down low and poised to strike even as Blake stood up from where she stabbed _Gambol Shroud_ into the cold floor. It was after class and once again Robin had found himself practicing with his friends only this time with his new sword. Earlier today in combat class he had faced Ren, whose martial arts was certainly impressive as it forced the amnesiac to think different in order to hold his ground, but now he had to face the quiet golden eye girl of team RWBY once again.

Unlike before, however, Robin was putting more of a fight than when he first faced Blake. He remembered her movements and the transformations of her gun from before and now he used that knowledge to his advantage. The youth was able to push Blake a little at the beginning of their match, keeping close to her and not letting her out his sight, and even was able to get her down to eighty percent of her aura. However that's when the dark haired girl made a comeback with her Semblance and was able to knock down Robin a number of times despite his attempts to defend himself. Though he was able slow down her assaults once he got her timing down and dodged most of her clever ambushes.

Now he was down to forty-five percent of his aura with only a few minutes left in the match while Blake's was down to sixty-five. Not bad if he did say so himself, but he didn't have time for that line of thoughts. Right now he needed to focus on the match at hand and try to work around her _Shadow_ Semblance. Which was easier said than done considering she had more experience than he did.

His eyes met with Blake's before taking a deep breath and charged. With three great strides, Robin was upon her with his sword slicing up from below. A sharp clang echoed throughout the room as the golden eyed teen's cleaver met his sword before pointing her gun at his face. Yet before she could pull the trigger, Robin gave a heave and shoved the Blake back. He didn't give her a second to recover as he swung sword at her side. But his sword didn't meet flesh nor steel and instead met air as his opponent did a twirling backflip. She landed with catlike grace before rushing forth to attack Robin once more.

As soon as she was a mere few feet away from him, a clone appeared in her place. Robin gave a momentarily blink of surprise before jerking his sword up to block Blake's katana as it came for his shoulder. Suddenly another clone appeared in her place, and Robin was forced to jump back as the golden eyed girl's clever came for his side. Yet something tangled around his left leg before tugging it forward and causing him fall onto his back and caused him to close his eyes for a moment.

Letting out a ragged breath, Robin opened his eyes only to blink in surprise as he found the pointed end of _Gambol Shroud_ near his heart. Blake gave a stoic look, though the boy could see the victory in her eyes, as she held her foe in checkmate, but a sudden click caused one her eyes to turn to her left and see _Calibur_ in its gun form. Before she could even comprehend what he was doing, Robin fired off a shot from his gone. The force of the highly powerful rifle blasted the dark blue haired youth away from Blake's blade and causing her to stumble onto one knee as his right leg hit her feet.

Quickly jumping up to his feet once more, Robin switched his weapon back into its sword form before slashing Blake. The golden eye girl gave him a look of shock and the amnesiac couldn't help a sense of victory over take him as the blade neared its mark. However it was short lived when he felt something slammed into him mid swing and forcing the youth to drop _Calibur_ , as well his tricorn hat, as he skidded across the floor.

It was Blake.

The one on the floor was simply another clone of hers. The arena buzzer went off, announcing to all that Robin's aura was below the safety limit, and declared the golden eyed member of Team RWBY her victory.

Rubbing his side, the amnesiac carefully started to push himself off the ground, but stopped when he noticed a hand not too far from his person. "That was a good match, Robin," said Blake. "You almost had me there."

"Maybe… but I still lost in the end," the youth said as he took the hand was hauled to his feet by the golden eyed girl.

"Perhaps, but you're getting better. Definitely faster than you were the last time we fought."

"Indeed, Miss Belladonna," Miss Goodwitch said, who was standing near the edge of the arena ring, her attention was focused on putting the info from the match into her scroll. "Mister Robin has certainly gotten better since his match with you. Though that's to be expected since he been practicing for a few weeks straight and has made a great deal of progress since then. I'd expect he'll be at your level, as well the rest of any first year student's, faster than he knows it."

"Oh, oh, oh," Nora said as she excitedly jumped up on her seat next to Ren and Jaune, "if Robin gets any better then he'll be at our level and that means I don't have to hold back with him! Though if he is at our level, does that mean we are getting weaker….? Ren, Jaune! We are going to be do some special Nora-style training starting tomorrow!"

"Oh please gods no…." The blonde leader of team JNPR said in a terrified voice as he slumped his head into his hands. Pyrrha, who was sitting to Jaune's right, gave him a sympathic pat while Ren looked more resigned than horrified.

"Maybe Robin can participate in the Vytal Festival single tournament," Ruby said, her eyes sparkling as she was already envisioning Robin facing off against some of the best huntsman-in-training Remnant had to offer.

"Hmm, perhaps," said Goodwitch. "If he has the determination and the patience to continue his training, then I think it is possible for him to enter the singles tournament." She then put her scroll away before turning to face her dark blue haired charge. "That'll be all for today, Mister Robin. You spend the rest of the day as you wish. If you need me, I shall be in my office. Oh, and before I forget, I have to do some grading tomorrow so there won't be any extra practice. They'll resume the day after tomorrow though. With that said, enjoy the rest of your day." Without another word, the emerald eyed teacher left her students to their own devices.

"So what do you want to do now, Robin?" Yang asked from her spot next to Ruby and Weiss in the arena stands as Robin bent down to pick up his hat.

"Hmm, I don't really know," Robin said as he carefully dusted of his hat before placing it on his head. "Maybe we can—."

"Oh, I know!" Nora yelled out as she jumped into the arena before skipping towards the amnesiac, her eyes brimming with excitement. "Some of the Vytal Festivals carnival stands have already been set before the others today. Let's head over there and win some amazing loot!"

"That's sounds awesome!" Ruby enthusiastically agreed as she jumped up from her own seat. "Do they have the rifle stands set up? I'm so going to win me a huge Grimm plushy this year!"

"That and more, Ruby, my friend! They set up the Whack-A-Grim stands and that means me and _Magnhild_ have a date with the ultra-rare video game prize this year. Queen of Brawlers VI!"

"Well don't get too confident, Nora," Yang said as cracked her knuckles, a smirk growing on her face. "You're not the one who has been practicing all year and I'm not going hand over that game to nobody."

"Oooooooh? You dare challenge my right as queen of Whack-A-Grim?! I'm shocked! Infuriated! And so ready to show you why I'm the Queen!" Suddenly a loud rumbling sound was heard throughout the arena and everyone turned to where the noise was coming from. Namely the orange haired hair herself. "….And maybe more than a little hungry. I didn't eat much at lunch!"

"…Didn't you eat about three plate's worth of ham sandwiches with three different kinds of meat inside of them?" asked Robin as he gave her a look of disbelief.

"Well that doesn't mean I'm not hungry now! Besides, watching someone fight works up an appetite as much as combat class does."

"I think we can all go for a few snacks," said Pyrrha. "If they set up a couple of the game stands, then they must have food stands up and running as well."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Ruby asked as she jumped down from into the arena before rushing to grab hold of Robin's arm. "Let's go!"

Before he could even say a word, Robin was dragged by the little girl out of the arena. He could hear the rest of team RWBY and JNPR following behind him, with Weiss muttering how undignified Ruby's manners were towards him. He didn't really mind of course. Ruby was only looking out for him after all and it was nice to try out new things with his friends.

Yet as soon as they left the arena, someone ran into Robin. A grunt escaped his lips as he stumbled back a step, but thankfully Ruby's hand was still attached to his arm and he was regain his footing without dragging the both of them to the floor. Shaking his head for a moment, Robin turned to face who ran into him.

It was a girl with short, rather curly orange hair that went down to her chin and a pink bow stuck out of the back of her head. She had bright green eyes, pale skin and a few freckles covering her cheeks. She wore what looked like an old-fashion dress with short feminine overalls, as well as a strange black and light green collar that matched her stockings. There was also a hint of something else on about that stood out to Robin, but he couldn't put a name to what it was. She had apologetic look on her face, but her eyes were rather intense as they stared at Robin.

"Penny!" Ruby yelled out in joy as she recognize the girl before Robin. Yet before she could say another word or even twitch, the orange haired girl tackled the scythe wielder to the ground in powerful embrace, startling Robin in the process. "...Why….?" She moaned with her right hand clawing up into the air as if to say she was not long for the this world.

"Salutations, Ruby," Penny greeted the little red and black haired girl as she got from the floor and pulled her friend up from floor before Robin could offer any assistance. Ruby took a moment catch her breath after the crushing hug before her expression became excited and jovial.

"It's so good to see you again! How have you been? Getting ready for the Vytal Festival I hope?"

"It's great to you see you as well, Ruby, and I am doing remarkably well. And yes I have in fact. General Ironwood has been kind enough to have me train with others in preparation for the tournament."

"That's great! Maybe we'll see you in the tournament, in the final rounds of course." Ruby then blinked as she remembered that Robin was still patiently standing next to her. "Oh right! I don't think you met my friend here. This is Robin." She gestured towards the sapphire eyed boy who gave Penny a friendly wave. "Penny, this is Robin."

"It's nice to meet you, Penny," Robin greeted the light green eyed girl politely.

"Salutations, Robin," said Penny as she gave him a respectful bow in return.

"And this is Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren of team JNPR," Ruby said as she gestured over to said team.

"Nice to meet 'cha, Penny!" Nora said excitedly, pleased to meet another new friend.

"It's a pleasure to make you're acquaintance," Pyrrha greeted politely.

"Hello," Ren said simply.

"Hi, how are you?" asked Jaune with a smile.

"As I have told Ruby, I am doing rather well, but thank you for asking," Penny answered with a friendly and rather innocent looking smile.

"If you don't mind me asking, Penny, but from you just said to Ruby, you know General Ironwood?" Robin asked curiously.

"I do. I'm from Atlas Academy and one of the chosen students to represent the Kingdom of Atlas in the Vytal Festival." She then gave him a salute. "I'm combat ready!"

Giving her another look, Robin was a little concern if she was. Penny looked more innocent and kind, as well as that one nagging feeling that the amnesiac couldn't put a name to just yet, than being a huntress-in-training. He mentally slapped himself from that thought when he remembered that standing right beside him was Ruby and if someone like her could become a huntress-in-training then why couldn't Penny? "That's great to hear."

Penny gave him a smile. "I'm also enjoying my time here in Beacon. Studying here and attending actual classes is so different than in Atlas." She then got up close to Robin, who was starting to feel like she was getting a little bit into his personal space. "Did you know that Doctor Oobleck drinks about seventeen to twenty cups of coffee per class session? How does he make it through the day with all that caffeine pulsing through his blood stream? And did you know that Professor Port managed to defeat a Deathstalker with his bare hands? He must possess a lot of strength to do that for a man of his age."

"Heh, Doctor Oobleck is certainly interesting when he has drunk his usual amount of coffee. And after hearing many of Professor Port's accounts about his hunt with Grimm, I can believe them." Robin missed the few groans coming from behind as he said those words. However he did blink when he registered what Penny just said. "Wait, what do you mean by 'actual classes'?"

"She, uh, means that since Atlas Academy is part of the military and kingdom itself, things are taught differently," Ruby hastily explained as she stepped in between the two of them, though Robin was a little puzzled why she was acting so… anxious.

"I can't really deny that," Weiss said from behind the young amnesiac, "I never attended Atlas, but from what my sister has told me, it is certainly different from how things are taught here in Beacon."

"Yeah, see! There isn't anything weird about Penny attending good ol' regular classes now…." She laughed awkwardly while everyone, barring her light green eye friend, gave her curious looks. "…What?"

"Why are you acting so weird? More so than usual anyway."

"Wait, what do you mean I'm weird? I'll have you know that I'm a perfectly normal fifteen year old girl."

"Who is addicted to cookies and loves weapons and has a tendency to blurt out things when she flustered," Yang quipped beside her sister as playful smirk grew on her face.

"Yang!"

"Oh, is that why Ruby is acting so strange?" Penny asked in a highly curious manner. "Does she do anything else when she is flustered? Like the loss of words or getting tongue tied?"

"Yes, please, do go on," Weiss said as she had her scroll out and ready to record the beautiful blonde's words.

"Well not for those two, but—."

"Yang you better not tell them anything else or I will take away your favorite shampoo!" Ruby exclaimed before her sister could reveal any more of her most embarrassing secrets.

Robin couldn't help, but let out a little laugh at the exchange. Though their banter was childish, it showed how close they were as friends. However Penny's words and curious nature made that particular feeling about her all the more apparent. What was this feeling? Everything about her screamed that she was innocent and kind, so what was this other feeling?

"So what are you all doing?" Penny suddenly asked.

"We're about to head to the festival grounds." Ruby explained with an eager grin growing on her lips. "We heard that they already set up some the stands and were hoping get some snacks and play a few games."

"Oooh! That sounds positively delightful. May I come along as well? I haven't gone the festival yet and I am curious to see what it has offer."

"Sure thing, Penny. Maybe we can win you a doll or something at one of the game stands!"

Robin's eyes went wide at that word. Doll. That was the feeling that Penny gave off. She looked and acted so much like a doll. He wondered just how he couldn't put together that she was doll like—

" _Would ever think to love me…of course, I do love you, isn't that how you made me?"_

Robin let out a gasp as a sharp pain flashed across his mind that accompanied the abrupt voice that he just heard. Dropping to one knee, not caring how he looked or even acknowledged what his friends were doing around him, the amnesiac grasped his head as he tried to endure the whirlpool of emotion and pain swirling around in his head. Suddenly it began to clear up and an image forced its way into his mind and with it came a sense of nostalgia and…calmness.

In the image was a woman who had pale looking skin—paler than his own or that of Weiss's—and had snow white hair. Her eyes were a pale blue, nearing gray, and her clothes were old looking; as if they came from a different time era all together. A brown colored bonnet, with roses of the same color in its hem, sat comfortably on her head while a red scarf was wrapped her neck. A locket with an amber colored gem rested over the scarf. She wore a cloak that was the same color as her bonnet and a black blouse covered her lower half. Yet what really caught Robin's attention was her hands. Besides the red, fingerless gloves, her hands looked strange; as if the joints were not made of skin, but actually porcelain. This contributed to the over impression she gave off to Robin that she looked just like an adult sized doll, much like Penny did, but only more mature.

Other than the woman, everything around was murky. As if a fog veiled everything, shrouding his senses and making it nearly impossible to make out anything else. But she was clear as day and everything about her gave Robin a sense of calm. He didn't recognize her and at same time he felt some kind of connection to her, but the moment she gave him a small smile, Robin felt joy. Not love per say, but rather a sense of affection that went beyond maternal or familial affection. It was in the that moment that the youth lost what little control of his senses and was swept away in wave of wistfulness and nostalgia.

* * *

" _Welcome home, Good Hunter," said the doll-like woman was she greeted Robin. The youth returned the greeting with a bow, which the woman returned with one of her own. "What is it you desire?"_

 _Robin felt his lips move as he responded to her, but the words sounded mute to his ears, as if something was interfering with his hearing. The pale woman gave a nod before gentling grabbing ahold of his hands and held them close to her person._

" _Very well, let the echoes become your strength… Now shut your eyes." Obeying her words, the youth closes his eyes and remained silent. For a moment nothing happened until Robin felt something flowing through him. He suddenly felt powerful. Like had the strength to crush all those who were in his path and his mind became sharper as the seconds dragged by. Yet as quick as it came, it ended abruptly and Robin opened his eyes to see the woman giving him an affectionate look, like a mother proud of her son._

"… _.I will be going now." This time Robin heard his own voice, but at the same it felt distant. Like he wasn't in control of it. This confused the dark blue haired youth and yet he noticed something strange in his tone. It sounded forlorn._

" _Farewell, good hunter. May you find your worth in the waking world." The woman's words were simple, yet held emotion in them that made Robin's heart ache. He felt like he should say something more, anything at all, but nothing came out of his lips. Though he did feel his face twist for a moment, but it was gone as he turned away from her and started to walk into the deep murky fog around him._

"… _Robin…" A voice called to him, though didn't sound like the woman's. However it sounded familiar. Yet he didn't stop and instead continued to walk forward. "….Robin….Robin…Robin…." It grew louder with every step he took until…._

* * *

"Robin!" The sapphire eyed boy blinked in surprise as he looked up and saw teams RWBY and JNPR, as well Penny, all looking at him with worry evident on her their faces. The one who shouted was Ruby who looked very close to panicking at the moment and started to shake him. "Are you all right? Please snap out of it already!"

"I-I'm fine, Ruby," Robin answered. "You can stop now…"

"Oh, uh, sorry…" The little girl gave a small embarrassed flush as she removed her hands from the boy.

"What happened to you, Robin?" Jaune asked, his eyes filled with concern as he stood next to his friend. "You started to breathe heavily for a while and stake uncontrollably. Almost like you were in pain."

"I…I…" Robin was at a loss of words on what just happened much like the rest of his classmates were. However, after taking a deep breath to steady himself as he stood up with the help of Nora, who was standing by him, and after taking a moment to think, he gave them a hesitant answer. "I think… I think I might have just remembered something from my past..." Robin then blinked as he, like everyone else, registered his own words. "I remembered something…? I remembered something!" Robin couldn't help the joy at the revelation. After waiting for so long and enduring hardships along the way, the amnesiac finally remembered something from his past. His eyes suddenly felt a little wet, but he didn't care if he looked pathetic at the moment. He had remembered something from his past and nothing couldn't stop the satisfaction and comfort that feeling it brought him.

His friends at first were stunned by the news as much as he was, but after seeing the ecstatic expression on their friend's face, they too felt the same emotions he felt. "That's awesome, Robin!" Ruby exclaimed as she tackled the youth with a hug, who was wiping the tears from his eyes and didn't really seemed to mind the little girl's kind gesture at the moment.

"That's awesome, Robin!" said Yang, giving the boy a grin.

"So what did you remember?" Nora asked excited as she was now up in the boy's face, momentarily snapping him out of his jubilation, before she started to shake him. "Oh! Did you remember your real name? Where you from? What you did in the past? Give us the glorious details!"

"Calm down, Nora," Ren said as he yanked Nora back before she gave Robin a headache, much to the amnesiac's relief.

"You too, Dolt," Weiss said as she yanked Ruby off the boy. "At least wait till he tells what he remembers before you do something like that."

"Oh, right," Ruby chuckled awkwardly as Weiss continued to pull her back by the hem of her red cloak. "Sorry, Robin."

"No problem, Ruby," Robin assured as he steadied himself from the lingering shaking sensation that Nora gave him. However he paused when he noticed that Penny was suddenly standing before him, her eyes sparkling with curiosity. His eyes went wide when he realized that he, along with everyone else, blurted out his secret.

However before he could make up an excuse, Penny beat him to the punch. "Are you an amnesiac?" she asked in a highly curious tone, as if she was a child who just encountered a new toy or pet.

Seeing that he once again unintentionally let his secret slip, Robin let out a sigh as he knew that there was no way he could deny it now. And even if wanted to, the boy just couldn't refuse Penny's question. There was just something so innocent about her that it reminded him about Ruby and her own pure nature. "…Yes, I am. I can't remember anything past a couple weeks ago." Robin then told Penny everything about how he came to Beacon, how his friends found him in the Forever Fall, and how he became a student. He kept a few things from her, such as his nightmares—there was no need to burden her with something that no longer bothered him after all. As he wrapped things up, Penny was staring with wide eyes and her mouth agape.

"That's so terrible!" she exclaimed as she suddenly hugged Robin, shocking the youth, before letting him go only take his hands into her own. "Well don't you worry, Robin my friend! I won't rest until I help you regain your memories."

"W-Wait, what? We barely known each other more than a few minutes…. So why would you want to help me?"

"Because you're my friend and friends help each other no matter what." She gave him an innocent smile and suddenly Robin blinked in surprise when the image of the white hair from his memory momentarily appeared in the girl's place before quickly vanishing. This surprised, but not as much as he was shocked with Penny. With how sincere and innocent Penny offered her help to him, Robin was starting to wonder if the rest people of Atlas were like her. Or for that matter, those from Mistral and Vacuo considering how Cinder and Sun had offered their services to him without hesitation.

"Thanks, Penny. That means a lot to me." Robin gave returned smile with one of his own.

"You are most welcome, Robin, and do not hesitate to ask me for any help or if you want to talk. If I was in your position, I would talk to my friends about things."

"Speaking of which," said Blake, "why don't you tell us what you just remembered."

"Oh, sure," Robin said before starting to tell his friends all about his sudden flashback. He didn't leave out any detail about what he remembered, though there wasn't much to begin with. Still he didn't hold anything back even as their faces started to brighten up in wonder and puzzlement.

"So you remembered a woman, huh," Jaune said as he placed a thoughtful hand on his chin. "Do you remember what her name was?"

"No, I can't remember her name or anything other than here description."

"Maybe she was Robin's girlfriend," Yang teased with a smirk growing her face.

"Yang!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Kiddin', Ruby. Just kiddin'."

"Hmm, maybe she is a relative of Robin's?" Weiss guessed.

"I don't know," Blake said. "From Robin's description of her, she doesn't have much that would indicate that she is related to him. Except maybe his eyes, but that's not really an evident sign of blood ties."

"And what was with her hands?" Nora asked excitedly. "It sounded like she had robotic hands. Oh! Maybe she's a huntress and she lost while fighting a gigantic Beowolf that was the size of the academy and—!"

"Nora…" Ren chided his partner.

"I don't know what to make about her, honestly," Robin said as his eyes became distant and he recalled the pale woman's face. "When I saw her in my flashback, I felt… a fondness for her. Not really affection, but rather something else… But I don't remember why."

"Well the important thing is that you remembered something, Robin," Pyrrha said with a kind smile gracing her lips. "That is the most important thing right now."

"Yeah!" Ruby exclaimed. "Pyrrha's right. So what if you can't remember everything about that woman or about your past at the moment, you remembered something. That's what counts!"

"Oh, this calls for a celebration!" Nora squealed out in glee as her eyes suddenly sparkled with mischievous delight.

"Nora…" said Ren as he tried to calm his hyper active friend once again, but the hammer maiden wasn't going to be stopped this time around.

"Let's have a super, amazingly, awesome, and epic party for Robin at the festival grounds! We'll party from dusk till dawn! Maybe eat a loud of junk food! Have a ton of marshmallows. Oh! We'll get team CFVY to come over and bring us some coffee and—!"

"No coffee."

"But—!"

"No. Coffee."

"Poo… Fine, fine…. Pancakes then! We'll have them bring us a lot of pancakes and then later we'll go hunting for Grimm, then tame a few so we can have an awesome race, and it be a rockin' good time!" Ren let out a defeated sigh as he knew that nothing he that at this point would stop Nora now.

"I'm down for that," Yang agreed, an eager smile growing on her lips.

"That sounds awesome, Nora!" Ruby exclaimed as her eyes became sparkly like Nora's. "Maybe we can play some videogames while are at it or go to the arcade!"

"Now you're talking, Ruby," Nora grinned as she grabbed Robin's hand. The boy only had a moment to blink before being yanked by the powerful girl and forced to run down the halls with her. "Last one to the festival grounds is a smelly ol' Grimm and has to pay for the whole party!"

"H-Hey, we never agreed to that!" Weiss exclaimed as she stomped her foot down in protest. "Don't make decisions without consulting the rest of us!"

"Less complaining and more running, Ice Queen!" Yang said as she already rushing past the Schnee heir. "Unless you want to pay for the whole thing!"

"H-Hey, wait for me!" With that, a flustered Weiss immediately ran after them. The remaining classmates blinked and stared at each other for a moment before following the white haired girl's example and started to rush towards the festival grounds. All except Penny who had a thoughtful expression on her face.

Noticing that her friend wasn't moving, Ruby skidded to a stop before turning to face Penny. "Aren't you coming, Penny?"

"You mean I'm invited to the party?" She asked hopefully.

"Of course! Everyone's invited. After all, it's going to be super awesome!"

"Then I shall join you then." Ruby smiled at Penny's answer before resuming to race after her friends. She immediately burst into a flurry of rose petals and was gone in a matter of seconds. For her part, the light eyed girl took a moment to look around to make sure that there weren't any students in the area before pulling out several blades from her _backpack_ and used them to propel her forward in the race to see who would get to the festival grounds first.

* * *

Robin let out a sigh as he traveled back to his dorm room. It was nighttime and the youth was exhausted after attending his own celebration party. Though it was a good kind of exhaustion compared to what he had experience a few days prior. His clothes were wrinkled and dirtied with food; a byproduct of one of Nora's and Ruby's many games and shenanigans during the party. Thankfully it didn't looked too stained and a good trip to the washer would clean them right up. He partied with his friends for what seemed like an eternity, but eventually it had to end when Miss Goodwitch arrived, looking like a stern, disappointed parent ready to discipline her children.

With that the party ended and it didn't take long before everyone was heading back to their dorms. However, Robin took a side trip to the Headmaster's office after telling Miss Goodwitch the reason behind the party. When he got there, the silver haired headmaster was waiting for him with a cup a coffee. The dark blue haired youth then proceeded to tell Ozpin all about his flashback and the woman in it. The headmaster didn't say anything nor show any emotion when the boy finished. He then started question him about the woman, but he quickly stopped when it was obvious didn't remember anything else about her. After that Ozpin then told Robin that he'll have people try to look for the pale woman and see if she is a relative of his or some kind of associate. He then let the boy go back to his room so he could get some much needed rest.

Robin let a tired yawn as he continued down the dimly lit and empty hallways before taking a turn around a corner. Yet he soon let out a grunt as he ran into something and stumbled back in surprise, but managed to keep himself up from falling to floor. He looked to see what hit him only to widen his eyes in surprise.

It was Cinder.

"My, we must stop meeting up like this," she said with a chuckle much to Robin's embarrassment.

"I-I'm sorry Cinder," The amnesiac apologized. "I wasn't paying attention and—."

"It's alright, Robin. There was no harm done."

"Oh, okay…" Robin still felt embarrassed from running into Penny earlier, but now he felt like a true fool for running into the amber eyed girl before him once again. Feeling the shame of embarrassment starting to get the better of him, the sapphire eyed boy decided to quickly change their conversation to something else. "So, um, how are you? What are you doing up so late?"

"I'm doing perfectly well in all honesty, thanks for asking. As for why I'm doing up so late, well… I was pulling another late night session in the library before deciding to come check up on you and see how you're handling your nightmares. I couldn't find you anywhere yesterday so and I could only imagine the worst outcome had occurred." She then stared at his face for a moment. "Hmm…You seem healthier though. Are you feeling any better?"

Robin blinked at the dark haired girl's answer and was more than a little touched by her thoughtfulness and once again was impressed by her keen deductive skills. "I'm sorry that I made you worry, Cinder. But actually, I finally got over my nightmares just yesterday! And since I was feeling so much better yesterday, the headmaster thought I should try out a field exercise."

He then proceeded to tell the amber eyed girl all about how he was able to get rid of his nightmares, his adventure in the Emerald Forest and how he was able to kill two Beowolves on his first hunt, but also an Ursa Major as well. He also decided to tell her about his flashback as he knew that trying to hide that from her was like if he were a child trying to convince their parents that they didn't bring back home an unexpected pet after a long day of play. Sooner or later she would have found out and really, there was no reason to hide anything from her in the first place. By the end of his tale, Cinder looked both amazed and impressed to say the least.

"That's incredible, Robin, and I'm so happy that you were able to get rid of your nightmares as well regained a memory." She then gave a curious look. "Hmm, are you doing anything tomorrow?"

Robin's expression became thoughtful as he considered Cinder's question. "Not that I can think of, no. Why?"

"Well, since you're feeling better, why don't you meet me tomorrow in the fourth combat arena next to the dorm? I promised to show you to the rest of my team and help you practice with your new blade, so why not do both at the same time?"

The dark blue haired youth blinked in surprise at the offer, but after a moment of thought he didn't have any reason to deny her request. Plus he was interested to meet the rest of her team and was curious on what they would be. "Sure, I would like that, Cinder."

"Great. Meet us there a half an hour after classes end for tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay."

Cinder gave Robin a pleased smile. "Well with that settle, I suggest we head to bed. It is quite late and I'm tired after such a long day. Sleep well, Robin, and I will see you tomorrow." She then a little pat on the shoulder before heading to her own dorm.

"Good night, Cinder," Robin called to her before deciding to head back to his own room as well.

It took only another minute of walking before finally he was inside his dorm once more. Closing the door behind him, Robin took off his hat and carefully placed it on his desk and started to peel off his dirty clothes. However he stopped himself as his eyes landed once more on the box filled with his badges. The amnesiac hadn't really examined them as of late, since he was dealing with his nightmares at the time, but now as he looked at them he felt a tingle of nostalgia. That was new. He never felt anything for the badges before.

Taking one of the badges out of the box, the old saw looking badge, Robin stared at it for a moment as he felt the nostalgia coming it growing stronger. Robin just what could have caused this sudden change, but before he could ponder further he felt a sharp, but familiar sensation drilling its way into his head. He cried out in pain at the encroaching feeling until he realized what it was. He was remembering something once again! Yet he didn't have time to feel any kind of joy at that realization as his mind was swarmed with a dozen images and different feelings.

* * *

 _Robin's vision was blurry even as the memory came into view. Everything around him seemed just a distant or cloudy. All except an old man in an ancient looking wheel chair that had a lantern tied to its back. The man wore rather old clothing, some of which looked like they from a different era all together. Yet the most identifiable pieces were his gentlemanly top hat, that had both side of it bent at an angle, an old blanket covering his legs, frilly cups at the end of his sleeves, and a few strips of cloth that veiled his eyes from Robin, making him look blind. His face was covered in a wild looking beard, as if he never shaved the thing at all and was getting completely out of control. However, what really caught Robin's attention was an old looking paper in his hands. He couldn't see the document clearly from his current position, which was him laying his back down onto something cold, but the youth could see it was sealed with a blood red wax and a strange upside down trident symbol in its middle._

" _Good," the old man said as he rolled up the document in his hands and tucked in his clothes. "All signed and sealed. Let's begin the transfusion."_

 _It was in that moment that Robin realized that a yellow tube was sticking out of his arm and attached to it was a vial of dark red blood that hung on a nearby IV stand. As soon as the words left the old man's mouth, the blood started to drain out vial and poured into his veins. Robin should have felt some kind of worry or panic at the sudden blood transfusion, but instead felt calm… and hopeful as the crimson liquid continued to fill his body._

" _Oh, don't you worry," the old man assured the youth as he sat next to him, even as Robin laid his head back and stared at the blurry ceiling. This last only for a moment before Robin turned his head one last time to old man, who was now giving him a crooked smile and revealing yellow teeth and underneath his bandaged eyes were two black hollow holes. "Whatever happens… You may think it all a mere bad dream…" Suddenly Robin's vision became even more blurry and the image of the old man started to become obscure. However he could the old man starting to let out a highly amused chuckle followed by a low cackle that would have sent a shiver down Robin's spine. But instead he continued to feel calm and the hope inside him was starting to bloom forth even as his vision faded along with the memory…_

* * *

Robin out a ragged breath he returned to the present. Looking down the youth saw that he was clutching the badge to his chest and it was digging into palm, but thankfully not enough to draw blood. Loosening his grip, Robin pulled it up till it was mere few inches away from his face and stared at it. What was that memory just now? It was strange and more confusing than the last, but what relevance did it had to the badge in his hand? He didn't see the badge anywhere in the flashback nor did hear any mention of it. Also what contract did he sign, who was that old man, and why did he get a blood transfusion? So many questions buzzed around in his head yet he didn't have any answer for them.

The dark blue haired youth felt frustrated at that, wanting desperately to know the meaning behind his two returned memories, but after a moment, he soon let out a sigh. There was no need to get angry over his strange flashback, even though he wanted answers. The important thing was his memories were starting to return; two in one day in fact! If that wasn't a reason to be happy, then he didn't know what was. The empty feeling he had ever since he woke up from his coma was starting to be filled up and Robin couldn't help but feel some joy at the sensation.

A tired yawn escaped his lips and Robin realized that there would be plenty of time to think about his flashbacks later. For now he needed some much needed rest. Tomorrow he would go to see Ozpin first thing in the morning. With that goal in mind, the sapphire eyed amnesiac took off the rest of his clothes before putting on his nightwear and slipped into bed. It didn't take long before the tiredness from the day lulled the boy into the comforts of sleep and sent him peacefully to his dreams.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Welp. When I said I was NOT going to be writing a chapter this month, apparently I was lying. To you all and myelf! I didn't know I could do that. Seriously though, I just had a sudden urge to write to another chapter at the beginning of the year after watching the two latest RWBY episodes. The power of RWBY inspired me to continue on!**

 **As for this chapter, Robin's memories are starting to come back more and more. They will continue to come faster with each chapter and in more depth. By which I mean, some these flashbacks that Robin is having, as some of you might have noticed, are not the entire memory. These are fragmented flashbacks. I figured that regaining your memory isn't that simple, even when gaining one single memory at a time, so I wanted to experiment with the idea of Robin trying to piece each memory together to become one "Whole" memory once more.**

 **As for the next chapter, it will be done later in February, (If I don't get another burst of inspiration by RWBY), for real this time. As for what's in it, well, I can tell that some of you already guessed what's in. Specifically about a amber eyed girl and her team "helping" Robin with his training. So look forward to that.**

 **OH! One last thing before the comment response. My friend has volunteered to review and help me edit my story. From start to current chapters, everything will be reviewed and edited to look much better than it already is. I mean, I do review my own content and make sure I don't do any major screw ups, but my friend is better than me in that regard and he is already working on editing the prologue and chapter 1. However, he hasn't reviewed this chapter yet so don't be surprised when I suddenly re-upload this chapter along with the rest of the reviewed chapters later at some point. I do hope you guys will enjoy all the grammar clean up once they are finished!**

 **Now for the review responses!**

 **The Dead Baron: When has Cinder ever cared about Law? To her it's a means to an end. And she has already peered into the abyss and tasted its contents, but she hasn't experienced what lays beyond the abyss and into the cosmic realm. Deep down below and high above, there are certain things that even the creatures in the abyss fear. :D**

 **Galabrax: Yes, the Doll will show up in the real world at some point, but that will be for later. For now, enjoy some flashbacks of the sweet girl! :D**

 **Warden of Love: First off, you have a fantastic name for that comment. 10/10, best name! Secondly, Neo is definitely interested in our young amnesiac. Only time will tell what will happen next! :D**

 **Atthetop: Once again, thank you for your kind words and I really appreciate them. As for your question, well, that would be spoiling now would it? :P In all seriousness though, we'll see how things play out.**

 **Demons Anarchy of Pride: Yeah pretty much. Robin did basically punch out Cthulu. On multiple occassions. Sure it cost him a few lives at first, but after the first kill, everything else like a walk in a park. :P And thank you for your kind comments. As for Robin, he has already met Sun and currently has no reaction to him or Faunus in general, hence why he is fine with Blake. But as for instinctual state, well, we'll see how things play out. :D**

 **Mo Eazy: I won't lie, at first I did, but then I figured a way out of it. Hence why I had Ironwood and Ozpin have their arguement in this chapter and the real reason on why Ozpin didn't lock up Robin in the first place. In his current state, Robin's mind is not all that stable. I mean he isn't going crazy as of right now, but he is a delicate state especially after getting over his nightmares and having to deal with trying to get his memories back, which is already a frustrating experience. So yeah, Ozpin has his reasons, like he always does, but only time will tell if they were worth the gamble.**

 **Hey, It's That Guy: Maybe~!**

 **Lord Blackwing 17: As I told "Hey, It's That Guy", maybe~! Also thank you for your kind words! :)**

 **Gaspachu: Oh yes, Robin is regaining his old skills one chapter at a time...Well, most of the time anyway. Also, he might be able to that, though for how effective it is, even I don't know! :P Also, Winter did find something, but what? That is the question here, ain't it? :D**

 **Ahurtrojo: Thank you for your comment and believe me. I'm trying to get an update for "Fairies in Azeroth". I do have a plan to write the next chapter down, but I want to get something else done first.**

 **LL: Well, I do hope I can sate your desire with Robin slowly regaining his memories... and whatever else comes with them. :D Also Cinder is intrigued by the Music Box, but we'll see what her next move will be soon enough. And yeah, Oz did find out about the Blood... Ironwood as well! And the red shirts died what they doing what they love. Getting into all kinds of trouble! XD**

 **Renko93: ...Did you just quote, or rather paraphrased, Micolash? *Slow clap* Well played, good sir, well played. Also everyone will soon get more eyes on the inside soon enough! Also thanks my friend, I hope you had a happy new year as well! :D**

 **1111: Thank you for your comment and don't worry, the memories will soon start coming more and more. But keep in mind, amnesia doesn't simply go away in a short time. It's different for everyone and some times will take a while before the amnesiac can remember everything once again.**

 **Guest: That's a good question. As for an answer, I can't say as that would spoil some things. But I will say that some amnesiacs still go by the names they are given during their amnesia, as they grown attached to them, while others return to their original names. And then their are some who use both. But only time will tell whether Robin will address himself as his original self, his new self, or a mix in between. As for your last question... I won't spoil anything, but I will say that you have plenty of eyes on the inside.**

 **chase5: Thou has asked... and the Great Ones have answered! Thanks for enjoying my story!**

 **I believe that is everyone! Thanks again for reading my story thus far and I hope you all continue to enjoy my story until the very end!**

 **Until then, thanks for reading this chapter and I hope you all have a nice day!**

 **Sincerely, Count Chaos.**


	10. Chapter 9: The Means to Ends

**I don't own RWBY or Bloodborne.**

 **Please enjoy this story to your heart's content.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: The Means to Ends**

* * *

 _Robin took a deep breath before swinging the_ Saw Cleaver _forward through the air. He stood in the middle of a garden surrounded by a deep fog. Though he could only see forty feet of it, the pale, white flowers that flourished around him made for a beautiful scene, yet held a feeling of melancholy about them. Yet that wasn't all, as a medium-sized house stood on a small hill not too far from where he practiced. It was gloomy-looking, and had an ancient air about it that was only intensified by the gray shroud trying to enclose to within its veil._

 _However Robin barely had any time to pay attention, instead he focused on swinging his weapon through the air at a measured pace. He had been at this for two hours and yet he barely felt any fatigue. If anything he was full of energy. No matter how many moves he performed or weights he put onto his weapon, nothing seemed to slow him down._

 _Yet it wasn't enough._

 _The things he faced were still stronger than he currently was and would kill him in an instant. If he didn't match their strength then how could ever hope of beating them?_

" _I see your still at it, eh?" a tired, dry voice said from behind Robin, momentarily stopping him mid-swing. Lowering his weapon, he turned his head around and saw an old looking man, with a pegged right leg, had gray hair and dressed in ragged looking brown clothes, sitting in a wheelchair which was pushed by the pale doll-like woman he had come to know._

" _Gehrman…" said Robin as he lowered the_ Saw Cleaver _and turned fully to face the old man._

 _The wheelchair creaked and stuttered every so often as the two came closer before stopping right in front of the youth. "Your technique has improved since you came here… yet I can tell you are frustrated and something is slowly crushing your spirits. Perhaps it's because you lack the necessary power, correct?"_

 _Robin looked away from the old man's gaze, his grip on his weapon tightening ever so slightly before he gave a nod._

" _Heh, all new blood are like that at first. In time you'll gain the strength to complete your hunts with the help of the echoes."_

" _But what about now? I barely survived getting here and the echoes I currently have aren't enough to contend with my prey's own power."_

 _The old man was silent for a moment before raising a hand to his mouth as he let out a dry cough. "…Have you ever heard of the tale of the Fox and the Two Wolves?" Robin gave him a raised eyebrow even as Gehrman continued on before he could answer. "There once were two old, vicious wolves who stalked a forest a long time ago. They were brutal beasts, devouring anything they laid eyes upon and none could seem to stand up to them. Then one day they encountered a fox. It was young and seemed like easy prey and the winter had been hard so they weren't too choosey about their meals. They stalked the fox, but unfortunately for them, their prey's ears were sharp and its nose picked up on their scent. It then led the two on a chase throughout the forest for hours until finally the fox was cornered in a cave._

 _The wolves slowly approached their prey, their mouths pulled back to show off glistening sharp teeth. Yet before they could take another step, the Fox lunged forward at them. Swift as an arrow, their prey ducked under their legs and escaped the cave just as its owner, a big, shaggy bear, came back to its den. In the end it was the clever and swift fox who won over the two strong wolves who are now resting in the stomach of bear."_

 _Gehrman let out a dry chuckle as he concluded his tale. "Strength is important, but having speed and cunning can help you live to fight another day. And you'll need all of three when you are out hunting beasts…." The old man shifted his hands down to the cane that sat in his lip, gripping slightly as his gaze shifted to the full pale moon that hanged in the night's sky. "The moon is close. It will be a long hunt tonight." His brow furrowed slightly as his gaze turned back to Robin. "If the beasts loom large, and threaten to crush your spirits, seek a Holy Chalice. As every hunter before you has…."_

* * *

"And that's where it ends," Robin concluded to Ozpin. The Headmaster tap a finger against his coffee mug before he brought it to his lips and took a quick gulp. Despite the pleasant warmth it brought him, the silver haired professor ignored its taste and focused on digesting Robin's words. Merely two hours before classes had started for the day, the youth came to his office, just as his coffee had brewed, and told him about two memories he regained. The one from last night was interesting, but the one from this morning-the one that Robin just told him-intrigued him the most.

From the way old man, Gehrman, spoke, it was clear that he was a huntsman, but Ozpin didn't recognize his name nor his description. Though he seems to be the one who taught Robin on how to fight prior to his amnesia. Perhaps he was a lone huntsman from a different Kingdom? He'll have to investigate this _Gehrman_ more at a later date, but for now he return his intention back to Robin, who was twiddling his thumbs as he patiently waited for the headmaster. "I see… I assume that there isn't anything else that you can remember yet?" he asked the boy.

Robin cocked his head for a moment before the headmaster a frustrated look. "Sorry… I can't remember anything past that. Just when I thought I would remember something useful… I only get more questions than answers."

"Perhaps, perhaps not. I find your memory from last night enlightening."

"How so?" The amnesiac crossed his arms as he stared at Ozpin.

"You had a blood transfusion so you may have suffered a blood deficiency a long time ago. Or perhaps you were about to undergo surgery of some kind. The last possible theory I can think of is that you got into a fight and loss quite a lot of blood. Though from what you told me of your description back then, that last one seems the most unlikely."

"I see, that does make sense I guess."

"Indeed. At any rate, first period should be starting soon, but before you go, I wanted to ask a few quick questions."

"Of course, headmaster." Robin shifted his hands into his lap.

"How have you classes been?"

"They have been going well, though I find calculus rather…difficult."

"So do many other students your age." A small, amused smile touched his lips. "Though what would be your favorite class then?"

"I think that would be…" Robin cocked his head for a moment before giving his answer, "combat and history."

"And why those two?"

"Well, I like combat class as I get to see many different fighting styles every day, which helps me improve my own. As for history…I find the subjects I learn to be rather fascinating and calming in a way."

"I see. Well it would be injustice to keep you away from class any longer." The headmaster got up from his seat, which his student followed suit, before leading Robin towards the elevator. "I will have my people add this Gehrman fellow to their investigation. Rest assured, Robin, that we are working around the clock to help find the people of your past."

"Thank you, Headmaster." Robin smiled before entering the elevator and descended to the Academy below. As for Ozpin, his expression quickly shifted to that of curiosity as he thought back to the new information that the dark-blue haired youth just gave him. What did Gehrman mean by seeking a _Holy Chalice_? Could it be dust powered device? Or perhaps… was it a relic from a forgotten era, much like the one he kept on his person? If it was the latter, did Robin succeed in finding one?

Then there was blood transfusion. While he was being honest about his theories on it, the headmaster couldn't help feeling something was off. From Robin's description, the old crippled man didn't sound like doctor and his clothing was too out of date for standard medical attire. It was as if Robin was being operated on by a snake oil salesman and about to give him some bad blood.

Suddenly a thought occurred to him and his eyes wide. Ozpin then immediately walked back to his desk scroll and called the nurse's office. "Headmaster Ozpin," one of the doctors answered in surprise. "We weren't expecting a call from you today. How may I help you?"

Ozpin ignored his surprise and instead got right to the point. "I want the medical staff to run some more tests on Robin's blood, specifically on whether or not the disease he has is a Bloodborne virus."

* * *

"See ya later, Robin," said Ruby as she waved goodbye to the dark blue-haired youth before following after her team. They had initially invited Robin to hang out with them for the rest of the day, but he turned them down after explaining his meeting with Cinder.

"Goodbye, Ruby," Robin said as he returned her wave with one of his own before heading off as well. Yet his progress was halted as soon as he made a turn into another hallway and nearly ran into Penny again. Startled by her appearance, the amnesiac twirled around the doll-like girl, who was smiling innocently at him, and narrowly avoided a repeat from the day prior. After regaining his footing, Robin let out a sigh of relief before turning to address his friend. "Hello, Penny. How's it going?"

"Salutations, Robin," said Penny as she him a small bow. "I'm doing well today."

"That's good to hear." The youth smiled to which Penny returned with one of her own. Though after a moment, an awkward silence filled the air. Feeling the need to break the uncomfortable pause, Robin decided go with some small talk. "So, uh, are you looking for Ruby? She just went down the other hallway, though she might be already heading back to her dorm."

"Actually I wanted to ask if I could spend time with you today, Robin."

"Oh? Well, I would be honored to hang out with you Penny, but I was actually going to meet a friend of mine just now. She wanted me to meet the rest of her team and train a bit together."

"Really? That sounds delightful! Can I come along as well?"

Robin blinked at her request before tilting his head in thought. "Hmm, I don't think the meeting is a private one, but I think it would be rude if you came uninvited."

"Oh…" Penny looked down in disappointment and the amnesiac felt a bit guilty at the sight.

"But, if you want, we can train together tomorrow or whenever you like."

"Really?" The orange haired girl looked up in eager excitement. "That would be sensational."

"Sure, though I think that Ruby and everyone else might want to join in on the fun." Robin let out a good natured chuckle at that, to which Penny let out one of her own. "Well, I better get going. Best not to keep my friends waiting. See you around, Penny." With that, Robin walked pasted the doll-like girl and headed on towards his meeting. After he took his tenth step, however, he felt something off and turned around to see Penny following him. "Um, what are you doing?"

"I'm following you, of course."

"I can see that, but why?"

"Well, since I can't participate in your meeting, the least I can do is escort you to your destination. If that is alright with you?" The sincerity in her tone and the innocence in the soft smile she gave him made it impossible for Robin to refuse. Not that he didn't want to anyway. Her presence, like Ruby's and the rest of his friends, was rather soothing to be around. Perhaps even more so.

"Sure, Penny, you can escort me if you wish."

"Thank you, Robin." With that the dark blue-haired youth turned around and started to head down the halls of Beacon with Penny following closely by his side. "So I have been meaning to ask you this, but what is it like having amnesia? I don't mean to be rude, but I want to get a deeper understanding so I can help you."

"No, it's ok," Robin assured her waved his hand nonchalantly. "I'm used to those questions by now. As for what's it like… at first I felt hallow as I couldn't remember a single thing about myself. I felt scared and confused about who I was… it was truly overwhelming and I didn't really know what to do. But after meeting Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, and everyone else, they helped me cope through that rough period. I'm truly glad I met people like them. Now I feel better that my memories are starting to return, but I can't say that they make much sense. If anything they just make everything even more confusing."

Penny's eyes went wide at this answer before she suddenly hugged him tightly, startling the amnesiac. "I'm sorry for bringing up such a painful experience and I understand what you are going through."

Robin raised an eyebrow at that. "You do?"

"Well, not entirely, but I do get how you are feeling…" She released him before looking to the side as a hesitant look appeared on her face. "I always felt a little hollow ever since I was born and for some time I been wondering on how deal with the empty feeling. I never truly fit in back at Atlas; not that anyone hated me or anything, but I never truly known anyone else outside my father and General Ironwood. Yet when I first came to Vale, I truly felt alive. There are so many strange and wonderful things in this city and Beacon has been nothing but sensational. However I was afraid to meet other people since I was… from a different kingdom and wasn't sure if they would accept me." She then turned back to Robin with a big, bright smile stretching across her lips.

"Then I met Ruby. She became my very first friend and accepted me for who I am. For the first time I felt truly whole and happy, but at the same time I still fear that others might not be so accepting as Ruby. But at the very least, I will try my best to fit in."

Robin stared at the young girl as he digested her words. When he first saw her, he never expected such a sweet, innocent girl to have such thoughts about herself. Now, however, he felt a true connection to her and not because of the fact she reminded him of the doll-like woman from his past, but instead the shared fears they held about themselves. Without even realizing it, Robin lifted a hand and placed it on Penny's head.

The green eyed girl blinked in surprise at the action and looked at Robin curiously. "What are you doing?"

Robin abruptly pulled his hand back as he looked to the side, his face flushed scarlet. "I-I don't know. My hand moved on its own before I even realized it."

"I see, such a strange sensation, but not all together unpleasant. Perhaps, it has to do with your memories."

"I don't think it's like that…" Feeling his face burning brighter, Robin quickly changed the topic before his embarrassment consumed him. "Anyway, let's get going. I don't want to be late for my meeting."

"Okay, Robin!"

The two then continued their trek through the academy and it didn't take them long before they finally reached their destination. Once they reached the door, Robin turned to Penny before giving her a bow with his right hand to his chest while his left was held up at his side. "Thank you for your escort, Penny."

"Your most welcome, Robin."

"Well, I'll see you around Penny." Robin gave her another bow, this time she returned it with one of her own, before heading inside.

* * *

"You made it," Cinder said in pleased tone. "And just in time."

"I like to be punctual," Robin said with a small smile as he closed the door to the arena. After it was shut he turned around to see the amber eyed beauty standing next to three other people. One was a well-built young man with silvery-gray hair and wore gray colored light armor. Another was a young, dark skinned girl who had light green hair, wore rather revealing clothes, and had crimson colored eyes. The last person was a very small girl—even smaller than Ruby—who had long black hair that was tied into twin tails and her clothing was black and white colored with some frills covering her chest. All three were sitting in some nearby arena seats and they were staring at Robin.

"Allow me to introduce the rest of my team. This is Mercury Black." She gestured to the silvery-haired boy.

"What's up?" Mercury asked Robin in an easy going manner, a friendly smile crossing his lips as he crossed his legs together.

He didn't get to say much else as his leader was already moving on with the rest of her introductions, gesturing towards the red eyed girl, who sat in between Mercury and the tiny, black haired girl. "This is Emerald Sustrai."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you," Emerald said in a pleasant tone as she waved at the amnesiac. "Cinder has told us quite a lot about you."

"Well, I hope most of it was good," Robin chuckled a bit, though internally he hoped that Cinder didn't reveal just _how_ he met up with her.

Though with the mysterious smile Cinder was giving him, it only made him all the more unsure. "And last, but not least, is Nicole White." The tiny, black haired girl gave Robin a friendly wave, but didn't say a single word. "You'll have to pardon her if she seems quiet, she's mute."

"Ah, I see. It's nice to meet you all." The dark haired youth then gave them all a polite bow, though it was simpler than the one he gave Penny.

"Now that we got introductions out of the way, let's move on to why we are here." With a quick snap of her fingers, all three of her teammates got out of their seats and moved into the arena below.

"Wait, already? I thought we were going to take some time to get to know each other first before the training."

"Sometimes the best way to know someone is through the heat of battle. Although we can do some traditional bonding first if you like."

Robin scratched the back of his neck before shaking his head. "No, that's alright. We can do that later."

"Then let us get started." Cinder then led Robin to the center of the ring where Mercury was getting warmed up with some leg stretches while Emerald and Nicole were leaning against the arena's walls. "Your first opponent will be Mercury. There is no time limit for this practice session and no specific style you need to perform." She then turned to look Robin in the eye. "Though I will say this, don't hold back. Our training and sparring exercises are a little… _different_ to what you may be used to. With that in mind, you may begin when I give the signal. Good luck, Robin. I'm looking forward to see what you are truly capable of." Patting him once on the shoulder, the amber eyed girl then took her place next to Emerald.

Taking a deep breath, Robin he carefully unsheathed his sword before getting into a stance, _Calibur_ pointed down low and ready to strike at a moment's notice. Mercury gave him a confident smirk before getting ready as well, but Robin noticed that he wasn't armed at all. He gave the silver-gray haired boy a raised eyebrow, to which Mercury's smile deepened, but he didn't have time to think of anything else as Cinder suddenly spoke up.

"Begin the match."

Robin barely had time to even blink as Mercury was already rushing at him. Startled, the amnesiac raised his sword to meet a steel covered boot that was aimed for his head. He let out a grunt as his arms shook under the force of the kick and was forced back a step.

Letting out an amused chuckled, Mercury removed his boot from the sword only to kick the flat of the blade, forcing Robin to scramble further back. The dark-blue haired youth nearly fell onto his back, but he was able to correct his footing in time. However he didn't see the second kick coming until the cold steel from Mercury's other foot swiftly collided with his face, sending him flying to the side.

Skidding across the floor, Robin landed painfully on his front, though thankfully he didn't lose his grip on his sword. Suddenly he felt the hair on the back of his neck stood up and he rolled to the right just as Mercury's slammed his foot where he once was. Jumping up to his feet, Robin panted lightly and readied himself for another assault.

However none came.

Instead Mercury stood up and gave Robin a cocky smile before gesturing for him to come forth. But Robin didn't do so, not at first. He could still feel his body trembling a bit from the initial blows and he could feel his heart beating fast. This was nothing like the fights he had in class or privately with his friends.

Mercury was a whole different level than he was. It had been barely been a minute and already it felt like he was facing an unstoppable force. And it didn't look like he broken a sweet while Robin was already feeling a bit of moisture forming on his brow.

"What's the matter?" asked Mercury, his grin still on his lips. "Let's have some fun already."

His words snapped Robin out of his thoughts and realized he needed to make his move now before the silvery-gray haired boy made it for him. Taking a deep breath, Robin charged forth with his sword pointed down low. Mercury's smile widened as he got back into his stance before performing a backflip just as the amnesiac's blade slashed at him.

With a great show of muscle control, Mercury landed on his hands before spinning around with a kick aimed for Robin's head. Yet he blinked in surprise as the boy ducked his attack and lunged forward to stab his chest. Merc gave the kid credit; he had good reflexes if nothing else.

With a simple push, Mercury jumped forward over Robin's attack before twirling midair and delivering a swift kick the boy's back. The amnesiac stumbled forward, but he didn't fall. Instead he spun around, trying to cleave his opponent in two, but instead a clang resounded throughout the arena as boot met sword.

For a split second, both boys made eye contact, before jumping back a step and then rushing back in. Robin managed to dodge a few kicks while Mercury danced around his blade without a single hit, once again proving him the superior fighter.

Feeling a bit frustrated by the lack of any progress, Robin tried to push Mercury back, in order to catch his breath, but only blinked in surprised by the sharp bang echoing throughout the arena followed by a silvery ball coming straight for him. His eyes widened considerably before he jumped to the side and barely escaped the blast, which exploded onto the arena wall behind him. Seeing that silvery-gray haired boy's boots were more than close-ranged weapons, Robin decided to return the favor.

With a simple click from his weapon, _Calibur_ switched into its rifle form as Robin leveled it at Mercury. Yet that didn't faze his opponent. Using his incredible agility, he dodged the amnesiac's shots one by one, circling around his prey like a vulture, not even waiting for its food to pass on. It didn't take long before he closed in on Robin once again with a devastating spin kick aimed for his side.

The blow, however, didn't find its mark. Instead Mercury blinked in surprise to see his boot hitting _Calibur's_ twin gun blades.

Letting out a grunt, Robin shoved Mercury back, to which the silvery-gray haired youth performed another backflip. The amnesiac rushed forward with his weapon, which transformed back into its sword form midstride, scraping the floor with a hiss and ready to bisect his foe.

Suddenly Robin felt himself thrown backwards as an explosion erupted in front of him. The amnesiac flew across the arena for a moment before falling onto his back, the air leaving his lungs in a gasping whoosh. Sucking in a breath, Robin gritted his teeth as he slowly stood back up and saw Mercury standing not too far away from him. His confident smile ever present on his face as he stood on one foot, the other half-raised in the air, the heel extruding a small plume of smoke.

Mercury was truly incredible and Robin was surprised that he managed to last this long. Yet how could he beat someone like him? He needed to think of something quick otherwise he was going to have one hell of a headache by the time the match ended. Perhaps he could—

"Time out," said Cinder, cutting Robin's thoughts off as he turned to face her. "Take a breather, Mercury, I need to talk to Robin for a moment."

"Sure thing, Cinder," Mercury answered without hesitation as he went over to lean against the arena's wall.

Seeing that the match had halted for the moment, Robin walked over to Cinder, rolling his arms in the process as he tried to relieve some of the aches in his muscles. The amber eyed girl handed him a water bottle, which he gratefully took, draining it quickly. "Better?" she asked.

"A little…" Robin answered as he put down the now half-empty bottle.

"Good. Now, can I ask you a few questions about your amnesia?"

"Um, why?" It was a little strange to interrupt a duel mid-fight just to ask him that.

"Because it might help me give you advice on how to become a better fighter." Robin raised an eyebrow at that, before giving a shrug and nodding in approval. "Ok then… Since you woke up from your coma, how much investigating about your past have you done?"

"What?" Now that wasn't a question he expected, even as he tilted his head to the side and tried to give her an answer. "Umm… I don't think I've done much, in all honesty."

"I see…" She tapped her chin for a moment before staring directly into his eyes. "I think I understand the problem."

"You do?"

"Yes. You lack drive."

Robin blinked at her words. "Come again?"

"It's just as I said, you lack drive to truly put your all in anything. While you do genuinely want to regain your memories, and I'm more than willing to help you, you haven't done much to obtain them. Everything up to this point, you've been letting others do most of the work for you."

"But that's—!"

"You admitted it yourself, did you not? Your memories are slowly returning, yes, but all you have done so far is wait until they did so. While others are working tirelessly to help, you haven't been truly active. And because of this, you haven't put your entire resolve into anything. Don't get me wrong, your performance just was now was exceptional, for any first year at least, but I can tell that you have a lot more untapped potential. And it is shame to see you on the cusp of achieving greatness, only to be held back by your lack of drive."

Robin wanted to deny her, but her words made sense. He looked to the side, uncertainty etched into his face, even as the as Cinder's insight set in. "…But what can I do? I mean, what can I do to help get my memories back faster?"

"There are a lot of things, but the best way is to find a desire."

"How can a desire help me?"

Cinder gave him a hungry smile and there seemed to be a fire in her amber eyes as she stared into his. "In more ways than you might think, Robin. Having a desire is like having a goal, but unlike the latter, you unleash your truest potential with a desire. You hunger for what you want most, using every inch of your resolve to push your limits above and beyond. Right now you only have a goal, to obtain your memories. A noble goal, but what are you going to do after you regain them? Will you continue do what you doing before and allow your potential to be squandered? Or will you obtain a desire and see what you are truly made of?"

The dark haired girl's words burned their way deep into Robin's mind and he knew them to be true. They made a lot of sense, but more importantly, her questions left him thinking about just what he intended to do after he obtained his memories. He scratched the back of his head as he mulled over his thoughts. Just what were his desires? What did he want to do or obtain?

"Finding a desire is never easy," Cinder spoke up, snapping Robin back to reality, "sometimes it takes people years to realize what they want, but for now you can start with small desires."

"Small desires?"

"Think smaller goals, but things that you want to do and have a true, noble hunger for. They will be used as kindling for the flame that will be your desire one day." Blinking in surprise, Robin placed a hand on his chins as he processed her words until he felt something stir inside of him. A craving that he never knew he had before and he realized what it was as soon as he noticed it.

"I want to win against Mercury."

Cinder's smile deepened. "Good, that's a good first step. Now, let's see if your resolve and drive to win will be enough to bring out your true potential."

With that said, Robin walked back into the middle of the arena with Mercury already waiting for him. "Ready for round two?" he asked, his confident smile still on his lips.

"You bet," replied Robin, his own lips twisted into a grin that matched the silvery-gray haired boy's.

Both of them then got into their respective stances and readied to for Cinder's sign, but just before she did so, a soft echoed from Robin. Mercury blinked when he realized that the amnesiac was humming to himself. It was a haunting tune, though it had a soothing note in it. He raised an eyebrow for a moment, but then shrugged and waited for the match to resume.

"Begin!" Cinder declared from her spot and Robin zipped across the arena like a bullet. Holding his sword at his side, he quickly closed the distance even as Mercury raised a leg up in defense. Suddenly a sharp click resounded within the room followed by an even louder bang. The silvery-gray haired boy's eyes went wide as the amnesiac used the power from his gun to spin around at incredible speed, _Calibur's_ blades flashing in the air.

Clicking his tongue, Mercury jumped backwards, but Robin didn't stop spinning. Instead more shots blasted off from his rifle, increasing his momentum and forcing his opponent back with every step. The silvery-gray haired boy continued to dance around the spinning barrage, before deciding enough was enough.

He performed an impressive backflip just as Robin's blade reached him and then unleashed two powerful blasts from his boots in midair. Unlike before, however, the amnesiac jumped to the side just as the silvery shots tore apart the floor. Skidding across the floor, Robin aimed at Mercury's falling form before pulling the trigger. The high-powered blast shot forth and would it hit its mark, but its prey managed to twist his body at last the second and only managed to graze his side, tearing a bit of black cloth off his shirt.

As Mercury landed back onto the floor, Robin quickly got back up. They locked eyes for a moment, sapphire meeting gray, before they rushed at each other once again. Blade met boot for the briefest of moments, before they broke off and danced around each other.

The silvery-gray haired boy moved with the speed of a viper, but Robin managed to keep up this time, his mind focused and determined, pushing his body to its upmost limits. With renewed vigor, the youth no longer was pushed back by Mercury, instead he was now his equal.

Blocking another blow for his side, Robin twisted his sword to swipe at Mercury's unprotected arm. His opponent, however, saw this and jumped back even the blade flew at him. Yet his eyes widened when the amnesiac stop midway and now was charging right for his chest. Grinning, Robin held his sword over his head and ready to deliver the finishing blow.

Suddenly he let out a sharp gasp as he felt something collided with his chest. For the briefest of seconds, Robin looked down and saw Mercury, balancing himself on one leg while the other was at near ninety degree angle and slammed right into the amnesiac's chest. Before he could even gasp for air, the dark-blue haired youth was thrown to the side. His hat fell to the ground while his Aura flared up around him in a red cracked state, declaring the winner of the match in turn.

"Almost had me," Mercury said with a smile, though there was a bit of sweat now rolling down the side of his face. "If I had been a second slower than perhaps you could have—."

"Beast…" Robin said in a low voice, cutting of the silvery-gray haired boy who, as well everyone else in the room, turned to face the downed boy. He then slowly stood up and once everyone saw his eyes, they immediately saw the primal danger in them. They were also looking directly at Mercury. "Beast…"

The silvery-grayed haired youth's eyes widened as he realized just what he unleashed. "Oh crap…"

"Beast!" Robin roared out as he charged like a goliath Grimm, picking up his sword, which had fallen to the ground, along the way. In a mere instant, he closed the gap between the two of them, _Calibur_ raised once more to bisect from the head down. However his prey managed to escape his wrath by twisting around the young man just as the strike came down. Yet Mercury blinked in surprise as Robin's strike tore apart the floor like a comet crashing into Remnant.

Seeing this, Mercury cartwheeled away from the dark-blue haired boy and got ready to unleash a cyclone of dust blasts with his boots. It was supposed to be used for the Vytal Tournament, but after seeing the amnesiac's sudden monstrous strength, it was best not to take any chances. However his eyes went absolutely wide as Robin was already on him.

Swirling around, Mercury tried to deliver a round house kick to the boy's face, but Robin merely leaned his head back as the steel boot passed by his nose. Like a blur, _Calibur_ sliced into the gray eyed youth's side, a grunt escaping his lips even as his Aura protected him from serious harm, before slamming the hilt into his face. Stumbling back from the blow, Mercury barely had any time to adjust himself as Robin relentlessly hounded him.

Avoiding another stab for his chest, Mercury grabbed ahold of an arm and the amnesiac's shirt before using his weight to try and throw him across the room. Yet Robin slammed his head into his face, causing him to reel back in pain, before punching him squarely in the gut, forcing the air out his lungs in the process. Gasping, Mercury barely had time to react as _Calibur_ slammed into his side and sent him flying across the arena as if he were a ragdoll.

He let out a grunt as he hit the wall, collapsing to the floor with a thud along with some crumbling stone. Panting heavily, he slowly stood up, despite his body protesting in aching pain, before blinking in surprise as Robin was descending upon him once. This time, however, he looked ready to cut off the silvery-gray haired boy's head.

Yet before his sword flew, Robin was slammed to the side the by an unexpected black heeled shoe.

It was Emerald.

"Get your butt up already, Merc," she said, her eyes locked on Robin, who skidded across the floor for a moment before skillfully regaining his footing. "I'm surprised you haven't finished this already."

"Hey, it's not like I was trying to get my ass kicked," Mercury said as he stood back up, though his eyes never left Robin's. "Besides, we know how powerful crazy-eyes here can get when he goes wild."

"True, but—," she didn't get to finish her sentence as her eyes went wide at the sound of a loud click before jumping to the side as Robin shot at where she once stood.

"Look who's talking now!" yelled Mercury, even as he was circling around the amnesiac. He swiped at Robin's back side, but the amnesiac simply rolled forward and took another shot at Emerald. Yet he turned around and deflected another blow aimed for his head before locking his sword with the gray eyed boy's boot.

Seeing her chance, the light-green haired girl pulled out her twin guns and fired at Robin's legs, making sure not kill him in process. However, she blinked in surprise when the dark-blue haired boy grabbed ahold of Mercury's leg with one hand before throwing him into the incoming bullets. Merc let out a grunt as his Aura flared up, but his partner didn't waste any time checking on him. Instead she danced around the crazed youth before swiping at his side with her sickles.

Robin's blade flashed through the air and quickly intercepted the strike, but the girl's face split into a grin. In an instant, the sickles closed onto the longsword before Emerald heaved the weapon out of the boy's hands. As _Calibur_ skidded across the floor, Emerald turned back to face Robin, only to let out a grunt as a fist connected with her face followed by another to her naval. Mercury wasn't kidding about how powerful he was; the kid hit like ten raging Ursa Majors!

She then let out a yelp as she was swept off her feet and fell to the floor with a soft thud. Looking quickly back up, Emerald saw Robin stood over her, a fist raised high and ready smash her face in.

Suddenly the amnesiac jumped to the side just as two silvery blasts sped over Emerald's form and smashed into the wall. He quickly picked up his sword just as Mercury ran over to help his partner off the floor. "…Don't you dare say a word, Merc…" she muttered as she stood back up, her gun-sickles back in both hands.

"I wasn't going to say anything…" he said, a sly grin on his face before turning into a thin line. "Real talk though… I think we need to go all out here, otherwise we'll be a bloody smear on the floor."

Emerald nodded and got ready even as Robin eyed them warily, like a beast stalking its cornered prey. Seeing this, the duo made the first move before he did. With a burst from his boots, Mercury launched himself forward as the amnesiac readied to intercept him. Yet something wrapped around his left leg and he looked down for a moment to see the red eyed girl's Kusarigama wrapped around it. With a quick yank, he was on his back with Mercury descending right at him.

Yet he rolled to the side just as the silvery-gray haired boy landed, leaving another mini crater in the floor. However, he was yanked again by Emerald, forcing him forward before he could even swing his sword. Mercury capitalized on this and kicked at Robin's head, but his boot only grazed it, causing a small cut red cut to appear, as the dark-blue haired boy turned his head in time. Blood started to drip down the side even as Robin managed to unhook himself with _Calibur_ from the red eyed girl's Kusarigama before escaping another devastating kick.

Jumping to his feet, Robin then maneuvered around a flurry of kicks before rolling behind Mercury and hit him with the flat of his sword. Letting out a grunt as he lurched forward, the silvery-gray haired boy put some distance between the two of them. Yet that didn't stop Robin as he quickly changed his weapon once more before shooting at the silvery-gray haired boy.

As her partner proceed to dodge the hail of bullets, Emerald focused on Robin and visualized a Beowolf Grimm in her mind. Suddenly the image appeared in the center of the arena, right in front of the amnesiac, as the red eyed girl used her semblance. For a moment, the boy stopped as soon as he saw the growling hallucination, before turning to charge right at it.

Proud of her work, Emerald smiled as she readied to use her Kusarigama once more. However her eyes went absolutely wide as Robin ran right through the slavering Grimm and glided right to her. For a split second, the girl was too stunned to even move as the dark-blue haired boy closed in on her. Seeing that his partner was in trouble, Mercury blasted forth after the boy, but he wasn't going to make it in time.

With his sword raised, Robin swiped at Emerald's neck even as she finally snapped out of her shock and tried to escape. She closed her eyes and waited for the pain, but it never came. Opening one eye, she saw the blade was mere centimeters away from her skin. Looking tentatively up she saw Robin cocking his head as if he heard something before turning to face Cinder.

In her hands was his Tiny Music box, playing the soothing melody he'd come to know. Nobody moved as the eerie music filled the room and Emerald barely paid any intention as a tiny drop of sweet rolling down the side of her head. Suddenly Robin blinked and pulled his sword away from the light-green haired girl before looking around as if he woken up from a stupor.

The arena around him was decimated. Everything, save the seats above, had at least one or two marks of damage from the fight he had. The stone floor was an utter mess, having several craters and jagged scars. The walls were no better. Bullet holes filled every inch of the arena, some of which had smoke coming out of them. Huge chunks were also missing and scorch marks blackened the stone.

Then there were Mercury and Emerald. Both of them looked like they gone ten rounds with a Deathstalker, the silvery-gray haired boy looking the worst. Their clothes were ripped in many different places and some of which had burnt marks. They didn't have any physical bruises, thanks to their auras, but Robin could tell by their heavy breathing and the way they eyed him, they had been through one hell of a time. And in Cinder's hands was his tiny music box, playing its eerie tune.

His eyes widened for a moment before he looked away in shame. "Oh my gosh..." he said, though he couldn't look them in the eye. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to—!"

"It's fine, Robin," Cinder assured him, causing the amnesiac to blink before cocking his head her way. "After hearing about your instinctual side, I should have stopped this match as soon as I saw how low your Aura was. Therefore this was my fault."

Robin waved his hand at her. "No, it's mine. I should have had better control than that."

"Please don't make excuses for my mistake, Robin. Plus you got hurt due to my negligence." She walked over to him even as he gave her a raised eyebrow before pulling out a small white cloth and rubbed the side of his face. Pulling it away, Robin's eyes instantly widened at the red smear that it now had. "It doesn't look too serious, but this should never have happened in the first place. I hope you can accept my sincerest apologies for this."

He looked away a bit sheepishly. "Sure, if you can accept mine for going overboard with Mercury and Emerald."

"Apology accepted," Mercury said dryly as he helped Emerald off the ground, though he let out a grunt when she punched him in the shoulder, her eyes flashing at him before turning to Robin.

"It's fine, Robin, really," she assured him, a smile on her lips. "Stuff like this happens."

"See, Robin?" Cinder said as she finished wiping the rest of the blood from his face, before stuffing the cloth into her pocket. "There was no real harm done and all is forgiven. Although... could you please not tell any teachers about this little incident? If they knew we drew blood on academy grounds, my team might get in trouble back home and get disqualified from the Vytal Tournament." She held up her hands in a praying motion as she pleaded with the dark-blue haired youth.

"No problem, Cinder." Robin gave her a thumbs up. "My lips are sealed—." Suddenly he let out a gasp as a familiar sharp sensation filled his mind. Grasping the side of his head, Robin tried to steady himself as the memory took over his vision, while his friends looked at him in puzzlement.

* * *

 _Robin let out a sharp gasp as he held a hand to his side, a long gash cutting deep into his flesh and causing his life fluid to_ _leak to the floor. However he paid little heed to it. Instead he stared at the creature that inflicted the terrible wound. It was a giant, wolf-like creature, half bloodied with multiple scars along its fur. They were both in what looked like a patient ward, filled with medical stands and equipment, reeking of decay. Whether it was from the beast or the room itself, Robin couldn't tell nor did he care._

 _Instead all he could think about was how to escape the beast that stood before him. Gritting his teeth, Robin lunged to the side just as the wolf creature jumped at him. Its movements were slow, probably from its wounds, which meant that Robin had a chance. He could escape! Pushing a table out of his way, the youth ran for the exit. Yet it seemed that luck wasn't with him, as his foot caught on a discarded medical tube and he fell to the blood soaked floor. Holding down a yelp of agony as he landed on his wounded side, the boy turned around to see the beast slowly closing in on him. Despair filled his soul as tears formed in his eyes. He was so close to the exit and yet he knew that he didn't have the time to move another inch. Was this how he was going to die?_

 _Seeing the agony in its prey's expression, the wolf creature stalked forth, yellowish bloodstained teeth flashing in the light as it licked its lips. It's sharp, cruel claws digging into the wood panels of the floor, splintering them with every step. The pungent stench it gave off, mixed with the overwhelming scent of blood, made Robin want to vomit, but his throat remained dry as he was paralyzed with fear. It was only a few steps away now, its mouth already wide open and ready to close on the boy's throat, while its claws were posed to impale him at any moment. The youth closed his eyes and awaited the end to come…_

* * *

Robin sucked in a deep breath as the memory finally faded, sweat rolling the side of his head. "W-What the heck was that…?" he asked out loud.

"Are you ok, Robin?" Cinder asked him as she placed a hand on his shoulder, her expression filled with concern. The amnesiac looked up and saw that she wasn't the only one, as the rest of her team also had worried looks. Taking a deep breath, Robin wiped the sweat off with his sleeve and tried to calm down.

"Yeah... just... remembering something." The amnesiac then told them what he saw, in as much detail as he was comfortable sharing, their eyes wide with astonishment all the while.

"Are you sure this a memory and not something from your nightmares?" asked Cinder.

"Yes, it felt like I was reliving the whole thing…" He then shook his head in disbelief. "Just… Just what was that thing anyway? And why does it look like something from my nightmares?"

The amber eyed girl was silent for a moment, a hand on her chin as she thought things over. "Hmm, perhaps it was a variation of Beowolf Grimm. Which could explain why the creature is similar to the one from your nightmares." Robin gave her a confused look, but Cinder already continuing her explanation. "Maybe this Grimm was what influenced your nightmares after a near death experience."

Robin scratched the back of his head as he digested her words. "I see… that does make sense. Although after having weeks of constant nightmares… I think I can live without this memory."

"As would anyone else, Robin." Cinder agreed. "At any rate, I believe we are done for today's training. Don't worry about the cleanup, my team will handle it."

"Are you sure? I don't mind sticking around and helping out."

"We'll be fine. You can go back to your dorm and get some rest." She then gave him back his tiny music box, which he proceeded to put in his side pocket.

"Alright… Thanks for the training Cinder, it was fun." He then turned to the rest of her team before giving them a friendly wave. "It was nice meeting you all!" With that, Robin grabbed _Calibur_ and his hat and started to exit the arena.

"Oh, Robin," Cinder called out to the boy, causing him to stop mid-step and turn to face her. "Don't forget what I told you about finding your drive and desires, alright?"

The dark-blue haired youth gave the amber eyed girl a grateful nod. "Sure thing, Cinder." He then turned around and left the team alone in the arena.

* * *

"God… Never thought I would see the day that I get my ass handed to me since I killed my old man, but here it is… and it sucks…" Mercury said as he continued to rub his sore arms. Though he was really lucky that his Aura barely held out against the assault, otherwise he would have most likely had to sit out the Vytal Tournament with several broken bones.

"The kid does pack a punch…" Emerald agreed as she dusted off her pants. "Though where is he getting that power from? I know his instinctual side is incredible, but he could barely stand up to Merc earlier and yet wiped the floor with us."

"His amnesia dulls his potential and leaves him vulnerable," Cinder theorized as she casually picked up a broken piece of tile from the floor. "For some, having amnesia can hide their true strength from themselves as much as it can for everyone else. It is only through his instincts that we get a sample of his actual power." She then slowly crushed the stone in her hand, letting its pebbles slip through her fingers before hitting the floor.

"Well if that was a sample, I don't want a firsthand experience of the main course," said Mercury as he checked his boots and prosthetic legs; they didn't seem to take too much damage from fight, though several parts had deep dents. The silvery-gray haired boy scowled at the sight before turning his attention to Neo, who had a very amused smile on her lips. "And why didn't you help out?"

As if to answer his question, the tiny girl's eyes changed colors, green to pink and brown, before pulling out her Scroll. With a tap of her finger, the device started to play a video of the entire fight that just occurred, with occasional zooms in on Robin and the strength he displayed. Mercury let out a huff at the sight before pulling out a screwdriver from his side pants pocket and started to repair his legs.

"Emerald," said Cinder, "during the finale of the fight, you seemed surprised about something. What was it?"

The red eyed girl blinked for a moment before she looked away uncertainly. "I… I tried to use my Semblance on Robin… it didn't work."

"Oh?" Now that intrigued Cinder.

"It was like… it was like he could see right through my illusion, but that's impossible! My illusions are flawless and with Robin's instincts controlling him, it should worked without a hitch."

The amber eyed girl was silent for a moment as she stared at her subordinate, who started to fidget uncomfortably, before a mysterious smile grew on her lips. "I see… This little exercise worked better than I hoped it would."

"Excuse me?"

"Never mind, Emerald," Cinder said as she pulled out the small, bloodstained cloth she had tucked into her pocket a few minutes ago. At the sight of the blood her smile grew. "In the end, we got what we wanted for today."

* * *

Robin sat on his bed as he stared at the small box that held all of his badges. He didn't know why, but ever since he got back to his dorm, his eyes never left the box. Maybe it had to with Cinder's words that echoed in his head for the past hour. He had no true drive or desire after getting his memories, so what did he want to do? The little desire he settled for during the practice match helped a bit, but now that it was over, he felt a bit empty.

It was a strange sensation, one he didn't expect from such a little thing, but it persisted none the less. He tried to think of something, anything to help him gain a desire, to satisfy this feeling, but try as he might, nothing came to mind. So now he just stared, almost blankly, at his box. Feeling a little frustrated, Robin got up before walking over to dip his hand inside and grabbed a badge. Pulling his hand back was the black crow ornament, whose wings formed a well-crafted circle.

Staring at it, Robin's mind wandered for a moment before a familiar ache started to once more creep into his mind. He would expected that he would become used to this sensation of his memories coming back to him, but it still felt overwhelming as it did the first time.

* * *

" _Oh, a hunter, are ya?" asked an old, but still energetic voice. Standing before Robin was a strangely garbed person, wearing attire that was covered in dozen of black feathers. Their face was covered by a mask with a long white beak and a hat that covered most of their head. No hair was shown and the mask hid the eyes all too well, but the dark-blue haired youth knew her to be a woman. Her voice was, despite its age, quite feminine._

 _Both of them stood in what looked like carefully bricked alleyway, with several barrels lying around. The buildings themselves looked rather strange, almost if they were from a different time, but looking impressively built even as the sun was starting to set, giving a golden color to the sky above._

" _And an outsider?" For a moment she seemed surprised by the fact that Robin was an outsider, her posture shifting to lean against a tall, black fence behind her. "What a mess you've been caught in. And tonight, of all nights." She paused for moment before rummaging in her pocket to pulling something before handing it to Robin. "Here, to welcome a new hunter."_

 _Looking down was four bone shaped charms that had a strange upside down trident symbol engraved in them. The youth blinked at the strange tokens before putting them in his pocket. "Prepare yourself for the worst," the old woman continued. "There are no humans left. They're all flesh-hungry beasts, now."_

 _For a moment Robin, trembled at her words and the woman seemed to take notice of this as she straightened. "Still lingering about? What's wrong? A hunter, unnerved by a few beasts?" Robin turned his head in shame and the old crow gave a chuckle at that, amused by his silent admission. "No matter. Without fear in our hearts, we're little different from the beasts themselves." She then brushed off her feather sown cape before turning to look beyond the fence._

 _Seeing this, Robin felt like that she had nothing more to say, but the youth didn't move an inch. Instead he fidgeted around for a moment and felt like he should say something. "…Um, are you going to be alright, Miss?" he finally asked her._

" _What are you still doing here?" She ignored his question and turned to face to the young hunter. "Enough trembling in your boots. A hunter must hunt." With the old woman turned her back on the boy once more. Sensing that he wouldn't be able to gain anything else out of her, the dark-blue haired youth turned and started to walk away, leaving the strange crow alone to her own thoughts…_

* * *

Robin let out a gasp as he returned back to the present. Shaking his head, the youth wondered who that strange woman was. She didn't give her name and he didn't recognize her like with Gehrman and the doll-like woman. Instead it felt like this was their first meeting together and a strange one at that. But one thing Robin was certain of was that she was a huntress of some kind. From the way he spoke in the memory, it was clear to Robin it was his first time hunting and she was able to able to deduce that in a blink of an eye. Not to mention the way she spoke, the feeling she off, it was almost certain that she knew more than she let on. However he was a bit confused by what she meant by there being no one left in the city they were in. Though wherever they were, Robin had no clue. Perhaps it was an abandoned city that was infested with Grimm like Mt. Glenn from his textbooks?

Though what really stood out about her was her last words. _A hunter must hunt_. Those words echoed in his head almost like a comforting chant. Robin could tell that while she seemed to be trying to act aloof, she still seemed to encourage him to do his job as a huntsman. It was a small, sincere gesture, but the youth felt his heart stirring as a familiar feeling that he only came to know a few hours ago started to well up inside of his heart.

It was the feeling of desire.

Surprised by this, Robin wondered why he felt such a strong emotion before realization hit him. He finally knew what he wanted, a desire that would give him the drive him to succeed.

He wanted to be the best huntsman ever!

Though the dark-blue haired youth knew that he was a huntsman before he got his amnesia, somehow that the memory of the old woman helping and giving him advice gave him inspiration. If he could become the greatest huntsman then perhaps he could help others that were in his position. Those who were in need of help and saving. Feeling his determination starting to burn within his heart, Robin resolved to recover his memories and become a full-fledged huntsman just like Ruby, Penny, and the rest of his friends were trying to achieve.

He didn't care for any of the fame or pride that might have come with it, Robin wanted this because it was the right thing to do. And perhaps with this new desire, he would have the drive to truly find his memories without totally relying on others help.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Happy, late, Anniversary and Valentine's Day everyone! Sorry for the lateness of this chapter, was meaning to get to you on the 4th of February, which would have been perfect since that was when Volume 4 of RWBY ended for the year, but alas, things didn't go as planned. I put a lot of extra effort into this one, doing plenty of proof reading and had my editor help me out with it, (Though he didn't do a full read over it since he wants to read all the chapters before hand so he can get a better understanding of the story).**

 **Also can I take a moment to celebrate that this story has reached 200 favorites and nearly 300 followers? True its a short number compared to some other stories, but I'm really happy that this story is getting plenty of attention and support. Without you guys, I don't think I would be doing this, at least not so consitantly, and for that, I thank you all!**

 **So, yeah, Cinder is making "Friends" with Robin along with her team. And now they have his Blood. What could possibly happen next? :D**

 **As for Robin, you can tell his memories are starting to return much quicker and in more detail. W** **e are nearing the end of the amnesia arc, which I know that some of you are looking forward to. Just One or Two more chapters to go! Though what triggers the total recall of Robin's memories, well, that is a secret for now.**

 **Anyway, onto the review responses!**

 **Atthetop: As I have said in my PM to you, thanks for your kind support and I really appreciate you for sticking with my story so long.**

 **Demons Anarchy of Pride: Thanks, my friend! Also yeah, Penny is Ironwood's agent. Though, as you can see, she is a little too innocent for the job, but she takes it seriously... Though the general is going to press her to never leave his side soon enough.**

 **Destroyer856: Indeed, very much awesome.**

 **Gaspachu: Early updates are the best updates, though I must confess that I been neglecting my other stories and new stories that I have in my workshop. Also yeah, Cinder is like Lawrence in a way, but only time will tell if she will become a beast, learn her lesson and try to get the hell out of what she is doing, or perhaps something else, something... more? Also yeah, the Doll is a really calming and soothing presence that brings a sense of comfort to all. As for old and possibly new weapons, you'll see in a few chapters or so. As for his semblance, I won't be showing it this arc. Though the next arc will have it shown, believe me. Lastly, I'm working on cutting dialogue that seems repetive or unneeded in the story. My editor has been a god send in this and has taught me a few tricks on how to keep a story flowing. Having said that, I still try to have most, if not all, of my dialogue have a purpose or a least makes sense in a practical level.**

 **castlecrasher009: Cinder is close, but only time will tell if she is smarter than Pandora or perhaps there is something else at play here? I won't spoil things, but believe me, Cinder is treading a thin line that could end badly for her. Or, again, perhaps work in her favor. Depends on what happens in the next few chapters. Also, without spoiling anything really major, yes the moon is shattered in this story for a very important reason. As for the blood echoes idea, not a bad idea, but sadly no. Not the case with Robin.**

 **LL: Actually it works brilliantly. Who would actually suspect a super cute and innocent and totally not a robot like Penny? Also, heh, I get it. She'll watch him like a hawk. :D As for the training session... I think chapter speaks for itself. Though I will say that Cinder is always careful, yet whether she is careful enough to not fall into something she is not prepared for, well, that would spoiling now, would it? :P**

 **Konerok Hadorak: I already PMed you, but just wanted to say thanks for your criticism and it really helped me out on what to do for my characters and my story. With that said, I do hope you enjoyed this chapter as well the many future others I plan to write for this.**

 **Zapper3000380: To be fair, you can never say thank you enough, especially to people who did save your life. I would be bow down to someone who saved me from getting mugged or pulling me out of a avalanche for several weeks straight till I paid off my dept to them. Though, I will say this, in the next few arcs, it would be the other way around for Robin. People are going to thank him! :D**

 **NIX1987: Amen to that. :D**

 **1111.2: Thanks for your kind words and as the memories bit, I think this chapter speaks for itself on that regard. XD**

 **GodHarshirama: Thanks! I hope to continue deliver chapters that everyone enjoys!**

 **Welp that does it for the reviews. Thanks again for everyone sticking with me so far! It has been a blast writing this story, though the next chapter will take some time write. Probably in a couple months or so. Mainly because I need a small break inbetween writing these and focusing on my other stories. They need love and I plan to give it to them very soon, especially for a new story I plan work on. I won't spoil what's it about, as I have said in the past, but look forward to it.**

 **Having said that I been thinking of another new story, not the one I just mentioned, of writing. It would be My Hero Academia and the ideas for it boil down to a crossover with Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, Where either Josuke or Johnny Joestar will be taking the lead along side Deku, or having a noncrossover story focusing on a quirkless youth that doesn't gain a power, but uses incredible skill and built up strength to become a Hero in the world of Quirks. Think like a batman in My Hero Academia, but not rich or having a bat motif. Tell me what you think of my ideas, which one sounds the most interesting. I plan to do both at some point, but I like to hear your opinions on this.**

 **At any rate, thank you all for reading this and I hope you have a nice day!**

 **Sincerely, Count Chaos.**


End file.
